


Everyone Says I Love You

by talesofwhales



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Obscene lexicon, ОЖП - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofwhales/pseuds/talesofwhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"И раз уж все говорят, что я люблю тебя – значит это, наверное, чертова правда."<br/>История одного острова, двух людей и их извечных попыток сбежать от самих себя и друг от друга.<br/>Которые каждый раз, раз за разом, всё равно кончаются всё тем же.<br/>О страхе, доверии и вечном поиске.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Seen It All

О том, что на Земле начался новый чудесный день, возвещало одурелое щебетание птиц, отличное слышное через оставленное открытым на ночь окно, и звон посуды, раздающийся из кухни, что была расположена двумя этажами ниже. Минутой позже об этом же возвещала ещё и жизнерадостная трель будильника, а с кухни потянуло запахом булочек – без единого преувеличения – спасительным. Потому что если бы не этот чудесный аромат запекаемого теста, сдобренного как следует ванилью, корицей и щепоткой кардамона, наш герой ни за что бы не поднялся с кровати. Но ради булочек миссис Илианы он готов был совершить этот подвиг. Потому что они того стоили. Ну, а ещё он получит по шее от тётушки Терри, если не поднимет свою крайне неразумную порой головушку с подушки. Никто же не заставлял его вчера устраивать на пару с Роксаной, составляющую ему компанию по скайпу прямиком из Лондона, киномарафон Ларса фон Триера. Закончилось всё этой жуткой, но экзальтированно прекрасной «Танцующей в темноте». В итоге они коллективно решили, что Бьорк – точно не с этой планеты, а снимать такие фильмы – просто преступление, но не снимать - преступление ещё большее и разошлись, наконец, спать.  
Сначала из-под одеяла появляется розовая пятка. Потом рука, которая нашаривает будильник и прекращает его агонию. Затем из-под одеяла показывается взлохмаченная голова. Мистер Анвин собственной персоной, очаровательный и сногсшибательный даже с красными от недосыпа глазами, являет себя миру и сваливается с кровати навстречу новому дню.  
И булочкам. В первую очередь – навстречу именно им.  
***  
Терри забрала Эггси к себе, когда ему было десять. Она не убеждала и не приводила разумных доводов, не говорила, как будет лучше для него, а как хуже – в общем, не нудела, как большинство взрослых. Просто сказала:  
-Смотри сам. Матери тебя не вернут, сам понимаешь. Я могу забрать тебя, но тогда придётся уезжать.  
-Куда? – ковыряя носком кроссовка землю, деловито уточняет Эггси, исподлобья поглядывая на женщину.  
-В Грецию. Если тебе хочется остаться здесь – тебе найдут семью. Это не проблема.  
-А вы сами хотите, чтобы я поехал с вами?  
-Я же сказала, Эггси. Решай сам, - совсем чуть-чуть улыбаясь и качая головой, велит Терри.  
Эггси едва не задохнулся, разволновавшись от так внезапно свалившейся на него свободы выбора. Но если быть реалистами и не драматизировать - дело было скорее в сломанных рёбрах, которые не успели ещё зажить до конца.  
Терри ему нравится. Она похожа на папу, что, в общем-то, совсем не удивительно, потому что они были двойняшками. Она не слишком часто улыбается, и общается с ним скорее не как с ребёнком, а как с равным. Эггси, порядком уставшего от внимания преувеличенно-сочувсвующих социальных работников за последние пару месяцев, в первую очередь подкупает именно это. Ещё ему нравится её голос с приятной хрипотцой, то, что у неё почти такая же прическа, как у него, что она смотрит с ним кино и помогает разобраться с чтением, если Эггси, упорно и старательно преодолевающий «Белого клыка», спотыкается на каком-то моменте и тщетно пытается собрать буквы в слово.  
Ничего удивительного в том, что он решает, что с ней – хоть на край света, нет.  
Так он оказывается в месте, и правда очень напоминающем край света. На этом кусочке земли, изрезанном скалами и со всех сторон окруженном морем, у Терри своя гостиница – совершенно очаровательная, хоть и немного потрепанная (они работают над этим, да-да). А ещё здесь – 300 солнечных дней в году, температура редко когда опускается ниже пятнадцати градусов по Цельсию и много бродячих кошек. У Гэри есть своя комната на мансардном этаже и через неделю его пребывания здесь весь персонал ровнёхонько разделяется на тех, кто его обожает и тех, кто хочет придушить маленького засранца. Терри сохраняет нейтралитет и занимает позицию где-то между.  
Методы воспитания Терри нельзя назвать хорошими или плохими. Её методы воспитания просто-напросто за гранью добра и зла. Например, она никогда и ни за что не ругала Эггси. Серьёзно, вообще ни разу. Но тем не менее в тех случаях, когда он косячил, он прекрасно понимал, что он косячил. И когда он делал что-то, чего делать не следовало – он понимал, что так делать больше не стоит. Терри оставляла за ним право доходить до всего своим умом – в том числе и до оценки собственных поступков. Иногда говорила с ним, объясняя, почему вот это – хорошо, а это – совсем никуда не годится, объясняла, как работает механизм под названием «общество» и что в этих механизмах со всех сторон правильно, а что – полная лажа. И – удивительно, но это работало. Высшей формой порицания его поведения у Терри был игнор. За особо крупные проступки она не разговаривала с ним по неделе. Впрочем, такое было всего пару раз. К счастью. Эггси не нравилось, когда Терри не разговаривает с ним и смотрит на него как на досадно-уродливый предмет мебели, вид которого по какой-то причине приходится терпеть. Это травмировало его нежную душонку, да-да. В конце концов, он очень и очень любил свою суровую тётушку.  
На мать он не злился. Он понимал, что в одиночку всегда сложнее, чем с кем-то. Быть одному не нравится никому – в конце концов, даже у Мистера Картофельной Головы была жена. Ещё он понимал, что с ним, наверное, совсем непросто было справляться – он был невозможным гиперактивным засранцем с явными симптомами СДВ и с дислексией в придачу. Так что да, он всё понимал. Кроме одного. Он не понимал, зачем выбирать себе в пару таких... ублюдков. Сам он помнил трёх мужчин – один был постоянно пьян и исчез через пару месяцев в неизвестном направлении, набрав долгов, второй был постоянно под кайфом и приторговывал, за что и сел, избавив их с мамой от своего общества, третий любил доказывать свою правоту через силу и порой забывал вовремя остановится. Так произошло и в тот раз, когда десятилетний Эггси попался под горячую руку тогда уже официально отчима, находящегося в крайне плохом расположении духа. Может, отчасти Эггси и сам виноват – не надо было продолжать спорить с ним,прекрасно видя, что тот в бешенстве. А может, он сделал всё правильно, избавив себя от необходимости жить в месте, с каждым годом всё больше походящим на притон.  
Он отделался парой сломанных рёбер, сотрясением, и небольшим внутренним кровотечением в брюшную полость. Он помнил, что мать, кажется, кричала, стоя где-то в дверном проёме, ведущем из кухни в комнату – но ближе не подходила. Может, оно и правильно. Кто бы вызвал скорую, если бы он побил и её?..  
Потом была больница, пачка социальных работников и пара судов, на которых он отвечал на одни и те же вопросы под раздражающие шепотки и оханье публики. Потом, когда его выписали из больницы, было несколько дней в приюте. А потом приехала Терри – и забрала его к себе. И вот с тех пор всё пошло так, как надо.  
***  
И вот он какой получился. Эггси Анвин, двадцать лет, любит смотреть фильмы ночами напролёт, клубнику и носки в полосочку, пачками очаровывает немецких фрау преклонных лет, подкармливает всех бродячих кошек в окрестностях. Ещё и на все руки мастер, между прочим. Кто-то же должен помогать Терри в том, чтобы поддерживать эту очаровательную развалину (их гостиницу, то есть) в пристойном состоянии, чтобы не вышло так, что в один прекрасный день крыша бы обрушилась на головы постояльцев. К чертям собачьим.  
Сегодня, кстати, ему как раз предстоит заняться крышей. Но прежде всего необходимо, конечно же, предаться ужасающе греховному чревоугодию.  
Именно за этим занятием и застаёт его тётушка. Отвешивает его лохматой голове чисто символический подзатыльник – это такое проявление любви у неё, равносильное ласковому поглаживанию по волосам. Как поглаживание, только подзатыльник, да. Неодобрительно цыкает, оценив степень красноты глаз племянника, и просит:  
-Душа моя красноглазая, перед тем, как лезть на крышу, забеги в триста восьмой – туда вчера вечером заселился одинокий мужчина явно британской наружности.  
-Воу. Ты предлагаешь мне нарушить покой ни в чем не повинного человека, чтобы я смог посмотреть на живого англичанина? – предполагает Эггси, дожевав булку и протягивая загребущую ручонку за следующей, четвёртой по счету. Основной контингент постояльцев у них составляли немцы, французы, и, собственно, греки – а англичане были редкостью очень большой. Такой большой, что появление третьего англичанина (кроме них с Терри) на прилегающей территории приравнивалось к чему-то на грани фантастики.  
-Нет, маленькое чудовище, я предлагаю тебе посмотреть на окно в его номере, которое не желает открываться.  
-А, вон оно что. Без проблем, босс. Будет исполнено в лучшем виде.  
-Не паясничай, - фыркает Терри.  
-Не могу, ты же знаешь.  
-Любишь меня выводить.  
-Люблю, когда ты закатываешь глаза и как будто бы жутко негодуешь. И вообще, ты опять с пяти утра на ногах, да? И, наверное, как всегда ничего не ела, да?  
Его тётушка собирается было соврать, но заведующая сегодня кухней Илиана выдаёт её – сначала кивает на быстрый вопросительный взгляд Эггси, а потом неодобрительно качает головой. Анвин вскакивает со стула, ловко извернувшись, усаживает на него Терри, перед этим чуть приподняв её в воздух, чтобы переместить в пространстве – она ниже него и худая-худая, потому что постоянно пренебрегает тем фактом, что есть нужно хотя бы иногда.  
-Вот и ладненько. Ты остаёшься здесь и ешь, пока миссис Или не посчитает, что с тебя достаточно, а я пошел смотреть на настоящего англичанина.  
Эггси улыбается во все зубы, что есть в наличии, чмокает Терри в лоб и ретируется из кухни, пока, чего доброго, ему вслед не кинули нож, вилку или сковороду.  
Он забегает в подсобку, чтобы взять инструменты и направляется на третий этаж, пританцовывая и напевая себе под нос песню героини Бьорк и в который раз думает о том, как бы он поступил, окажись на месте бедной Сельмы, которая всегда слушала лишь своё сердце. Она, между прочим, очень ему нравилась. Потому что да. Все стены великие, если крыша не падает.*  
Ему нравится кино. Нет, не так. Ему очень нравится кино. Это с ним с самого детства – может, потому, что с чтением совсем не складывалось, а фильмы как какой-никакой, но источник просвещения были куда менее враждебны. Он мог бы смотреть фильмы сутками напролёт – днями, неделями, месяцами, если бы так можно было. Театр ему тоже нравился – особенно английская драма. Ни в одном из театров Лондона он так ни разу и не побывал, зато смотрел все постановки, записи которых ему удавалось доставать.  
Он даже хотел стать актёром – да и был им на протяжении всего времени обучения в школе, заполоняя собой и своим непомерным энтузиазмом все театральные кружки, какие только можно. О, он мог одинаково хорошо сыграть кого угодно – Гамлета, который всё никак не определиться, быть ему или всё-таки нет, или беднягу Холдена, мечтающего лишь о том, чтобы ловить детишек над пропастью во ржи, да и вообще – хоть кого, вплоть до Девы Марии. Было дело, кстати. Да.  
Но реальность наступала неумолимо и тащила за собой своего верного друга, имя которому – тщетность бытия – и Анвин, даже будучи ребёнком, прекрасно понимал, что подобное обучение наверняка стоит бешеных денег – если ты не супер-талантливый стипендиат, а ещё он понимал, что чтобы учиться, придётся снова куда-то уезжать. А он, если честно, совсем не хотел уезжать. Поэтому когда пришло время, он просто напросто поступил на факультет английской филологии и литературы в университет Салоников (со второго раза, да), учился себе дистанционно (аргумент об обучении наконец убедил Терри позволить провести в гостиницу нормальный, что б его, Интернет) и ездил два раза в год в Салоники сдавать сессии.  
Чувак с дислексией на филологическом факультете. О, он определённо сломал систему.  
Одним словом – выкусите, придурки!  
***  
У типа из триста восьмой почему-то смутно знакомая внешность - весьма и весьма ничего такая, кстати, и британский выговор – и для ушей Эггси это как ангельская песнь.  
-Здрасте, - улыбается ему Эггси, - говорят, у вас тут особенно мятежное окно.  
-Так и есть. Проходите.  
-Ничего, что я при вас? Ну знаете, у всех разные предпочтения, кому-то комфортнее, если персонал приходит, когда их нет в номере, но вы, вроде бы, не уточняли...  
-Абсолютно ничего страшного, - уверяет мужчина, мягко улыбнувшись.  
Эти ямочки на щеках просто разбивают Эггси сердце.  
С окном он расплавляется за семь минут.  
-Ну вот. Это из-за погоды – рамы деревянные, то сжимаются, то расширяются – вот и петли ходят. Мы хотели менять окна, но это пыль, шум и дыры в стенах. Дурная затея, - Эггси подхватывает инструменты и направляется к выходу из номера, - ну, обращайтесь, если что.  
-Обязательно. Спасибо... как к вам можно обращаться?  
-Эггси. И не за что, - Анвин ещё раз улыбается мужчине, тот кивает и улыбается в ответ, после чего Анвин спешно ретируется из номера.  
Потому что кажется, он только что строил глазки сорокалетнему мужчине.  
Весьма охренительному сорокалетнему мужчине. Это ведь достаточное оправдание, да?..  
Остаток утра он изображает из себя Карлссона, который живёт на крыше. Прерывается на несколько часов днём, когда солнце начинает нещадно припекать макушку даже через панамку, успевает сбегать на рынок по поручению Терри и добыть рыбы у рыбаков и к вечеру возвращается к амплуа в меру упитанного мужчины в самом расцвете сил.  
К восьми вечера он успевает изрядно заскучать и начинает развлекать себя тем, что поёт партии из «Отверженных» - все, которые только помнит. Всё равно он на крыше с того края здания, где никогда никто не ходит. Тем неожиданнее оказывается то, что на середине партии Гавроша, после которой он уже собирался закругляться и спускаться вниз, он улавливает звук, очень похожий на тихий смешок и опускает глаза вниз. И чуть не сваливается с крыши, потому что внизу стоит тот-самый-британец.  
-Нельзя так подкрадываться к человеку, который сидит на крыше и поёт! – возмущается Анвин, вцепившись пальцами в конёк крыши.  
-Простите, я не хотел вас напугать. Из вас бы вышел отличный Гаврош, будь вы лет на шесть-семь помладше...  
-О, благодарю. Это вы ещё не слышали арию Эпонины** в моём исполнении, - важно сообщает Эггси и тихо млеет от похвалы, стараясь не подавать виду и не разулыбаться, как девчонка, которой только что подарили пони.  
-Вы – человек многих талантов, получается?  
-Выходит, что так. Певец, плотник, сантехник, - весело рапортует Эггси, а потом, недолго думая, добавляет ещё:  
\- Миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп.  
-Железный человек? – с нескрываемым скепсисом уточняет мужчина, изящно так вскидывая бровь. – После «Отверженных»?  
-Многих талантов и широких взглядов, - кивает Анвин, подтягиваясь на руках и направляясь к лестнице, прислоненной к крыше, - если вы ещё не ужинали и не имеете ничего против рыбы – у нас сегодня именно она, - сообщает он на ходу, ловко перемещаясь по скату крыши на лестницу. Со стороны это выглядит весьма опасно – но у Анвина столько практики, что вероятность падения стремилась к отрицательному значению. Через минуту он уже оказывается рядом с мужчиной, и они направляются в сторону входа в гостиницу, - свежая, днём, когда я покупал её у рыбаков, была поживее меня, пожалуй.  
-Уверен, ей было намного тяжелее, чем вам, - хмыкает Харт, - никак не пойму, кем вы здесь работаете?  
-Золушкой, - с серьёзным видом отвечает Эггси. Мужчина смотрит на него так, будто хочет спросить про хрустальные туфельки и тыкву, - с тётушкой вместо злобной мачехи и поварихой вместо феи. Только никому не говорите.  
-Боюсь, что если вдруг мне придёт в голову обмолвиться о чем-то таком – меня примут за сумасшедшего.  
-Ну, иногда это даже полезно. В профилактических дозах.  
-Казаться сумасшедшим?  
-Именно, - кивает Эггси. К этому времени они как раз подходят к парадному входу, Анвин отвешивает шутливый реверанс, желает хорошего вечера и направляется дальше, в сторону входа, который предназначен для персонала.  
Вот теперь – можно и поулыбаться, как девчонка, которой подарили пони. И даже радостно попищать.  
И что за чертовщина с ним происходит? Может, этот тип (имя которого он так и не удосужился узнать, кстати), черной магией промышляет? Ну там, сушит и растирает в порошок кишки мышат и косточки воробьёв, чтобы привораживать глупых молоденьких мальчиков?  
Или это просто Эггси – идиот?  
Увы, скорее всего – второе.  
***  
Перед сном ему в голову приходит мысль о том, что это наверняка довольно сложно – вот так вот сразу, просто проходя мимо, узнать по песне и произведение, и персонажа. А его случайный вечерний слушатель именно что проходил мимо.  
Доходит до него на следующее утро. Как до самого длинношеего в мире жирафа.  
В итоге – от стоит на лестничном пролёте между вторым и мансардным этажом и ждёт звука открывающейся двери. Возможно, подстерегать людей за углом – не слишком-то вежливо, но Анвину просто жизненно-необходимо подтвердить свои догадки. Когда он наконец слышит справа по коридору звук открывающейся, а затем закрывающейся двери – он начинает подниматься по лестнице и – бинго! – сталкивается нос к носу с британцем, которого зовут Гарри Харт, если все его догадки верны.  
-Доброе утро, Эггси, - и бровью не поведя, вежливо приветствует мужчина, а решительность Анвина тут же убегает в закат, сверкая пятками. Поэтому он стоит, молчит и пялится на Харта широко раскрытыми глазами. Потому что да, черт возьми, это определённо он!  
И конечно, в светлую головушку Анвина не приходит идеи лучше, чем просто выпалить:  
-Я всё понял. Вы – Жан Вальжан.  
Глаза мужчины удивлённо расширяются лишь на пару мгновений, а потом он хмыкает и кивает:  
-Гарри Харт, если позволите.  
-Ну да… Да, я знаю, - утвердительно мотает головой Анвин и ему становится немного стыдно за себя – весь такой нелепый, неуклюжий и неотёсанный, в дурацкой желтой майке, перед Гарри Хартом, который, между прочим, очень крут – да у него премий Оливье*** штук пять точно наберётся!  
-Ну ладно… не буду вас задерживать. Вы идите, и я пойду, - окончательно стушевавшись, бурчит Анвин, огибает мужчину и направляется дальше вверх по лестнице.  
-Хорошего дня, Эггси, - голос Харта догоняет его, хватает за шкирку и прямо-таки вынуждает споткнуться о собственную ногу, остановиться и обернуться. Мужчина стоит на том же месте и улыбается ему, смотрит чуть иронично, немножко весело, чуть-чуть заинтересованно – так, наверное, Мефистофель смотрел на Фауста, имея определённые притязания на его тогда ещё неиспорченную мирскими утехами душу.  
И... ох. Это чертвозьмигосподибожемой ох. Именно так.  
-И вам, мистер Харт, - улыбается Эггси ему в ответ.  
Мужчина кивает и направляется вниз по лестнице, Эггси добирается до своей комнаты, и с звуком, который сложно трактовать как что-то определённое, падает на кровать и следующие полчаса вдумчиво пялится в потолок.  
Впервые за десять лет в этом месте с ним произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Сам этот факт – штука довольно волнующая, учитывая впечатлительность Эггси.  
Да это как Рождество, только в тысячу раз круче!  
В этот день Эггси работает с такой прытью, что Терри интересуется, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
-Всё просто волшебно, - уверяет Эггси, откладывая очередную выпотрошенную и очищенную от чешуи рыбину – он на кухне помогает миссис Или с ужином, - просто я вас всех так люблю, ты себе даже не представляешь.  
-Точно спятил, - заключает тётушка, и на редкость ласково треплет непутёвого племянника по волосам, прежде чем покинуть кухню, пока этот жутких запах рыбины не прицепился к ней на веки вечные.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова здрасте! Здесь и далее - наглая пропаганда классных фильмов от автора при поддержке Эггси Анвина х)
> 
> *строчка из песни I've Seen It All. И фильм этот и правда волшебный. И Бьорк классная :3
> 
> **имеется в виду On my Own. А то мало ли, вдруг у неё есть ещё. Автор честно представлял Эггси в образе Эпонины из экранизации Хупера 2012 года. Это было бы даже мило.
> 
> *** премия Лоуренса Оливье - награда, присуждаемая Театральным сообществом Лондона, в качестве признания профессиональных достижений в сфере театра.


	2. Der Himmel uber Berlin

Гарри не имел ничего против перемен… но черт возьми, не всё же сразу.  
Месяц назад ему предлагают должность художественного руководителя труппы в театре, который когда-то был его первой сценой. И это, на самом деле, очень хорошее предложение и вообще – большая честь. Но так же это и просто невъебически огромная ответственность. Бывало такое, что театры оказывались на грани закрытия из-за того, что новый главный режиссёр оказывался слишком бестолковым. Благо, у него есть время подумать до начала лета – потому что там уже начинается подготовка к новому сезону, которая будет несколько затруднительна с пустотой на месте художественного руководителя.  
И не то, чтобы он был в себе не уверен, но загубить ненароком свою альма-матер ему категорически не хотелось.  
Через неделю после этого Эмили - мать его старшей дочери сообщает, что ей предложили место в труппе нью-йоркского Маджестика, и она планирует согласиться. Глупо было бы этого не сделать, особенно при условии того, что она вот уже лет пять твердит, что Англия ей страшно наскучила. Остаётся лишь одно «но» - их дочь не желает ехать в Америку. Поэтому они подумали и решили, что ничего страшного не случиться, если Эмбер поживёт у отца пару лет, до поступления в университет. Точнее – три года. Подумали и решили они без участия Харта, конечно же. Его практически поставили перед фактом.  
Ничего страшного в этом, в общем-то, не было. У них с дочерью были хорошие отношения, она часто оставалась у него на ночь – потому что от его дома до её школы было десять минут пешком, иногда она жила у него по две-три недели – и это было вполне мирное сосуществование, с фильмами и попкорном в свободные вечера и совместной подготовкой домашнего задания или вычиткой роли.  
Но жить с кем-то под одной крышей на постоянной основе? Постойте-ка, ему сорок, и он никогда раньше не занимался такими глупостями. И первый кандидат теперь – это дочь-подросток, у которой на уме мальчики, вечеринки и косметика (если честно, он не знал, что у пятнадцатилетних девочек на уме, но предполагал, что что-то такое), за которой нужно следить и мало-мальски воспитывать? К такому жизнь его не готовила.  
Тем более что Эмбер очень и очень не любила Анну - мать второго ребёнка Гарри - смотрела на неё колким взглядом, сквозь зубы отвечала на вопросы, когда та чем-то интересовалась, пытаясь быть дружелюбной, и вообще крайне неприязненно о ней отзывалась. Говорила, что «этой противной селёдке» от Гарри нужны только деньги, и была абсолютно права. Гарри и сам это знал. Потому что если с матерью Эмбер они очень хорошо дружили ещё с тех времён, когда учились в Академии, то тут дружбой и не пахло – это была короткая интрижка, которая не должна была заканчиваться ничем серьёзным, но закончилась ребёнком. Когда Анна, заламывая руки для пущего трагизма, сообщила Харту, что она беременна, он в весьма ультимативной форме попросил её даже не думать об аборте и обещал, что обеспечит её и ребёнка всем необходимым. Что и делал, в общем-то. Даже сверх меры, установленной всеми оформленными юридическими бумажками, прекрасно зная, что деньги идут вовсе не на ребёнка. Но это его особо не волновало до тех пор, пока он знал, что его сын обеспечен всем необходимым. А он знал.  
В общем, Эмбер очень не любила мать своего сводного брата, хотя с ним самим нянчилась за милую душу. Сейчас Энтони (и нет, это не он выбирал ему имя) было восемь и в связи с тем, что у его матери, видимо, начала налаживаться наконец личная жизнь (кто же этот бедняга, что терпит её – с таким-то характером?) – он тоже всё чаще оставался у Гарри. И Харт, в общем-то, был не против, но…  
Черт, ну кто его просил заводить детей от разных женщин?..  
На самом деле, во всём виновата эта чертова театральная среда, в которой все со всеми спят. Никто не говорит об этом вслух, но именно так всё и есть.  
А такими темпами он рискует остаться отцом-одиночкой с двумя детьми. Не то, чтобы он против, но к такому жизнь его не готовила.  
В общем, в связи со всем этим дурдомом и сложившейся необходимостью принять несколько верных решений появилась другая необходимость - уехать куда-нибудь, где поменьше людей и побольше солнца. В таких местах, как правило, ему куда лучше думалось.  
Об этом месте он услышал от кого-то из знакомых, которые, в свою очередь, узнали от своих знакомых. Вариант оказался идеальным – остров с населением чуть больше шести тысяч, исключительно паромное сообщение с материком, апрель – а значит, сезон наплыва туристов ещё даже не думал начинаться. Гостиница, расположенная в некотором отдалении от населённых пунктов и буквально спрятанная в здешнем всеобъемлющем лесу, не заполнена даже на половину. Номинально здание двухэтажное – но последний, мансардный этаж тоже заселяется, в фойе даже рецепшена нет – женщина лет сорока, с короткой стрижкой и внимательным взглядом, оформляет его за внушительным таким дубовым столом, протягивает ключи от номера с брелоком-ракушкой и велит обращаться, если что-то понадобится. Именно что велит – тон у неё такой… немножечко командный.  
В общем-то, Гарри тут очень даже нравится… но черт подери, как там получилось, что на чертовом острове, в чертовой Греции, нашелся человек – и не просто человек – мальчишка! – который умудрился его узнать? Парни, находящиеся в возрасте Эггси вообще не должны интересоваться театром, это не нормально! Хотя… да, этот – определённо ненормальный.  
И абсолютно очаровательный. Вот же черт.  
Но на удивление – мальчишка не ходит за ним хвостиком, не пытается завести разговоров и не смотрит благоговейным взглядом вслед. Ведь именно так должны вести себя типичные фанаты? Гарри в этом не разбирался, потому что контингент почитателей его работ и ролей состоял в основном из важных дяденек и тётенек разной степени преклонности лет. Всё-таки, молодёжь, яро интересующаяся театром – большая редкость.  
Но Эггси ведёт себя как надо. Здоровается, когда они встречаются на территории гостиницы, вежливо интересуется, как проходит отдых и сообщает иногда, что у них сегодня на ужин – и на этом всё. Эггси настолько ненавязчив, что Харту, в конце концов, самому становится интересно с ним пообщаться и в мысли закрадывается подозрение – а уж не намеренный ли это игнор, направленный на то, чтобы вызвать интерес?  
Хотя в процессе наблюдения из окна за тем, как мальчишка ползает по траве на корточках и приманивает к себе неизвестно откуда взявшуюся кошку с помощью куска рыбы, становится совершенно понятно – нет, это не намеренный игнор, а банальная вежливая ненавязчивость. Потому что – ну нет, вот этому в голову не приходят подобные хитрые и коварные планы действий. Он слишком непосредственен для этого. Практически преступно непосредственен.  
Через неделю блаженного одиночества Гарри успевает немного заскучать и, наверное, именно из-за этого всё получается так, как получается – и он сам ввязывается в разговор с мальчишкой.  
***  
У нормальных людей усталость проявлялась в том, что они не могли проснуться, но Эггси же напротив – не мог заснуть. Сегодня с утра Терри оценила его синяки под глазами и попросила немного сбавить обороты. Про учебу вспомнить, в конце концов. И не пугать её своим излишним усердием. Эггси нехотя, но согласился. Да, у него случались приступы жажды деятельности, когда хотелось делать всё и сразу, но запас сил рано или поздно иссякал - это было неизбежно. Вот, в этот раз его хватило аж на месяц.  
А теперь он сидел во внутреннем дворе гостиницы, обложившись книгами и всеми силами старался не заснуть над Шекспиром. От сего преступления его спасло лишь внезапное появление Харта. И нет, внезапное не потому, что тот к нему подкрадывался, а потому, что Эггси, видимо, всё-таки задремал. Поэтому когда где-то сзади и справа слышно пожелание доброго дня, Эггси вздрагивает и едва не сваливается с садового кресла, в котором уютно утроился прямо с ногами.  
-Я вас напугал?  
-Нет, - качает головой Анвин, оборачиваясь к Харту и трёт глаза, - я, похоже, задремал.  
-Шекспир – не самая интересная штука?  
-Шекспир – классный. А бессонница – не очень, - улыбается Эггси.  
-Вот как. Не против, если я нарушу ваше с Шекспиром уединение?  
-Совсем нет. Тем более что с нами и так мистер Уильям Блейк. И много кто ещё, - Эггси кивает в сторону стопки книг, что стоит на земле, и пытается не улыбаться слишком довольно, когда мужчина садится в соседнее кресло, - как вы тут? Не скучаете?  
-Есть немного, откровенно говоря. Это у вас, - он окидывает взглядом книги, - тоже от скуки?  
-Нет. Учеба. Оказалось, что уже конец апреля и скоро аттестация. Весьма неожиданно. Так что эти ребята, - Эггси хлопает ладонью по стопке книг, - мои спутники на следующие пару недель. А что вы скучаете – это плохо. Вы, наверное, уже всю ту сторону острова обошли?  
-Какая у вас специальность? – интересуется Харт почти что только из вежливости. Почти что. – Боюсь, что да, всю. Впрочем, мне не на что жаловаться – я ехал сюда за тишиной, покоем и теплом – и тут тихо, спокойно и тепло. Скука – совсем не проблема.  
-Английская филология и литература. Закончу, устроюсь в школу и буду самой классной училкой на свете.  
-У вас далеко идущие планы, - хмыкает Харт иронично, но беззлобно.  
-А то, - улыбается Анвин, захлопывая томик злосчастного снотворного Шекспира и водружая его сверху стопки, - в той части острова, - Эггси машет рукой в сторону, противоположную городскому направлению, - тоже много интересного. Да-да, - кивает он на скептический взгляд мужчины, - хоть и выглядит она как непроходимый лес. Точнее – именно поэтому там много интересного.  
-Вы же понимаете, что в непроходимом лесу мне нужен будет проводник?  
Эггси хитро улыбается и уточняет как бы между прочим:  
-Во сколько вы обычно просыпаетесь?  
-Около восьми утра, - как бы между прочим отвечает Харт.  
-Часа на завтрак и сборы вам хватит?  
-Вполне.  
-Тогда в десять утра в холле.  
-А как же Шекспир?  
Эггси улыбается и беспечно машет на Шекспира рукой. Он уверен, что тот поймёт.  
***  
На следующий день Гарри в компании мальчишки оказывается на абсолютно безлюдном пляже, спрятанном в «кармане», образованном скалами. Как они до сюда добирались – это отдельная история. Почти час они шли лесом по какой-то непредсказуемой траектории, Эггси так и норовил врезаться в какое-нибудь дерево, потому что они с Гарри вели разговор о преимуществах и недостатках театра перед кино, о субъективности восприятия, о положительных и отрицательных персонажах, и Эггси совершенно не следил за тем, куда идёт, потому что смотрел на Харта. Когда они вышли из леса и оказались на склоне, который впору было назвать обрывом, Гарри всё-таки просит мальчишку быть аккуратнее.  
-Да не переживайте вы так.  
-Не могу, Эггси. Что я скажу той мисс, что за вами присматривает, если вы вдруг ненароком сорвётесь? Наговориться мы ещё успеем.  
-Ой, да она скажет, что я сам виноват. И будет права, - улыбается Анвин, но послушно начинает смотреть вперёд, на дорогу, а не вбок, на Харта, - но ладно уж. Если вы говорите, что мы ещё успеем...  
-Обещаю вам, - кивает Гарри, - у вас строгая тётушка.  
-Говорил же, Терри – мой заменитель злобной мачехи. Но на самом деле – она классная.  
-Вы похожи, - замечает Харт. Анвин ловко заворачивает на склон и через пять минут спуска они ныряют в щель между камнями и оказываются в настоящей пещере.  
-Есть немного, наверное. Мы же всё-таки родственники, - только теперь отзывается Эггси, - не отставайте.  
-Вы ведёте меня самым длинным и сложным путём, чтобы было интереснее?  
-Вы раскрыли мой коварный план, - сознаётся Эггси. Они поворачивают налево и потом направо, боком протискиваются между камней и оказываются на небольшой каменном выступе практически прямо над водой. Вниз не спускаются – устраиваются прямо здесь – камни нагреты солнцем, но из-за того, что это место фактически является ущельем – здесь прохладно.  
-Как вышло, что такой молодой человек так интересуется театром? – после недолгого молчания спрашивает Гарри.  
Эггси улыбается, потягивается и откидывается назад, устраивается полулёжа, опершись на локти.  
-Это редкость?  
-Вы себе даже не представляете, какая.  
-Я не знаю, как так вышло, на самом деле. Как-то раз по телевизору показывали запись какого-то спектакля – я даже не помню, какого именно – и знаете, меня завораживало кино, но это заворожило ещё больше. Мне было лет восемь, и все ребята в школе говорили про мультики и футбол – а я ночами тайком выбирался в гостиную и щёлкал каналами до тех пор, пока не натыкался на какой-нибудь спектакль. Их всегда показывали в самое худшее эфирное время. До сих пор так делают. Это меня поражало - всего одна сцена, пачка декораций, слепленных из деревяшек и картона и группа людей, заставляющая поверить в то, что перед тобой вовсе не небольшой кусок пола в четырёх стенах – перед тобой целый другой мир. Город, улица или дом, может, страна. Чья-то жизнь на ста квадратных метрах. И вроде бы понимаешь, что всё это ненастоящее, но… нет ведь, вот оно – настоящее по-настоящему. Это казалось мне магией. Чем-то абсолютно волшебным. Да и до сих пор кажется.  
Гарри слушает мальчишку, который говорит такие странные вещи – но определённо не подшучивая над ним – предельно искренне, не боясь быть непонятым, или, хуже того – высмеянным. Гарри видел много актёров – начинающих и опытных, много поклонников театрального искусства, много именитых театральных критиков – и никто их них не говорил о деле своей жизни или о своём главном увлечении так, как этот мальчишка. Нелепый, смешной, болтливый мальчишка, которому едва исполнилось двадцать, проведший почти всю жизнь на небольшом острове вдали от оплотов современной цивилизации.  
-Вы странно на меня смотрите, - немного смущённо замечает Эггси, - прекратите.  
-Простите. Попробуйте меня понять. Не каждый день такое слышишь, - улыбается ему Гарри, - это… хорошая история.  
Эггси смотрит исподлобья чуть подозрительно – явно проверяет, не подшучивает ли над ним мужчина, не язвит ли - а потом неуверенно улыбается.  
-Вам не одиноко… быть таким? – спрашивает Харт. О да, это абсолютно не его дело. Это вообще не должно его интересовать. Он вообще не собирался общаться с этим мальчишкой! Но кто же знал, что под зелёной панамкой – такая интересная голова?  
-Не особенно, - пожимает плечами Эггси, - я никогда не был супер-общительным…  
-Да ну? – иронично уточняет Гарри.  
-Ну да. Я болтливый. Болтливость и общительность – это разные вещи. Общение – это взаимовыгодный процесс, всё-таки. Когда ты просто садишься кому-то на уши и начинаешь болтать о своём, а твой несчастный собеседник думает о том, когда ты уже заткнёшься – это не общение, это социальная пытка. Так вот, я, в основном, занимаюсь именно социальными пытками в отношении окружающих меня людей. Возможно, даже сейчас этим занимаюсь.  
-Вовсе нет, - качает головой Гарри.  
-Вам интересно, потому что для вас я странный?  
-Вы… необычный, скажем так.  
-Ну, хоть не врёте, - улыбается Эггси. Ну а что, его вполне устраивает. Должно же то, что он такой фрик, играть ему на руку хоть иногда?..  
-В общем… я вполне социализирован, но не особенно завишу от внешнего мира, - продолжает он, - потому что есть вещи куда более интересные, чем реальный мир. А вы никогда не думали о том, чтобы сниматься в кино? Ну там – известность, все дела?  
-О нет. Это не по мне, - ни секунды не думая, отвечает Гарри.  
-Почему?  
-Вы сами всё описали несколько минут назад. Съемки кинолент, особенно в современном мире – в большинстве своём процесс, давно поставленный на конвейер и отчасти поэтому, отчасти по иным причинам начисто лишенный какого-то… романтизма, а также чувства созидания. Ему не хватает глубины. Есть, конечно, фильмы, в которых ты чувствуешь это – но их немного. И это явно не про «большое» кино. Я сейчас говорю о современном кинематографе последних лет десяти. Раньше трава была зеленее, понятное дело, - Гарри немного театральным таким жестом разводит руками и тоже откидывается назад на локти, вполоборота к Эггси, - кроме того, играя роль в фильме, ты лишен гибкости. На сцене театра я могу импровизировать – и никто мне слова не скажет, потому что театральный акт нельзя прервать, как съемочный дубль.  
-Хитро, - хмыкает Эггси, - и убедительно. Но это же не значит, что вы презираете киноиндустрию? Ведь наверняка есть много таких надменных театральщиков.  
-Нет, я не из них. Кино – это просто другой вид искусства. Пусть в последнее время и стало слишком много экземпляров, которые назвать искусством язык не поворачивается. Остаётся только смотреть и плакать.  
-Да уж. Раньше трава была зеленее, - весело фыркает Эггси, - ну, а предпочтения у вас есть? Любимый жанр, или режиссёр, может быть? – окончательно распластавшись на согретых солнцем камнях и подперев рукой щёку, спрашивает он, любопытно сверкая глазами. – Если вам вообще интересно об этом говорить.  
-У меня есть опыт в разговорах на темы, абсолютно меня не интересующие. Так что даже если бы мне было не интересно – я бы пережил. Всё в порядке, Эггси, - убеждает его Харт.  
-Ну смотрите, - тянет Эггси и даром что пальцем не грозит.  
-Мне нравятся немцы. Большинство считает их слишком скучными, но, видимо по причине того, что я сам – тот ещё зануда, мне они по душе. Вендерс, Шлёндорф, Херцог… Вы сейчас смотрите на меня, как на рождественский подарок.  
-Это потому, что вы – он и есть, - Эггси разве что не облизывается, улыбаясь довольно и сверкая глазами, - закрыть глаза. И там, в глубине, за закрытыми глазами, ещё раз закрыть глаза. Тогда оживают даже камни.*  
-Небо над Берлином? – немного подумав, предполагает Харт.  
Эггси надеется, что смотрит на мужчину не слишком влюблённым взглядом, когда сообщает ему:  
-Вы – просто чудо, мистер Харт.  
Они говорят ещё часа три – почти без остановки, у Эггси в итоге даже голос хрипнет – он как-то отвык так подолгу говорить вслух. Последний самый длинный разговор у него состоялся по скайпу с Рокси, но длился он всего-то часа полтора и было это месяц назад.  
Говорит, в основном, Эггси – вываливает на Гарри кучу мнений насчет смыслов, скрытых в фильмах, которые они обсуждают, рассказывает об каких-то интересных фактах, которые вычитал где-то, о самих режиссёрах и актёрах. В итоге, когда они уже возвращаются обратно, петляя между соснами, Харт говорит ему:  
-Вы как ходячий кинематографический справочник.  
-Есть немного, да, - посмеиваясь, кивает Эггси, - энциклопедия в панамке.  
-Долго пришлось запоминать столько информации?  
-Не-а. У меня хорошая память из-за дислексии. Ну, знаете, когда тебе сложно читать – гораздо проще постараться сразу всё запомнить, чтобы потом не было нужны читать ещё раз. Я всегда следовал по этому пути и мозг, видимо, привык.  
-Вот оно что. Что ж, выходит, вам повезло.  
-В какой-то мере, да.  
Когда они добираются до гостиницы и останавливаются у центрального входа, Эггси разворачивается к Гарри и говорит:  
-Надеюсь, вам было интересно, и я не уболтал вас до полусмерти.  
-Вы слишком переживаете об этом. Или я настолько плохо выгляжу, что похож на полумёртвого? – интересуется Гарри и тут же думает, что стоит, пожалуй, сбавить обороты – потому что это слишком напоминает подобие флирта.  
-Вы думаете? Вовсе нет, вы вполне себе ничего так выглядите. Очень даже ничего.  
-Я знаю. Всё прекрасно, Эггси. Спасибо, что пренебрегли Шекспиром ради того, чтобы составить мне компанию.  
Мальчишка премило алеет скулами.  
-Да ну не за что. Обращайтесь. У меня ещё целый список тех, кем можно пренебречь.  
Они прощаются и расходятся в разные стороны. Вообще-то, Харт не планировал повторять прогулку – он же, всё-таки, приехал именно чтобы побыть в некотором социальном вакууме и не общаться ни с кем сверх меры, назначенной банальной вежливостью… Но в случае с Эггси оказывается, что это не так-то просто. Мальчишка оказывается слишком… занятным.  
В общем, через день он снова оказывается в компании Эггси. Это получилось почти само собой. Вот они сталкиваются в холле – и вот они уже сидят на крыше гостиницы, куда залезли через окно в комнате Эггси. Для Гарри это был… новый опыт. Ему вообще раньше как-то не приходилось лазать по крышам. Он вдруг осознаёт, что даже в детстве этого не делал. Не принято было такое у него в семье.  
–Терри обещала оторвать мне голову, если я снова буду торчать на крыше без веских на то причин, но думаю, вы – довольно веская причина, - с самым пакостным видом потирая руку об руку, говорит Эггси, когда они устраиваются на небольшой по площади доске, явно пристроенной сюда для удобства сидения. Видимо, самим мальчишкой и тайком.  
-Скажете, что избавляли меня от скуки?  
-Так и скажу, - кивает Эггси.  
Гостиница сама по себе расположена на возвышенности, и с крыши открывается совсем неплохой вид – на те стороны, где деревья не успели вырасти слишком высокими, чтобы закрывать обзор. Эггси показывает ему то место, куда они ходили накануне, показывает два соседних городка и заброшенный маяк на севере острова, место, где пытались сделать небольшой аэропорт, зачем-то – оно зияет тёмным провалом пустоты среди зелени леса.  
-Затея, конечно, провалилась, поэтому там ферма. Овечки, коровы и всё такое…  
Гарри на автомате морщится и мальчишка, склонив голову набок, тут же интересуется:  
-Что такое?  
-Когда был ребёнком, у бабушки и дедушки был дом в Шотландии. Рядом с фермой. Поэтому в округе постоянно стояло блеяние овец и этот странный запах. И меня заставляли пить козье молоко и есть овечий сыр. И ещё как-то раз меня преследовала коза. В общем, с тех пор я не люблю фермы.  
-Ох, бедный вы несчастный, - смеётся Эггси. Нагло потешается, между прочим. Но Гарри не против – ладно уж, мальчишка всё равно совершенно замечательно смеётся.  
-Вот и я о том, - только хмыкает он.  
-Мне вот всегда было интересно, кстати - как вы остаётесь в своём уме с такой работой? Бывает такое, что вживаешься в роль так, что теряешь грань между собой и тем, чью роль играешь? – по своему обыкновению резко меняет тему разговора Эггси. Гарри уже почти привык. В прошлый раз уже был такое – сначала они говорили о фильмах Вендерса, а потом – о булочках с корицей. Главное, вовремя сориентироваться.  
-Со временем это проходит. Кому-то нужен больший срок, кому-то меньший. Но да, бывают роли, из которых ты потом не выберешься. Иногда это из-за того, что герой слишком похож на тебя, иногда – наоборот из-за того, что слишком не похож и приходится меняться под образ…  
-У вас такое было?  
-Было, в самом начале. Но мне повезло – меня учили проводить границы между собой и своим героем и не увлекаться сверх меры. А есть актёры, которые так и не могут отцепить от себя какой-то из образов, и так по конца и играют похожих друг на друга персонажей, если не одного и того же. Проклятье одной роли.  
Эггси смотрит на него задумчиво и внимательно, и тянет:  
-Удивительное это дело. Я бы, наверное, после первой же роли с катушек съехал. Серьёзно, - кивает он на недоверчивый взгляд Гарри, - я очень часто зацикливаюсь даже на фильмах, если они мне очень нравятся. Помню, когда я лет в шестнадцать посмотрел «Мечтателей» - я был просто одержим. Этим их образом, их свободой, их беззаботностью и единством. Придумал себе двух воображаемых друзей и не выходил отсюда вот, - он показывает глазами вниз, имея ввиду свою комнату. - Почти неделю не выходил.  
-Да вы были странным малым. Ну, то есть очень.  
-Ага. Но это же абсолютно прекрасная картина. Я до сих пор думаю, что был бы не против, если бы у меня появился кто-то, с кем я мог бы быть как были Тео и Изабелль.  
-Как брат и сестра, балансирующие на грани инцеста? – скептически вздёргивая бровь, уточняет мужчина.  
-Ну нет же, Гарри. Это же совершенно не о том. Они были единым целым. Как один человек, разделённый надвое.  
-Это довольно опасно – когда половина тебя разгуливает отдельно от тебя.  
-В вас что, нет даже капли романтизма? – ворчит Эггси.  
-Боюсь, что нет.  
-Вот вы какой, - шутливо журит мальчишка и легонько толкает своим плечом его.  
-Какой есть, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
-Ну, может в чем-то вы и правы.  
-Действительно?  
-Да, - кивает Эггси, - они же были замкнутой друг на друге системой. И для того, чтобы развиваться, им нужен был кто-то третий…  
Харт одобрительно хмыкает и кивает и Эггси старается не выглядеть слишком довольным собой. И не растечься моральным бесформенным желе от этой сдержанной похвалы.  
С подачи Гарри Эггси продолжает развивать эту тему – рассказывает, как насмотрелся «Леона», запоем посмотрел всего Кустурицу и хотел потом найти цыган где-нибудь и сбежать с ними (благо, на их островочке никаких цыган так и не нашлось), как однажды откровенно перебрал с Хулио Медемом, который в тот момент был ему не совсем по возрасту - по общепринятым человеческим рамкам,  
Он чувствует себя странно. Он никогда и ни с кем не обсуждал это. Не рассказывал о своих глупых фантазиях, о своей слишком хрупкой и восприимчивой к чьему-то художественному замыслу душонке, он думал, что рассказав, почувствует себя глупо и неловко, но, на удивление – ему было легко. Он, почему-то, был уверен – этот человек не воспримет ничего из сказанного как глупость, нелепость и чудачество. Потому что этот человек… ну, он просто способен понять.  
А ещё – ему, похоже, и правда интересно. Потому что они снова говорят, говорят и говорят – до хрипоты. Просто удивительно. И Эггси он точно не спит. И не в бреду. И Гарри – не плод его воображения. Нет-нет. Гарри – определённо не Тайлер Дёрден и даже не О.Ж. Грант. Гарри самый настоящий. Но Эггси, всё же, уточняет, дурачась:  
-Вы – точно не созданной мной самим для повышения тонуса альтер-эго? А то мало ли, придётся отвечать за это…**  
-Это тоже из какого-то фильма? – после нескольких секунд ступора уточняет Гарри. Что ж, он почти привык к тому, что мальчишка сыплет цитатами из фильмов в любом удобном случае.  
-Ну Гарри, это же «Бойцовский клуб»! Что, нет?  
-Нет, - качает головой мужчина.  
-Необходимо восполнить этот пробел.  
-Как-нибудь, может быть.  
С крыши они слезают, когда вокруг уже кромешная темнота. Уже у себя в номере Гарри с удивлением обнаруживает, что они проговорили до двух часов ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Небо над Берлином". Привет, дядя Вим, ты классный, хоть и нудный! хD
> 
> **"Ты создал никчемное альтер-эго для повышения тонуса, так ответь за это" - дословная цитата.


	3. Big Fish

После вечера на крыше Гарри думает – ну, теперь-то точно всё. Эггси тоже думает так же – пообщались и хватит, не нужно надоедать человеку, у них и так состоялся практически сеанс психотерапии.  
Но как-то получается, что ещё через день Гарри, встречая Эггси во дворе, жалуется ему, что не может больше даже видеть рыбу, Эггси, исполненный сочувствия, рассказывает ему об одном замечательном местечке в городе, хозяева которого как раз и держат ту самую ферму, что они видели с крыши, и мясо у них отменное… ну и как-то так получается, что Гарри предлагает Эггси присоединиться, утверждая, что нельзя питаться только рыбой…  
Так они ужинают за столиком на двоих, на террасе с видом на море, под неспешную беседу о жизни в городе – как у Гарри, и жизни вдали от цивилизации – как у Эггси. Когда они возвращаются, то на улице уже темно, Гарри провожает Эггси до комнаты, они прощаются и расходятся в разные стороны.  
Оба думают, что сегодняшний вечер был подозрительно похож на свидание и вот теперь – теперь уж точно пора заканчивать.  
И, естественно, ничерта они не заканчивают.  
И вот, в итоге – они держат путь к заброшенному маяку, расположенному на севере острова. С того момента, когда Эггси сидел вместе с Гарри на крыше и показывал ему этот самый маяк, что виднелся вдалеке, прошло две недели. Две недели, в течении которых эти двое, просыпаясь поутру, думали, что всё, сегодня уж они точно не будут донимать друг друга. Четырнадцать дней, одиннадцать из которых заканчивались тем, что они прощались, закончив диалог о чем-то, начавшийся с какого-то пустяка и случайно затянувшийся на несколько часов.  
Эггси теперь знает, что у Гарри есть двое детей, но нет и никогда не было жены и когда-то он едва не стал врачом. Три курса отучился, между прочим. Эггси знает, что Гарри – просто чудо как хорош. В пору бы влюбиться. Вот только это хреновая идея. Да и завязал Эггси со всей этой хренью уже давно, после первого же неудачного опыта, так сказать, «отношений».  
Когда лет в тринадцать Эггси только-только понял, что на мальчиков он засматривается совершенно так же, как на девочек – он тут же понёсся за разъяснениями к Терри. Пребывая в ужасе, потому что он, вообще-то, знал, как закончил Алан Тьюринг. Но Терри всегда всё объясняла. Объяснила и на этот раз. Сказала, что да, такое бывает, и по её мнению – в этом нет ничего плохого, но есть люди – и их немало, которые считают это ненормальным. Так что совет только один – повнимательнее присматриваться к людям и не болтать, не думая.  
-Понял, Эггси? От тебя только и требуется, что быть капельку мудрее, - взъерошив ему волосы на макушке, сказала тогда Терри. Эггси улыбается и кивает, обнимает её, уличив момент – тётушка ворчит что-то о телячьих нежностях, но обнимает в ответ. Страх умереть в одиночестве, непонятным и всеми брошенным, исчезает так же быстро, как появился.  
А в пятнадцать он встретил его. Его звали Николас – смуглая кожа, непослушные кудри цвета вороного крыла и синие-синие глаза. Николасу было девятнадцать, он учился не абы где, а в Афинах, ездил на байке и все девчонки в округе были от него без ума. Все девчонки и Эггси.  
Но у Эггси было преимущество – потому что летом, приехав на каникулы, Николас подрабатывал у них в гостинице. Он был мил и дружелюбен, с удовольствием уделял внимание болтливому Эггси, постоянно околачивающемуся где-то поблизости, катал его на байке и даже ходил с ним на пляж, когда у них обоих выдавалось свободное время.  
Эггси был влюблён не по уши даже, а по самую макушку. И жутко испуган – потому что он всего-то какой-то пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, а Николас – это… Николас. И он невообразимо классный. Поэтому когда у них случается первый поцелуй – целиком и полностью по инициативе Николаса, Эггси просто в ужасе от свалившегося на него счастья.  
Весь следующий месяц Эггси чувствует себя так, будто находится в волшебном мире радуг, единорогов и сахарной ваты. Точнее – рассекает по нему на байке за спиной у Николаса. Они целуются во всех тёмных переулках и укромных уголках, лезут друг другу в штаны, как только за ними закрывается дверь в комнату Эггси, а однажды Николас опускается перед ним на колени и делает что-то совершенно невообразимое и определённо очень бесстыдное… В общем, Эггси перестаёт думать о чем-либо, не связанном с Николасом. Он безнадёжно зациклен, безвозвратно потерян и бесконечно влюблён.  
Проблема только в том, что они почти не говорят. Ни о чем.  
Эггси не в курсе, что Николасу нужен нормальный секс, Николас не в курсе, что Эггси это вообще не нужно. После первого категорического отказа мальчишки он думает, что тот просто дразнится – ну не может мальчишка, который так улётно делает минет (а у Эггси это ну очень хорошо получалось) быть девственником. После третьего отказа это становится уже совсем не забавным. После пятого – Николас банально злится. И поэтому всё происходит так, как происходит.  
Эггси не нравилось, когда его заставляют делать что-то, что ему делать совсем не хочется. И что-то, от чего очень больно – судя по первым ощущениям, после которых он тут же попросил прекратить. Просьба остаётся проигнорированной. Как итог - у Эггси все плечи, предплечья и бёдра в тёмных отметинах синяков и россыпь царапин по рёбрам – но отбрыкаться у него всё же получается. Наверное, Николас просто не ожидал такой прыти от щуплого мальчишки – Эггси и сам от себя не ожидал, что сможет вырваться, но ему было не то, чтобы очень страшно… скорее зло и противно. И определённо – досадно.  
Хорошо, что в тот раз он остался на ночь у Николаса. Он сбежал оттуда, вернулся в гостиницу, пробрался в свою комнату и с утра просто сделал вид, что они с Терри где-то разминулись, когда он вернулся.  
Больше Эггси, наученный горьким опытом и понявший, что на деле всё совсем не так, как в фильмах, не влюблялся.  
И не планировал возобновлять это неблагодарное дело в ближайшем будущем.  
Даже в такого, как Гарри. Особенно в такого, как Гарри.  
Лес и скалистая местность уже пройдена и сейчас они идут по кромке воды к довольно мрачного вида маяку. Когда-то он был выкрашен в белый – но почти вся краска облупилась, а кое-где и вовсе отвалилась штукатурка, открывая взгляду ровные ряды каменной кладки. Снизу, с подветренной стороны, на маяк упорно наползала зелень.  
-Я хотел его покрасить. Но он слишком высокий. Нужно альпинистское оборудование, чтобы вылезти сверху из окна, спускаться и красить постепенно. Да и вообще… подлатать.  
-И альпинист.  
-Ну, это не обязательно.  
-Нахожу вашу идею довольно самоубийственной.  
-Все так говорят. Вы преувеличиваете опасность.  
-Может, это вы – слишком беспечны? – хмыкает Харт. Эггси фыркает и отмахивается. Маленький упрямец. Остаётся уповать на то, что никакой альпинист в этих краях никогда не появится, и светлая лохматая головушка Анвина останется на месте - и целой и невредимой.  
Эггси смешно ворчит что-то про зануд, умолкая только когда они начинают долгий подъём по лестнице на верхушку маяка. Из округлой комнатки наверху открывался вид на сине-зелёные морские воды, и выглядела она слишком обжитой – небольшой круглый столик со стоящей на нём масляной лампой (надо же, они ещё где-то сохранились!), пара деревянных ящиков, перевёрнутых вверх дном, и стопка книг на одном из них. Два свёрнутых спальных мешка, висящих на крючке рядом с входом и тут же – плащ-дождевик.  
-Это всё моё. Я иногда остаюсь здесь… когда хочется тишины, - поясняет Эггси на вопросительно-настороженный взгляд мужчины, который, очевидно, подумал сперва, что они вторглись в чужие владения.  
Эггси, на самом деле, здорово волнуется – ещё никто никогда не был здесь вместе с ним. Эггси думал, что первым и единственным человеком, которые увидит это место, будет Рокси, если она когда-нибудь всё-таки приедет сюда, на остров. А совсем недавно он понял, что хочет показать это место Гарри.  
-Вам не хватает тишины? – немного удивлённо спрашивает Гарри, подходя к окну.  
-Вы просто послушайте, - отвечает на это Эггси, становясь рядом с ним.  
Если и есть на свете вещь, к которой стоит прислушиваться более всего – то это тишина. Не абсолютная, безжизненная тишина космического вакуума, а вот такая, особенная, своя для каждого места и каждого человека. У их общей тишины, так давно принадлежащей одному Эггси, а теперь поделенной на двоих – звук шума разбивающийся о скалы волн, звук долетающих издалека криков чаек, звук дыхания друг друга. Эггси чуть улыбается и переводит взгляд с белых барашков волн на Гарри и запинается на выдохе, цепляясь за внимательных взгляд карих глаз. Гарри уже давно не смотрит на море. Гарри смотрит на него.  
Гарри, черт возьми, смотрит так, что это становится ясно, как день – он понимает, что именно Эггси хотел показать ему. Гарри смотрит так, что у Эггси ноет под рёбрами. Гарри смотрит так, что у Эггси, кажется, начинают мелко дрожать руки. Гарри смотрит так, что Эггси уже знает, что будет в следующую секунду. В следующую секунду будет глупость.  
Не ясно, кто подаётся вперёд первым – да и не важно это. Ничего не важно, кроме того, как невесомо первое соприкосновение губ, как мягко касание пальцев Харта, когда они ложатся на предплечья Эггси, как приятно и немного щекотно такое близкое и тёплое дыхание, как одурительно терпко скольжение чужого языка внутрь рта…  
После того, как кто-то из них – опять и не поймёшь, кто именно – разрывает прикосновение губ и возобновляет контакт глаз, отстранившись на полшага, следует пауза в десять секунд тишины, после которой Эггси констатирует общеизвестный им обоим факт:  
-Это была очень глупая глупость.  
-Совершенно верно, - подтверждает Гарри.  
-Не стоит этого повторять.  
-Поражаюсь вашему благоразумию, - всё так же – с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица – вновь соглашается он.  
Эггси фыркает и легонько толкает Гарри в плечо:  
-Ну же, Гарри, нельзя быть таким засранцем.  
-И снова – вы абсолютно правы, Эггси, - отзывается Гарри тем же тоном. А потом всё-таки улыбается.  
-Никогда не был прав аж три раза подряд.  
-Неужели?  
-Ага. Почитаете мне Шекспира за то, что я такой молодец? С нашим с вами напряженным графиком до сонетов я так и не добрался. А надо.  
-Что ж, думаю, вы заслужили.  
-Вот так? Даже уговаривать не придётся?  
-Вы хотите меня поуговаривать? – хмыкает Харт, вскидывая бровь.  
-Нет-нет, - тут же отрицательно мотает головой Анвин, - как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Гарри находит в стопке книг увесистый томик Шекспира, Эггси раскатывает на полу оба спальника, они удобно устраиваются на них – Гарри опёршись спиной о стену и вытянув ноги, Эггси – лицом к Гарри, привалившись плечом к стене и подтянув колени к груди.  
Выясняется, что Гарри Харт читает сонеты, наверное, лучше всех в этой бренной Вселенной. И, что самое удивительно, получается у него это само собой – он не старается расставлять интонации, держать нужный темп и соблюдать интервалы. Просто читает с листа и всё. И делает это, без всяких преувеличений, и-де-аль-но.  
Эггси даже уже жалеет, что заранее сказал, какие именно сонеты ему нужны. Потому что список не так велик и иссякает досадно быстро. Гарри смотрит на Эггси, Эггси отвечает ему самым кротким взглядом, на какой только способен и просит:  
-Можно ещё один?  
-Какой?  
-Семьдесят третий, - расплывается в улыбке мальчишка.  
-Почему именно его?  
-Мой любимый, - сознаётся Эггси.  
Видимо, из-за этого Гарри подходит к процессу со всей ответственностью (а может, Эггси слишком впечатлителен и это всё ему кажется).  
\- Ты знаешь все, но ярче во сто крат / Твоя любовь в преддверии утрат *, - тихо заканчивает он, а Эггси жмурится, издаёт ноющий такой звук и утыкается лбом в плечо мужчины, - с вами всё в порядке, Эггси?.. – осведомляется Гарри, откладывая книгу и лёгким движением ероша волосы на затылке мальчишки.  
-Да, более чем. У вас просто чудо как хорошо получается это.  
-Осторожнее. А то зазнаюсь по вашей вине.  
-Ой, бросьте, - хмыкает Эггси, не спеша разлучать свой лоб и плечо Харта. Тот же не спешит убирать свою ладонь с его затылка. И так очень даже хорошо, - вы же не такой глупый.  
-По-вашему, зазнаться могут только глупые люди?  
-Ну да. Умный же в состоянии объективно оценивать свои способности.  
-Сложно поспорить.  
-Вот-вот. Так что могу нахваливать вас сколько хочу.  
В этой комнатке внутри маяка на удивление прохладно, и летом это, наверное, является несомненным плюсом, но ещё не лето, и они сбегают наружу через пару часов, успев замёрзнуть и теперь медленно бредут по пляжу под болтовню Эггси. Мальчишка загребает тёплый песок босыми ногами, болтая кедами, которые держит за шнурки, в воздухе. У него вообще какая-то тяга к хождению босиком везде и всюду.  
В гостиницу они уже традиционно возвращаются затемно.  
Про тот случайный поцелуй, что каким-то непостижимым образом произошел у них на маяке, никто из них не говорит ни слова. Гарри только мысленно недоумевает, что это было вообще и как могло произойти. Эггси думает примерно о том же, но не слишком долго.  
Вернувшись в номер и соблаговолив, наконец, обратить своё внимания на календарь, Гарри обнаруживает, что у него через три дня самолёт в Лондон. Вот уж неожиданность так неожиданность. А ещё он обнаруживает в себе сожаление при мысли о том, что на этом их с мальчишкой общение, скорее всего, закончится.  
Потому что Эггси хоть и был во многом совсем ещё ребёнком, но разговоры с ним были занятием необычайно интересным. Может, дело было как раз в этой его детскости, некоторой наивности и инфантильности, которая необъяснимым образом граничила со способностью с точностью видеть тонкости и смыслы, скрытые от большинства. У мальчишки просто по-другому работала голова – вот и всё. В какой-то степени он был весьма уникальной находкой. Не ценить такие – довольно кощунственное мероприятие.  
И понесла же его нелёгкая в чертову Грецию. Сидел бы сейчас где-нибудь на Канарах – с ненавистью к человечеству, страшно раздражённый тем, что вокруг – куча шумных американцев и китайцев и со стойким предчувствием того, что ещё чуть-чуть – и он положит начало новому геноциду. Зато - со спокойной душой. И никаких тебе мальчишек в зелёных панамках.  
Но нет же. Это было бы слишком просто.  
Мироздание, наверное, не просто смеётся над ним. Оно истерически хохочет. Чтоб ему лопнуть от смеха.  
***  
-А знаете, что?..  
Эггси растёкся по садовому креслу, перекинув ноги через подлокотник и последние десять минут молчал, с крайне меланхоличным видом поедая грушу. Он явно был расстроен тем фактом, что Гарри завтра уезжал и, подлец такой, даже не сообщил об этом хоть чуть-чуть заранее. И он явно даже не собирался этого скрывать.  
-Что, Эггси? – отзывается Гарри, сидящий на таком же кресле чуть поодаль и рассеянно листающий греческую газету, в которой, естественно, ни слова не понимал.  
-Я, на самом деле, никогда не был в театре. Ну, по-настоящему. Чтобы сидеть в кресле и смотреть на сцену.  
Гарри поднимает глаза от газеты и упирается в Эггси самым недоуменным взглядом из своего арсенала.  
-То есть как это – никогда не был?  
-Ну вот так, - пожимает плечами мальчишка, - тут, ясное дело, никакого театра и в помине нет, когда оказываюсь в Салониках – времени на это не хватает, да и в голове столько всего, что кажется, что ты в жизни больше ни строчки из прочитанного не запомнишь… когда оказываюсь в Лондоне – тут же перемещаюсь из аэропорта на вокзал и уезжаю в Уэльс. К бабушке с дедушкой, - поясняет он на вопросительный взгляд Гарри.  
-И как часто вы оказываетесь в Лондоне?  
-Раз в год обязательно оказываюсь.  
-Вот как мы поступим – я дам вам свой номер телефона, и вы позвоните мне, когда запланируете поездку.  
-И?..  
-И мы с вами пойдём в театр, Эггси, потому что это никуда не годится.  
-А в какой?  
О, если бы у мальчишки были уши, как у кота – он бы точно их навострил.  
-В какой вам больше захочется.  
-А если мне больше хочется во все?  
-Придётся что-то с этим сделать.  
-Думаю, будет разумно довериться вашему выбору.  
-Вот и договорились.  
Эггси старается не улыбаться слишком уж довольно – потому что он, вообще-то, обижен – но выходит у него это из рук вон плохо.  
А на следующий день Гарри уезжает. Эггси встаёт пораньше, чтобы проводить его до утреннего парома, что, по утверждению Гарри было, конечно, «совсем не обязательно». После тёплого прощания и дуракаваляния в виде махания панамкой вслед уплывающему вдаль парому Эггси возвращается в гостиницу, завтракает в компании Терри и миссис Или, поднимается к себе в комнату и на следующие пару недель отгораживается от реального мира баррикадой из учебников и книг из списков рекомендованной литературы. Потому что зачеты, вообще-то, никто не отменял.  
Впрочем, все зачеты, экзамены, рецензии и курсовые покорно сдаются ему на милость и, таким образом, он оказывается на третьем курсе. Он возвращается на остров, а через неделю начинается работа в режиме бешеной белки в колесе смерти. Потому что случается довольно неожиданный наплыв постояльцев – и не прекращается до конца сентября. Обычно самым пиковым временем, в которое приходилось как следует поработать, были июль и август, но в этом году июнь прикинулся вторым июлем, а сентябрь – вторым августом. И это, хоть и очень сложно иногда, но очень круто. У них появляется парочка новых лиц, Эггси вступает в привычную роль серийного Казановы для пожилых леди, которые треплют его за щёчки и называют всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми ласковыми прозвищами, в гостинице через день так и норовит что-то сломаться, дети особо расслабившихся на отдыхе постояльцев разбегаются в стороны и теряются в лесу и Эггси раз за разом идёт собирать их в кучку. Вот теперь-то он точно почти что Холден Колдфилд.  
Гарри возвращается в Лондон, урывает себе ещё целых три дня блаженного одиночества, прежде чем Эмбер перебирается к нему, в начале июня вступает в должность художественного руководителя театра, и в следствии этих событий прощается со своим прежним образом жизни, который его, кстати, устраивал целиком и полностью. Ну а как может не устраивать бытность заядлым холостяком с работой, которая характерна абсолютным отсутствием регулярного графика? Появляйся вечером, отыгрывай спектакли, да ходи себе на репетиции, и то не на все... Теперь же он днями напролёт не вылезал из здания театра и иногда Харту казалось, что ещё немного – и он покроется вековой пылью и его поставят где-нибудь в тёмном углу холла, приспособив под подставку для зонтиков...  
В августе Анна сдаёт ему «на постой» ещё и сына и стояние на ушах в квартире, ранее бывшей оплотом спокойствия, становится абсолютной нормой – потому что между Эмбер и Тони, несмотря на разницу в возрасте в восемь лет, устанавливаются на удивление гармоничные отношения, включающие в себя шумные игры в догонялки, бои на подушках и прочие прелести жизни. Гарри первое время ворчит, но потихоньку осваивается в роли отца-одиночки, которым, по сути, и является, и даже – удивительное дело - втягивается в процесс. Встаёт с утра пораньше, завтракает вместе с детьми, ментальным пинком отправляет в сторону школы старшую и отвозит младшего, едет на работу, возвращается с работы – обычно Эмбер забирает Тони из его школы сама и они уже ждут его дома. Иногда это очень мило – потому что они уже успевают сделать все свои уроки и накрыть стол к ужину, иногда это просто катастрофа – потому что они в порыве веселья превращают квартиру в квинтэссенцию беспорядка.  
Но вообще-то это даже... весело.  
В общем, что-то с ним определённо не так. Хочется кормить этих монстров мороженым, водить в парки аттракционов, гордиться их хорошими оценками и растроганно наблюдать за тем, как они растут.  
Стареет, что ли?.. Жуть какая.  
***  
У Эггси оказывается весьма очаровательная и оригинальная манера... напоминать о себе. Он не заваливает телефон Гарри глупыми смс-ками – чего Гарри, откровенно говоря, опасался поначалу. Но мальчишка обставляет всё куда изящнее. В конце мая на телефон Гарри приходит смс-ка с незнакомого номера. В тексте сообщения – только одна фраза, в которой Гарри, немного похмурив лоб, узнаёт цитату из «Неспящих в Сиэтле». И сразу становится ясно, кто является отправителем.  
«Привет, Эггси. Неспящие в Сиэтле?»  
«Привет, Гарри. Точно. Как ваше ничего?»  
«Средней степени паршивости. У меня в соседней комнате завелась дочь-подросток. А как обстоят ваши дела?»  
«Только не пытайтесь использовать против неё аэрозоли от насекомых. Всё ужасно. Пытаюсь заставить свою голову не лопнуть от избытка информации, а глаза – перестать закрываться при любом удобном случае.»  
«До этого не дойдёт. Вы слишком жестоки к своему организму. Крепитесь, Эггси.»  
«Он привык. Вы тоже, Гарри.»  
Через месяц приходит следующее сообщение.  
«— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о пожизненном рабстве?  
— Нет.  
— А о вопиюще-несправедливом контракте?  
— Нет.  
— Отлично! Он нам подходит.»  
«Это слишком просто, Эггси. Крупная рыба.»  
«Не так уж и, Гарри. Как ваше сосуществование с дочерью?»  
«Всё куда лучше, чем я себе представлял. Как ваши экзамены?»  
«Сдались. Я теперь, вроде как, третьекурсник.»  
«И как ощущения?»  
«Так же, как и на предыдущих двух курсах. А ваши ощущения от полноценного отцовства?»  
«Чувствую себя старым.»  
«Ой, бросайте это дело.»  
Эггси исправно придерживается графика и следующее сообщение приходит в конце июля.  
«Главное не горячиться, а то вышибешь себе мозги, а потом прочтешь в газете, что смысл жизни нашли.»**  
«Нет.»  
«Серьёзно, Гарри?»  
«Вполне.»  
«Но это же Вуди Аллен! Вот вам и домашнее задание.»  
«Пробуете себя в амплуа учителя?»  
«Ага. А вы язва. Потом перескажете мне краткое содержание.»  
«Хорошо, Эггси.»  
В подобном формате их общение продолжается ещё несколько месяцев. А в конце декабря, вместе с пожеланием счастливого Рождества и очередной цитатой Эггси сообщает, что в конце января окажется в Лондоне.  
«Есть пожелания по поводу культурной программы?»  
«Полагаюсь на ваш вкус.»  
«В таком случае мне нужны дата и время вашего прилёта.»  
«Познакомите меня со своими детьми?»  
«Это неизбежно.»  
«Славненько.»  
«Я бы не был в этом так уверен.»  
«Вы драматизируете, Гарри.»  
«Возможно.»  
«Мне пора идти на разборки с индейкой. До скорого, мистер Харт.»  
«До скорого, Эггси.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 73 сонет Шекспира, перевод И. Куберского  
> ** "Любовь и смерть"


	4. All the world's a stage

Зимний утренний Лондон сер и совсем невесел. С неба сыплется то ли снег, то ли дождь, Эггси морщит нос и ёжится, пряча руки в карманы куртки, а нос – в шарф. У Эггси страшные нервяки, почему-то. Ну, Гарри и Гарри. Ну, театр и театр. Чего такого? Не ясно. Нервякам нет дела до рациональных доводов. И они заставляют его бродить туда-сюда около выхода из аэропорта, разглядывая снующих мимо людей, вместо того, чтобы сидеть в тёплом и уютном, хоть и шумном, зале ожидания.  
Гарри узнаёт Эггси издалека - и исключительно по шапке. Потому что никто больше не может напялить на себя столь абсурдно-жизнерадостный головной убор. Шапка у Эггси красного цвета с фиолетовым помпоном. И шарф в тон.  
Эггси разглядывает его двумя минутами позже – и тут же расцветает широкой улыбкой. Против воли практически. Нет, это точно какая-то черная магия. Черная магия очарования, замешанная на лягушачьих глазах и куриных лапках.  
-Доброе утро, Эггси, - говорит Гарри, как только подходит ближе и совершенно машинально поправляет его шарф, - давно ждёте?  
-Привет, Гарри, - если бы физически было возможно улыбнуться шире – он бы сделал это, - не особенно. Минут десять.  
-Поехали?  
-Поехали. Вы прогуливаете из-за меня работу?  
-Вроде того.  
-А в какой театр мы пойдём?  
Гарри хмыкает и качает головой, весь такой загадочный и прекрасный. То есть, просто загадочный. Да.  
-О, вот как. Мне нравится, - улыбается Эггси.  
На обратном пути из аэропорта они, конечно же, застревают в утренней пробке и в итоге добираются до Гарри два с лишним часа. Впрочем, проблемой это не оказывается – Эггси развлекает Гарри рассказами о том, как насыщенно прошло минувшее лето с внезапным набегом туристического потока на гостиницу, а потом, когда они едут уже непосредственно по городу, замолкает и глазеет по сторонам.  
-Настолько давно здесь не были?  
-Ну да. Одиннадцать лет уже, считай.  
Когда они наконец доезжают до дома и поднимаются в квартиру Гарри, Эггси пытается сдержаться и не присвистнуть, но это ему не удаётся. Он думал, театральные деятели живут чуть-чуть поскромнее... Ненамного, но всё же.  
-Что такое, Эггси? – иронично уточняет Гарри, как ни в чем не бывало забирая у него рюкзак и помогая снять куртку.  
-Хоромы, - коротко поясняет Эггси, чуть смутившись этим проявлением заботы, да и вообще, стягивая шапку и принимаясь выматываться из шарфа.  
-Пришлось немного расшириться, - пожимает плечами мужчина, - младшего мне тоже сдали. Я не рассчитывал, что настолько обрасту детьми, поэтому в прошлой квартире было только две спальни. Дети вполне уживались и в одной комнате, но я считаю, что каждому нужно личное пространство. Тем более если я могу это устроить.  
-Так вы теперь почти многодетный отец?  
-Вроде того.  
Эггси проходит следом за Гарри вглубь квартиры. Они идут мимо небольшой уютной кухни, совмещённой со столовой, минуют гостиную – книжные шкафы вдоль стен, фотографии на камине, мягкие даже на вид диван и кресла. Никакого телевизора, что характерно. Эггси разглядывает квартиру и пока ещё не замечает подвоха и не догадывается уточнить, куда они направляются.  
В конце концов, он никогда не был в такой огроменной квартире. Только когда Гарри открывает перед ним дверь и велит располагаться, Эггси упирается в него недоуменным взглядом. Ему необходимо несколько секунд, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, и отчаянно заалеть скулами.  
-Да это... не стоит. Я собирался поехать на ночном поезде... – неуверенно мямлит он.  
-Что за глупости, Эггси?  
-Ну, не знаю. Не хотел доставлять лишних хлопот.  
-Вы доставите мне куда больше хлопот, если посреди ночи поедете на вокзал, чем если останетесь здесь.  
Убедительно. И не поспоришь.  
-Что вас смущает? – прямо спрашивает Гарри и у Эггси, если честно, нет ответа на это вопрос. В чем он и сознаётся.  
-Не знаю, если честно. Давно не оставался ни у кого в гостях на ночь, может быть, - улыбается он.  
-Значит, выход у вас только один. Чувствовать себя как дома.  
-Я постараюсь, - обещает Эггси, надеясь, что зрачки в его глазах сейчас не поменяли форму с круглой на сердечкообразную.  
-Вот и славно. У вас есть пара часов на то, чтобы освоиться.  
-А потом что?  
-А потом дети придут из школы. Им крайне любопытно на вас посмотреть.  
-Ну, это взаимно, - улыбается Эггси. Они, кстати, по-прежнему стоят на пороге комнаты. Эггси наконец делает один шаг внутрь и мотает головой, осматриваясь.  
-Ванная за дверью, - сообщает Гарри, указывая на дверь. И правда. Отдельная ванная в комнате. Как в гостинице, - я буду в гостиной. Думаю, вы не потеряетесь.  
-О, да вы полны веры в меня, - посмеивается Эггси немного нервно, всё ещё чувствуя себя как-то не в своей тарелке. После того, как Гарри оставляет его наедине с чувством неловкости, он принимает душ, переодевается в самую пристойную свою одежду (тёмные джинсы и рубашка, тёмно-вишнёвый джемпер) и выбирается из комнаты на поиски Гарри. Тот находится быстро и где и обещал – в гостиной.  
-Ничего? – спрашивает Эггси. – В таком виде пускают в театр?  
-Вполне, - кивает Гарри. Прилично одетым мальчишка выглядит непривычно и определённо – более взрослым. И вообще-то это ему идёт. Гораздо больше, чем дурацкая зелёная панамка, цветастые футболки, и треники и шорты всех возможных формаций, на вкус Гарри.  
До прихода детей они успевают посмотреть «Господина Никто» - ещё один досадный пробел в кинематографическом образовании Гарри, выявленный Эггси совсем недавно. Копошение в прихожей начинается аккурат в тот момент, когда заканчиваются титры и Эггси с чувством выполненного долга идёт следом за Гарри знакомиться с его отпрысками.  
На то, чтобы целиком и полностью покорить Энтони, у Эггси уходит около получаса. Теперь Гарри наблюдает за тем, как его сын виснет на спине у Анвина, изображая, по их словам, «плащ Супермена», в то время как сам Анвин помогает накрывать на стол, как ни в чем не бывало. Так, будто висящий на его шее и извивающийся ребёнок ему вовсе не мешает.  
В общем, Тони в восторге.  
На то, чтобы завоевать расположение Эмбер, требуется немного больше времени. На самом деле, по поводу Эмбер и Эггси Гарри даже немного переживал. Характер у его дочери определённо был. И был он определённо не сахарным. И дело тут вовсе не в переходном возрасте – она была такой уже лет в десять - язвительна, скептична, прямолинейна и умна. Часто доводила своим поведением, спорами, собственным мнением, которое у неё на всё было своё, и упорно отстаивалось до последнего, мать, зато у Гарри с ней никогда не было проблем. Потому что этот жуткий характер – явно его наследие.  
Но после короткого допроса с пристрастием – и, конечно, абсолютно игнорируя замечание Гарри о том, что задавать подобные вопросы (кто такой будешь, сколько лет, а где живёшь, а почему в Греции, где учишься, а что тебе от папы нужно) – неприлично, Эмбер вроде бы тоже оттаивает. Потому что Эггси и сам машет на Гарри с его замечаниями рукой и запросто отвечает, уверяя, что ему вовсе не жалко. После обеда Эггси ловко вовлекает Эмбер в спор о бесполезности большинства образчиков современной литературы – пока они спорят, Энтони лазает по Эггси как мартышка по дереву, а Анвин только и успевает, что ловить мальчишку в воздухе и перекидывать с одно плеча на другое. Гарри наблюдает за этой картиной и всей его силы воли не хватает на то, чтобы не умиляться. Потому что это прелестно.  
Когда уже вечером они собираются выходить, Эггси задумчиво интересуется у провожающей их Эмбер:  
-А ты почему с нами не идёшь?  
-У меня аллергия на театр, - морщит нос девушка, а Эггси делает большие глаза и уточняет:  
-То есть как это так?  
-Эггси, - вздыхает Эмбер с таким видом, будто ей сейчас придётся объяснять совершенно очевидные, ясные как день вещи, - когда у тебя оба родителя – актёры в театре, как ты думаешь – будучи ребёнком, которого вдруг не с кем оставить, где ты вероятнее всего оказываешься? Правильно, в театре. Уже лет в десять я была сыта ими по самую макушку.  
-Ты ничего не понимаешь! Это же, должно быть, страшно круто.  
-Ничего подобного, - качает головой Эмбер. Делает это, кстати, в точности так, как Гарри.  
-Гарри, эта девчонка совершенно точно тебя не ценит. Давай оставим её моей тётушке, а ты станешь моим папой? – с максимально-возможной серьёзностью предлагает Эггси. Гарри, видимо не ожидавший, что разговор вообще может обернуться так, смотрит на Эггси и Эмбер настолько пораженно, что не рассмеяться просто не возможно.  
-Вы ужасны, - заключает он, когда Эггси и Эмбер успокаиваются после нескольких минут хохота.  
-Ну вот видишь. Ты почти не почувствуешь разницы, пап, - посмеиваясь, говорит Эмбер и пихает Эггси в сторону выхода, - идите уже. Опоздаете. Папа любит это дело.  
-Опаздывать? – несколько удивлённо переспрашивает Эггси. Образ Гарри в его голове слишком непогрешим для такого.  
-Ага, - кивает Эмбер.  
-Никогда бы не подумал, - тянет Эггси, всё-таки направляясь следом за Гарри.  
***  
Весь путь до театра Эггси на удивление молчалив.  
-Всё в порядке? – интересуется у него Гарри, когда они уже подъезжают к месту назначения.  
-А? Да, всё хорошо. Просто довольно волнительно. На удивление, - улыбаясь, отвечает мальчишка.  
-Вот как.  
-Ага.  
Гарри паркуется, они выходят из машины, проходят буквально полквартала и, завернув за угол, оказываются прямо перед театром. Ровно с этого момента и до самого конца спектакля мальчишка оказывается потерян для внешнего мира. Широко раскрыв глаза, разглядывает здание театра, когда они поднимаются по ступенькам ко входу, некоторое время бродит по большому светлому холлу, пока Гарри относит их верхнюю одежду в гардероб и общается с поймавшими его по пути знакомыми, утыкается в программку, которую приносит ему вернувшийся Гарри, двадцатиминутного отсутствия которого Эггси, кажется, вовсе и не заметил.  
А уж от просмотра самого спектакля Эггси не смог бы отвлечь и атомный взрыв, наверное – настолько он увлечен происходящим на сцене. Гарри ловит себя на том, что больше наблюдает за мальчишкой, чем вникает в постановку. Потому что, ну, нечасто можно увидеть кого-то настолько жадно наблюдающего за действием. Эггси прикусывает губу изнутри и накрывает губы кончиками пальцев в особо напряженные моменты, морщит лоб и изламывает брови, когда ему не по душе то, что происходит на сцене и улыбается, когда всё разрешается самым лучшим образом.  
Когда они выходят из театра в промозглый январский вечер, и останавливаются немного поодаль от прохода и лестницы, наблюдая за пёстрым потоком спешащих кто куда зрителей Эггси, выдержав недолгую паузу, сообщает:  
-Это была просто офигеть как круто. Спасибо, Гарри.  
Он поворачивается к Гарри и смотри на него так... нет, Харт даже не берётся идентифицировать эту эмоцию и разбирать её на составляющие. Потому что это что-то ну очень сложное и слишком искреннее.  
-Мне было приятно восполнить пробел в вашем образовании, - чуть улыбаясь и пожимая плечами, отвечает Гарри.  
-Вам никто не говорил, что иногда вы возмутительно невозмутимы? – весело фыркает мальчишка.  
-Бывало. Но нечастно.  
-Это только потому, что люди редко говорят правду.  
-Согласен с вами. Пойдёмте?  
-Ага.  
А вот всю обратную дорогу Эггси исправно болтает – в основном о том, как ему понравилась постановка, театр, цвет занавеса и то, что кресла в партере и правда плюшевые на ощупь – как он себе всегда и представлял. Гарри только кивает, втихую умиляясь этому бесхитростному и искреннему восторгу. Ему театр уже давно казался чем-то обыденным – ясное дело, он работал в этой сфере уже полжизни, и, хоть и любил своё дело, отношение к нему как к отлаженному механизму, в котором всё объяснимо, неизбежно сформировалось. Он прекрасно знал всю эту «кухню», и проза жизни успешно развеяла весь флёр романтики и мистицизма. Эггси же относился к театру (как, собственно, и к кино) как к какому-то волшебству – и это то отношение, тот ничем не замутнённый взгляд со стороны, которого так не хватало Гарри.  
Когда они возвращаются – дети уже спят. Что, с одной стороны, совершенно не удивительно – потому что уже почти полночь, но с другой... дети, которых не надо загонять в постель? Это что за нонсенс? Об этом, собственно, и спрашивает Эггси.  
-Они вполне самостоятельные, - пожимает плечами Гарри, - Энтони прекрасно знает, что если меня нет – нужно слушаться Эмбер. С ней он спорит реже, чем со мной. А уж Эмбер можно оставлять жить одну хоть сейчас. Мы с её матерью – паршивые родители. Она уже в десять лет была вполне самодостаточна, потому что ей пришлось.  
-А вы на себя не наговариваете? – подозрительно интересуется Эггси. Интересно, это болезнь такая – которая заставляет видеть в людях только хорошее?..  
-Нет, Эггси.  
-Точно нет?  
-Точно нет.  
Мальчишка в конце концов всё-таки заставляет его улыбнуться.  
Они расходятся по комнатам – Эггси принимает душ, переодевается в домашние штаны и футболку и окидывает комнату тоскливым взглядом. Спать не хочется совсем, сидеть одному – тоже. И он не уверен, насколько невежливой будет выглядеть попытка заполучить Гарри в собеседники ещё на пару часов. В конце концов, тот и так потратил на него сегодня достаточно времени.  
Но дилемма решается сама собой – потому что когда Эггси, принявший решение побродить по квартире, добирается до кухни, то обнаруживает там Гарри, с самым будничным видом заваривающего чай. На двоих, конечно же. Будто только его и ждал.  
Эггси устраивается на высоком стуле за стойкой, которая условно делит комнату на кухню и столовую, и, подперев ладонью щёку, наблюдает за мужчиной. В стенах собственного дома он немного другой – впрочем, как и любой человек. Более расслабленный, такой спокойный и... настоящий, что ли. Эггси не знает, действительно ли всё так, или воображение разыгралось в очередной раз и ему просто кажется... В любом случае ему нравится тот, кого он видит. Незамутнённо. Без всяких там побочных эмоций, в которые, как в мишуру, любят укутывать люди других людей, находящихся рядом с ними, вроде любви, страсти или фанатичного обожания. Просто Эггси вдруг понимает, что Гарри Харт очень хорошо смотрится в общей картине его мира. Вот и всё.  
-Они похожи на вас, - говорит Эггси, разглядывая чашку с чаем, которую ставит перед ним Гарри.  
-Дети?  
-Спрашиваете об этом так, будто считаете, что у вас ничего общего.  
-Я действительно так думаю.  
-Серьёзно? – упираясь в мужчину, севшего напротив, недоверчивым взглядом, уточняет Анвин.  
-Абсолютно. Эмбер – копия матери...  
-Ага. С вашими глазами и взглядом, - посмеивается Эггси. Перебивать, может, и не слишком вежливо, но эффект стоит того, чтобы справиться со своей трепетной совестью, - со стороны-то виднее, мистер Харт.  
Да, Эмбер была светловолосой и белокожей, с чуть вьющимися длинными волосами, вздёрнутым носом и ни на первый, ни на второй, ни даже на третий взгляд не была похожа на своего отца ни капельки. Но если посмотреть сначала в глаза Гарри, потом в глаза Эмбер и повторить эту нехитрую последовательность действий несколько раз – желательно в процессе разговора или в разных ситуациях – начнёт казаться, что на тебя смотрит один и тот же человек.  
Собственно, об этом Эггси и говорит Гарри.  
-Вот как, - Гарри выглядит удивлённым. Явно – приятно удивлённым.  
-И мелкий, по-вашему, тоже на вас не похож?  
Гарри утвердительно кивает, а Эггси просто не может не закатить глаза. Потому что Тони – тёмные кудри, жизнерадостно торчащие в разные стороны, убийственно-милые ямочки на щеках - ещё очень маленькая, но копия Гарри.  
-А очки у вас есть?  
-Есть, вообще-то. Для чтения.  
-Возможно, они помогут вам разглядеть вашего ребёнка. Вы видели эти кудри? А ямочки на щеках? А нос? Похож же. Ещё как.  
-Не скакал бы ещё постоянно, как бешеный гиббон.  
-Он ребёнок, Гарри. Им это положено. И он прелесть.  
-Вы не думали податься в гувернантки?  
-О нет. Получать деньги от родителей, которым плевать на своих детей? Нет уж.  
-Вы слишком категоричны.  
-Может быть. Но вряд ли я когда-то начну думать иначе.  
-А где ваши родители, Эггси?  
Гарри вдруг понимает, что совсем не в курсе этой страницы биографии мальчишки. Раньше он не спрашивал, потому что это казалось не слишком уместным, да и неважным, при их довольно поверхностном знакомстве, но теперь... теперь это поверхностное знакомство закончилось тем, что Анвин знаком с его детьми и сидит на кухне в его квартире ночью после совместного похода в театр. Чем не повод узнать, каким образом он оказался в Греции и почему воспитывался тётушкой?..  
Очевидно, что мальчишка несколько удивлён этим вопросом – но не более.  
-Отец уже давным-давно в небесной канцелярии, - пожимая плечами, отвечает он, - мать лишили родительских прав после того, как очередная моя ссора с отчимом закончилась для меня реанимацией. Так что наши с вами представления о «паршивых родителях» наверняка очень и очень разнятся. Потому что даже моя мать, которая наблюдала за действом от начала до конца и не стала ничего делать, потому что она была пьяна и ей было страшно, не кажется мне таким уж безнадёжно плохим родителем.  
Наверное, Гарри смотрит на него ну слишком поражённо, а Эггси улыбается – и эта улыбка – добрая и открытая, совсем не стыкуется с тем, о чем он сейчас говорит.  
-Это ваше всепрощение граничит с абсурдом, Эггси. Это же… ужасно.  
-Да ладно вам, Гарри. Она старалась. Просто не смогла. Не у всех людей есть силы, чтобы справиться с потерей и идти дальше. У неё сил не хватило. Что уж тут поделаешь. Хотя может быть, если бы меня не забрала Терри, я бы думал по-другому. Мне же повезло – я был в приюте всего пару дней, а потом она приехала и сказала такая – привет, пацан, я сестра твоего отца, хочешь – собирайся и поехали со мной. И она же совершенно волшебная – мама, папа, брат с сестрой и сварливая тётушка в одном флаконе. Зачем мне обижаться на мать, если её поступок в конце концов привёл меня к, возможно, одному из лучших людей на этой планете? Такая формулировка звучит для вас немного более разумно?  
-Пожалуй, - хмыкает Харт.  
-Не берите в голову, Гарри. Это было сто лет назад.  
-Сколько вам было?..  
-Десять. Или около того, - Анвин фыркает и коротко, на несколько секунд, накрывает ладонь Харта своей – оглаживает запястье кончиками пальцев. Утешает, черт возьми. Успокаивает, - паршивая история. Не берите в голову.  
-Вы – очень странный человек, Гэри, - в конце концов заключает Гарри, - меня поражает не столько сама история, сколько ваше отношение к этому.  
-О, вы назвали меня по имени? Всё серьёзно, - посмеивается он в ответ. Замолкает, смотрит на мужчину задумчиво и продолжает после пары минут тишины, - Ганди говорил, что важно не умение прощать, а умение не придавать значения. Именно этим я и занимаюсь. Ну сами рассудите – какая уже разница?  
-Вы правы. Никакой.  
-Вот и вы не придавайте этому значения. Ганди был офигенно умным чуваком, в конце концов. Он-то точно плохого не посоветует.  
Этим тема семейной истории Гэри Анвина исчерпывается.  
Чай заваривается повторно ещё два раза, по комнатам расходятся далеко-далеко за полночь – чтобы поворочаться в кроватях три часа и, так толком и не поспав, встретить новый день, у Гарри начавшийся с Энтони, который скакал вокруг него по кровати и жизнерадостно возвещал о необходимости вставать, пока не был пойман и мстительно укутан в кокон из одеяла, у Эггси – куда менее прозаично – с будильника и звонка бабушке с клятвенным обещанием быть к ужину. Судя по решительному настрою бабушки – обратно в Грецию он вернётся с телосложением, ещё более отдалённым от апполоновского, чем есть сейчас… Но что делать – доля единственного внука невероятно тяжела.  
С утра после завтрака Эггси прощается с детьми, Гарри отвозит их по школам, а потом возвращается, чтобы отвезти Эггси на вокзал. Слышать ничего о том, что тот прекрасно доедет и сам, он не хочет.  
-Жду вас летом на острове, - уже стоя перед зданием вокзала, сообщает Эггси. На улице не погода, а гадкая гадость – под ногами мокро, и сверху тоже что-то мокрое падает – и Эггси ёжится, натягивает свою дурацкую шапку и прячет руки в карманы.  
-Жду вас зимой в Лондоне, - в тон ему отвечает Гарри.  
-Тут ужасающая погода, непригодная для жизни, - ворчит Эггси.  
-Зато хорошие театры. Если приедете на подольше – успеем и в несколько.  
-Это подлый шантаж.  
-Вовсе нет.  
-Точно так, мистер Харт, - убеждённо кивает Эггси. Да так активно, что шапка съезжает по лбу чуть ли не на глаза и Анвин сердито фыркает – потому что вынимать руки из карманов, чтобы поправлять мятежный головной убор, ему совсем не хочется.  
Но Гарри избавляет его от этой необходимости – сам поправляет на его бестолковой головушке шапку. Это получается как вчера, при их встрече, с шарфом – почти машинально. Это немного странно – что Гарри настолько тянет поправлять на Анвине одежду, что он сперва делает, а потом думает. Судя по взгляду Эггси – он тоже считает, что это дофига странно, но его всё устраивает. Ну, хоть так.  
Тем временем из здания вокзала слышно объявления о прибытие поезда на Уэльс.  
-Пора, - констатирует Эггси, но остаётся стоять на месте.  
-Так идите, - улыбнувшись уголком губ, предлагает Гарри.  
-Так и пойду.  
Ноги не желают идти. Они желают остаться на вот этом месте, что в шаге от Гарри.  
-Проводить вас до поезда?  
И как догадался, дьявол?  
-Да, пожалуйста.  
Ну вот, за Гарри ноги идут вполне себе исправно. На перроне они, наконец, прощаются и Гарри даже дожидается, пока поезд тронется. Эггси улыбается ему и машет рукой, Гарри не машет – но чуть-чуть улыбается и кивает в ответ.  
Эггси думает о том, что нужно узнать, сколько всего театров в Лондоне.


	5. Siddhartha

Летом Гарри прилетает на неделю, пять дней из которых они вдвоём проводят в Афинах – успевают сходить в два театра и поглазеть на город, в котором Эггси никогда не был. Вот как-то так получилось. Собственно, потому они туда и едут – Гарри, видимо, решил взяться за расширение его кругозора по-крупному. Мотивация этого дела была непонятна не то, что Эггси – но даже самому Гарри. Но сам процесс образования протекает приятно для обоих, так что ну к черту её, эту мотивацию.  
Следующей зимой Эггси задерживается в Лондоне у Гарри аж на неделю – а это три театра, семь совместных завтраков и ужинов, три боя на подушках между Эггси и детьми, одна разбитая тарелка, с десяток фильмов, тех, которые из разряда «давно хотел посмотреть, но как-то не было удобного случая». А ещё около в общей сложности пятнадцати часов заполуночных кухонных разговоров с Гарри, один поход в музей с Эмбер и пару килограмм мороженого вместе с Энтони – ни Гарри, ни Эмбер мороженое не любят ни в каком виде – поэтому несчастный ребёнок в окружении таких странных типов был страшно одинок, а Эггси явно был послан ему судьбой в качестве спасителя. Да-да. Это они так решают за пинтой мороженого с кленовым сиропом и сырным печеньем. Эмбер с Гарри в этот момент сидят напротив и смотрят на них своими совершенно одинаковыми глазами с совершенно одинаковым выражением умилительного недоумения. Так обычно смотрят на котят, которые гоняются за своим хвостом.  
С лёгкой руки Эггси у детей Гарри впервые в жизни появляются «домашние» прозвища. Эмбер Эггси упорно зовёт Бэмби –дочь Гарри меньше всего похожа на кроткого оленёнка и первое время грозится кинуть в Эггси чем-то тяжелым, когда он её так называет и пару раз даже кидает (оттуда и разбитая тарелка) – но Анвин оказывается упрямее. Энтони превращается сначала в Энти, а затем – в Инти.  
-Я ослышался или ты называешь моего сына именем инкского бога солнца?.. – услышав это «изобретение» в первый раз, осведомляется Гарри.  
-Ну, а почему бы и нет? – пожимает плечами Эггси. – Смотри, какое он солнышко.  
«Солнышко» в этот момент сидело за столом и разукрашивало себе руки красками. Гарри оставил этих двоих наедине всего-то на час…  
-Я его потом отмою, не переживай, - совершенно верно истолковав вздох Харта, обещает Эггси, посмеиваясь, - нельзя прерывать творческие порывы детей. Это я в книжке по педагогике читал. Может, он у тебя будущий Ван Гог.  
-Боже упаси, Эггси.  
-Почему? – хмурится мальчишка. Но доходит до него быстро. К его чести. – А. Печальная биография.  
-Точно.  
-Ну, тогда Моне. Или Ренуар.  
-Эмбер протащила тебя по эпохе импрессионистов?  
-Ага. Маленький злой гений. Сказала, что я бесстыдно необразован.  
-Не бери в голову.  
-Не беру. Потому что про тебя она сказала то же самое.  
Гарри только кивает. Он в курсе, что у Эмбер завышенные требования к себе и ко всему окружающему миру. Из неё получился бы отличный тиран.  
Никаких двусмысленных ситуаций, вроде того непонятно каким образом случившегося поцелуя, больше между ними с Гарри не возникало. Они были, вроде как… друзьями. У Эггси до этого никогда особенно-то не было друзей, кроме, пожалуй, Рокси, поэтому он особо не разбирался, но, наверное, это было что-то вроде дружбы. С Гарри было спокойно, уютно и правильно, а ещё интересно. К Гарри прилагалась пара совершенно замечательных детей – Эмбер была той ещё занозой в заднице в плане характера, но это не мешало быть ей безапелляционно классной, а Энтони… ну, Энтони был просто душкой. Делал всё, что положено ребёнку - болтал без умолку, постоянно разбивал локти и коленки, иногда оказывался в кабинете директора, отказывался есть овощи и далее по списку.  
А Гарри… Гарри не мог обозвать своё отношение к Эггси каким-то словом. Но мальчишка был определённо интересен. И на удивление… многослоен, что ли. Иногда ему казалось, что у него не двое детей, а трое – когда Эггси вместе с Эмбер и Энтони гонялись по квартире и дрались подушками, например. Но тем не менее, мальчишка был отличным собеседником, причем таким, которые не только брал информацию, но и давал её. У Эггси отлично получалось формулировать своё мнение – некоторые высказанные им впечатления от очередном спектакле или фильме порой были чуть ли не лучше рецензий довольно известных критиков. Но при всём при этом он был таким… ребёнком.  
После зимней встречи в их общении следует неожиданно-большой перерыв, которого никто не мог предсказать.  
Потому что Эггси улетает в Индию.  
Это получается почти что случайно. Летом он заканчивает четвёртый год обучения, получает диплом бакалавра и вдруг понимает, что поступать в магистратуру и учиться ещё два года ему ужас как не хочется. Причина самая простая и очевидная – к четвёртому курсу ему стало скучно. Он освоил всю программу, забегая вперёд года на два и мог бы, наверное, вместе с бакалаврскими экзаменами сдать магистерские - если бы можно было так сделать. Но, увы – так эта система не работала. Поэтому Эггси решает, что с него хватит и четырёх лет университетского образования.  
Терри, как всегда, не говорит ни слова ни «за», ни «против» - выбирай сам, мальчик, это твоя жизнь и тебе её жить. Правда, предложение порыскать в интернете в поисках волонтёрских программ поступает от неё же. Эггси помнит – Терри рассказывала ему, как сама после университета почти два года разъезжала по Европе и так, в конечном итоге, и осела в Греции – внезапно для родителей, для брата и для самой себя. Только вот Эггси берёт несколько восточнее по карте мира – потому что Европа явно проживёт и без него. Ну, а через месяц он уже стоит с рюкзаком посреди аэропорта Нью-Дели – страшная жара, шум, пестрящая яркими красками толпа.  
Через десять минут его находит Стивен – один их кураторов программы – лет тридцати пяти, синеглазый, улыбчивый и очень болтливый. Серьезно, даже болтливее, чем Эггси и из всей его болтовни Эггси мало-мальски запоминает только, что тот работает заместителем директора в какой-то из лондонских школ. Они выходят из здания аэропорта – и, наверное, уже тогда Анвин понимает, что попал в плен этой страны. Цветастый, пыльный, знойный, шумный плен. Индия залезла внутрь него – пыльным горячим воздухом – через нос, шумом проезжающих мимо машин и рикш и людским гомоном – через уши, едой, которую поначалу невозможно было есть из-за её ужасающей остроты – через рот. Залезла, поворочалась и удобно устроилась прямо под сердцем.  
А ведь он никогда не бредил Индией. Никогда особенно не интересовался этой культурой и не был одержим идеей духовных поисков на святой земле, по которой когда-то ходил не кто-нибудь, а самый настоящий Будда, будучи ещё принцем Сиддхартхой. Даже фильмов, в которых фигурировала эта страна, не смотрел почти – и первый месяц, если честно, ему кажется, что это – одно из самых жутких мест на земле, потому что после недели «адаптации» в Дели – краткий курс «молодого бойца» - как можно и как нельзя говорить, что можно, а что нельзя делать, какие вещи не стоит принимать близко к сердцу и почему не стоит пить никакую воду, кроме бутилированной – они едут в Джайпур, после – в Агру и всё кажется очень даже благополучным, пока в Агре вся их слишком «белая» для этих мест толпа не разъезжается по разным сторонам. Они со Стивеном едут на восток. И чем дальше они уезжают от центра страны – тем более разительно начинает отличаться та страна, которую они видят от той, что видели парой часов ранее. Кожа людей становится на пару тонов темнее, одежда – беднее, количество попрошаек увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии, как и масштабы трущоб. Они проезжаются через целые районы, где нагромождённые друг на друга доски, фанерки, камни, пластины алюминия, на первый взгляд кажущиеся горами строительного мусора, выполняют функцию дома для, наверное, тысяч семей. Дороги становятся хуже, а движение на них – безумнее, глаза Эггси расширяются всё больше, а потом он просто закрывает их.  
Справа понимающе хмыкает Стивен и похлопывает его по плечу.  
Их пункт назначения немногим отличается от тех, что они миновали по пути. Сплошные трущобы на окраинах, которые, кажется, потихоньку «зажимают» между собой центр города, застроенный невысокими зданиями с пыльными окнами и облупившейся краской на фасадах. Такие понятия как «тротуар» и «проезжая часть» здесь отсутствуют. Тут есть просто «дорога» - по ней ходят ногами, ездят колёсами, на ней же играют чумазые дети.  
Эггси любопытно озирается по сторонам, пока они со Стивеном идут к месту, где им предстоит жить ближайшие пару месяцев. Взрослые смотрят на них любопытно и улыбаются, дети – те, что понаглее и посмелее подходят совсем близко, и идут рядом, задрав голову и рассматривая их внимательнее, или уцепившись за край майки или штанину, и, конечно, что-то болтая. К концу пути они собирают за собой целый шлейф из детей и пока Стивен разговаривает с женщиной, которая распоряжается их крышей над головой, Анвин плюхается на ступеньку крыльца, покорно позволяет всем желающим подёргать его за волосы – видимо, проверяя – настоящие ли, раздаёт каждому по конфете и отправляет восвояси. В конце концов, если и есть в этой стране что-то действительно прекрасное и удивительное – так это вот эти вот дети.  
Эти дети проживали своё детство в бедности, зачастую – в голоде, некоторые уже работали со своими матерями и отцами. У них не было телевизоров, красивой одежды, вкусных сладостей, собственной комнаты, а иногда даже собственной обуви. Пара потрёпанных футболок, пара поломанных игрушек, босые ноги, лохматые головы и незамутнённое ничем счастье в ясном, чистом взгляде. Ни капли зла, зависти, ненависти или обиды на мир – счастье, счастье, счастье. Несмотря на.  
И вот, когда второй месяц рядом с этими детьми подходит к концу, он вдруг понимает, что уже не хочет никуда уезжать. Эта мысль догоняет его, когда он рано утром идёт из своего временного «дома» в школу – солнце уже вовсю печет, щиплет жаром за плечи, нос и щёки, припекает макушку, но Эггси и внимания не обращает уже – привык окончательно, да и загорел уже так, что по цвету кожи может быть схож с некоторыми светлокожими индийцами из Нью-Дели или Мумбаи.  
За два месяца он узнал, что эти дети – каждый из них – одно маленькое восьмое чудо света. Савитри, которая хочет быть как Индира Ганди, потому что у той было много красивых сари, и ещё она была очень умной. Анил, первые полгода посещавший школу тайком от родителей. Кора, которая по-английски говорит уже лучше, чем на родном хинди. Маленькие чумазые шкодливые солнышки – ну как от таких откажешься? Они стянули из его карманов все карамельки и по пути – совершенно точно – ещё и сердце забрали.  
Эггси безнадёжно очарован не страной – но людьми, которые в ней живут.  
***  
В их «школе» - около семидесяти учеников в возрасте от пяти до четырнадцати и одна учительница на всех них. Её зовут Тара и она хорошо говорит по-английски – одна из немногих здесь и в день, когда Стивен знакомит их (он сам приезжает сюда уже третий год), она объясняет Эггси, почему всё так. Рассказывает, что государство выделяет деньги на образование – у них есть помещение, мебель и учебники – но во многих городах процент образованного взрослого населения ничтожно мал – и детей просто некому учить. Она – единственный учитель на три небольших города и помощники вроде них со Стивеном всегда оказываются очень кстати.  
-Конечно, не все выдерживают. Многим не подходят условия жизни, для кого-то это эмоционально тяжело, но обычно, конечно, всё и сразу. Обычно мы даём месяц – и если человек чувствует, что не может – советуем не мучить себя ради высшей цели. Дети всё чувствуют. Поэтому мученичество – последнее, что необходимо в этих стенах.  
-Я вас понял, - кивает Эггси, - светлая душа и чистые помыслы.  
-Что-то вроде того, Гэри. Ну, по крайней мере у вас не будет ни одного ученика, которого нужно будет заставлять что-то делать. Они все действительно хотят учиться.  
-А у них на всех одна программа? Ну, такая разница в возрасте…  
-В основном да. С самыми маленькими нужно заниматься дополнительно, но они быстро схватывают. Самые взрослые пришли учиться тогда же, когда и те, кому сейчас восемь. Просто одни пришли в пять, другие в одиннадцать.  
-Это как-то связано… с благополучием в семье?  
-В основном – напрямую. Многие дети работают наравне со взрослыми, чтобы семья могла выжить. У кого-то есть возможность, у кого-то нет. У кого-то эта возможность появляется раньше, у кого-то позже. Во многих семьях один ребёнок ходит в школу и кое-что – насколько способен – рассказывает другим. Также не у всех есть понимание того, что образование – это важно. Потому что когда тебе нечего есть – знание того, как складывать сложнее числа не кажется важным.  
-Да уж пожалуй, - тянет Анвин, стараясь заставить свою душонку не ужасаться сверх меры сказанным, - когда можно приступать?  
-Познакомиться можно и сегодня. Тогда приступите завтра…  
***  
Так он узнаёт их всех – в первый день на него смотрят тридцать три пары внимательных глаз. А вечером, во вторую смену – ещё тридцать пять. У них всех – разные имена, разный возраст, разные характеры, разный уровень усвоения знаний и разная степень прилежности. Иногда они ленятся и устают, шкодят, галдят так, что не перекричишь. Но Эггси находит подход ко всем до единого и всех до единого безапелляционно о-бо-жа-ет.  
Поэтому, когда проходят полгода – а проходят они как-то невозможно быстро – ему, на самом деле, жутко печально.  
-Эггси, ты не в Варанаси, - отвлекает его от мрачных дум голос Стивена. Метко так отвлекает – Эггси, сидящий на перилах крыльца дома и думающий о вечном, вздрагивает и едва не грохается вниз.  
-Чего? – удержав свои изрядно отощавшие за полгода без булочек, сладостей и животных белков телеса на месте, переспрашивает Эггси, оборачиваясь.  
-Мина у тебя кислая, говорю. И напоминаю, что ты не на похоронной церемонии.  
-А. Ага. Я знаю, - кивает Эггси, - ты улетаешь или остаёшься?  
Стивен, вообще, совсем неплохой тип. Иногда зануда и вредина – но это ничего. Они полгода жили в одной маленькой комнатке и спали в шаге друг от друга – а это офигительно сближает, оказывается.  
-Остаюсь. Съезжу в Дели, пну тебя на самолёт, заберу новую партию – и дальше по маршруту.  
-А можно не пинать меня на самолёт?  
Стивен смотрит немного удивлённо, а потом хмыкает и кивает с самым удовлетворённым видом.  
-Втянулся, - констатирует.  
-Не то слово. Ну так?  
-Визу продлять надо?  
-Нет. Ещё полгода.  
-Никто не ждёт?  
-Тетя сказала, что будет рада не видеть меня ещё полгода.  
-Ладно, - пожимая плечами, кивает Стивен.  
-Хотел от меня отвязаться? – шутливо ворчит Эггси.  
-Вовсе нет. Сперва ты казался трепетной ланью и всё представлялось очень безнадёжным, но со временем оказалось, что на деле ты очень даже ничего.  
-О, ну спасибо. А куда поедем?  
-Южнее.  
-Говорят, чем южнее – тем острее еда, - Эггси не может удержаться, чтобы не скривится.  
-Так и есть. Ну, самые неприятные последствия адаптации организма к местной пище ты уже пережил.  
-Хотелось бы верить.  
Эггси фыркает, а смеются они уже вместе – потому что о, те два дня Эггси точно никогда не забудет. Стивен, возможно, тоже…  
Так Эггси остаётся в Индии ещё на полгода. Через неделю они прощаются со всеми – у Эггси остаётся с десяток фотографий и куча прощальных детских рисунков, возвращаются в Дели, которых прямо-таки пришибает по первости своей… невыносимой цивилизованностью, а потом, с новенькими – едут на юг и Эггси имеет возможность наблюдать со стороны как он сам выглядел полгода назад, впервые знакомясь с нелицеприятными реалиями индийской глубинки.  
И правда ведь - видимо, как трепетная лань.  
Этот город чуть больше и совсем чуточку – благополучнее – наверное потому, что находится рядом с водой, но в остальном всё почти так же – только в комнатке они живут втроём, детей в школе – вдвое больше, но и учителей – не один, а целых два. Эггси, который за первые полгода успел привыкнуть ко всем лишениям в виде отсутствия стиральной машинки, нормального душа, эпизодического отсутствия света и сотовой связи (об интернете и речи не шло), к постоянной жаре и весьма специфической диете, к разгуливающим по улицам коровам и быкам, к тому, что каждый раз, когда ты идёшь по улице, кто-нибудь обязательно тебя потрогает, улыбнётся так, будто знает тебя всю жизнь, а те, что действительно успели тебя узнать – ещё и в гости завлекут, чего доброго. Ну, это нормально. Поэтому Эггси просто наслаждается жизнью и на пару со Стивеном теперь тихо, и – честное слово – совсем беззлобно посмеивается над новенькими.  
Эти полгода проходят ещё быстрее, чем первые.  
-Эггси?  
-Ты опять подкрадываешься, - ворчит Анвин. Он сидел под деревом, вполне себе удобно устроившись на его корнях, наблюдал за коровой, которая топталась поблизости и меланхолично щипала траву, кое-где пожелтевшую, но в целом, наверное, вполне съедобную, и думал о том, что вообще дальше делать-то.  
-Это ты опять ничего вокруг не замечаешь, - отмахивается Стивен, - ума не приложу, как за год ты не потерял ни одного ребёнка.  
-Ой, заткнись, - фыркает Анвин. Стивен выполняет просьбу – на целых пять минут. Садится рядом, некоторое время тоже смотрит на корову, от созерцания которой Анвин даже и не думал отвлекаться, а потом оборачивается к нему и спрашивает:  
-У тебя есть работа?  
-Что? Нет конечно. Откуда?  
-В таком случае – мне кажется, у меня есть для тебя работа.  
-Ты серьёзно, что ли?  
-Вполне, - и правда с самым серьёзным видом кивает Стивен, - конечно, школа не в лучшем районе Лондона и дети такие, что порой хочется сделать что-то очень непедагогичное, и, конечно, речи не может идти о том, что они будут прилежно выполнять каждое твоё задание, особенно если оно относится к области чтения художественной литературы…  
-О, звучит крайне вдохновляюще.  
-…но мне кажется, что ты с этим справишься.  
-В Лондоне?  
-В Лондоне.  
-Нужно будет оформлять херову тучу документов. И диплом подтверждать.  
-Не самая большая проблема.  
-Ладно, - пожимает плечами Гэри. Потому что – почему бы и нет. Когда ты сидишь и в который раз размышляешь над мучающим тебя вопросом, и ответ притопывает к тебе на ножках Стивена сам – ну, совсем невежливо отказываться.  
-Ладно? – переспрашивает Стивен.  
-Ладно, - повторяет Эггси, кивая, - а что ты удивляешься?  
-Не думал, что ты так просто согласишься. Судя по твоим речам – ты хотел бы провести остаток жизни на малообитаемом острове где-то в водах Греции.  
Этот гад даже не пытается скрыть скепсиса. Впрочем, отчасти его скепсис вполне оправдан. Потому что да. Дурацкая идея. Даже корова, и та смотрит на него как на дубинушку своими выпуклыми черными глазищами.  
Эггси только улыбается и пожимает плечами. За этот год он успел понять - мир слишком велик, чтобы позволить себе вписать всю свою жизнь в границы крошечного острова – каким бы прекрасным и бесконечно-родным он не был, как бы безопасно тебе на нем не ощущалось. Но мир – невероятно огромен и в нём очень, очень много прекрасных и удивительных мест, вещей, людей. И надо быть распоследним идиотом, чтобы, находясь в здравом уме, отказаться от всего этого – пусть даже ради безопасности и спокойствия. Особенно ради безопасности и спокойствия.  
-Ладно, - повторяет он ещё раз – так, для себя скорее, мстительно тыкает втихую посмеивающегося над ним Стивена пальцем под рёбра, спрыгивает на землю, уворачиваясь от ответного тычка, и сразу – от второй попытки добраться до него, - ты слишком старый и неповоротливый, не льсти себе!  
-Вот как, значит?!  
Стивен всё-таки сгребает его в охапку и подвергает ужаснейшей пытке щекоткой, после которой у Эггси от смеха болят лёгкие.  
Корова остаётся невозмутима – только теперь смотрит с вежливым недоумением на них обоих.

***  
…Смешно, но о том, что в Лондоне, кстати, ещё и Гарри, Эггси вспоминает совсем не сразу. Настолько «совсем», что ему даже немножечко стыдно.  
Он возвращается из Индии в Грецию, немного обескураженный шумом и гамом цивилизации побыстрее добирается до острова, ловит Терри в объятия и почти не отлипает от неё весь день, расспрашивая, рассказывая, издавая не идентифицируемые звуки умиления – и так по кругу. Намерение уехать работать в Лондон, она, ожидаемо, одобряет. И смотрит так… непривычно. Как будто бы с гордостью.  
-Это же ничего? Вы справитесь?  
Если честно, это – самое главное, что волнует Эггси. Вроде бы всё, тяжелые времена прошли, впереди только светлое и безоблачное будущее, но он слишком хорошо помнит то время, когда они были в долгах по самую макушку.  
-Эггси, - качает головой Терри, - у тебя точно монополия на производство чуши.  
Эггси молчит, только смотрит жалобно – ну успокой меня, успокой, мне не так уж часто это нужно. Терри, конечно, знает этот взгляд – поэтому вздыхает, притягивает его за плечи к себе и целует в бестолковую макушку.  
-Помнишь тот день, когда мы познакомились, и я сказала, что ехать со мной или нет – решать только тебе?  
-Ага.  
-Ты знаешь, у меня не было ни чувства жалости к тебе, ни чувства долга перед братом… у меня просто была возможность. Я тоже выбирала из двух. И вот в чем дело, Эггси - я забрала тебя для того, чтобы ты вырос и тоже мог жить так, как тебе хочется. Чтобы твои решения всегда были целиком и полностью твоими. Чтобы никто не вмешивался в твою жизнь. И уж точно в твой выбор не должно вмешиваться какое-то… чувство долга передо мной. Потому что это, вообще-то, рушит весь мой замысел на корню – так что не смей даже.  
-Хорошо, Терри, - смеётся Эггси, - обещаю.  
-И мы снова возвращаемся к началу. Решай сам, мальчик.  
-Я, наверное, уже решил, - со вздохом заключает он, а потом поднимает взгляд на Терри и щурится хитро, - тем более что у тебя, похоже, в кои-то веки появилась личная жизнь. А значит – есть кто-то, кто будет присматривать за тобой вместо меня.  
-Только вчера приехал, и уже всё прознал?  
-А как же, - улыбается Эггси, крайне довольный собой, - она, кстати, всегда мне нравилась.  
-Мне кажется, это родители должны лезть в личную жизнь детей, а не наоборот, - со вздохом закатывает глаза Терри. Эггси обнимает её покрепче, смеясь.  
День на третий, в процессе сбора вещей и покупки билетов, он, наконец, вспоминает, что вообще-то, так и не оповестил Гарри о том, что вернулся из Индии обратно в этот бренный и бездуховный мир. Целый, невредимый и просветлённый. Ну или как-то так. Если честно – он совсем не уверен насчет того, интересно ли это вообще Харту. В конце концов, прошел целый год. Да у него за это время ещё один ребёнок мог успеть появиться! Поэтому прежде чем написать хоть что-то, Эггси долго-долго гипнотизирует взглядом телефон. Но пишет. Правда, почти ночью. Потому что сначала он отвлекается на сбор вещей, потом – на полкило клубники, потом идёт донимать своим вниманием Терри.  
«Привет, Гарри. Я тут внезапно обнаружил себя вернувшимся в родные пенаты и собирающимся на самолёт в Лондон, который у меня через четыре дня.»  
На следующее утро его ждёт традиционно-невозмутивый ответ от Гарри, в котором он сообщал, что рад, что с Эггси всё в порядке и тот не решил остаться в Индии, просил написать время прибытия рейса и предупреждал, что если это будет днём - то скорее всего от аэропорта его подхватит Эмбер, потому как сам он будет на работе.  
В общем, в своём стиле.  
Эггси только и остаётся, что улыбаться довольно, набирая в телефоне номер рейса и время прибытия.

***  
Лондон летом – явление гораздо более приятное, чем Лондон зимой – это факт.  
Чтобы найтись, Эмбер и Эггси приходиться созваниваться. Потом уже оказывается, что они пару раз прошли мимо и не узнали друг друга. Оно и понятно – Эггси стал худее и кожа у него была на несколько оттенков темнее – после года индийского солнца, а Эмбер... Эггси, конечно, держал в голове то, что ей уже должно быть восемнадцать и она должна была подрасти с последней их встречи... но черт возьми, не до такой же степени! Да она с него ростом!  
-Только не говори мне, что собираешься расти ещё выше.  
-Почему нет? – вскидывая бровь и позвякивая ключами от машины, вопрошает Эмбер, любопытно разглядывая Эггси. – Выглядишь так, будто переборщил с солярием.  
-Потому что тогда ты будешь выше меня! И не с солярием, а с Индией, - фыркает Анвин.  
-Вообще-то, моя мама, пожалуй, чуть выше тебя, ну а папу ты видел. Так что ничего не обещаю. А ты – подлец.  
-Вот так вот сразу?  
-Да.  
Они неспешно направляются в сторону парковки и Анвину всё ещё очень-очень странно. Потому что в последнюю их встречу Бэмби была ростом ему по плечо и всё ещё выглядела как подросток.  
-Это почему это?  
-Ни разу за год не написал даже.  
-А нужно было?  
-Вообще-то да.  
-Ну... если честно, там не очень с сотовой связью.  
-Мог бы, если бы сильно захотел.  
-Что, настолько нужно было? – недоверчиво уточняет Эггси.  
-Я сейчас сдам одного великовозрастного сварливого театрального худрука, который, вообще-то, очень даже переживал.  
-Хм, - озадаченно заключает Эггси.  
-Вот именно. Хм.  
Пока они едут, Эггси изо всех сил старается сдерживать своё любопытство и не завалить Эмбер вопросами – потому что она просит не отвлекать её.  
-Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы мы куда-нибудь врезались. У меня пока мало практики.  
-Хорошо. Обещаю молчать.  
Правда, Эмбер начинает говорить первая – потому что внимательно пялиться на дорогу, стоя в пробке – занятие очень скучное.  
-Ты надолго?  
-Вообще – потенциально навсегда. Послезавтра съезжу к старикам, а потом вернусь, поселюсь где-нибудь рядом с будущей работой и начну сражаться с бюрократическим аппаратом.  
-О. Вот как все. Школа?  
-Школа, - довольно улыбаясь, кивает Эггси, - ну, а что у тебя там? Оксфорд?  
-Оксфорд.  
-Маленький злой гений, - посмеивается Эггси, глядя на довольную собой девушку.  
-А то. Вы все у меня ещё попляшете, - зловеще обещает она.

***  
Вообще-то, Гарри и не думал даже, что будет хоть как-то переживать за мальчишку, потому что – с чего бы это? Но когда минует третий месяц, а от Эггси – совсем никаких вестей – становится как-то не по себе. Всё-таки в какой-то степени он успел к нему привыкнуть, привязаться даже – все эти смс-ки с цитатами из фильмов, дурацкие головные уборы и лохматая светлая голова были, всё-таки, совершенно замечательны.  
В конце концов Харт справедливо заключает что беспокоиться, в сущности, и не о чем – вполне возможно, что у мальчишки просто начался новый этап в жизни, в котором слишком много нового и интересного, чтобы можно было успевать оглядываться назад.  
Поэтому, когда спустя год с небольшим со знакомого номера приходит сообщение – он немало удивлён.  
Приятно удивлён, что уж там.  
В середине дня Эмбер докладывает, что Эггси доставлен «на базу», где уже подвергся нападению младшего отпрыска. Вот уж кто точно обрадовался вести о скором приезде Эггси больше всех.  
Гарри, хоть и старался всеми силами освободиться пораньше, всё равно приходит, когда на улице уже темно. С другой стороны – это не самый худший вариант. Порой бывало, что он возвращался и около полуночи. А иногда и вовсе заполночь.  
Впрочем, Эмбер и Эггси, сидящие на кухне и что-то обсуждающие – бурно, но вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить Энтони – успешно пропускают момент его прихода. Только когда он возникает в дверном проёме кухни, успев уже пару раз пройти туда-сюда – в спальню и обратно – эти двое, упрямо уставившиеся друг на друга исподлобья, обращают своё внимание на него.  
-Привет, пап. Хорошо, что ты пришел, а то я была близка к тому, чтобы снова запустить в него тарелкой.  
-Привет, Гарри. Твоя дочь имеет явную склонность к членовредительству.  
И если выражение лица Эмбер ничуть не меняется после появления Гарри, то Анвин тут же перестаёт быть похожим на сердитого сурка, с самым радостным видом улыбаясь Гарри.  
-Нужно было ещё немного задержаться, да? – со вздохом вопрошает Гарри.  
-Эй! Ты смерти моей хочешь? – тут же возмущается Эггси.  
-Ой, брось, от прицельно брошенной тарелки ещё никто не умирал! – фыркает Эмбер.  
-Нет, я просто не хочу вникать в ваш очередной спор. И она права.  
Эггси фыркает с самым возмущённым видом, Эмбер совсем по–детски показывает ему язык, Гарри качает головой, и, посмеиваясь, направляется к холодильнику.  
О, как ему этого не хватало.  
-И не ели ничего, наверное? – ворчит он, как и положено сварливому, занудному папаше.  
-Мы собирались. А потом начали говорить.  
-Это всё объясняет.  
-Зато теперь тебе не придётся есть одному, - выдаёт Эггси, а потом, поймав на себе два одинаковых вопросительных взгляда, поясняет, - ну а что? Есть в одиночку – скучно!  
-Правда, что ли?  
-Ага. Всё, иди отсюда, - оттесняя Гарри от холодильника, говорит Анвин, - ты с работы, тебе положено сидеть смирно и ничего не делать. Только подносить вилку ко рту и жевать.  
-А ты в гостях.  
-Вот именно, - кивает Эггси с таким видом, будто это всё объясняет.  
-Что бы это значило? Крайне странный аргумент, -вскидывает бровь Гарри.  
-Я же говорю – с ним просто невозможно спорить, - заключает Эмбер.  
Эггси только пакостно хихикает.  
После ужина Эмбер капитулирует в спальню, сообщив, что много сна – не мало сна, а Эггси с Гарри устраиваются в гостиной.  
Анвин с ногами залезает в своё любимое большое мягкое кресло, скрестив ноги по-турецки, ставит руку локтём на подлокотник и подпирает подбородок ладонью, вопросительно смотрит на Гарри, который молча наблюдает за его копошением.  
-Что? – спрашивает.  
-Рассказывай, пропажа, - хмыкает Харт, устроившись на диване и закинув ногу на ногу. И смотрит выжидающе. Эггси пожимает плечами – и начинает с самого начала.  
Анвин говорит – а Гарри смотрит на него и понимает, что перед ним – уже абсолютно другой человек. Он уже не может назвать Эггси мальчишкой – потому что за этот год в нём что-то разительно изменилось – и того смешного подростка, которого невозможно было воспринимать иначе, чем ребёнка, с этой его дурашливостью, щенячьим взглядом и внешним сходством со сдобной булочкой, больше нет.  
Есть другой Гэри Анвин, который, если честно, нравится Харту даже больше. За год он сильно похудел – никаких сладостей и булок, да и мяса тоже – поясняет Эггси на его вопрос о том, уж не морили ли его голодом. Пожимает плечами - и Гарри видит, насколько четко под тонкой футболкой проступает линия ключиц, видит очертания рёбер и острых бёдерных косточек, на которых еле-еле держатся штаны, которые теперь ему слишком велики и так и норовят сползти ниже. Смуглая от года прогулок под индийским солнцем кожа резко контрастирует с выгоревшими в белый по той же причине волосами, коротко стриженными и такими непривычно-причесанными.  
Ему есть, что рассказать – и он не жалеет ни эмоций, ни подробностей – своей искренности, неподдельности он не растрерял ни на грамм – говорит и про то, что на первых порах ему было жутко от происходящего вокруг, про то, что да, он подумывал отказаться от всей этой затеи и рад, что в итоге не отказался.  
-Это совершенно удивительные люди – ты понимаешь, за год я не встретил ни одного злого человека. Мне слова плохого не сказали. И нет, это не потому, что я не понимаю хинди, - отмахивается он от ироничного взгляда, который кидает на него Харт, - тем более что месяц на восьмой я уже понимал почти всё, что мне говорили. А эти дети... оборванные все, чумазые, шумные, по карманам у тебя лазят, маленькие паршивцы – но у каждого такой свет в глазах. Всех бы себе забрал, - посмеивается Эггси. А потом замолкает и смотрит на Гарри – пристально так, внимательно и немного иронично.  
-Ты странно на меня смотришь, - замечает.  
-Да?  
Гарри чуть приподнимает брови, изображая лёгкое удивление. К его удовольствию, Эггси на это не покупается.  
-Ага. Не прикидывайся.  
Кивает, чуть улыбается и ждёт. Сам понимает, почему Гарри смотрит на него так, как смотрит – но хочет, видимо, чтобы тот сказал это вслух.  
Харту, в общем-то, не жалко.  
-Потому что ты изменился, Эггси. Привыкаю к мысли о том, что ты год назад и ты сейчас – это один и тот же человек.  
-Настолько?  
Вот теперь он удивлён.  
-Настолько, - кивает Гарри.  
-Это скорее хорошо, или скорее плохо?  
-Полагаю, что для всех по-разному.  
-А для тебя?  
-Это так важно?  
-Да, - прямо говорит Анвин.  
-Скорее хорошо.  
Эггси улыбается, вздыхает и откидывается на спинку кресла, сползает чуть вниз, прикрывает глаза и говорит тихо:  
-Я скучал, Гарри.  
Анвин, если честно, и сам немного удивлен – не тем, что он сказал это, но тем, что он и правда это чувствовал – всё время, где-то на заднем плане, это чувство было с ним – да, перекрываемое другими эмоциями, которых было, пожалуй, даже слишком много иногда, да, из-за этого почти незаметное, но оно было – и только вот сейчас, увидев Гарри, оставшись с ним, поговорив – Эггси осознаёт это целиком.  
Он невозможно, чертовски скучал.  
Гарри смотрит на мальчишку, который полулежит в кресле, улыбаясь и любопытно наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и понимает – он тоже.


	6. Where the Heart Is

Через пару дней Эггси уезжает в Уэльс, после возвращения откуда начинается беготня с документами, которые – по волшебству, не иначе – удаётся оформить всего-то за месяц с небольшим и работать Эггси начинает с самого начала учебного года.  
Школа, кстати, расположена не так уж далеко от той школы, в которой когда-то учился он. И учатся в ней такие же засранцы, каким был он. Всё так, как обещал Стивен – иногда этих гадёнышей, от одиннадцати до четырнадцати лет отроду, хочется придушить. Они дерзят, прогуливают, не выполняют домашние задания, ввязываются в драки на переменах и считают себя умнее всех. Но у Эггси нет с этим проблем – хоть у него и нет никакого педагогического опыта, зато у него есть отличный пример, на который можно равняться – Терри, которая за пару лет сделала из него – когда-то такого же мелкого засранца, может, даже ещё более невыносимого – вполне себе приличного человека. При этом ни единого раза не подняв на него руки и повысив голос от силы пару раз.  
Поэтому через пару месяцев они уже пребывают во вполне гармоничных отношениях – до детей дошло, про провокации не прокатывают ну ни в какую, на разговоры во время уроков этому типу просто плевать, все телефоны и прочие гаджеты окажутся отобраны, как только будут извлечены из кармана или из сумки, а те, кто опаздывают, остаются после урока ровно насколько, насколько опоздали на него. А не появляющиеся на его уроках без уважительной причины больше трёх раз могут, в общем-то, больше вообще не приходить – не наведавшись самостоятельно перед этим в кабинет к директору или его заместителю с повинной. Потому что в противном случае Анвин смерял прогульщика, решившего вдруг появиться на уроке, равнодушным взглядом, отработанным движением ставил в журнал пропуск и весь урок делал вид, что вон то место в третьем ряду – пустое. Метод Терри срабатывал безотказно. Ни один ребёнок не выносил, когда его так бесстыдно игнорировали.  
И плевать он хотел на их речи о том, что он не имеет права и вообще его уволят за такое.  
О, ещё как имеет. И конечно не уволят.  
Стивен вот, например, искренне развлекается, наблюдая за этой тихой битвой Анвина и воинственной мелочи со стороны.  
К концу четвертого месяца он и четыре его класса сосуществуют вполне себе мирно. Некоторые даже сознаются – по большому секрету, конечно – что читать книги – это, оказывается интересно. Таких уникумов совсем немного, но то, что они вообще появились – уже хорошо.  
Они составляют парты в круг, когда читают что-то новое, те, кто называют эту идею бредом – остаются на своих местах вне круга, пыхтят сердито и обиженно и в конце концов сдаются, конечно же. Эггси разрешает детям не штурмовать произведения, которые кажутся им слишком скучными, бегло пересказывая содержание под запись, на некоторых уроках они смотрят экранизации, иногда – постановки, а иногда – мультики или глупое кино, которое нравится детям. За послушание же тоже нужно поощрять.  
Кроме дрессировки детей Эггси занимается тем, что проклинает на чем свет стоит лондонскую погоду, но всё равно часами может мотаться под моросящим дождиком по городу, заново вспоминая его. Лондон шумный, многолюдный, застроенный ровными рядами домов – линия за линией, улица за улицей, как швейные строчки на ткани – и Эггси небезосновательно опасался, что ему будет неуютно здесь. Но, на удивление, он чувствует себя если не как дома, то как-то близко к этому ощущению.  
Может быть, дело не в городе. Может, дело в Гарри, к которому он наведывается по выходным и с которым они иногда ходят в театры, постепенно заполняя все эти возмутительные пробелы в образовании Эггси, в совершенно замечательных детях Харта – с Эмбер они могут спорить до хрипоты и однажды Гарри признаётся, что всерьёз опасается, что рано или поздно дойдёт до драки.  
-Да брось, Гарри, - успокаивает его Эггси, - я же не камикадзе.  
Из гостиной раздаётся поистине гомерический хохот Эмбер.  
А с Инти у Эггси полная гармония – «Эггси, проверь моё сочинение», «Эггси прочитай мне параграф», «Эггси покатай меня на спине», «Эггси, а ты знаешь, что мы сегодня делали в школе?», «Эггси, давай поиграем», Эггси, Эггси, Эггси. Гарри наблюдает за этой абсолютной любовью со снисходительным интересом и пару раз предлагает Анвину усыновить его отпрыска. Шутит, конечно, но с самым серьёзным видом.  
-Нет уж, Гарри. Сам наделал – сам воспитывай. Нечего перекладывать это на мои хрупкие плечи, - откровенно веселясь каждый раз, когда поступает подобное предложение, отшивает его Эггси.  
Дело в Рокси, с которой они наконец снова встречаются – второй раз в жизни. Первый раз был тогда, когда и произошло их знакомство – в аэропорту Салоников, когда их рейс задерживали уже на пять часов, потому что снаружи творился сущий ад с полным набором спецэффектов в виде грома, молний и шквального ветра. Роксана была, пожалуй, самой бледной из всех людей, находящихся в зале ожидания – и это улетая из Греции в самый разгар туристического сезона, и явно – самой недовольной. Эггси до сих пор не видел никого другого, кто был способен настолько сердито и негодующе читать Джойса. И никогда не увидит, наверное, потому что Рокси – определённо уникум.  
В общем, Эггси бесстыдно на неё пялился – у него вообще была дурная привычка залипать взглядом на людях, которые по какой-то причине его заинтересовали. Рокси, конечно, это заметила и вполне себе вежливо поинтересовалась в чем дело. Эггси сказал, как есть. И Рокси тут же стала чуть менее сердитой. Ну да, Анвин умел быть смешным. Иногда даже слишком.  
А теперь они проводят ночи за киномарафонами – только уже не по скайпу, а вот так вот, сидя на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга и вовсю хрустя попкорном, выгуливают собак Рокси – у неё их целых три и занимаются всякой чепухой, какой обычно не занимаются взрослые, серьёзные люди.  
Дело в Стивене, который, несмотря на то, что вот он-то – супер-занятой тип - оказывается, что у него тут жена и аж четверо детей – всего помогает Эггси. Советом, если таковой требуется (обычно Анвину требуются советы из области «как провести урок и никого не убить»), мнением, действием, вдохновляющим пинком или вразумляющим подзатыльником. Он вообще относится к Эггси немного по-отечески и это немного странно, но мило.  
Да, дело определённо не в городе. В конце концов, дом - он всегда там, где сердце. Есть даже фильм про это.  
У Эггси не возникает проблем ни с чем, но одно исключение, конечно же, находится. У него огромные, просто шедевральные проблемы с жильём. Анвин разумно рассудил, что снимать целую квартиру было бы глупостью – на что ему одному столько места? Найти комнату, подходящую под его скромные запросы было делом несложным – поближе к школе, не слишком дорого, чтобы была кровать, холодильник и водопровод. В Лондоне таких много, это вам не Индия. Так что с самой жилплощадью проблем не было. А вот с соседями по этой самой жилплощади постоянно возникали проблемы.  
Первые его соседи оказались торчками. Они прилично выглядели и на первых порах вели себя соответственно – может, в завязке были, но в какой-то момент, к концу первого месяца началось. К счастью или к сожалению – это явно был не героин, а что-то такое, что помогало им в течении пары суток не спать, не есть, и беспрерывно и очень шумно веселиться в компании своих приятелей. И Анвин, в общем-то, был бы не против, если бы это веселье не мешало ему спать. Потому что он-то приличный мальчик, он приходит с работы, проверяет тетради, ужинает, смотрит какой-нибудь фильм и ложится в кроватку. Ещё больше его напрягал тот факт, что ему раз за разом предлагали присоединиться, несмотря на то, что он раз за разом отказывался не раздумывая. Потому что ему нахер не сдалась вся эта хрень.  
В общем, от своих весёлых наркоманов он сбегает через месяц.  
Вторые его соседи – тихая семейная пара с ребёнком – тоже выглядят очень милыми. Тут Эггси даже не ищет подвоха – самая простая семья. Иногда они уходят куда-то вечером и просят Эггси присмотреть за их пятилетней дочерью – что для него совсем не проблема, особенно учитывая, что присмотр заключается в том, чтобы уложить ребёнка обратно в кровать, если она вдруг проснётся. Всё идёт хорошо ровно до того момента, когда они не отправляют ребёнка к бабушке – и вот тогда в квартиру начинают приходить другие пары – самых разных возрастов, и после беседы и пары бокалов вина они дружным строем направлялись в спальню.  
Короче, нежданно-негаданно вторые его соседи оказались свингерами и вот тут уж настало время задуматься, что лучше – наркоманы, или люди со специфическими сексуальными пристрастиями? Да черт возьми, всё одинаково херово.  
Особенно учитывая, что эти тоже предлагали Анвину присоединиться.  
В общем, на следующий день он уже не жил в той квартире.  
Перекантовавшись пару дней у Рокси, он нашел, казалось бы, на сто процентов беспроигрышный вариант – пожилая леди, сдающая пару комнат в собственной квартире. И Анвин правда надеялся на лучшее. Но чуда, ясное дело, не случилось.  
Леди была шотландкой самой чистой крови и очень любила готовить хаггис – а описать словами то, насколько жутко благоухает это варево, просто невозможно. Бараньи потроха, варёные в бараньем же желудке – ну какой псих вообще это придумал? Ещё леди очень любила традиционную шотландскую музыку (привет, волынка!), и включала её очень громко, так как была глуховата. И вдобавок к этому у леди было три внука, которых родители регулярно отправляли к бабушке. И всё бы ничего, да только методы воспитания у этой милой сухонькой старушки были просто гестаповские.  
В общем, Анвин сбежал и оттуда и пообещал себе впредь подходить к выбору соседей ответственнее. А на то время, пока он бездомный, он селится в школе, в кабинете Стивена. Серьёзно. Они решают, что это не такой уж плохой вариант – в кабинете есть диван, стол, розетки, электрический чайник и даже утюг, в самом здании школы есть душ, столовая, и главное – это не попадаться на глаза охраннику, что сделать очень просто – потому что большую часть ночи охранник спит.  
-Я бы взял тебя к себе, - говорит Стивен, наблюдая на тем, как взъерошенный и сонный после первой ночи на новом месте Эггси расчесывается, используя экран выключенного компьютера в качестве зеркала, - но у меня там и так орава.  
-Брось, Стив, - отмахивается Анвин, - скажи вот, сколько человек могут похвастаться тем, что тайком от всех жили в школе? Наверняка мало. Так что это даже классно. И никаких придурковатых соседей. И до работы даже иди не надо. Сплошные плюсы!  
-Ну, если тебе и правда нравится, - хмыкает Стивен.  
И Анвину действительно нравится, хоть и спать на этом диване жутко неудобно. В школе он задерживается аж на три месяца – иногда остаётся у Рокси, которая в курсе, где он живёт и всё пытается его вразумить и предлагает на время переехать к ней – но Анвину как-то неудобно и он всеми силами отпирается – поэтому она берёт с него клятвенное обещание ночевать у неё хотя бы два раза в неделю, которое он добросовестно выполняет.  
А вот Гарри не в курсе его жилищных условий. Гарри по-прежнему уверен, что Эггси живёт у той пожилой леди. Поэтому каждый раз, когда он задерживается у Хартов допоздна – а происходит это почти в каждый визит – приходится отпираться от предложений подвезти его до дома или остаться на ночь – потому что вечером в школу попасть гораздо легче, чем рано утром. Ещё Эггси часто приходит к ним от Рокси – а это почти всегда означает, что вместе с ним – рюкзак, набитый свежевыстиранными вещами.  
В общем, в какой-то момент Гарри начинает что-то подозревать. И однажды, где-то в начале января, после возвращения Эггси из Греции, куда он улетал на Рождество – спрашивает прямо.  
-Эггси, где ты сейчас живёшь? Только не говори мне, что всё в том же филиале Шотландии.  
-Почему не говорить? – осторожно интересуется Анвин.  
-Потому что ты там не живёшь.  
-Да?  
-Да.  
-Откуда ты знаешь?  
Черт. Надо было спрашивать не так. Но Анвин вообще не умел врать. Удивительно, что ему удавалось всё скрывать целых три месяца.  
-Помнишь, накануне отлёта ты был у нас и забыл здесь паспорт с билетами?  
-Ага.  
-Прежде чем бы опомнился, я уже успел съездить в ту квартиру, чтобы отдать их тебе. Только мне сказали, что ты давным-давно там не живёшь.  
-Кхм.  
-Ну так?  
-Ну да, не живу.  
-А где ты живёшь, Эггси? – с тяжким вздохом спрашивает Харт.  
-Не скажу.  
-Вот как?  
-Ага.  
-То есть, это какое-то место, условия проживания в котором оставляют делать лучшего.  
-Ну нет, Гарри. Это просто… странное место.  
-Я тебя слушаю.  
Харт смотрит на него так строго, что Анвин даже теряется. Он не думал, что у Гарри вообще может быть такой взгляд.  
-В школе.  
-Что, прости?  
Ожидаемо –брови Харта моментально взлетают вверх и порхают теперь на лбу, удивлённые такие.  
-В школе, - повторяет Эггси, прикрывая глаза, - там совсем неплохо. Никаких ударенных на голову соседей.  
-А что с поисками квартиры?  
-Да всё времени не было. Хотел вернуться и начать вот…  
-Хорошо, - кивает Гарри, а потом встаёт и направляется в прихожую, - пойдём.  
-Куда?  
-Заберём твои вещи. Будешь искать отсюда.  
-Ну нет, Гарри. Это как-то…  
-Как, Эггси?  
-Неудобно?  
-Чем?  
-Тем, что я буду тут… место занимать.  
-По-твоему, тут мало места?  
-Ну… Нет? Но…  
-Нет, - перебивает его Харт, - обувайся.  
-А это не будет… странным? Ну там, у тебя личная жизнь, наверное, а тут какой-то тип в соседней комнате.  
-У меня нет личной жизни в пределах этой квартиры, Эггси. Догадаешься, почему?  
-Ну да. Инти.  
-Именно. Я же ещё не совсем…  
-Придурок конченный, - помогает Эггси. Знает, что Гарри не оперирует такими грубыми конструкциями, хотя высказать что-то этакое ему иногда хочется.  
-Именно, - удовлетворённо кивает мужчина, - поехали.  
-Ты не передумаешь?  
-Нет.  
-А может всё-таки?  
-Эггси, - очень ёмким тоном обрывает очередное возражение Гарри.  
В итоге Эггси оказывается чуть ли не насильно одет в куртку и закутан в шарф, выведен из квартиры и доведён до машины за локоть.  
В общем, вот так вот и получается, что он, внезапно для самого себя, начинает жить у Гарри.  
Естественно, он планирует, что это всего-то на пару недель – потому что квартира Гарри и школа, в которой работает Эггси расположены в прямо противоположных частях города, и ещё потому, что ему всё равно как-то неловко от того, что он тут собой место занимает. Поэтому он берётся за активные поиски новой жилплощади – и Гарри даже помогает ему в этом. Правда, в основном тем, что в пух и прах раскритиковывает все подходящие на первый взгляд варианты – да так, что даже поспорить не с чем – потому что Гарри прав каждым словом.  
Но Эггси всё равно ноет Харту о том, чтобы тот прекратил эту безжалостную отбраковку – потому что ему же надо где-то жить! Гарри каждый раз просит его заткнуться и напоминает, что ему, вообще-то, есть, где жить. Вот прямо вот здесь, в этой квартире.  
-Я же не могу оставаться здесь вечно!  
-Но ты можешь успокоиться и никуда не спешить. Серьёзно, Эггси, прекрати. Ты никому здесь не мешаешь. Энтони так вон вообще счастлив.  
-Ну да… Это да, - улыбается Эггси. Сын Гарри был в восторге от вести о том, что Эггси некоторое время поживёт у них.  
-Ему с тобой полегче, чем со мной и Эмбер.  
-Да уж, вы те ещё зануды, - посмеивается Анвин, кивая.  
Тони был другим. И если с Эмбер всё всегда было проще, во-первым потому, что в возрасте Энтони она большую часть времени жила с матерью, а во-вторых, потому, что характер Эмбер Харту было гораздо легче понять – потому что сам такой же, то в случает с Энтони Харт часто просто не понимал, как себя вести.  
Потому что Инти был не просто ранимым, а очень ранимым ребёнком. Он легко расстраивался – достаточно было грустного момента в мультике или книге, чтобы глаза тут же оказались на мокром месте. Ему было жалко собак на поводках. Бродячих кошек. Бабочек, наколотых на иголку. Случайно раздавленного муравья. Малышей, которые по какой-то причине плакали, лёжа в коляске. Уличных попрошаек. Он жалел всех. Его было удивительно легко обидеть – пока что самой страшной ошибкой Гарри было то, как он год назад предложил сыну поменять школу и поехать учиться в школу-пансион – самое обычное предложение, на взгляд Гарри, которого родители в десять лет отправили в подобное заведение и его тогда всё устраивало – вот только Инти тут же разревелся и спросил, что же в нем такого плохого, что его сначала бросила мама, а теперь ещё и папа хочет куда-то отправить.  
Только после этого случая Харт потихоньку начал понимать, насколько вообще его младшенький не похож на них с Эмбер. Наверное, отчасти это и из-за его матери. Когда тебя в восемь лет отдают отцу с обещанием скоро забрать обратно и так и не забирают, появляясь хорошо если раз в месяц – это, наверное, не слишком приятно. А Анна сделала именно так.  
Но он только начал понимать и не понимал ещё многого. Ему было странно, что к сыну нужно постоянно проявлять внимание – хвалить за хорошие оценки, слушать, что они сегодня делали в школе, смотреть, что он сегодня нарисовал или собрал из конструктора, обнимать, играть, целовать в макушку перед сном. И иногда Гарри не то чтобы отлынивал, но забывал, что у него такой перечень родительских обязанностей. Непривычно же, в конце концов.  
Прогресс был – после нескольких обид и тихих истерик на тему «я тебе не нужен» и последовавших за ними разговоров, в которых Гарри как мог пытался объяснить маленькому человеку, почему его папа такой непутёвый – всё вроде бы пошло полегче. Харт объяснил, что Инти – самый-самый первый ребёнок, которого он воспитывает – поэтому он сам иногда не знает, что делать.  
-А Эмбер?  
-А Эмбер в твоём возрасте жила у своей мамы. А я жил один.  
-Но с нами же лучше, чем одному?  
-Конечно.  
-Значит, мне нужно тебе подсказывать?  
-Точно. Без этого видишь всё как получается… не слишком хорошо.  
Энтони важно кивает и после этого разговора всё идёт немного лучше, чем шло раньше.  
Но Харт всё равно чувствует, что даёт сыну недостаточно. У него много работы, часто вообще получается так, что Энтони остаётся дома один или с экономкой – и смотрит потом на Гарри обиженно-обиженно, но держится – не ноет, не ругается и не пускается в слёзы, хотя видно – что очень хочет.  
В общем, Энтони куда чаще бывает грустным, чем весёлым – и в основном это – вина Гарри.  
Но после того, как Эггси начинает жить с ними, Энтони вновь становится тем ребёнком, которого вполне можно называть в честь инкского бога солнца. Потому что Эггси, несмотря на то, что тоже проводит достаточно времени на работе, каким-то непостижимым для Харта образом успевает уделять Инти столько внимания, что тот, встречая Гарри с работы, светился такой счастливой улыбкой, какой Харт и не видел никогда не его лице.  
-Даже не знаю, как это у тебя получается.  
-Как-то само собой, - только и пожимает плечами Анвин, потому что он и правда не может объяснить.  
-Главное, чтобы он не объявил мне бойкот, после того, как ты уедешь, - хмыкает Харт. Потому что ему даже думать страшно, что устроит Инти, - раз уж ты так серьёзно настроен.  
-Я уже говорил с ним об этом. Так что он в курсе.  
-И всё нормально?  
-Мы договорились, что я научу тебя, как нужно вести себя, чтобы быть хорошим папочкой, - посмеивается Анвин.  
-Два маленьких гадёныша, - со вздохом заключает Харт под тихое пакостное хихиканье Эггси.  
***  
Эггси не находит новое жильё через две недели. Не находит и через месяц. И через полтора. И уже привыкает к тому, что до школы нужно добираться час с лишним, и к тому, что иногда по пути из школы нужно забрать Инти с занятий, и к тому, что вместе с проверкой тетрадей учеников он иногда занимается проверкой тетрадей Инти, а заодно выслушивает метания Харта по поводу нового репертуара театра и успевает давать советы. И к тому, что к этому балагану иногда присоединяется и Эмбер – правда, она обычно выступает его главным помощником – отберёт половину тетрадей и проверит – потому что ей это почему-то интересно, то займёт чем-нибудь Инти, то утащит куда-нибудь своего отца. Или сделает так, чтобы самый старший и самый младший из их компании донимали друг друга, а сама будет донимать Эггси – если ей что-то от него надо.  
Он привыкает. И к своему ужасу понимает, что он, черт возьми, втянулся.  
Хотя это определённо самые странные его соседи. И самые прекрасные.  
Он узнаёт, что Эмбер собирается замуж – правда, никто из её родителей об этом не знает. Да и вообще почти никто не знает – она рассказывает Эггси по страшному секрету. Потому что Гарри точно будет против. Хотя бы потому, что это её преподаватель. Пусть и всего-то на десять лет старше, пусть и уже профессор в свои двадцать девять, пусть и вместе они уже три с лишним года… хотя стоп, вот это, скорее всего, и станет главной причиной «против».  
Ну да, это её бывший репетитор. Ну да, ей тогда было пятнадцать с небольшим. Ну да, подсудное дело. Ну да, Эмбер, начав учиться в Оксфорде, ни дня не прожила в общежитии, потому что всё это время жила с ним. Ну да, все те случаи, когда она уезжала на ночь к подругам, будучи ещё несовершеннолетней, она уезжала не к подругам… Но это, черт возьми, то, что люди зовут любовью. И это будет просто эталонный скандал.  
Он узнаёт, что Инти – чертов маленький гений. Да, он плаксивый и ранимый, и отношения со сверстниками у него не складываются, и это, возможно, потому, что этот маленький человек находится где-то на грани синдрома Аспергера – потому что голова у него ну очень умная. Он и так учится на два класса старше положенного – потому что пошел в начальную школу раньше и потом перепрыгнул ещё один класс, но школьная программа для него всё равно очень скучна, а дети, с которыми приходится учиться – неприятны. Хотя к тому, что его называют исключительно чудиком – а то и похуже как-нибудь – он относится довольно… философски. А ещё он совершенно очаровательно расстраивается по поводу того, что в конце концов ему нужно будет выбрать, кем он хочет стать, когда вырастет. Потому что он хочет заниматься всем и сразу. И ещё собаку.  
Он узнает, что Гарри совершенно беспомощен в плане домашнего быта. Серьёзно – вообще, абсолютно, до абсурда. Всё начинается с того, что как-то раз субботним утром Эггси просыпается, отправляет Инти на какие-то там его дополнительные занятия – потому что Гарри, пришедший вчера среди ночи, понятное дело, дрыхнет, и решает приготовить что-нибудь вкусное. Потому что может, да.  
Гарри появляется на кухне где-то к середине процесса, некоторое время наблюдает за тем, как Эггси всё помешивает, режет, солит, пробует, а потом задаёт вопрос, который рискует занять вершину рейтинга самых глупых вопросов.  
-Эггси, что ты делаешь?  
-Привет, Гарри. Готовлю, вроде бы.  
-Зачем?  
О нет, с рейтингами вышла спешка. Вот это – самый глупый вопрос. Эггси даже застывает на несколько секунд, обдумывая, как же на него ответить-то?  
-Как зачем? Чтобы есть. С тобой всё в порядке, Гарри? – оборачиваясь к Харту и внимательно смотря на него, уточняет Анвин.  
-Со мной всё в порядке. Просто для этого есть экономка, - выдаёт тот, - незачем было тратить на это время.  
-Эм… А у меня для этого есть две руки и голова. И мне нравится тратить на это время.  
Харт смотрит на него ну очень недоверчиво.  
-И это можно будет есть без риска умереть от отравления?  
-Я тебе сейчас кастрюлю на голову одену! – возмущенно восклицает Эггси. Потому что ну это уже ни в какие ворота. – Я умею готовить!  
-Ну, только если так, - тянет Харт и на всякий случай делает пару шагов назад.  
-Где мотался вчера полночи? – всё ещё сердито пыхтя, не слишком любезно интересуется Эггси, поэтому тон у него выходит, как у сварливой жены. Харт, конечно, не может этого не отметить.  
-Спрашиваешь так, будто мы с тобой состоим в официально зарегистрированных отношениях, - хмыкает он, - я был на работе.  
-Ой, иди ты! – Анвин отворачивается к своим кастрюлям, а потом и вовсе прячется в холодильник, потому что чувствует, что краснеет. – Что ты там делал так поздно? – спрашивает он из-за дверцы холодильника.  
-Репетиция затянулась. Потом обсуждали рабочие моменты.  
-Ну ладно.  
-Прощен?  
-Мной – да. А вот с Инти тебе ещё придётся поговорить, как я чувствую.  
Харт только вздыхает. Эггси наконец перестаёт использовать дверцу холодильника как баррикаду, возвращается к плите, а потом, удостоверившись, что еда придерживается плана, подходит ближе к Гарри.  
-Я, вроде, выгородил тебя, как мог. Так что сильно он не обиделся.  
-Спасибо, Эггси.  
-Обращайся, - улыбается он, - и расскажи мне, ты что, вообще не готовишь?..  
-Вообще. Мой максимум – варёные яйца, - искренне сознаётся Гарри, - ну и покупка продуктов.  
-И всё готовит экономка? А если она в отпуске? Сейчас же она в отпуске?  
\- Когда кончается приготовленная еда – заказываем в ресторане... каком-нибудь.  
-Ладно… а стирка?  
Харт пожимает плечами.  
-Копится. И химчистка недалеко.  
-Уборка?  
-Клининговая компания. Но я не слишком это люблю, потому что после них всё не на своих местах.  
-И это… нормально?  
Харт только плечами пожимает.  
-Мои родители так жили, только у них, насколько я знаю, до сих пор три человека занимаются домом. Один на кухню и готовку, один на уборку, один на сад. Так что для меня это не кажется чем-то странным. Для тебя, наверное, да.  
-О да. Но если вдруг придётся сделать что-то самому?  
-Вряд ли.  
-Ну а если?  
-Что-нибудь придумаю, Эггси, - посмеивается Харт. Анвин выглядит таким очаровательно-обескураженным, что хочется погладить его по волосам и заверить, что всё будет хорошо, - не переживай так.  
-Чертовы аристократические заморочки, - закатывает глаза Гэри, - ты же вроде в двадцать первом веке, времена прислуги давно прошли.  
-Прошли, - соглашается Гарри, - если бы это было не так, у меня в квартире должно было быть ещё пара-тройка комнат, где бы постоянно жили люди, которые бы ухаживали за домом и воспитывали бы моих детей, пока я езжу на званые ужины и скачки. Как видишь, ничего такого.  
-Слава всем святым, - вздыхает Анвин, - садись, дремучая аристократия, буду тебя кормить.  
В следующий раз всё начинается с пуговицы.  
-Эггси?  
Харт появляется в гостиной с рубашкой в руках и с крайне обеспокоенным выражением лица.  
-А?  
-Ты умеешь пришивать пуговицы?  
Эггси дорогого стоит сдержаться и не рассмеяться. Он думает, что заслужил за это маленький памятник. Где-нибудь внутри души Харта, да.  
-Давай сюда. Где иголки с нитками?  
-Я не знаю.  
О небеса!  
-Ладно, сейчас найдём. Садись и жди.  
Гарри послушно выполняет.  
-Ну вот, - возвратившись с добытыми у себя в комнате иголкой и ниткой, говорит Эггси, садясь рядом с Гарри, - смотри, как это делается.  
Пришить пуговицу – дело двух минут, но когда Эггси протягивает Харту рубашку, тот смотрит так, будто Эггси сейчас как минимум на Джомолунгму забрался ради него.  
-Чего? – фыркает Эггси.  
-Ничего, - улыбается Харт уголком губ, - даже мать никогда не пришивала мне оторванные пуговицы. Это неожиданно мило.  
-Дремучая аристократия, - пожимает плечами Анвин, - если есть ещё оторванные пуговицы – тащи. Я готов сделать это для тебя, - посмеивается он, - но вообще тебе вроде куда-то пора было.  
-Да. Я помню, - кивает Харт.  
В дальнейшем они успевают пережить мини-потоп, который устраивает Харт, который, насмотревшись на Эггси, видимо, набрался смелости и энтузиазма и решил постирать сам, мини-пожар, возникший из-за сочетания Гарри, сковороды и раскалённого масла, мини-короткое замыкание, устроенное им же.  
Но все остаются живы – хоть Гарри и зарабатывает себе в конце концов небольшой ожог.  
В середине весны у Инти случается воспаление лёгких и его отправляют в больницу, где ему страшно скучно, грустно, невкусно и укольно, но забрать его и лечить дома нельзя – они, не по недосмотру, а из-за того, что мальчишка до последнего скрывал, что чувствует себя не слишком хорошо, запустили болезнь и пребывание в больнице обязательно.  
Сегодня они собираются к нему все вместе – Эмбер, Эггси и Гарри. Эггси на кухне, уже на законном своём месте у плиты варит «целебный суп» из всего, что любит Инти, и болтает с Эмбер, пока Гарри собирает в сумку все книжки, что просил привезти Инти, его плеер и кое-что из одежды.  
-Эггси, ты не знаешь, где эта его толстая книга про комиксы? – заглядывая в кухню, интересуется Харт.  
-Ребёнок, который вместо того, чтобы читать комиксы, читает о том, как правильно создавать комиксы, - вздыхает Анвин, - и его непутёвый папаша.  
-Я бы попросил.  
-Проси сколько влезет, - кивает Анвин под тихое хихиканье Эмбер.  
-Будь человеком.  
-На полке, где стоит Сатурн из папье-маше.  
Харт кивает и исчезает, но через три минуты возвращается.  
-А куда мы положили список лекарств?  
-Он у меня в куртке.  
-Значит, всё.  
-Точно ничего не забыл?  
-Наверное, - пожимает плечами Харт.  
-Теперь я понимаю, почему Инти звонил мне и задавал странные вопросы, - вклиниваясь в беседу, заключает Эмбер.  
-Про что? – почти одновременно спрашивают Эггси и Гарри.  
-Про вас.  
-Какие такие вопросы? – и снова почти синхронно.  
-Эмбер, скажи, получается так, что теперь Эггси теперь как будто бы наша приёмная мама, если они с нашим папой очень дружат? – цитирует девушка. – Серьёзно, вы бы хоть потрудились объяснить ребёнку, что да как!  
-А что объяснять-то?.. – недоуменно спрашивает Гарри.  
-И почему я – приёмная мама? – добавляет Эггси, а потом зачерпывает в ложку бульона из кастрюли, подзывает Гарри к себе, коротко махнув рукой и протягивает ему эту самую ложку, - попробуй, нужно ещё солить?  
Тот пробует, не забирая ложку у него из рук и качает головой.  
-В самый раз, - рапортует.  
Они даже не думают о том, что это вообще может выглядеть несколько странно. Зато Эмбер с тихим стоном прячет лицо в ладонях.  
-Вы точно сломаете мировосприятие моего брата окончательно, - звучит голос из-под ладоней, - ладно вы – два слепых идиота, но почему невинный ребёнок должен от этого страдать? Он и так странный!  
Когда она убирает руки от лица, на неё направлены два вопросительных взгляда. Эмбер закатывает глаза и поясняет со вздохом:  
-Открою вам огромную тайну – вы ведёте себя как чертовы женатики. И ребёнку всё равно на то, что вы спите в разных спальнях – уж не знаю, как вы спите на самом деле, и знать не хочу – он всё равно воспринимает всё… вот так. И я не хочу говорить об этом. И думать тоже. Так что всё, пошлите уже.  
Эмбер стремительно удаляется из кухни, Гарри и Эггси переглядываются недоуменно и синхронно пожимают плечами.


	7. Hiroshima, mon amour

Последние попытки поисков жилья Эггси предпринимает в апреле. Самые-самые последние – в середине мая – так, приличия ради.  
Ему нравится жить с Гарри. Именно «с», а не «у». Одна речевая конструкция уже давным-давно превратилась в другую, а может, и всегда была такой – потому что «у» - это когда вы просто живёте рядом, а вот «с» - это когда вы живёте вместе. А они жили вместе. Эггси, Гарри, Инти и Эмбер, наблюдающая за всем этим безобразием с вежливым интересом.  
То, что между её отцом и его юным другом происходит что-то, что уже давно нельзя назвать простой дружбой, замечает только она. Называть это дружбой всё равно что называть дельфина рыбой. То есть можно, конечно, но в случае, если вы так думаете, поздравляем – вы немножечко глуповаты.  
И ей очень любопытно, сколько ещё эти двое будут именовать дельфина рыбиной.  
Частичное прозрение у обоих наступает после того, как Эггси, успешно закрывший учебный год, и даже не заваливший ни одного из своих мелких раздолбаев, на неопределённое время улетает в Грецию, навестить тётушку и погреться на нормальном солнышке, а не под светом того бледного подобия небесного светила, что висит в небе над Лондоном.  
И да, это чудовищное, просто преступное клише – но без Анвина в квартире становится как-то пусто, неуютно совсем и непривычно тихо. Оказывается, что Эггси готовит куда лучше экономки. Ещё оказывается, что некоторые нужные вещи очень затруднительно отыскать без его содействия. Оказывается не с кем поговорить среди ночи, если не спится. И никто не ворчит по утрам о том, что ты снова полночи провёл на работе – у Анвина очень мило это получалось. Как оказалось.  
К завершению первой недели Харт с удивлением и ужасом понимает, что ему, похоже, одиноко. А тут ещё и Инти возвращается из ссылки к бабушке с дедушкой, и каждый день начинается с его нытья и вопросов о том, когда вернётся Эггси. И как-то раз, видимо, Гарри, находящийся в не самом добром расположении духа, не слишком удачно формулирует ответ, и сын решает, что Анвин уехал навсегда.  
Убедить его в обратном оказывается не так-то просто, успокоить тоже, оставлять одного в таком настроении не хочется, но тащить за собой на работу – тоже, поэтому единственный выход – это позвонить Анвину. Это он от них уехал, в конце концов, вот пусть и объясняется теперь.  
Звонок застаёт Эггси за просмотром десятого сна. Да, он уже неделю к ряду дрыхнет до обеда и ему ни капельки не стыдно. Спросонья он не сразу соображает даже, что от него хотят, но жалобный и обвинительный голос Инти всё объясняет.  
-Я? Навсегда? – приподнимаясь на локтях и сонно хлопая глазами, переспрашивает Эггси. – Это кто тебе сказал?  
-Папа, - жалобно шмыгая носом, гундосит Инти на том конце провода. Где-то на заднем плане Гарри говорит, что это не совсем правда.  
-Просто у твоего папы иногда бывают проблемы с формулировками.  
-Значит, не навсегда?  
-Значит, не навсегда.  
-Обещаешь?  
-Торжественно клянусь, - весело фыркает Эггси, - и не реви.  
-Я не реву, - бухтит мальчишка.  
-Вот и молодец. Дашь мне папу?  
-Угу. Возвращайся быстрее.  
-Хорошо, солнышко. А ты присматривай за папой и не слушай глупости, которые он говорит.  
Телефон перекочевывает к Гарри.  
-И как ты умудряешься это делать? – со вздохом спрашивает Анвин.  
-Доводить детей до слёз? Да запросто, - тоже вздыхая, отвечает Харт. – Я не специально.  
-Да уж знаю. Постарайтесь там пережить некоторое время без меня и не свести друг друга с ума.  
Гарри на том конце провода только вздыхает тяжко.  
-Что? – спрашивает Эггси, посмеиваясь.  
-Ничего.  
-Соскучился, что ли?  
-Может быть.  
-Это как?  
-Вот так. Возвращайся уже, - ворчит Харт.  
Значит, соскучился. Эггси хмыкает и улыбается довольно. Кто бы мог подумать, что это такое приятное чувство – когда где-то кому-то ты нужен больше, чем всем остальным. Чертовски приятное.  
-Ещё недельку потерпите?  
-Даже две можем постараться пережить. Но не больше.  
-Вас понял. Буду через полторы, значит. Хорошо?  
-Хорошо, Эггси.  
-Ты уже опоздал на работу, если я не напутал ничего с часовыми поясами.  
-Ты не напутал.  
-Иди тогда уже. Пока, Гарри.  
-Пока, Эггси.  
Эггси тоже скучает. Причем скучает чудовищно, и это чувство из тех, что он предпочел бы вообще никогда не испытывать. Он даже и предположить не мог, что будет так – но вот это противное тянущее чувство в груди, которое остаётся после того, как он нажимает на кнопку сброса вызова и отправляет телефон под подушку – оно ему определённо не чудится.  
Он слишком привык к Гарри Харту. Серьёзно, он даже по Терри так не случал, когда уехал в Лондон. А она, между прочим, его вырастила. Хотя, надо думать, тут чувства несколько иного толка.  
Видеть его по утрам и раз за разом сообщать – нет, Гарри, ты точно не человек – потому что ну нельзя каждое утро кряду выглядеть так хорошо – Эггси ни единого разочка не видел Гарри заспанным, лохматым, в рубашке, случайно застёгнутой не на ту пуговицу – нет-нет, из своей спальни он выходил только приведя себя в порядок от пяток до макушки – не то, что Эггси, который по утрам обычно стоял перед плитой лохматый, в домашних штанах, еле держащихся на бёдрах и одной из цветастых маек из своей обширной коллекции, в которых он теперь ходил только дома – после того, как Гарри взялся за проработку его гардероба.  
Ходить с ним по театрам – знаменитым на весь мир, таким, что поражают своей помпезностью, огромными светлыми холлами, выложенными мрамором, длиннющим списком знаменитостей, в разные годы игравших здесь в постановках, и совсем неизвестным, таким, что основаны на энтузиазме молодых непризнанных гениев, расположенных в полуподвальных помещениях и на цокольных этажах в лабиринтах переулков старого Лондона.  
Смотреть с ним фильмы – удобно устроившись рядом на диване и привалившись плечом к его плечу и крошить на него попкорном, и то и дело хвататься то за его локоть, а то и вовсе за коленку, в преддверии особо напряженных моментов, и тихо посмеиваться ему в рубашку – чтобы не дай боже не разбудить своим смехом Инти, и через раз засыпать под конец фильма, вполне удобно устроив голову на его плече.  
Эггси лежит в кровати, смотрит в потолок и вот прямо сейчас, в это самое мгновение, осознаёт – он похоже, попал. Попал давно, по-крупному и очень всерьёз.  
***  
Гарри ничего не смыслил в романтических жестах, да и вообще разбирался во всех этих вопросах любовных взаимоотношений примерно так же, как в самолётах. Он в равной степени не имел понятия о том, как так получается, что металлическая громадина поднимается в воздух, да ещё и держится в нём, и о том, как и какими словами люди объясняются друг с другом в чувствах и как вообще им удаётся годами жить бок о бок и не убить друг друга.  
Ему как-то не приходилось говорить об этом. Все его отношения, что он мог припомнить, начинались с секса, а не с признаний во взаимной симпатии.  
В конце концов, секс ведь – вполне себе неплохое выражение симпатии, да?..  
Эггси, в своё время насмотревшийся фильмов про настояшую любовь, наоборот понимал в этом, пожалуй, слишком много. Но знания его относились не к области «что нужно делать», а к области «как всё должно быть» и являлись сугубо теоретическими и преувеличенно идеалистическими.  
В общем, они оба более чем безнадёжны.  
Но фатум оказывается настолько упрям, что ему не мешает даже это.  
После того, как Гэри возвращется, погостивший у тётушки, успевший наесть на свои кости пару килограммов и приобрести симпатичный ровный загар, ещё пару недель всё продолжается по-старому. Разве что Гарри куда чаще задерживает взгляд на Анвине, с каждым днём всё ближе подходя к осознанию того, что тот, оказывается, почти предосудительно красив, особенно когда одевается нормально – а он запомнил кое-что из коротких ворчливых лекций Гарри относительно внешнего вида. Не брюки с пиджаками, конечно – потому что это совсем не в характере шебутного Анвина, но приличные джинсы и со вкусом подобранные футболки, джемпера и рубашки. Кеды, так и быть, Харт мог вытерпеть, а вот по поводу всех этих маек, гаваек и шорт Гарри сразу сказал, что уничтожит их, как только Анвину взбредёт в голову выйти в этом на улицу.  
Эггси тоже поглядывает на Харта исподтишка, раздумывая раз за разом – уж не почудилось ему? Может, это всего лишь его излишне бурная фантазия, усугублённая тем, что он слишком привык к Гарри за полгода жизни в одной квартире и из-за того очень уж сильно соскучился?  
Но теперь он вернулся, и Гарри вот он – самый настоящий, с кудрями этими своими буйными, которые он так мастерски усмиряет, с улыбкой, с ироничным, но добрым взглядом, а симптомы всё не проходят, а только усиливаются. Так что нет, на этот раз его фантазия здесь ни при чем. Определённо.  
Эггси решает, что главное – не паниковать. И ничего предпринимать. В конце концов, если чему-то суждено случится, оно случится так или иначе, правильно?  
О том, что это довольно-таки... трусливая позиция, Эггси в курсе. Но черт, это же Гарри Харт. Красив, умён, явно против серьёзных отношений, художественный руководитель не чего-то там, а Королевского Национального Театра и вообще Жан Вальжан. А Эггси – всего лишь Эггси.  
В общем, Анвин пытается делать вид, что всё как раньше и надеется, что у него это получается хоть чуть-чуть правдоподобно.  
А Харт наблюдает за тем, насколько неправдоподобно у Эггси получается изображать, что всё как раньше. Это даже мило.  
И всё действительно происходит почти само собой.  
Харт возвращается с работы в первом часу ночи – явление не то, чтобы слишком редкое. Эггси, сидящий в темноте гостиной с ноутбуком на коленях и коротающий время в ожидании возвращения Гарри за очередным фильмом – это тоже уже привычная картина. Анвин дожидается его возвращения с работы всегда – разве что когда фильм ни на что не годится засыпает в процессе просмотра прямо на диване.  
Но в этот раз фильм явно хорош – потому что Эггси никак не реагирует ни на звук открывающейся и закрывающейся входной двери – хотя и сидит в одном наушнике, ни даже тогда, когда Харт останавливается за диваном позади него.  
Фильм старый, черно-белый ещё, но Гарри узнаёт его с первого же крупного плана. Мужчина-японец, женщина-француженка, Хиросима и Невер, такие далёкие и такие близкие, и сорок восемь часов на двоих в городе, пропитанном ужасом и болью, преодолением и любовью.  
Харт кладёт ладонь на плечо Эггси, стараясь не напугать, но тот всё равно вздрагивает, накрывает ладонь Гарри своей, чуть сжимает пальцы и смотрит на него, откинув голову на спинку дивана.  
-Привет, - улыбается, смотрит чуть сонно, - знаешь? – спрашивает, глазами указывая на экран ноутбука.  
Его пальцы всё ещё сжимают ладонь Харта и это кажется совершенно правильным.  
-Знаю, - кивает Гарри.  
На экране ноутбука женщина признаётся мужчине в любви. Эггси уже снял наушники, Эггси не слышит, но знает - он смотрел этот фильм раз десять изнает все реплики наизусть – и эту лучше всех.  
-Ты меня разрушаешь. Ты принёс мне радость. Как можно было сомневаться, что этот город сшит по лекалам любви. Как можно было сомневаться, что ты сделан по размерам моего тела. Ты мне нравишься. Какое событие – ты мне нравишься*, - улыбаясь, тихо говорит он, и это совсем не страшно, потому что кажется, что не по-настоящему.  
И сплетать свои пальцы с пальцами Гарри совсем не страшно. И тянуть его за руку к себе, и касаться губами губ – тоже совсем не страшно.  
Губы тёплые, но жесткие, с сигаретной горечью – Гарри опять курил, Гарри всегда курит, когда задерживается допоздна – и Эггси лижет их, собирая этот горький привкус – нижнюю, потом верхнюю, и у Харта сбивает дыхание, господи боже, когда последнее такое раз было – он и не упомнит даже.  
Чертов мальчишка.  
Гарри отстраняется, чтобы обойти диван и сесть рядом, Эггси отставляет ноутбук на пол и замирает, смотря неуверенно – будто размышляет, показалось ему или это всё взаправду. По-настоящему. Всё по-настоящему – кивает Харт и тянет за запястье к себе – Эггси поддаётся легко, чуть запинаясь на том моменте, когда нужно перекинуть ногу через ноги Харта, чтобы оказаться близко, совсем близко, как ещё никогда.  
Поцелуй выходит медленный, тягучий, ленивый. Спешить не хочется, мягкие, аккуратные, чуть несмелые прикосновения губ Анвина приятны даже слишком, пожалуй – Харт никогда не был ярым поклонником долгих поцелуев, предпочитая более... радикальные виды прелюдий, но этот целуется так, что прерывать поцелуй кажется кощунством.  
Вместо этого Гарри кладёт ладони на его бёдра, чуть сжимает, привлекает ближе к себе – тот послушно прижимается, вздрогнув чуть и судорожно выдохнув в губы, посмотрев на мгновение как будто бы немного испуганно, но ничего не сказав. Эггси горячий, отзывчивый и уже возбуждённый, когда он на несколько секунд чуть отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание и смотрит на мужчину - взгляд одурелый, немного испуганный и потерянный. Харт смотрит вопросительно – но Эггси только качает головой, прикрывая глаза и вновь целует его.  
А потом Харт скользит ладонью ему под его майку – гладит по горячей спине и пальцами поддевает резинку штанов, совсем ненавязчиво поглаживая по пояснице - и вот тут-то Анвина будто подбрасывает – и через секунду он бы уже вскочил на ноги, если бы Харт не удержал его за руку. С его коленей Эггси всё равно сползает, дышит загнанно и смотрит виновато и испуганно.  
Ну, хоть не убегает.  
Гарри смотрит на Эггси, Эггси смотрит на Гарри. Надежда на то, что Анвин заговорит первым, и так довольно призрачная, с каждой секундой становится ещё более зыбкой. В конце концов, Гарри вздыхает и спрашивает:  
-В чем дело, Эггси?  
-Ни в чем. Прости, - ожидаемо отвечает мальчишка, отводя глаза.  
-Эггси.  
-Это просто... слишком. Много. И сразу.  
-Это – слишком? – переспрашивает Харт, возможно, несколько более недоверчиво и иронично, чем стоило бы.  
-Не смейся, - тут же бурчит Эггси, посылая ему укоризненный взгляд исподлобья, - да, слишком.  
Харт успел подзабыть о том, что Эггси, вообще-то, странный.  
-Это всего лишь поцелуй.  
-Ты лез мне в штаны.  
-Ну и что? – ещё один укоризненный взгляд. – Нет, правда – ну и что? Мне показалось, это вполне уместно в сложившейся ситуации и с учетом твоего... состояния.  
Анвин краснеет моментально и тут же тянет майку вниз.  
-Я же не знаю, что ты собрался делать.  
-Ничего особенного.  
-Боюсь, что для меня почти всё из твоего перечня «ничего особенного» - особенное.  
И вот тут-то Харт начинает догадываться. Но тут же отметает эти свои догадки – потому что ну нет, так не бывает. Поэтому он решает уточнить.  
-Почему ты так решил?  
-Ты не поверишь, - хмыкает Анвин, качая головой.  
-Боюсь, мне придётся.  
-Окей. Я никогда ни с кем не занимался сексом, - со вздохом сознаётся.  
Харт честно старается не выглядеть... слишком удивлённым. Но попыка выходит провальной, потому что первый же вопрос, который он задаёт Анвину, выдаёт его удивление с головой.  
-Господи, Эггси, сколько тебе лет?  
-Двадцать четыре, - рапортует Анвин невозмутимо, - говорил же – не поверишь.  
М-да, а Харт-то думал, что таких не бывает. Ну, нигде, кроме монастырей. Но его квартира – явно не монастырь. Не монастырь же?..  
-Я верю. Просто это... странно.  
-О, спасибо, я в курсе.  
Если честно, Эггси думал, что ему будет куда страшнее сказать Харту всё как есть. Но на деле оказывается совсем не так. И Гарри не смотрит на него брезгливо или презрительно, или ещё каким-то плохим взглядом, а просто - немного удивлённо. Ну вот, получается, он думал о Гарри немного хуже, чем он есть на самом деле.  
-Иди сюда, - зовёт Харт, - расскажешь мне, как такое упущение могло произойти?  
-Почему сразу упущение? – фыркает Эггси, вновь устраиваясь рядом с Гарри – забираясь на диван с ногами и садясь на нём задом наперёд – так, чтобы видеть лицо мужчины, - может, это сознательный выбор.  
-О, брось, - недоверчиво хмыкает Гарри, - единицы людей отказываются от секса сознательно, не имея травмирующего опыта в прошлом. Я не говорю о людях, ограниченных религией.  
-О. Вы хотите поговорить о моём травмирующем опыте, мистер Харт? – дурачась, уточняет Эггси.  
Волнуется, на самом деле – и Гарри это знает. Эггси всегда начинает слишком уж паясничать – как только на него нападает беспокойство любого толка.  
-Только если ты готов об этом говорить, - кивая, отвечает Харт – тихо, ровно, скользнув прикосновением пальцев по ладони Анвина.  
-Ну, самое страшное я тебе уже сказал, поэтому почему бы и нет, - пожимает плечами тот, улыбаясь благодарно, и не затягивая, начинает:  
-Если вкратце – у меня был дружок, желающий зайти несколько дальше в наших взаимоотношениях, чем это нужно было мне. Ну, потому что мне было пятнадцать, я насмотрелся на киношные романы и думал, что это должен быть некто особенный и всё вообще должно быть до смерти романтично. Ему почти удалось меня уломать, но оказалось, что это, помимо всего прочего, ещё и чертовски больно. А он был очень настойчив. Но я отбрыкался. Ну и после у меня как-то... не складывалось.  
-Но попытки были?  
-Были, но не слишком рьяные. Ну, мне не больно-то и хотелось, а когда мне начинали лезть в штаны – так вообще всё как отрубало.  
Эггси чувствует себя чуднО. Странно говорить об этом – о том, что, казалось бы, никому и никогда - с кем-то. Ещё более странно, что этим кем-то оказывается Гарри. Странно, но хорошо. Хорошо, что им оказывается Гарри.  
-Сейчас вот не похоже было, что тебе не больно-то хотелось, - хмыкает Харт, за что тут же получает тычок в бок от Эггси и смущённую, но вместе с тем и очаровательно-шкодную улыбку.  
-Это потому что мне... хотелось. Нормально так.  
-И как давно ты думал об этом? – просто интересуется Харт, тем самым, к великому облегчению Анвина, сходя с темы про травмирующие события в его жизни. Ну что за волшебный человек.  
-Об именно вот этом - не думал, если честно. Я даже не собирался ничего такого делать. Оно... само, - пожимает плечами Эггси и смотрит любопытно. - А ты? Не похоже, что ты был удивлён. Значит, у тебя в голове тоже что-то такое было.  
-После твоего возвращения, - не раздумывая особо, честно отвечает Харт. Какой смысл скрывать-то – теперь?  
-Прямо думал?  
-Прямо думал.  
-И что теперь? – со вздохом спрашивает Эггси.  
-А что теперь?  
-Ну... надо что-то делать будет.  
-Только если тебе хочется, Эггси.  
-Хочется. Но мне нужно... черт, понятия не имею, что мне нужно, - посмеивается Эггси невесело и утыкается лбом в плечо Гарри.  
-Значит, будем выяснять.  
-Как?  
-Опытным путём, подозреваю.  
-О. Ты по-любому сейчас сидишь и думаешь, за что тебе всё это.  
-Точно.  
Гарри не врёт, потому что не видит в этом никакого смысла, и ещё – потому что знает, что Анвину и в голову не придёт обидеться на него. О да, он действительно сидит и крутит в голове мысль о том, за какие это кармические грехи на него свалился двадцатичетырёхлетний девственник. На него, не имеющего особого пристрастия к невинным и неопытным – потому что всё это слишком хлопотно и, откровенно говоря, смертельно скучно. Короче, не впечатляет. Совсем. Он не понимал, что другие в этом находят – но у всех же свои прихоти, верно?  
И вот, получите и распишитесь. Гэри Анвин, двадцать четыре года, учитель литературы, у которого случается приступ паники всякий раз, как кто-то пытается залезть ему в штаны.  
Вол-шеб-но!  
-Гарри?  
-М?  
-А нам обязательно спать вместе?  
-Как тебе будет удобнее.  
Эггси угукает и замолкает ещё на несколько минут. Гарри перебирает пальцами пряди волос у него на затылке.  
-Тебе, наверное, завтра рано вставать?  
-Как всегда.  
-Значит, рано. Пойдём спать?  
-Пойдём.  
-Только я пойду к себе.  
-Как скажешь, - Гарри не удерживается от тихого смешка.  
-Не смейся, - ворчит Анвин.  
-Прости, но это непросто.  
Эггси ничего не отвечает, только несильно кусает Гарри за шею, в место прямо над воротником рубашки.  
Ни одному, ни другому в эту ночь не спится. Эггси просто в тихом ужасе от того, что он каким-то непостижимым образом на это решился, а Гарри – от того, как вообще дошел до жизни такой. Подписался ведь. Сам. Добровольно. Стой и смотри теперь, что из этого получится.  
Впрочем, ни один, ни другой не жалеют о случившемся сегодня ни капли.  
***  
У Эггси действительно есть проблемы.  
Первый раз он приходит к Гарри в спальню на следующий день после произошедшего накануне разговора. И спрашивает, могут ли они просто поспать рядом. Гарри, лежащий в постели за чтением только отодвигается поближе к её краю, освобождая место для Эггси.  
По вечерам они всегда расходятся по своим спальням, и практически каждый раз спустя минут двадцать, которые уходят на то, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, Эггси приходит к нему. Надо отдать ему должное – Харту никогда не приходится угадывать, чего именно сегодня хочет Анвин. Тот всегда говорит сам. Если он хочет просто поспать вместе – об этом и просит. Если хочет, чтобы Гарри в очередной раз попробовал залезть ему в штаны – сообщает об этом.  
Именно «попробовал» и именно «в очередной раз». Потому что всё идёт как надо ровно до того момента, пока дело не доходит до штанов. Точнее до вопроса по их ликвидации. Вот тут Эггси просто цепенеет – и всё. Он не может объяснить Гарри, в чем дело. Не может он объяснить этого и самому себе. Идея облапать его через ткань штанов тоже не прокатывает, потому что вызывает тот же эффект.  
И это при том, что в обратном направлении всё работает как надо. Эггси исправно, и даже с некоторым азартом, избавляет Харта от одежды, разглядывает его, гладит завороженно, целует-лижет-кусает, изучая реакции и иногда прося, чтобы Гарри ему подсказал, и каждый раз самозабвенно вылизывает его член. В первый раз Гарри немало удивлён, чего и не скрывает.  
-Неплохо для девственника, - хмыкает.  
-Ну, к этому у меня типа… природная склонность, - посмеивается Анвин, удобно устроив свою голову у Гарри на животе и пальцами чуть щекотно скользя по внутренней стороне его бедра.  
К концу первого месяца Эггси знает, что Гарри нравится, когда с нажимом проводишь пальцами по рёбрам, когда прихватываешь зубами кожу внизу живота, когда гладишь по лодыжкам, кусаешь за нижнюю губу несильно и коротко лижешь соски, а ещё Гарри нравится, когда сам, без подсказки руки на затылке, загоняешь его член к себе в рот – так глубоко, как только можешь, а ещё – когда глотаешь его сперму.  
Гарри к концу первого месяца знает только то, что о да – у Эггси действительно проблемы с сексом. Точнее, с головой.  
Он отзывчивый просто до невозможности, до бесстыдства – у него нет эрогенных зон, потому что он вся – одна эрогенная зона, куда не дотронься – везде будет приятно, не прогадаешь, просто нужно знать, как правильно трогать – где-то с нажимом, где-то – едва касаясь, где-то чуть щекотно скользя пальцами – и мальчишка будет плавится и клясть тебя на чем свет стоит. Но как только пальцы Харта задевают его возбужденный член через ткань или лезут под резинку – происходит в точности, как говорит Эггси. Всё будто отрезает.  
Это даже немного злит.  
-Может, сделаешь всё просто силой? – после очередного раза спрашивает Анвин.  
Гарри не отвечает даже, просто смотрит так, что всё ясно.  
-Глупая идея, я понял. Но вдруг сработает?  
-Эггси, я не буду тебя насиловать.  
Анвина аж передёргивает.  
-Паршиво звучит, верно? – интересуется Гарри. Эггси согласно мычит и лезет Харту под футболку. Иногда начинает казаться, что это у него такой способ уйти от разговора. Поэтому Гарри останавливает его руку на полпути – пусть и с некоторым сожалением – и качает головой на вопросительный взгляд.  
-Алкоголь?  
-Ты вообще хоть раз видел, чтобы я пил?  
-Ни разу, - недолго думая, отвечает Харт, - принципы?  
-Непереносимость, - морщит нос Анвин, - очень быстрое опьянение и крайне шустрая и неприятная интоксикация следом. И вообще, я предпочел бы быть в трезвом уме.  
-Вот как. Ну, а если включить тебе ну очень интересный фильм? – как будто бы всерьёз предлагает Гарри.  
-Мистер Харт! – тут же возмущается Анвин. – Ты бы ещё предложил мне пончик на верёвочке перед носом повесить!  
Гарри смеётся и ерошит ему волосы на затылке.  
-Значит, надо подумать еще.  
-Ага, - кивает Эггси и ёрзает на кровати, - а теперь дай мне залезть к тебе в штаны, будь так добр.  
Ну и как тут откажешь?  
Больше в этот вечер Гарри, понятное дело, ничегошеньки не придумывает.  
Зато через пару дней ему в голову приходит спонтанная, но вполне себе неплохая идея.  
Инти на ближайшие несколько дней снова отправлен в пригород к родителям Харта, Гарри серьёзно намерен послать работу ко всем чертям и провести пару дней, вообще не выходя из дома и Эггси категорически поддерживает это его намерение. Вот сейчас Гарри второй час отмокает в ванной, проклиная установившийся уже режим, из-за которого он просыпается чуть свет и больше не может заснуть. Когда он наконец выходит из ванной комнаты, выпуская с собой в спальню клубы водяного пара – то обнаруживает Эггси сидящим на кровати по-турецки.  
-Я тебя почти потерял, - объявляет Анвин.  
-Ты сидел и ждал, пока я выйду?  
-Ага.  
-Мог и зайти, - хмыкает Харт, проходя к шкафу с одеждой.  
-Мало ли чем ты там занимаешься.  
Харт только плечами пожимает. Эггси теребит в пальцах край майки и смотрит пристально на Гарри, на котором из одежды – одно только полотенце, обернутое вокруг бёдер – и разве что не облизывается.  
-Пялиться неприлично, Эггси, - для проформы напоминает Харт, которому это пристальное внимание ничуть не мешает, на самом деле.  
-Неприлично расхаживать передо мной в одном полотенце, а потом говорить, что пялиться неприлично, - парирует Анвин, с прищуром глядя на мужчину.  
-Вот оно что, - тянет Гарри, как ни в чем не бывало стягивая с бедер полотенце и начиная одеваться. Эггси, уже сменивший позу и теперь растянувшийся на животе поперёк кровати, наблюдает за ним с самой довольной улыбкой и вопросительно приподнимает брови, когда Харт, одевшись, оборачивается к нему и смотрит задумчиво.  
Потому что ему в голову приходит одна мысль. Очень простая и очевидная настолько, что не ясно, как он не додумался до этого раньше.  
-Если я не могу тебя раздеть, то ты вполне можешь сделать это сам, верно?  
-Ну, да… Наверное, - кивает немного сбитый с толку Анвин.  
-Раздевайся.  
Эггси смотрит на него чуть недоверчиво.  
-Прямо сейчас? – уточняет.  
-Прямо сейчас, - кивает Гарри.  
Анвин замолкает, перекатывается на спину, сползает к краю кровати и встаёт на ноги. Мешкает, и уточняет:  
-Прямо здесь?  
-Прямо здесь, - снова утвердительно кивает Харт.  
-И ты будешь смотреть?  
-Естественно я буду смотреть.  
Эггси пожимает плечами, стягивает майку, кидая её на пол, поддевает резинку штанов, позволяя им свалиться вниз по ногам, переступает через них, пнув к майке и, бросив на Гарри взгляд исподлобья, на который он, с выражением такой... снисходительной заинтересованности на лице, чуть вскидывает брови, тянет вниз бельё.  
И оказывается перед Хартом – в очень светлой комнате очень голым.  
Зато взгляд у Гарри становится куда более заинтересованным. Он молча разглядывает, десять секунд, тридцать, минуту, две – и Эггси в конце концов не выдерживает и хочет уже спросить, сколько ещё Харт планирует вести себя так, будто он в музее, но Харт опережает его.  
-Садись на кровать, - то ли просит, то ли приказывает. Тон такой, что и не поймёшь.  
Да и какая разница? Так, оказывается, гораздо проще – когда тебе говорят, что делать. Поэтому Эггси послушно выполняет, садясь на край кровати.  
-Дальше.  
Анвин забирается глубже на кровать.  
-Разведи ноги шире, пожалуйста.  
Эггси остаётся неподвижен, смотрит на Харта широко открытыми глазами, кусает губу и чувствует, как краснеет. Наверняка пятнами, да. Потому что это чертовски стыдно. Ещё более стыдно это потому, что под спокойным, но заинтересованным взглядом Гарри и под его тихий, но уверенный голос он начинает возбуждаться. Ох, кто бы мог подумать. Кажется, у Эггси, которому всю жизнь предоставляли возможность всё решать самостоятельно, пунктик на контроле. Иначе какого черта у него встаёт от того, что Гарри говорит ему, что делать?  
-Эггси. Ноги, - ещё раз просит Гарри. Анвин разводит ноги в стороны и закрывает глаза.  
-Нет-нет-нет, так не пойдёт. Открывай глаза, - тут же реагирует Харт.  
-Ну Гарри, - ноет Анвин.  
-Не «ну». Открывай, - посмеивается Харт.  
Но вот глаза Эггси открывает не потому, что так просит Гарри, а из-за того, что тот через несколько секунд после сказанного садится на кровать, устраивается прямо между его разведённых ног и гладит его по коленке. Эггси, совсем дезориентированный таким смешением страха и возбуждения, и окончательно выбитый из колеи своим смущением и неожиданным открытием некоторых своих пристрастий, издаёт звук, похожий на всхлип, открывает глаза, смотрит на Гарри совершенно расфокусированным, дурным взглядом. И задаёт, пожалуй, самый глупый вопрос, который только можно задать:  
-А ты что, не будешь раздеваться?  
-Нет, Эггси, - улыбается Харт.  
-Нечестно, - бурчит Эггси.  
-Чтобы ты не отвлекался, - поясняет Гарри.  
Про то, как чувствует себя Анвин, он вопросов не задаёт – потому что тут и так всё ясно. Он явно чувствует себя именно так, как нужно Гарри – до одури возбуждённым.  
Как-то даже неверяще смотрит на Гарри, когда тот склоняется ниже и смыкает свои губы на его члене. И это, черт возьми, по-настоящему. Эггси бы ни за что не поверил бы даже своим глазам, если бы не чувствовал этого. Чувствовал очень явно и очень остро, насколько это охренительно хорошо – когда тебе отсасывает Гарри Харт. Он делает это неспеша, с ленцой, несколько элегантно даже. Элегантный минет. Такое бывает. Кто бы мог подумать. О, ему точно никто не поверит.  
Эггси думает, что слишком уж много думает, но эта проблема решается сама собой, когда язык Харта с нажимом скользит вдоль по стролу и в завершении движения обводит головку члена вокруг. Эггси откидывается назад, упираясь локтями в кровать и стонет. Совершенно бесстыдно. Совершенно замечательно. Какое счастье, что они одни.  
Харт, выпустивший его член из своего рта, но – слава всем божествам, что поощряют подобные безобразия - не спешащий отстраняться, ухмыляется довольно, скользит ладонью по животу Эггси вверх, задевает сосок, оглаживает горло, касается пальцами его губ.  
-Оближи, - просит.  
Эггси послушно приоткрывает рот, облизывает указательный и безымянный, мягко скользящие внутрь и даже думать не желает о том, зачем это Харт его об этом попросил. Просто скользит языком по пальцам и чуть прихватывает зубами за фаланги, на что Харт одобрительно хмыкает.  
А потом Гарри обхватывает пальцами другой руки его лодыжку и заводит его ногу к себе на плечо, и вот теперь, когда Эггси так замечательно раскрыт перед ним, загнанно дышащий и смотрящий с испугом и любопытсвом одновременно, он гладит скользкими от слюны пальцами между ягодиц. Эггси замирает, напрягается, но не говорит ничего, только дышит тяжело, то и дело задерживая дыхание и смотрит на Гарри, прихватив зубами нижнюю губу.  
Тот улыбается ему, обводит пальцами колечко мышц, гладит мягко.  
-Не зажимайся, ну. Это должно быть приятно, - говорит. Не врёт, кстати – это правда приятно, хоть и странно, страшно и стыдно, но приятно – всё равно больше. Поэтому Эггси кивает, а Гарри нажимает пальцами сильнее, проникая внутрь совсем чуть-чуть, а потом снова накрывает своим ртом член Эггси.  
И вот тут Анвин окончательно теряется в ощущениях и только стонет, стонет и стонет, ёрзая под этими губами и руками так, что Харту приходится как следует сжать пальцы на его бедре. Несколько раз Гарри прерывается – и Эггси совершенно очаровательно ноет и жалобно изламывает брови, и чуть вскидывает бедра вверх – такой просящий и явно напрочь забывший про все свои глупые фобии.  
Да и какие к черту фобии? У Эггси низ живота крутит сладкой судорогой и пальцы на ногах поджимаются, а Харт всё дразнит и дразнит, держит на грани – будто сам чувствует эту грань даже лучше Эггси. Но всё-таки сжаливается, наигравшийся, по всей видимости – сжимает губы сильнее, берёт в себя глубоко – так, что головка члена упирается в тёплую и упругую ткань горла – и выпускает его изо рта ровнёхонько за секунду до того, как Эггси кончает и уходит за грань реального мира на нескольк долгих мгновений.  
-Вот черт, - хрипит он, очухавшись, - где ты был всю мою жизнь?  
Гарри только смеётся – так замечательно, тихо и мягко, и гладит Анвина по бедру.  
-Я бы сказал, что вот теперь-то я понял, от чего отказывался – но что-то мне подсказывает, что не все умеют так, как ты.  
-Ты определённо меня идеализируешь.  
-Ой, да плевать, - отмахивается Эггси. Гарри хмыкает, встаёт с кровати и уходит в ванную, возвращается и протягивает Анвину полотенце. И это очень мило с его стороны, потому что Анвин совсем не уверен, что в ближайшие пару десятков минут он бы нашел в себе силы встать, а ощущение подсыхающей на коже спермы – оно довольно противное.  
Впрочем, если бы Гарри глотал, Анвину бы окончательно порвало шаблоны.  
Вытершись, он кидает полотенце на пол, не обращая внимания на осуждающий взгляд Харта, ловит того за руку и тянет к себе. И совершенно бесстыже трётся щекой о его стояк через тонкий лён домашних брюк.  
Из постели они вылезают только к вечеру, и только потому, что оба смертельно проголодались.  
Эггси ставит Харта за плиту, уповая на то, что уж подогреть еду и не устроить при этом пожар он способен, а сам вовсю лениться, распластавшись по барной стойке.  
-У тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас замурлычешь, - сообщает Гарри и ставит перед ним тарелку с пастой. Любой, даже самый нехозяйственный Гарри, если усердно его воспитывать, рано или поздно будет способен подогреть еду и принести её тебе, да-да.  
-Я близок к этому, - растягивая слова, кивает Эггси, - спасибо, Гарри. Ты не безнадёжен.  
-Ты тоже, Эггси, - не остаётся в долгу Харт, понятно на что намекая.  
Анвин весело фыркает, тянется к Гарри через стойку и коротко целует его в губы.  
Ему хочется застыть вот в этом моменте, в этом сладком, странном, долгом, полном ленивой истомы дне - и остаться в нём вместе с Гарри навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hiroshima, mon amour (1959 г.)


	8. Penny Lane

Идиллия длится чуть дольше месяца. Начинается учебный год, Инти идёт в новую школу, которая, наконец, приходится ему по душе, несмотря на все опасения Харта. Вообще-то, идея о переводе принадлежала Эггси целиком и полностью. Сам нашел, сам всё узнал, сам поговорил с Инти и пришёл с Харту уже со всеми паролями и явками. Только все документы подпиши, да денег дай.  
Такой подход более чем устраивал Харта.  
У Эггси тоже начинается учебный год и новые битвы с юными умами, в которых с переменным успехом лидируют то эти самые юные умы, то злой гений Анвина.  
В театре всё идёт на удивление ровно, и Гарри даже почти перестаёт задерживаться на работе, и это весьма кстати, потому что Анвин, вдохновившись тем первым удачным опытом, видимо, поставил своей целью побыстрее расстаться со своей по недоразумению затянувшейся девственностью. Физической, по крайней мере. Потому что в голове он уже давно с ней расстался, явно. И иногда он выделывает такое, до чего ни один, даже самый взрослый девственник, не додумался бы. Ну, по крайней мере Харту так кажется – потому что девственники обычно не тащатся от римминга, глубокого минета и относительно безобидных игрушек вроде анальных шариков.  
Но Гарри не спешит, хотя Эггси уже и извёлся весь – нетерпеливый, жадный мальчишка. Отчасти Гарри не спешит потому, что ему откровенно нравится изводить Анвина, а ещё потому, что считает, что в их случае стоит, всё-таки, повременить. Потому что Эггси явно даже не представляет себе, насколько неприятен обычно первый опыт. А самое последнее, чего хочет Харт – чтобы Эггси в очередной раз закрылся. Потому что он куда больше нравится Харту таким – абсолютно и очаровательно бесстыжим.  
Эмбер возвращается из Европы, где она провела последние полтора месяца лета. И соскучилась, видимо – потому что приезжает каждый выходные, а иногда и на несколько будних дней остаётся, бессовестно прогуливая занятия, но уверяя, что ей за это ничего не будет. Смотрит с умилением на Эггси и Гарри, которые изо всех сил делают вид, что между ними ничего не изменилось – и получается у них ничего так, убедительно даже – но недостаточно убедительно для Эмбер.  
Ещё Гарри замечает, что Эггси и Эмбер то и дело переглядываются со слишком хитрым видом и шушукаются, как только остаются вдвоём – но этому Харт не придаёт особого значения. Потом уже оказывается, что зря.  
Потом, когда всё берёт и ровным строем идёт к черту. Всё и сразу – как и положено по всемирному закону подлости.  
Всё начинается с того, что на пороге квартиры объявляется Анна и выражает желание забрать своего сына обратно. Харт удивлён подобным заявлением настолько, что даже не знает, что ей на это сказать. Впрочем, слова находятся быстро. И они в основном про то, что за последний год это – третий раз, когда она вообще появляется на горизонте и про то, что Харта мало интересует, чего она там хочет.  
Анна уходит, но Харт понимает, что это начало долгой и очень неприятной истории.  
Но самое неожиданное – это то, что Харт не желает отдавать сына матери не из вредности или из принципа. А из-за того, что он, оказывается, способен испытывать те светлые чувства, которые обычно испытывают родители к своим детям – любить их, переживать за них, гордиться их успехами. И испытывает это всё как к Эмбер, так и к Инти. Какой ужас. Какая прелесть. Какой кошмар.  
Благо, что в этот, первый раз, ни Инти, ни Эггси не оказывается дома – потому что Харт надеется решить этот неприятный вопрос малой кровью и не посвящая никого в подробности.  
Впрочем, через несколько дней, когда Анна, решив, видимо, не размениваться на пустые разговоры и угрозы, приезжает к Энтони в школу, адрес которой каким-то образом узнала, забирает его и отвозит к себе – становится ясно – малой кровью тут не отделаться.  
Харт решает не ждать и подаёт иск в суд первым на следующий день после того, как Инти звонит ему и интересуется, зачем его отдали обратно маме. На то, чтобы успокоить впавшего в тихую панику ребёнка, твердящего, что ему совсем не нравится там, куда его привезли, выяснить у него, а куда, его, собственно, отвезли (благо, Инти – сообразительный мальчик и предусмотрительно запомнил и название улицы, и номер дома) и убедить его в том, что нет, папа его не обманывает, говоря, что приедет за ним через тридцать минут, уходит почти полтора часа и целый мешок нервных клеток. Потому что это Эггси умел успокаивать Инти. У Гарри это получалось куда хуже.  
Но, как выяснилось, всё-таки получалось. К счастью.  
Анна славно утроилась в двухэтажном особнячке недалеко от центра Лондона, огороженном от всего остального внешнего мира, явно недостойного его великолепия, глухой изгородью. И вот в этот раз случается скандал. Плохо то, что случается он прямо при Инти. И хорошо тоже поэтому. Потому что на мать, которая с порога начинает говорить на повышенных тонах и с каждой минутой только добавляя в голос громкости и истеричности, Инти смотрит с почти суеверным ужасом, вцепившись в руку Гарри, как утопающий в спасательный круг. А Харт молчит, разглядывая эту женщину и в очередной раз задумываясь – как же его угораздило-то? Она была невыносима настолько же, насколько была красива. То есть очень. Но невыносимости в ней всё же было чуть больше. И с годами она явно прибывала. А вот красота – не вечна. И как Харт раньше об этом не подумал?..  
В общем, он молчит. Анна кричит что-то о том, что он сломал ей жизнь, заставив родить этого ребёнка. Что-то о том, что у него нет никаких прав на её сына. Что-то о том, что Харта найдут в переулке с простреленной головой и она всё равно заберёт Энтони себе, ну и прочие замечательные вещи.  
Харт молчит. Потом кивает, цеременно прощается, треплет Инти по волосам, берёт за руку и ведёт к машине.  
Анна моментально переходит в плаксивый диапазон и просит остаться хотя бы на денёчек, обращаясь уже к Инти. Тот смотрит на Гарри и с ужасом мотает головой. Нет, конечно нет.  
-Запрыгивай, - командует Харт, останавливаясь у машины.  
-Можно вперёд?  
-Можно вперёд, - кивает.  
Когда Инти хлопает дверью машины, Анна грозит Харту судом и хлопает дверью дома так, что стёкла звенят.  
Хорошо, что у Харта полно знакомых адвокатов. Адвокаты очень любят театр.  
Так что в суд он подаёт первым, морально готовясь к тому, что это будет долгий, муторный и очень невесёлый процесс. Но если тем вечером он думал, что они справяться с этим вместе, то на следующий день происходит ещё кое-что.  
И Гарри вспоминает, почему никогда не стремился иметь нормальную семью, выводок детишей, стабильные отношения с особью своего или противоположного пола, престижную работу. Потому что в конечном итоге от этого одни проблемы.  
Вот как сейчас. Это же, черт возьми, катастрофа.  
И он сам во всё это влез.  
И он очень, очень зол. На всех. Кроме, пожалуй, Инти. Потому что во-первых, на него не за что злиться, а во-вторых – даже если было бы за что – злиться на него просто невозможно.  
Всё происходит из-за того, что Эмбер забывает снять кольцо.  
Она приезжает к позднему субботнему завтраку, что уже постепенно входило в традицию, треплет Инти по волосам, тыкает сонного Эггси под рёбра, обнимает Гарри. Говорит, что им сегодня обязательно нужно выйти на улицу – потому что погода просто аномально-хорошая.  
Кольцо Харт замечает ещё за завтраком. То, что это не просто побрякушка на безымянном пальце, а грёбаное обручальное кольцо, понять не сложно – во-первых, Эмбер никогда не носила ни колец, ни браслетов, ни серёг, а во-вторых – как только она понимает, куда именно смотрит Гарри – то тут же, инстинктивно, накрывает левую руку правой. И бросает быстрый взгляд на Эггси.  
Чудно. Он в курсе. Просто волшебно.  
-И когда ты собиралась мне сказать? – как можно более спокойно, серо, нейтрально, безэмоционально интересуется Харт у Эмбер после того, как с завтраком покончено, и Инти уносится собираться на прогулку, а Эггси моет посуду, стараясь изобразить из себя предмет быта, как можно более незаметный, и они остаются в столовой.  
-Как можно позже, - честно отвечает Эмбер, - и, конечно, постфактум. Ты был бы против.  
-Почему ты так уверена? И сколько уже? Я надеюсь, ты, хотя бы, не беременна?  
-Папа, - закатывает глаза Эмбер, - нет. В середине июля, перед тем, как я... кхм, мы уехали. Потому что я уверена.  
-Вот как?  
-Вот как.  
-Кто ещё знал?  
-Все.  
На кухне Эггси очень-очень громко ставит тарелку на сушилку.  
Харт начинает злится. Эмбер продолжает.  
-Ты бы сказал, что мне ещё рано. Что мне нужно думать об учебе. Что мне это ни к чему – потому что иногда ты просто невыносим из-за того, что думаешь, что знаешь эту жизнь лучше, только потому, что ты взрослее.  
-Возможно это потому, что всё так и есть?  
-Нет, пап. То, что ты весь такой самодостаточный, вполне справляющийся со своей жизнью и сам, и вполне устроенный этим не значит, что все такие. Что я такая. У меня, если ты не заметил, есть голова на плечах. И у меня было время подумать.  
-И сколько же? – скептически интересуется Харт, ожидая услышать какой-то совсем смешной срок. В конце концов, Эмбер всего-лишь девятнадцать. Ну, почти двадцать. Какое уж тут время на раздумья?  
Но вот честно. Лучше бы он не спрашивал. Потому что Эмбер, тоже начавшая злиться, отвечает. Правду.  
-Почти пять лет, папочка, - сообщает едко. А потом добавляет, явно намереваясь добить, - и он старше меня на десять лет. И я не хочу слышать ничего про то, что нормально, а что нет.  
С кухни раздаётся звон упавших на кафель столовых приборов.  
Харт смотрит на Эмбер испытующе, она смотрит в ответ, упрямо вскинув подбородок и совсем по-хартовски приподняв брови. Не врёт, абсолютно точно.  
Харт осознаёт масштабы катастрофы. Когда его дочери было пятнадцать, она жила у него и встречалась с двадцатипятилетним мужчиной, а он – её отец, между прочим – ни сном, ни духом. Чудесная история для потомков.  
-Тебе бы не понравилось, - пожимает плечами Эмбер, видимо, смягчившись немного, - я не хотела, чтобы ты меня осуждал. А ты бы точно осуждал.  
-Мать знает?  
-Она спокойно приняла эту новость на моё шестнадцатилетие ещё. Ты же её знаешь.  
О да. У Эмили всегда были очень либеральные взгляды.  
Гарри молча кивает. Эггси выглядывает в столовую из кухни, проверяя, не случилось ли смертоубийства ненароком – уж слишком тихо стало. Тишину нарушает Инти, вбежавший в столовую и впечатавшийся объятиями ровнёхонько в отца с радостным возгласом.  
-Гулять!  
-Погуляете втроём сегодня? Мне надо поработать.  
Инти хмурится, но кивает. Инти никогда не спорит с папой.  
Эггси вздыхает.  
Эмбер возводит очи горе.  
-Насколько мы близки к катастрофе? – интересуется Эггси, когда они втроём выходят на улицу.  
-Боюсь, мы в самом центре бури. Шаг вправо, шаг влево – и снесёт к чертям. Умоляю тебя, не пытайся с ним сегодня говорить об этом. И завтра тоже. И послезавтра. И в обозримом будущем.  
Эггси неопределённо мычит.  
Конечно, он заговаривает с Хартом на эту тему в тот же вечер. Роковая ошибка.  
У всех есть болевые. У Харта, оказывается, тоже. Его непутёвое отцовство.  
Но проблема в том, что Харт не умеет расстраиваться. Он умеет только злиться. Эмбер такая же – и поэтому она знает, чем будет чреват слишком скорый подъём темы о её скоропостижно раскрывшемся тайном замужестве. И именно поэтому она и просила Эггси не заговаривать об этом.  
Но Эггси решает, что она преувеличивала масштабы катастрофы. Потому что Гарри, вроде бы, выглядит вполне себе обыкновенно, ну, разве что чуточку более хмурым – но это же естественно –рассуждает Эггси – не каждый же день твоя дочь выходит замуж тайком от тебя. Дальше он эту мысль, увы, не развивает.  
Возможно, он бы додумался до того, что когда твоя дочь выходит замуж тайком от тебя – не злиться просто невозможно. Но у Эггси не было детей, а ещё Эггси пока не знал, что Гарри Харт умеет быть той ещё задницей. Но узнаёт об этом очень скоро.  
Всё заканчивается ссорой. Такой хорошей, полноценной ссорой, которая начинается с того, что Эггси просит Гарри не слишком уж злиться на Бемби, а Гарри интересуется, не кажется ли Эггси, что то, злиться ему на свою дочь или не злиться – это уж точно не его, Анвина, дело. И что он как-нибудь сам решит, с какой стороны ему смотреть на всю эту дерьмовую ситуацию – с плохой или с паршивой.  
Эггси не затыкается и брякает что-то о том, что Гарри драматизирует.  
Гарри смотрит на него, как убеждённые атеисты смотрят на чудиков из «Свидетелей Иеговы» и им подобных - давай, расскажи мне, как Бог любит меня.  
Всё заканчивается тем, что Харт, злой как черт, просит Эггси заткнуться и не лезть в это и говорит, что если бы он не был слепым идиотом – давно бы нашел этого... профессора, любящего школьниц, и сделал бы с ним что-то очень, очень плохое – может быть, просто избил бы, а может, совратил и трахнул бы в задницу хорошенько, а Эмбер отправил бы к матери в Америку.  
-Да ты чудовище, Гарри, - пораженно выдыхает Эггси после этого, мигом подрастерявший все аргументы. Ему кажется, что он сейчас словит от Харта звонкую оплеуху, но этого не происходит. Харт только вздыхает, машет рукой и просит:  
-Уйди. Просто уйди.  
Харт не уточняет – из комнаты или из квартиры, потому что сейчас ему откровенно плевать.  
Возможно, не воспринял бы всю эту ситуацию в штыки, если бы на горизонте не маячила скорая перспектива долгого общения с органами опеки, адвокатами, судьями и ненормальной мамашей Инти. Возможно, он бы так не злился. И уж точно не психовал бы. А уж попросить кого-то уйти – кого-то такого славного и плюшевого, ничего дурного не желающего, как Эггси – ну да, это явный признаком того, что у Харта в голове всё совсем не гладко.  
Но она маячила, и Харту абсолютно фиолетово даже то, что на следующий вечер Эггси не приходит ночевать. И через вечер тоже. И всю неделю. А потом начинаются встречи с адвокатом, встречи с органами опеки, встречи с Анной, и почти все эти встречи требуют присутствия ребёнка, и каждый раз после таких дней по вечерам надо убеждать Инти, что всё хорошо, и у Харта просто не хватает времени на то, чтобы думать, что Эггси уже вторую неделю живёт... где-то ещё. А ещё приходится взять себя в руки и не рявкать на Эмбер всякий раз, когда она обращалась к нему. Узнав о том, как её бедовый папаша разругался с не менее бедовым Эггси, и о том, что ненавистная ею Анна имеет наглость претендовать на сына, о существовании которого последние четыре года вспоминала крайне редко, Эмбер приехала в Лондон, забила на то, что она, вообще-то, зла на отца, заявилась в квартиру и объявила Гарри, что тот не отвяжется от неё до тех пор, пока она не будет уверена, что Инти не окажется в липких плавниках этой склизкой селёдки. Анны, то есть.  
-Ты – идиот, ты сам это знаешь и ты можешь не говорить со мной. Потому что я тоже пока не горю желанием с тобой общаться. Но Инти тут не при чем. Эггси, вообще-то, тоже, но он тоже идиот. Всё. Я – спать.  
Она проходит мимо него в квартиру, Харт хмыкает и, пожав плечами, захлопывает входную дверь.  
Эмбер – определённо его девочка.  
***  
Эггси почти что плевать. Серьёзно. Срать он хотел на Гарри с его комплексом вины относительно своих детей. Пусть злится сколько ему влезет. Да пусть что угодно делает, герой-любовник несчастный. Эггси пофигу.  
Уйти? Ох, да запросто, что ж ты раньше не сказал.  
На следующих день Эггси остаётся ночевать у Рокси. И через день. И через два дня. На выходных они напиваются – Эггси предупреждает, что это – паршивая затея, но Роксана грозится влить в него алкоголь насильно. Оценив масштабы катастрофы чуть позже (примерно через час и спустя всего-то полбутылки виски), Рокси заявляет бледному Анвину, который чувствует себя так, будто только что выблевал все свои внутренности, что алкоголь ни в чем не виноват. Он просто не умеет пить.  
-Тебе надо мно-о-о-гому научиться, - многообещающе тянет она, и Анвину становится жутко.  
Вообще-то, нет. Эггси не пофигу. Эггси очень, очень обижен. Просто он сам изо всех сил старается этого не замечать, потому что справедливо полагает, что это недостойно. Вот ещё, карму себе портить из-за какого-то сорокалетнего засранца. Ничего нет в нём такого особенного, чтобы обливаться горькими слезами. У Эггси много других забот.  
Например, как бы так незаметно сбежать от Роксаны, которая вот сейчас вот ставит на стол перед ним бутылку текилы. И это в середине рабочей недели.  
-Рокси… - жалобно тянет Эггси, поднимая глаза от тетради, проверкой которой был увлечен. О, он обожает мучить детей сочинениями. Делает это часто и иногда совсем не по программе. Он даже разрешает лепить сколько угодно орфографических ошибок и никогда не снижает за это оценки – пусть об этом переживает мисс Дэвис, это её забота. А его забота – научить их думать самостоятельно, превратить этих маленьких поганцев в людей с собственным мнением. Хотя бы создать почву для этого. В конце концов, он успел к ним ко всем привязаться и вполне понимал, что все они, все до одного – не так уж безнадёжны и плохи, как порой отзываются о них другие учителя. Потому что не бывает плохих детей. Бывает неблагоприятная среда, паршивые родители и недалёкие учителя. А дети тут ни при чем.  
-Что, Эггси? –почти что ласково тянет Роксана. Она только с работы – очки в черной роговой оправе, волосы, собранные в тугой пучок, тёмно-синее платье до колена с длинным рукавом – дьявол в обёртке приличной леди.  
-Середина недели, - хмуро напоминает он.  
-Тебе завтра к третьему уроку, - пожимает плечами Рокси, кидая на стол очки и со стоном облегчения распуская волосы.  
-Ты в курсе, что алкоголь уничтожает яйцеклетки? – предпринимает ещё одну попытку Анвин, отодвигая тетради в сторону и со вселенской скорбью воззрившись на девушку.  
-Что за забота о моих яйцеклетках? – фыркает она.  
-Ну, не знаю, тебе там… детей рожать?  
-У меня есть три собаки и ты, на кой черт мне дети?  
Эггси тяжело вздыхает. И не поспоришь ведь. Рокси улыбается совершенно дьявольски, звонко чмокает его в лоб и направляется в сторону своей комнаты, на ходу расстёгивая молнию на платье. Эггси, задержавшись взглядом на её тощенькой бледной спине, вздыхает ещё раз и идёт греть ужин.  
Рокси лечит его печаль (ту, в которой он не признаётся сам себе) алкоголем, фильмами, о которых он никогда даже и не слышал и умилительными поцелуями в лоб. Рокси говорит, что он похож на ретривера, что был у неё в детстве – у того был вечно печальный взгляд, а ещё он был чуть-чуть глуповат, но до одурения мил. Рокси в задумчивости смотрит на Эггси сквозь стекло стакана, наполовину наполненного ромом и самым уверенным тоном говорит, что его надо с кем-нибудь познакомить. Таким же тоном она говорила, что научит его пить – и вот это-то и пугает.  
Потому что этот тон означает, что хочешь ты или нет – а Рокси сделает. Обязательно.  
Поэтому Эггси только скорбно вздыхает и опрокидывает в себя остатки рома из стакана, который вертел в руках уже добрых полчаса.  
В эту ночь он блюёт особенно вдохновенно.  
Рокси, в которой, кажется, вообще ни капельки брезгливости – так же как ни капельки стыда или совести – как ни в чем не бывало сидит на бортике ванной и выясняет предпочтения Анвина относительно потенциального партнёра, время от времени любезно протягивая ему стакан водички.  
-Ой, отстань, - в конце концов говорит Анвин, - не надо мне никаких партнёров. Я уйду в монастырь. Мне, наверное, ещё можно.  
-Наверное, - задумчиво кивает Рокси, которая до недавних пор была единственной, кто был осведомлён о весьма специфическом… положении Эггси, - мне вот точно нельзя, - продолжает беспечно.  
-Боже, даже знать не хочу, - со стоном говорит Анвин.  
-Ничего такого, - пожимает плечами Рокси.  
Эггси знает, что её «ничего такого» может оказаться чем угодно, потому только хмыкает недоверчиво.  
-Ты всё? –осведомляется Рокси. Она просто очаровательна в такие моменты.  
-Вроде.  
-Ну, с каждым разом всё лучше.  
Анвин только кривится. Рокси смеётся, встаёт с бортика ванной и похлопывает его по плечу.  
-Идём спать, герой-любовник.  
Тычок правосудия догоняет её рёбра как раз на подходе к спальне.  
***  
Эмбер говорит ему про суд только через месяц его пребывания у Рокси. Честно сознаётся, что не говорила специально, чтобы Эггси не дёргался ещё и из-за этого и недоверчиво хмыкает, когда он возмущённо сообщает, что он, вообще-то, вовсе ни о чем больше и не переживает, ведь о чем ему переживать то, не об её дурном отце же! Просит Эггси прийти на слушание, которое, если всё сложится как надо, обещает быть последним.  
-А то Инти слишком уж переживает, - говорит, - папа-то сейчас себя успокоить не может, не то, что его, а я не успеваю с ними двумя нянчиться и через день ездить в Оксфорд.  
Эггси становится страшно совестно. Хотя вообще-то не должно. Потому что мало того, что Харт повел себя как гад, выходит, он был вдвойне гадом, потому что ни слова не сказал Анвину про суд. Просто ужас, как можно быть таким!  
Эггси негодует настолько же сильно, насколько сильно пытается убедить себя в том, что ему плевать, какой степенью гадства обладает Гарри Харт.  
Так Эггси оказывается перед зданием суда, одетый, на его вкус, как-то траурно. Но это всё Рокси. Она сказала, что на суд по делам опеки так – в самый раз.  
Жаль, что Эггси не догадался спросить, сколько раз Рокси бывала на судах по делам опеки. Потому что первый вопрос, который задаёт Эмбер, когда он наконец находит их с Инти в бесконечных коридорах здания суда, перекликается с мыслями Анвина.  
-Эггси, ты что, на похороны собрался?  
Эггси только неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
-Смотря чьи, - тянет меланхолично.  
Харт стоит на десяток шагов дальше и Эггси изо всех сил старается его не замечать. Получается из рук вон плохо. Харт стоит почти что вполоборота к нему и беседует с какой-то женщиной – и Эггси не нравится то, что он стоит к ней слишком близко (на вкус Эггси, по крайней мере), Эггси не нравится то, что он улыбается ей, Эггси не нравится то, что женщина эта очень, слишком хорошо выглядит. Эггси не нравится, что ему всё это не нравится.  
Что там Эггси твердил себе последний месяц? Что в Харте нет ничего особенного? Что ему абсолютно наплевать на всё, с Хартом связанное? Чепуха.  
Конечно, в нём было что-то особенное. Что – Эггси не знал, возможно - всё. Потому что Эггси смотрит на него и думает о том, что вот так же чувствовал себя Уильям Миллер, когда смотрел на Пенни Лейн*.  
Вот черт. Гарри Харт – его Пенни Лейн. Катастрофа.  
Гэри Анвин испытывает острое желание сбежать сейчас же, вызвонить Рокси, украсть её с работы, напиться и дать ей абсолютный карт бланш на устройство его личной жизни. Пусть развлекается и ищет на свой вкус, он у неё совсем не плохой.  
К счастью, от столь недостойного побега спасает Инти, неизвестно откуда успевший взяться и теперь крепко обнимающий его за пояс с радостным «Эгсииииии».  
Эггси, кажется, успевает отвернуться, прежде чем Харт бросает быстрый взгляд в их сторону. Эмбер красноречиво закатывает глаза.  
-Ну привет, объект разбирательств, - посмеивается Эггси. Если он одет как на похороны, то Инти – как на свадьбу. Белая рубашечка, брюки, длинные кудри эти, аккуратно зачесанные на косой пробор, челка, убранная за ухо, глазищи эти его огроменные. Ангел, просто ангел. Анвин улыбается и аккуратно треплет его по волосам, стараясь не растрепать.  
-Как вы с ним? – тихо интересуется у Эмбер, дёргая головой в сторону Харта.  
-Ничего, - пожимает плечами Эмбер, - потихоньку подбирается к стадии принятия. К его чести. Уже даже говорит со мной нормально, а не сквозь зубы. А как ты без него?  
-Боюсь, мои успехи куда хуже, - хмыкает Анвин, и признаётся честно, - я увяз где-то в отрицании.  
-Беда с тобой, Анвин, - тянет Эмбер, - говорила же не лезть. Зачем полез?  
Эггси только неопределённо пожимает плечами, абсолютно не желая разговаривать об этом. Благо, от необходимости продолжать развитие темы о том, как, зачем и почему Анвина так волновало моральное благополучие Харта, избавляет Инти. Тянет за рукав, привлекая внимание, хмурится, сводит брови к переносице и спрашивает строго:  
-Ты где был?  
-Ну, не смотри на меня так, - хмурится Эггси в ответ, - то здесь, то там. Расскажи лучше, как у тебя дела.  
Какое счастье, что с Инти перевести тему – дело легче лёгкого.  
-Я в суде. Как, по-твоему, у меня могут быть дела? – вздыхая, вопрошает мальчишка.  
-Ну, тебя же не в тюрьму сажают, - улыбается Эггси.  
-Почти что, - бурчит Инти в ответ.  
-Боишься?  
-Чуть-чуть.  
Конечно, мальчишка боится куда больше, чем чуть-чуть. Анвин, в общем-то, вполне может представить себе, насколько он боится.  
-Главное - скрестить пальцы, когда будешь обещать говорить только правду.  
-А ты откуда знаешь? – хмурится мальчишка.  
Эггси с самым загадочным видом качает головой, и это, конечно, срабатывает.  
-Ну Эггси, ну расскажииии, - тут же канючит Инти. Те двадцать минут, что остаётся до заседания, Эггси рассказывает Инти, как был почти вот на таком же вот суде, когда ему было десять.  
В итоге, конечно, всё заканчивается хорошо. Инти выступает (иначе и не скажешь, да) так, что Эггси думает, что может им гордиться. Им, и заодно собой. За то, что он такой классный аналог Мери Поппинс.  
Всё было бы ещё лучше, если бы в конце концов всё закончилось счастливым примирением и воссоединением. Но Анвин вдруг ловит себя на мысли о том, что даже не может заставить себя посмотреть в сторону Гарри, испытывая не нежелание, но какой-то иррациональный, совершенно глупый, необъяснимый страх встретится с ним взглядом. Это, наверное, неразумно. Совсем-совсем, особенно учитывая, что Эггси прямо-таки чувствует на себе взгляд мужчины. Всего-то и надо, что обернуться, улыбнуться ему, обозвать упрямым идиотом, взяться за ручки и уйти в закат под шокированный взгляды общественности.  
Но Эггси боится – то ли того, что это как-то слишком просто, то ли того, что на деле всё может оказаться куда сложнее.  
Что всё в конечном итоге может вылиться во что-то действительно серьёзное.  
Что, вернись он обратно – и они уже не будут соседями по комнатам. Всё будет во сто крат серьёзнее. Ничего рационального в том, что Эггси боится каких-то совершенно эфемерных обязательств, нет.  
Ничего рационального в том, что Эггси сбегает, наскоро попрощавшись с Эмбер и Инти, тоже нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *имеется в виду фильм Almost Famous


	9. Return

Эггси не возвращается. Ни через месяц, ни через три, ни через полгода.  
Эмбер, как только становится ясно, что все претензии Анны на сына отклонены, уезжает в Оксфорд и первое время не приезжает даже по выходным – подтягивает хвосты по учебе, которых, всё-таки, успела набрать. Инти, который после суда, видимо, дорос до осознания того, что никто не собирается его бросать, периодически начинает оставаться ночевать в пансионате при школе – сначала раз в неделю, иногда два, а потом как-то незаметно – на все пять дней, возвращаясь домой на выходные с кучей рассказов о том, что он занимался всю неделю.  
Гарри снова возвращается с работы в блаженную тишину пустой квартиры. Всё возвращается на круги своя.  
Правда, к тишине этой приходится привыкать заново.  
Гарри не напоминает о своём существовании и о факте того, что они с Эггси вообще знакомы. Ни через месяц, ни через три, ни через полгода. Не то, чтобы Эггси особенно этого ждёт.  
Не то, чтобы он ужас как переживает.  
-Наверное, нужно искать жильё, - говорит он как-то раз на исходе второго месяца сосуществования вместе с Рокси, которое серьёзно угрожает стать фатальным для его печени.  
-Опять? – с тяжким вздохом осведомляется Рокси, сидящая на диване рядом с ним и расчесывающая своего леонбергера* по имени Чарли, морда которого покоится у Эггси на коленях и одобрительно почесывается им.  
Эггси утвердительно мотает головой.  
-А то ты меня споишь.  
-И это единственный твой аргумент? – фыркает Роксана.  
Эггси снова кивает, потому что все остальные аргументы уже были признаны глупыми, а некоторые – и вовсе абсурдными.  
-Я делаю это только для того, чтобы ты отвлёкся немного от мыслей в своей голове и продолжил уже, наконец, жить нормально, - ещё раз вздыхая, говорит Рокси, - как только я увижу наконец, что ты не смотришь на меня, как Чарли, когда я забываю покормить его с утра, мы снова будем пить только чай и свежевыжатый сок.  
Эггси смотрит на неё ну очень недоверчиво.  
-Ну ладно, ладно. Не только. Но в основном.  
Манера Рокси проявлять заботу совершенно очаровательна, о чем Анвин спешит ей сообщить. Рокси ворчит и отмахивается. Она вообще такая – предпочитает казаться такой холодной и непробиваемой, ироничной и расчетливой, ни о ком особо не переживающей и ни в ком не нуждающейся. Ей так легче. Тем больше удивляется Анвин, когда она, явно переступая через себя и с удвоенной силой начиная чесать несчастного Чарли, говорит тихо себе под нос:  
-Ты, конечно, можешь уезжать, если правда хочешь.  
-Но?  
-Но я бы предпочла, чтобы ты остался, - ещё тише сознаётся она, - идиот, - добавляет.  
Эггси смеётся, ловит Рокси в объятия, целует её в нахмуренный лоб и просит:  
-Не переусердствуй, а то Чарли останется лысым.  
Чарли, очаровательная семидесятикилограммовая лохматая тушка, согласно поскуливает.  
Ещё через месяц Рокси, посчитав, что Анвин оправился достаточно для того, чтобы его можно было называть полноценным членом общества, начинает таскать его по клубам Сохо. Большая их часть понятно какого характера. Таким образом она устраивает личную жизнь Анвина – по её же словам.  
-Потому что сводничество – это прошлый век и вообще скучно, и все мужчины, знакомые мне – натуралы, а вот женщины – в основном лесбиянки. А ты и так чудо, - говорит она перед тем, как бросить его на произвол судьбы посреди места, похожего на преисподнюю времён расцвета диско. Здесь шумно, людно и всё мерцает цветными вспышками. Рокси поправляет воротничок его рубашки, чуть растрёпывает ему волосы и исчезает в неизвестном направлении, сообщив напоследок, что ближайшие пару дней квартира в его распоряжении. Эггси даже не успеет уточнить, на что это она намекает.  
Несмотря на то, что в тот вечер он, брошенный на произвол судьбы, старается казаться самым незаметным человеком во всей солнечной системе, с ним всё равно упорно пытаются завести разговор. Аж пять раз. Но в итоге он уходит из этого мерцающего радужного ада с парнем, к которому сам обратился с вопросом о том, как найти выход из этого места. Ну, он и проводил его до выхода. А потом прошелся с ним до поворота. А потом до дома, потому что пока они шли до поворота, то успели завести разговор о том, как им не повезло оказаться в том месте, из которого они только что наконец сбежали. А потом до кровати, потому что когда они остановились на пешеходном переходе в квартале от квартиры Рокси, каким-то образом случился поцелуй.  
То, что во всём виноваты тёмные кудрявые волосы, карие глаза и совершенно замечательный смех с хрипотцой – вполне себе очевидно. То, что всё получилось так потому, что оба отрицали, что они – это именно то, что нужно было друг другу – тоже.  
В общем-то, оно как-то само собой получается. Эггси немного пьян и даже забывает про то, что хорошо было бы сначала хотя бы узнать имена друг друга. Забывает ровно в тот момент, когда они входят в квартиру и этот, кудрявый, запускает руки под его рубашку и широко оглаживает холодными ладонями – вверх по спине, до лопаток и вниз по бокам.  
Анвин выдыхает судорожно, откидывает голову назад, легонько стукаясь затылком о стену.  
-Ох, блядь, - шипит, когда чужие сухие губы скользят горячим касанием по его шее, - воспитанные люди точно так не поступают.  
Ответом ему служит тихий, мягкий смех с хрипотцой. Последние крупицы разума уходят на то, чтобы шикнуть на собак и сообщить, что их можно не бояться. Далее Эггси с чистой совестью уходит за грань разумного.  
Его новый кудрявый знакомый особенно замечателен потому, что не задаёт вопросов – скорее всего по той простой причине, что ему тоже совсем не до этого. Он не задаёт вопросов, когда Эггси обрывает его попытку расстегнуть его джинсы с тихим «я сам», не спрашивает, когда Анвин перехватывает его ладонь, останавливая её внизу своего живота и мягко разворачивает его к себе спиной.  
Он долговязый, бледный и худой, у него три маленькие тёмные родинки под левой лопаткой, а волосы пахнут почему-то паприкой и куркумой, и Эггси совсем некстати вспоминает об Индии, когда мягко толкается в него, растянутого и нетерпеливо ноющего уже минут пять, и, касаясь губами его шеи, вдыхает этот запах.  
...только спустя два часа, четыре использованных презерватива и пятнадцать минут, которые понадобилось на то, чтобы перевести дыхание и осознать себя в пространстве, Эггси интересуется:  
-Как тебя зовут-то?  
Его новый знакомый хмыкает, открывает глаза, смотрит на него ленивым сонным взглядом, довольно улыбаясь. Эггси вопросительно изгибает бровь, запускает пальцы в его волосы и принимается медленно перебирать кудри.  
-Мэтт, - полумурлычет тот, снова закрывая глаза и всем своим довольным видом явно одобряя манипуляции Анвина с его волосами, - а тебя?  
-Гэри, - подавляя зевок, отзывается Анвин, -ну вот и познакомились, - констатирует с самым беспечным видом. Мэттью фыркает и смеётся, утыкаясь в его плечо. Эггси улыбается, прикрывает глаза и наконец-то выдыхает.  
Ну вот, всё снова произошло совсем не так, как он планировал, и уж точно не так, как обычно это происходит в фильмах. Но Эггси впервые за эти месяцы чувствует спокойствие и лёгкость, и нет больше этого тесного ощущения в груди, которое мешало нормально дышать, и почти нет ноющего ощущения тихой тоски. Мир снова принимает его – глупого, обидчивого и боящегося всего на свете. Мир снова смиряется с ним, а он с радостью смиряется с этим миром.  
***  
С тех пор большую часть времени в стенах квартиры они проводят втроём.  
Мэтту, оказывается, всего-то двадцать один, он живёт с родителями и двумя младшими братьями на юге Лондона и работает помощником шеф-повара в одном из ресторанов, услышав название которого Рокси уважительно присвистнула, и пояснила ничего не смыслящему в этом Эггси что это очень крутой ресторан.  
Мэттью смешной и неуклюжий, весь будто бы из острых углов состоящий, но внутри плавный-плавный, мягкий, ласковый такой и заботливый. Он готовит на ужины что-то совершенно непостижимое, следит за тем, чтобы Рокси надевала шапку, а Эггси – шарф, когда начинает холодать, заглаживает собак до состояния абсолютной эйфории. Меттью смотрит на Анвина влюблённым взглядом, весь такой замечательный, волшебный, такой правильный, а Анвин с ужасом осознаёт, что... нет. Ничего внутри него не отзывается на этот взгляд.  
Эта история недолюбви предсказуемо исчерпывает себя накануне Рождества, причем прекращает всё именно Анвин, который просто не может больше ловить на себе этот невыносимо любящий взгляд и каждый чертов раз видеть в Мэттью совсем не Мэттью.  
Кроткий, добрый, светлый человечек искренне сознаётся, что он бы справился и за двоих.  
Эггси чувствует себя как-то совсем паршиво.  
Рокси, на Рождество улетающая в Швейцарию – гнёт семейного праздника – ободряюще хлопает его по плечу, обещает, что ещё пару раз – и он привыкнет, и велит не раскисать.  
Рокси и поддержка в трудную минуту – не слишком-то совместимые вещи.  
Рождество Эггси проводит в компании Чарли, Уинстона и Филиппа. В общем-то, собаки Рокси – не самая плохая компания. Вечером Эггси звонит Терри, разговаривая с ней параллельно отвечает в чате страждущей Рокси, которая сообщает, что у неё есть все шансы умереть со скуки, чуть позже звонит Эмбер и интересуется, все ли остались живы – Эмбер была намерена познакомить Гарри со своим уже не таким уж и новоиспеченным мужем за рождественским ужином. Эмбер отчитывается о том, что всё прошло без потерь и даже успевает описать всё в красках, прежде чем Инти отвоёвывает у неё телефон.  
Инти болтает про всё, начиная от размеров вчерашней индейки и заканчивая рассказом о научном проекте по химии, над которым он работает в школе, Инти говорит, что соскучился и спрашивает, когда они наконец увидятся – потому что в последний раз он, Эггси и Эмбер гуляли аж месяц назад. Инти в очередной раз уточняет, не передумал ли Эггси и не хочет ли он снова переехать к ним.  
К исходу второго часа, после клятвенного обещания Эггси явить свою персону в их края в ближайшие несколько дней они всё-таки прощаются.  
Эггси ещё некоторое время вертит в руках мобильник, размышляя над тем, какую степень глупости можно будет присвоить ему, если он сейчас позвонит Харту – но в итоге решает, что степень эта будет слишком велика. Это будет просто Нобелевская премия в области глупости. Он просто не заслужил, понадобятся, возможно, годы, чтобы добиться такого. Поэтому он бросает телефон в гостиной – чтобы не было лишнего искушения, зевает и направляется в спальню с твердым намерением нагло проспать это Рождество.  
В конце концов, оно и так обещает стать самым провальным в его жизни. Значит, надо дать ему шанс побыстрее пройти.  
А завтра уже будет завтра.  
***  
После Мэттью были и другие. Никто из них, впрочем, не задерживался дольше месяца. Потому что очень сложно поддерживать нормальные отношения с человеком, который не позволяет лишний раз до себя дотронуться и ловко уходит от темы, как только беседа подозрительно начинает быть похожа на разговор по душам.  
-И это у меня-то проблемы с доверием, - только и тянет Рокси как-то раз, когда на её вопрос о том, куда делся внеочередной парень Эггси тот только неопределённо машет рукой.  
-У тебя проблемы с доверием, - кивает Анвин, - и у меня тоже. У Филиппа вот нет проблем с доверием, он счастливчик.  
-Ну, у него и мозгов-то не особо... – тянет Рокси. Её далматинец Филипп был самой несообразительной из трёх собак, и это ещё было мягко сказано. Ну, зато он был милым и любвеобильным. И никто не любил его меньше только за то, что он глуповат и до сих пор гоняется за собственным хвостом. - И у меня хотя бы есть нормальные отношения.  
-Серьёзно? И ты называешь это нормальными отношениями? – скептически осведомляется Анвин, вскинув бровь.  
-По-моему, они идеальны, - пожимает плечами Рокси.  
Не так давно Эггси узнал, что она, оказывается, замужем. За мужчиной почти вдвое её старше. И да, они живут отдельно и проводят вместе только выходные и редкие праздники. И их это более чем устраивает.  
-Знаешь, что я думаю? Ему всё равно, будете вы жить вместе или отдельно. А вот ты в ужасе от мысли о том, чтобы жить вместе. Потому что это совсем другой уровень отношений.  
-Эй, Анвин. Прекрати это. Что за сеанс психоанализа? С тобой же я живу!  
-Ага. Но я не твой муж. Я почти что четвёртый питомец. А вот он – другой дело...  
В Эггси через всю комнату летит подушка, потом – ещё одна. Он продолжает гнуть свою линию до тех пор, пока не приходится ловить летящую в него толстенную энциклопедию мировой истории.  
-Мы, вообще-то, говорили о твоих проблемах, - напоминает Рокси, взглядом явно примеряясь к тому, чем ещё можно кинуть в Эггси в случае чего.  
-Нет, это ты начала говорить о моих якобы проблемах. По мне так у меня всё отлично.  
-Правда, что ли? Поэтому ты по полчаса гипнотизируешь телефон после каждого звонка хартовым отпрыскам.  
-Да-да. Именно поэтому. И я не хочу об этом говорить.  
-Я тоже не хочу говорить о своём ужасе перед совместной жизнью со своим мужем.  
Эггси сердито фыркает на Рокси, Рокси закатывает глаза.  
-Вот и ладно.  
-Вот и пожалуйста.  
Они отворачиваются друг от друга. Ровно через пять минут в спину Рокси прилетает подушка, а потом – Анвин сгребает её в объятия.  
-Мораль в том, что Филипп, очевидно – не самое глупое создание в этой квартире, - сообщает Анвин, Рокси фыркает, безуспешно пытаясь казаться рассерженной, но через секунду уже смеётся.  
-Ты идиот, Эггси. Причем сейчас ты идиот не счастливый, как был раньше, а несчастный. Сделай уже с этим что-нибудь.  
-Я попробую, - обещает Эггси.  
Решение проблемы, на самом деле, очевидно настолько, что и приходит в голову, как и всё слишком очевидное, в самую последнюю очередь.  
И, как уже повелось, приходит оно не само, а со Стивеном, который под конец учебного года начинает как-то слишком уж спешно завершать все дела. А обычно Стивен вообще никуда не торопится, потому что он хренов буддист.  
Оказывается, что тот снова собирается в Индию.  
Индия. Ну конечно.  
Вот так в начале лета Эггси улетает, побросав в рюкзак все свои майки и футболки, что так оскорбляли эстетические вкусы Харта, и с твёрдым намерением выбросить, наконец, его из головы, пообещав Рокси не пропадать надолго и подавать признаки жизни хотя бы два раза в месяц и вернуться к сентябрю.


	10. Seven lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВАРНИНГ!  
> Кто хотел добавить маленькую щепотку тлена, но случайно превратил щепотку в лавину - тот я.  
> Индия, ОЖП, количество диалогов стремительно уменьшается от начала к концу, тлен, страдания.  
> Возможно, стоит пройти мимо. х))

Примерно с этого момента – с момента спешного побега в Индию - траектория его жизненного пути становится похожа на зигзагообразную траекторию кролика, спасающегося бегством от волка, который не прочь поживиться симпатичным пушистым существом. В роли кролика выступал Анвин, в роли волка – реальный мир, полный взрослых и скучных проблем, и необходимости принимать ответственные и судьбоносные решения, от которого он, если честно, порядком устал. Порой острые зубы реального мира клацали где-то совсем рядышком, но Анвин не был бы Анвином, если бы раз за разом не умудрялся заворачивать в очередной вираж.  
Вместо трёх месяцев в Индии он проводит почти два года.  
Принять первое решение остаться до смешного просто – Эггси говорит Стивену, что не полетит с ним обратно в Лондон – и удивительно - но это не столько потому, что ему хочется остаться, сколько потому, что ему не хочется возвращаться.  
Он планирует вернуться в декабре, но потом с ним случается Изабель. Он знакомиться с Иззи где-то на исходе ноября, кажется – Эггси не слишком ориентируется в смене времён года в Индии, потому что здесь жарко всегда – но, кажется, это был именно что ноябрь, потому что ставшее привычным пекло постепенно сходило на нет.  
Они, синхронно рассеянные и оба не имеющие привычки смотреть, куда идут, а глазеть по сторонам, сталкиваются на рынке – чуть ли не лоб в лоб. Эггси тут же частит извинениями на хинди, а эта девчонка – короткие кудрявые волосы цвета такого же, как кожура у жареных каштанов, собранные в смешной маленький хвостик, веснушки на носу и веселый взгляд – смеётся звонко и уверяет, что всё в порядке, катастрофы не случилось – на английском, со смешным, но явно не индийским акцентом. Да и не похожа она на индианку – соображает Анвин, спустя несколько секунд рассмотревший её получше в вечернем сумраке, подсвеченном тусклым светом ламп, светящих из лавок торговцев.  
Она смотрит как-то по-особенному, так, что Анвин почему-то, совершенно не непонятно с чего бы это – смущается, чешет уголок брови и принимается рассматривать родинки на её плече. Игра в гляделки затягивается на пару минут – мимо них снуют люди, вокруг привычных галдёж, суета, обрывки чьих-то жарких споров, азартных торгов, веселого смеха, он успевает насчитать на её руке десять родинок, два маленьких белесых шрама и много-много веснушек, прежде чем она говорит:  
-Иззи.  
Анвин, видимо, смотрит ну очень удивлённо, поэтому она поясняет:  
-Зовут меня так. Иззи. А у тебя есть имя?  
-Эггси, - ещё раз удостоверившись, что ни одна родинка не избежала подсчета и снова поднимая взгляд, говорит Анвин. И тут же его ладонь оказывается в плену маленькой прохладной ладошки его новой знакомой, и она тащит его сквозь толчею людей – уверенно и целенаправленно, так, что даже желания не возникает спрашивать, куда это они идут. Что за глупые вопросы, куда надо - туда и идут. Явно же.  
В тот вечер они до полуночи сидят на берегу местной реки – Эггси никогда не запоминал их названий, он помнил только Ганг и знал, что эта речка – не Ганг.  
-Что ты здесь делаешь? – после почти что получаса молчания интересуется Иззи. Анвин, который всё это время разглядывал тёмную гладь речной воды, поднимает на неё удивлённый взгляд – он спел задуматься настолько, что и забыл, что он, вообще-то, не один.  
Девушка на этот его потерянный взгляд фыркает весело и сообщает:  
-Ты странный.  
-Ты тоже, - хмыкает Анвин.  
-Может быть, - пожимает она плечами, - ну так?  
-Детей учу. В основном. А ты?  
-Ммм, - уважительно мычит она, - а я – ничем. Живу, в основном, - улыбается.  
Этим их диалог исчерпывается. Анвин продолжает смотреть на воду, изредка поглядывая на свою новую знакомую и всё силясь хоть примерно определить её возраст (попытки эти ни к чему не приводят – ей с равными шансами может быть и восемнадцать, и тридцать). Иззи продолжает срывать травинки, рвать их на мелкие кусочки и иногда поглядывает на Анвина.  
Где-то через час она вскакивает на ноги, снова тянет Эггси за руку - и они идут куда-то ещё – обратно через рынок, через широкую главную улицу, петляют между домами – пока не оказываются у дома, дверь которого выкрашена в синий цвет.  
В ту ночь они оказываются в одной постели. Анвина даже ни о чем не спрашивают. Иззи выпутывается из всех своих цветастых одежёк без какого бы то ни было стеснения, касается подушечкой указательного пальца его губ, призывая быть тише, смотрит с хитрым прищуром, кивая на груду одеял, явно исполняющую роль кровати. Эггси настолько удивлён всем происходящим, что не успевает ни возмутиться, ни начать нудеть что-то о неправильности происходящего, ничего не успевает, в общем. Просто делает, что надо – ну, теоретически – женщины — это же почти как мужчины, только женщины, да? – и как-то постепенно увлекается процессом. Ну, довольно кощунственно было бы не увлечься. И невежливо. Да-да. Ведь Иззи эта странная, но весьма симпатичная, и спина у неё тоже вся в веснушках, что кажется Анвину совершенно очаровательным.  
Получается у него, вроде бы, неплохо – для человека, обладающего сугубо теоретическими знаниями по предмету, пусть и весьма подробными.  
***  
На следующее утро, часов этак в пять, он с некоторым удивлением (слишком много удивлений за последние сутки. Это не опасно для здоровья?) обнаруживает себя проснувшимся от жары в чужой комнате. Через пару секунд выясняется, что жарко ему потому, что Иззи – он точно помнит, что так зовут обладательницу этой кучерявой макушки - мирно спит практически на нём, а ещё они оба были укутаны в покрывало, как в кокон. Ещё через пару секунд он соображает, почему он здесь, в обнимку с полуголой (возможно, совсем голой) девушкой.  
-Это, черт возьми, дурдом какой-то, - бурчит себе под нос Анвин, пытаясь аккуратно выбраться из-под одеяла и Иззи. Попытка выходит провальной – то ли он бурчал слишком громко, то ли она слишком чутко спит, а может, на тот момент и не спала уже вовсе. Но Иззи интересуется сонно:  
-Почему дурдом?  
-Потому что благовоспитанные леди так не поступают, - фыркает Анвин, не растерявшись. А то сколько уже можно? Вчера побыл рассеянным – и вот к чему это привело!  
-Ты это про себя или про меня? – интересуется она, иронично щурясь на него исподлобья.  
-Даже не знаю, - тут же подрастеряв большую часть утреннего ворчливого настроения, ухмыляется Анвин.  
-Могу тебе точно сказать, что я – не из таких. Если ты считаешь себя благовоспитанной леди – что ж, это, конечно, немного странно, но ничего страшного, - уверяет Иззи, - но могу тебя заверить, что снаружи ты абсолютно точно мужчина, - немного погодя, с тонкой ухмылкой добавляет она.  
-Ты – ужасный человек, - посмеиваясь, объявляет Анвин.  
-О, ну это лучше, чем леди. Спасибо.  
В это, первое утро Эггси сбегает, сославшись на то, что ему сегодня ещё вести занятия – и не врёт, вообще-то. В итоге весь день он думает о своей новой знакомой и о том, что стоило бы, перед тем, как уходить, как-то хоть немножко прояснить ситуацию – ну там, спросить, не встретится ли им ещё раз, или задумка была в том, чтобы больше никогда не встречаться?.. Этот вопрос, вообще-то, здорово мучает его – но разрешается всё в тот же вечер – потому что когда он выходит из здания, выполняющего функцию школы, то на пятачке с зелёными насаждениями, имитирующем небольшой парк, обнаруживает объект своих дум и метаний, снова закутанный в слои цветастой одежды и играющий с детворой.  
-Сегодня мы идём к тебе, - объявляет она, когда цветастым облаком шума и кудрей возникает рядом и обвивает его руку своими ручонками.  
Так проходит недели две или три – Эггси немного теряется в подсчетах из-за того, что бессонные ночи становятся совсем не редкостью. Бывают вечера, в которые они почти не разговаривают, бывают такие, в которые они только и делают, что говорят. Однажды Иззи, имеющая обыкновение резко соскакивать с одной темы на другую, в процессе обсуждения нынешних погодных условий спрашивает вдруг:  
-А ты был у океана?  
-У Индийского?  
-Ну, - кивает она, - а у какого ещё?  
-Есть ещё целых четыре помимо него.  
-Ой, не включай училку, - фыркает, легонько толкая его в плечо, - отвечай давай.  
-Не пришлось как-то, - пожимает плечами Анвин, - я ездил в основном по востоку и северу. Этот город пока – самая крайняя южная точна Индии, в которой я был.  
-Значит, нам нужно поехать к океану, - объявляет Иззи.  
-Можно, наверное. На пару дней.  
-Нет-нет-нет, - мотает она головой отрицательно, - ты не понимаешь. Нам нужно поехать жить к океану.  
-Оу. Вот как, - тянет Анвин.  
-Ага, - кивает Иззи.  
Эггси задумчиво смотрит на девушку – эта её идея звучит ещё более сумасбродно, чем все предыдущие вместе взятые, и тем большим оказывается удивление Анвина, когда он понимает, что он, черт подери, готов на это пойти. Послать всё к черту, просто так вот – и никакого билета на самолёт, летящий в Лондон в декабре, никакого Рождества в кругу собак Рокси, никакого противного промозглого ветра, ничего такого. Вместо этого - билет на забитый до отказа туристами и местными поезд, следующий на юг. Точнее, два билета.  
-Мне нужно закончить здесь. Смена приедет только в середине декабря.  
-А потом?  
-Поедем, - пожимает он плечами.  
-Я знала, что не ошиблась в тебе. Ты точно ненормальный, - широко улыбаясь, сообщает Иззи.  
Именно таким образом Эггси Анвин, видимо, и правда окончательно свихнувшийся на почве повышенной восприимчивости к веснушкам и неизвестно откуда взявшегося в нём авантюризма, в середине декабря, передав бразды просветительской деятельности в руки вновь прибывшим волонтёрам, вместо Лондона, где у него есть друзья, работа и условно постоянное жильё, направляется дальше вглубь Индии с человеком, представляющим собой шумное облако кудряшек и цветастых платков, которого он знает чуть больше месяца.  
Эггси Анвин совершенно определённо свихнулся, потому что он отчетливо понимает, что кристально счастлив – когда они, пыльные, сонные, уставшие, после нескольких часов в переполненном, душном поезде и ещё пары часов блуждания по городу в самый зной в поисках жилья вваливаются в маленькую хижинку почти на самом берегу океана, которую теперь какое-то время могут гордо именовать своим домом.  
***  
Иззи очаровательна – со своими многозначительными и порой не слишком приличными репликами, с напрочь отсутствующим чувством стыда, забытым или оставленным за ненадобностью где-то на жизненном пути, со своей чудовищной необразованностью в некоторых областях знаний, и со своей абсолютной непосредственностью, как относительно и своего предосудительного незнания некоторых вещей, так и всей жизни вообще.  
Она общительна сверх всякой меры – в представлении Анвина так уж точно – и уже спустя полтора месяца в городе, в котором они теперь живут – не самом маленьком городе, надо сказать – она знает чуть ли не каждую корову, и всё знают её. Ну, и его заодно, да.  
Она почти не читает книг, почти не смотрит фильмов, и, по её словам, еле-еле осилила необходимый минимум школьной программы, по пути пару-тройку раз едва не вылетев из школы – ей это всё просто не интересно. Эггси первое время не переставал удивляться, а то и возмущаться, когда на вопрос о какой-то ну очень уж знаменитой книге или знаковом фильме Иззи только отмахивалась и говорила, что понятия не имеет, о чем он – а потом как-то свыкся. Потому что уж какой-какой, а глупой Изабель точно не была – даже не взирая на то, что не смотрела даже "Титаник", в глаза не видела ни одного сонета Шекспира и не знает даже первого закона термодинамики. Зато она шпарила на хинди так, будто прожила в этой стране полжизни, совсем неплохо управлялась с английским – хоть и забывала периодически некоторые слова и говорила с забавным акцентом, географическое происхождение которого Анвин затруднялся определить.  
И вообще, может, оно и к лучшему – то, что самой серьезной книгой, что она прочитала, был «Моби Дик», а самым любимым её фильмом был и не фильм вовсе, а мультик про Балто. Потому что о, если бы она ещё подпитывала своё и без того буйное от природы воображение книгами и фильмами, это было бы вообще катастрофично. Она и так виртуозно врёт – за полгода Эггси не услышал о её прошлом ни словечка правды – он уверен в этом. Она рассказывала ему, что её родители были цыганами, которые в пору её детства вели кочевой образ жизни, останавливаясь в самых разных городах, устраивая представления и развлекая народ, а потом осели в каком-то глухом городке где-то в Сербии, ей стало скучно и в возрасте четырнадцати лет она сбежала от них. Она рассказывала, что почти всю жизни прожила в Индии – и не где-нибудь, а в Мумбаи – её, семилетнюю сироту, удочерила семейная пара оттуда. Она рассказывала ему, что её воспитывала полоумная бабка-ведьма, а своих родителей она и не видела никогда. И так далее, и тому подобное – каждая история была фантастичнее предыдущей, каждая история была скрупулёзно наполнена деталями и рассказана в мельчайших подробностях. То, что одна её история полностью перечеркивала предыдущую, рассказанную ранее, Иззи ничуть не смущало. Первое время Анвин делал попытки допытаться до правды, даже обижаться пытался, а потом послал к черту это неблагородное и бесполезное мероприятие и наслаждался этим замечательным враньём – потому что истории свои, рассказы о десятке поддельных прошлых Изабель удавались чудо как хорошо.  
Так проходит полгода – и, надо сказать, проходят они совершенно незаметно – вот они нежатся на гуманном зимнем солнышке, раскинувшись на манер ленивых тюленей прямо на песке у океана и лениво перебрасываясь парой фраз раз в десять минут, а вот уже проклинают апрельскую жару, а после - с облегченными вздохами встречают первые ливни сезона дождей.  
Они сосуществуют не просто мирно, они – почти что как единый организм, настолько привыкают друг к другу, что стоит провести порознь больше трёх часов – и становится как-то неуютно. Они вместе превращают свой домик в место, пригодное для нормальной жизни – заделывают все бреши в крыше, которая, как выяснилось с началом дождей, отчаянно протекала, Иззи сооружает симпатичные занавесочки на окна, пожертвовав парой своих платков, Эггси разбирается с водопроводом и заставляет работать душ, который, кажется, не работал вообще никогда. Они вместе засыпают, вместе просыпаются, вместе готовят и едят, вместе ходят в город. Эггси слушает истории Иззи, которые раз за разом звучат всё фантастичнее, Иззи расспрашивает его о Лондоне, о Греции, о фильмах, которые он смотрел и книгах, которые читал – и Эггси рассказывает о тех, что помнит, от начала до конца – и это тоже оказывается неплохим развлечением в условиях отсутствия телевидения и интернета.  
Как-то раз они сидят на крыльце своего домика, наблюдая за дождём, Иззи всё шмыгает носом – умудрилась простудиться в плюс тридцать по Цельсию – это всё её любовь лезть в океан поздно вечером, да ещё и в дождь. Эггси ворчит себе под нос, встает и возвращается уже с одеялом – накрывает голые веснушчатые плечи и целует в кудрявую макушку. Этот вечер Эггси помнит очень хорошо, потому что в этот вечер Иззи заявляет, что им нужно пожениться. А Анвин, видимо, и правда окончательно спятивший, соглашается.  
-Эй, это на семь следующих жизней, ты в курсе? – осведомляется Иззи.  
-Сама предложила, и сама же идёшь на попятную? Это жульничество, Изабель, - подзуживает Анвин.  
-Никакого жульничества! – тут же возмущается она.  
-И кто же будет нас женить?  
-О. У меня есть один знакомый.  
-Кто бы сомневался, - фыркает Эггси.  
Их брак заключается по обычаям, несмотря даже на то, что они чужаки – Эггси, если честно, не представляет даже, каким образом Иззи уговорила местного брахмана провести им церемонию. Но Иззи может уговорить кого угодно на что угодно – это факт. Поэтому спустя неделю они сидят на том же крылечке, Иззи всё так же шмыгает носом, дождь всё так же барабанит по крыше дома и листьям деревьев, вот только теперь они – по местным поверьям – обречены друг на друга на следующие семь жизней. У них даже кольца есть, купленные у какого-то болтливого торговца на рынке – такие, из дешевого-дешевого индийского золота, но очень симпатичные.  
Дожди проходят, и вместе с ними – по мнению Анвина – должны пройти и постоянные простуды Иззи. Вот только этого не происходит, она наоборот начинает болеть только чаще и сильнее. Эггси переживается, въётся вокруг Иззи, хуже, чем наседка, всё предлагает съездить в больницу – та только отмахивается, говорит, что всё в порядке и просит прекратить так обеспокоенно кудахтать. Чихает, кашляет, температурит, плохо ест и начинает худеть – но всё гоняется в город, раз за разом тянет Анвина исследовать все близлежащие зелёные массивы, больше напоминающие джунгли и все маленькие храмы, бывает, днями не вылезает из океана, всё так же врёт, шутит и смеётся – и у Эггси, вроде бы, отлегает от сердца.  
Иногда он наблюдает за Иззи – болтающей с торговцами на рынке, скачущей через океанские волны, с ворчанием мешающей рис, который вздумал прилипать к стенкам кастрюли – и думает, что ему никогда не было так спокойно и счастливо, как сейчас, здесь, с ней. Это странное умение, навык – жить одним днём, отбросить привычку думать наперёд – которое пришло к нему только после знакомства с этим человеком, делало всё совершенно иным. Странно, когда каждый твой день, протекает, вроде бы, совершенно бесполезно, за разговорами, прогулками и прожиганием времени на пляже, но каждый день, день за днём, день за днём – становится самым важным и счастливым в твоей жизни. Иззи, кажется, жила так всегда, поэтому и казалась Анвину самым счастливым человеком на Земле. И Анвин любил её – любил искренне, сильно, всю целиком, невзирая на то, что осознавал, что и не знает о ней почти ничего. Но оказалось, что чтобы любить человека, не обязательно его знать.  
Время течет неспешно и лениво, они, изначально планирующие продолжить свой путь дальше по побережью, меняя города через каждый полгода-год, решают, что не нужно им никуда и остаются. Перебиваются случайными заработками, но в основном бездельничают – валяются в последи до полудня, гуляют по рынку, отмокают в океане, мотаются по окрестностям.  
Жизнь кажется самой беззаботной, самой лучшей штукой на земле.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока в один самый простой день, вечером, у Иззи не начинается такая лихорадка, какой Анвин вообще не видел ни у кого и никогда. Всю ночь Эггси сторожит беспокойно спящую Иззи и меняет холодные компрессы у неё на лбу и груди. На утро температура спадает до более гуманной, Иззи, полулежа в кровати, методично и сосредоточенно грызёт белую мякоть кокосового ореха, разглядывая Анвина. А потом, расправившись с кокосом, сообщает ему что она, наверное, скоро умрёт.  
-Чего?  
Анвин смотрит недоверчиво, и хочет было уже сказать, что такими вещами не шутят – вот только с ужасом понимает – что вот сейчас эта патологическая врунья говорит правду. И смотрит на него так виновато, морщит нос и со вздохом выкладывает всё как есть.  
Про то, как ей поставили диагноз – она тогда обитала в Германии, в Кёльне, кажется, у забавного тридцатилетнего типа, который оказался врачом, и там очень здорово простудилась – а он по каким-то симптомам заподозрил неладное - воспалённые лимфоузлы, или что-то такое - и чуть ли не силой потащил её к себе в больницу. Диагноз ей поставили какой-то длинный и сложный, она даже запоминать не стала – точнее, почти поставили, потому что она не стала сдавать все анализы до конца, выяснила только, каков прогноз без лечения, собрала свои немногочисленные вещи и купила билет на самолёт в Индию, потому что всегда хотела в Индию.  
-Наверное, это было около четырёх лет назад, - говорит она, пожимая плечами – с такой беспечностью, будто и не о своей смерти говорит. Эггси смотрит на неё с помесью ужаса, удивления и возмущения, садится на край кровати рядом, она улыбается и легонько щёлкает его по кончику носа. – Не хмурься. В конце концов, никогда не хотела дожить до старости и умереть дряхлой старухой в окружении детей и внуков.  
-Ты хочешь умереть молодой, в окружении пальм и меня? – фыркает Анвин, который, если честно, ещё не знает, как ему на всё это реагировать.Не каждый день твоя жена – да-да, жена! - сообщает тебе, что она, вообще-то, практически на смертном одре. Взаправду. И остаётся преступно безучастной к этому.  
-Пальмы – совсем неплохая компания. И , если честно, я не думала, что у нас всё получится... так. Я не хотела втягивать тебя в это.  
-Прекрати нести чушь, - вздыхает Анвин, - это моя прерогатива.  
Иззи улыбается, садится на кровати, обнимает его за пояс сзади и утыкается носом в шею, сидит так пару минут, а потом говорит глухо:  
-Чтоб ты знал – ты, смешной белобрысый мальчик, который точно знает, как не поступают приличные леди – определённо лучшее, что случилось со мной.  
***  
Эггси не знает, сколько времени у них ещё есть. Иззи тоже не знает, или знает – но не говорит. Самым удивительным для Эггси оказывается то, что Иззи не боится. Нет, она не притворяется отчаянно-бесстрашной и принявшей свою участь – она просто... воспринимает это как должное. Как что-то не хорошее и плохое, но что-то, что произойдёт неотвратимо – как солнце каждое утро поднимается над горизонтом и каждый вечер прячется за ним.  
Первую неделю она старается делать вид, что всё как раньше, но сил у неё становится всё меньше и меньше – и Анвин просит её прекратить притворяться. Следующий месяц он наблюдает за тем, как она бледнеет, худеет, как морщится от постоянной головной боли, как тихо, не сознаваясь, мучается от не проходящих почти, до чертиков надоевших, жара и кашля. И при этом остаётся той же – так же улыбается ему, также смеётся, так же рассказывает абсолютно неправдивые случаи из своей от начала и до конца придуманной жизни и смотрит этим своим ироничным взглядом, который, кажется, стал только ярче и живее.  
Эггси как-то раз обещает ей не бояться и вообще не брать в голову – но однажды она начинает свой очередной рассказ, и он вдруг понимает, что она говорит ему правду.  
И это явно прощание.  
Она рассказывает, что родилась в Румынии, в небольшом городке не так далеко от Бухареста. Её мать действительно была цыганкой – она прожила с отцом Изабель три года после её рождения, а потом исчезла в неизвестном направлении. С отцом у неё были непростые отношения – они, хоть и любили друг друга безмерно, совсем не совпадали в темпераменте и вели непрерывную борьбу характеров. Отец – о нём Иззи говорила с какой-то особенной нежностью – был инженером, весь такой спокойный, разумный, любящий порядок. Иззи пошла в мать – так он ей говорил. Упрямая, себе на уме, задира, главная заводила во всех проказах. Она не слушалась, моталась по улицам дотемна, дралась с мальчишками, не желала учиться, постоянно прогуливала и хватала двойки, врала напропалую - наказание, а не ребёнок. Они часто ссорились, но эти ссоры ничего не значились и всякий раз заканчивались тем, что они сидели в обнимку на потрёпанном диване в гостиной и в составляли очередное мировое соглашение, по которому Иззи обязалась не прогуливать и исправить все свои двойки, а отец – не нудеть по поводу её загулов до одиннадцати вечера и того фингала, что она поставила мальчишке из соседнего дома. Когда Иззи было четырнадцать, у отца появилась женщина – они, наверное, и раньше были, но эта была первой, с которой он её познакомил. И вопреки всем его опасениям по поводу того, что, учитывая характер дочери, всё может обернуться катастрофой – они понравились друг другу.  
На самом деле, Иззи поначалу она не очень нравилась – такая тихоня, всезнайка, в своих бесконечных воздушных платьях в цветочек – но она видела, как смотрит на эту женщину отец – и решила, что вполне может и потерпеть. Потому что Иззи уже тогда была уверена – как только ей исполниться восемнадцать – она уедет, а оставлять отца одного ей очень и очень не хотелось. Когда ей исполняется восемнадцать, отец и его подруга уже давно женаты и по дому шустро бегают двое двухлетних мальчишек – сводные братья Иззи. Поэтому уезжает она со спокойной душой.  
Потом было много всего. Работа где только можно, ночевки на вокзалах, нелегальные пересечения границ, поездки на поездах зайцем, куча городов, стран и знакомств, потом этот самый предположительный диагноз, Индия, исхоженная вдоль и поперёк, изученная досконально, залезшая в сердце, полюбившаяся всей душой, а потом – Анвин, который чуть не заставил её начать бояться неизбежного. Знакомый, родной, добрый, заботливый Анвин, который никогда не требовал от неё ни правды, ни доверия, ничего, хотя сам отдавал всё, что у него есть и немножко больше.  
-Ну, а дальше ты сам знаешь, - заканчивает она, со вздохом откинувшись на подушки и прикрыв глаза.  
-Думаю, да, - кивает Эггси, забирая себе её ладонь и поглаживая тыльную сторону пальцем. Они молчат какое-то время, а потом Иззи открывает глаза, и говорит ни с того, ни с сего:  
\- Ты любишь кого-то.  
Эггси хмурится – хочет было сказать, что, ну, её он любит, вот только Иззи, уже предугадав этот его ответ, перебивает:  
-Я не про нас с тобой. Ты не любишь меня так, эта любовь не мучает тебя, она вообще другого толка – она такая, сама собой разумеющаяся как будто, простая и лёгкая. Я бы не хотела, чтобы ты любил меня так, как этого другого. Не знаю уж, от этого ты буквально сбежал со мной, или от чего-то ещё…  
-Я не сбегал, - возражает Анвин, но снова оказывается перебит.  
-Так просто решения, подобные принятому тобой, принимают только те, кто бегут от чего-то. Я знаю, сама такая же. Так что не спорь даже, - отрезает Иззи, - ты оказался замечательным сообщником по побегу от реальности с её скучными проблемами, но в будущем сделай с этим что-нибудь, будь так добр.  
-Это слишком похоже на напутствие, - пуще прежнего хмурится Анвин.  
-Это оно и есть, милый, - со вздохом говорит Иззи, улыбаясь. Сжимает своими пальчиками его ладонь, тянет к себе с улыбкой, обнимает, так привычно и уютно утыкаясь носом в шею, - будь счастлив, пожалуйста, - просит тихо, стискивая его в объятиях изо всех сил, что только у неё остались.  
Она умирает через два дня.  
Перед этим они много говорят о том, что будет после. Эггси как только может юлит, пытаясь уйти от темы, но Иззи не попадается – неизменно и упрямо возвращается в колею начатого разговора, и Анвину начинает казаться, что он боится её смерти куда больше, чем боится её она сама.  
-Я и не боюсь, - пожимая плечами и улыбаясь какой-то новой, тихой такой и полной смирения улыбкой, так странно, так непривычно смотрящейся на её озорном лице, но удивительно идущей ей, говорит Иззи, когда Анвин, не выдержав, спрашивает, каково ей на самом деле.  
И он верит. Люди, которые боятся, не улыбаются так.  
Она умирает ночью, во сне. Она умирает тихо – просто перестаёт дышать и всё. Эггси, которому не спалось ни в эту, ни в пару предыдущих ночей, берёт её руку в свою, гладит пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони и касается губами её лба.  
Без её дыхания в доме становится слишком тихо.  
У Эггси получилось отговорить Иззи от этой её сумасбродной идее о традиционном индийском обряде погребения. Анвин был в Варанаси, и он прекрасно знает, как именно выглядит этот самый обряд – и именно поэтому он говорит, что не сможет. Видимо, когда он говорит об этом, зачем-то подробно описывая процесс, он выглядит насколько обескураженным, что Иззи отказывается от этой затеи удивительно легко. Её последним пристанищем становится та небольшая рощица, в которой они часто гуляли, с теснящимися в ней священными фикусами – ей нравились эти деревья, она говорила, что каждый раз ей кажется, что эти широко раскинутые гладкие ветви будто бы приглашают в свои объятия.  
Теперь она в их объятиях навсегда.  
Ещё месяц после он живет буквально по инерции, потому что никак не может избавиться от ощущения, что это всё не по-настоящему. Одному жить непривычно, тихо и слишком пусто, и ему странно это – странно переживать эту смерть, со светлой грустью, но не чувствуя горечи, не проронив ни слезы – хотя, вроде бы, положено? Странно пытаться осознать до конца, что всё, им больше никогда не увидеться, никогда не поговорить, ему никогда больше не скользить пальцами по её плечам, безуспешно пытаясь сосчитать веснушки, никогда не спать с ней в одной постели, не готовить ей завтраки и не ужасаться тем, какая жуткая она врушка.  
Странно вместе с этим понимать, что не будь этой болезни, забравшей её у него – их бы и не было друг у друга, потому что они бы и не встретились никогда - она бы не купила бы билет на самолёт в Индию в именно тот, нужный момент, не оказалась бы на том рынке, и они не столкнулись бы там, в шумной вечерней толчее, и он бы не оказался так нагло затащен ею в постель.  
В думах о том, что ещё больше «никогда не» рождается самый правильный вопрос – «а что же дальше». Нет никакого смысла размышлять об этом долго, днями напролёт, нет никакого толка в том, чтобы строить планы – этому он успел научиться у Изабель. Он думает о ней с тихой грустью, все вертит в руках их совместные фотографии – одна сделана ещё в самом начале их знакомства, вторая уже здесь, не так давно - пока в один отвратительно-жаркий день на исходе недели не поднимает себя на ноги, чуть ли не силком, чудом каким-то сбрасывает с себя это противное, липкое оцепенение, выкапывает из-под стола рюкзак, бросает в него свои не такие уж многочисленные вещи и идёт на вокзал, по пути заглянув к хозяину их с Иззи бывшего уже теперь жилища.  
Пара часов в поезде до Бангалора, билеты на ближайший рейс до Лондона – даже не пришлось выбирать между Великобританией и Грецией, потому что в Грецию отсюда ничего не летает – короткий звонок Рокси – она, кажется, даже ничуть не удивлена, десять часов смертельно-крепкого сна в самолёте – и он оказывается в месте, которое, вроде бы, всегда было его домом, но никогда не ощущалось, как дом.  
На улице сыплет мелкий снег. Он протягивает руку и задумчиво наблюдает за тем, как снежинки, опускаясь на его раскрытую ладонь, медленно тают, покалывая кожу холодом.  
***  
Он возвращается совершенно потерянный, убитый и одинокий, и во взгляде его есть что-то, что заставляет Рокси, встречающую его, тут же забыть о том, что она, вообще-то, жутко зла и моментально сменить гнев на милость.  
Он возвращается с готовым планом действий на целую жизнь вперёд, а то и на пару последующих тоже, и пребывающий в странном и противоречивом, очень хрупком и зыбком состоянии счастья, которое, видимо, снисходит к тем, у кого хватает духу добраться до стадии принятия своей потери, приходит через отчаяние и горечь, просто вопреки и назло.  
Он возвращается, застывший где-то между.  
У него на шее, на тонкой кожаной нитке, висит кольцо из самого приличного золота, какое только можно было найти в Индии и он обнимает Рокси так, что на пару секунд у неё перехватывает дыхание.  
Выпутавшись из этого капкана объятий Рокси внимательно смотрит на него. Эггси улыбается ей и смотрит в ответ – прямо и не пытаясь прятаться, как он любил делать это раньше.  
У этого, немножко другого, Эггси, взгляд человека, который непостижимым образом успел прожить в рамках своей обычной жизни ещё одну жизнь. У этого, совсем другого, но того же, Эггси взгляд человека, который всё потерял и пришел обратно на начало пути – не имеющий ничего, но и ни в чем не нуждающийся.  
-Всё хорошо? – только и спрашивает у него Рокси – поздним вечером уже, после того, как они добираются до её квартиры, выгуливают собак и ужинают – не говоря друг другу ни слова, в уютной, правильной тишине.  
Эггси улыбается, и кивает, прикрыв глаза. Когда он начинает говорить, голос у него очень хриплый – такой, будто он не говорил уже ни с кем пару дней.  
-Всё хорошо. Ты переезжаешь?  
Рокси удивлённо смотрит на него, приподняв брови.  
-Твоя квартира больше не выглядит как наглядное пособие по броуновскому движению частиц. Не уверен, что ты привела её в образцовое состояние в честь моего приезда. Так же не уверен, что приведя её в образцовое состояние, ты могла бы поддерживать его дольше пары часов. А это значит...  
-...что пора бы вам заткнуться и не смотреть на меня так довольно и лукаво, мистер Холмс, - заканчивает за него Рокси.  
Эггси смеётся и обнимает её.  
-В его квартире негде уместиться моим трём собакам, а моя квартира ему не нравится. Так что у нас будет дом. Дом, Эггси. Семейная жизнь. Каждый день просыпаться в одной постели с одним и тем же человеком в течении всей оставшейся жизни. Я в ужасе, - удобно устроив подбородок у Эггси на плече, сознаётся она.  
-Всё будет хорошо, - обещает Эггси.  
Эггси умеет это – обещать. Говорить так уверенно и убеждённо, что все сомнения как-то сами собой улетучиваются и становится спокойно-спокойно.  
-А что собираешься делать ты? – спрашивает она.  
Эггси лишь пожимает плечами.  
О том, где он пропадал два года, Рокси спрашивает только на следующий вечер – спрашивает осторожно, потому что понимает – что-то произошло. Эггси морщится, трёт бровь, смотрит задумчиво – она сводит брови к переносице и смотрит упрямо в ответ. Поэтому он вздыхает и за час с небольшин выкладывает всё, как есть – от начала до конца.  
Точнее, не до самого конца – потому что когда его история приближается к концу, Рокси просит его замолчать, кивает и говорит только:  
-Я поняла, Эггси.  
Анвин чувсвует непомерное облегчение от того, что ему не нужно заканчивать этот рассказ и непомерную же благодарность к мирозданию за то, у него есть вот такая вот Рокси.  
В Англии он не задерживается - доживает последние холостяцкие деньки Рокси вместе с ней, как примерный внук навещает своих стариков в Уэльсе, а потом улетает в Грецию.  
Может быть, это трусость, может, слабость, а может, и нет в этом ничего плохого – в том, что он хочет обратно на свой маленький родной остров, с которым у него не связано ни одного плохого, горького или грустного воспоминания, где всё тихо, безмятежно и донельзя просто – даже когда ты один, без волшебного кучерявого человека под боком, вместе с которым так легко было преступно-несерьёзно относиться к жизни и вместе с тем воспринимать каждый день, как чудо.


	11. Everyone Says I Love You

Гостиница, как обычно почти пустующая в зимнее затишье туристического сезона, стоит на своей возвышенности уютной и приветливой мини-версией особняка графа Дракулы – в вечерних сумерках пара окон светят тёплым желтым светом, листья деревьев шелестят от тихого ветра, где-то прямо над головой Эггси галдит одинокая неугомонная чайка. Тишина, от которой он успел отвыкнуть, потрясает. Если бы не эта горластая чайка – подумал бы, что оглох. У входа прогуливается милая пожилая пара – Эггси улыбается и кивает им, они здороваются по-французски в ответ.  
Внутри пахнет хвоей, теплом и домом, здоровенный фикус, стоящий возле стола, всё также исполняющего роль рецепшена, за два с лишним года вырос ещё больше, где-то в углу стрекочет залётный сверчок, из коридора, уходящего вправо, привычно тянет запахом свежего хлеба и розмарина – там кухня, в сторону которой он и направляется. О своём приезде он не предупреждал, поэтому немало пугает бедную миссис Или своим внезапным появлением на пороге кухни.  
Она охает и причитает, говорит, что он стал совсем худой и совсем взрослый, и, несмотря на то, что Эггси просит не устраивать переполоха на ночь глядя – конечно же, устраивает его. Потому что «ну как же так, нужно сказать хозяйке, что её пропавший сын нашелся».  
-Я не её сын, - привычно отговаривается Анвин, а миссис Или привычно отмахивается от этого уточнения – в её понимании Терри для Эггси была именно что матерью. У Эггси с настоящей матерью не было связано ровно никаких хороших воспоминаний, поэтому лично он никогда не хотел воспринимать Терри именно в этой роли. - А она что, волновалась? – недоверчиво уточняет он.  
-Она? Что ты, - со вздохом качает головой миссис Или, и вид у неё крайне негодующий – и это так мило, так по-родному, что Анвин тихо тает, внутренне обвиняя в себя в излишнем сентиментализме и мягкотелости и, потеряв бдительность, позволяет вести себя на очную ставку к обители Терри. Илиана тем временем продолжает ворчливо:  
-Не знаю, что может заставить эту женщину переживать, но в итоге она оказалась права. На все наши переживания и тревоги она твердила только то, что рано или поздно ты свалишься, как снег на голову.  
-А вы-то что вздумали переживать? Надо было придерживаться стратегии моей бездушной тётушки, - смеётся Эггси, за что тут же получает не очень сильный подзатыльник, и очень строгий взгляд.  
Узким коридором вперёд, направо, через черный вход по двору к домику у гостиницы, где Терри на момент отъезда Анвина жила со своей подругой – свет в окнах не горит, но после первого же негромкого стука зажигается сначала на кухне, потом в прихожей.  
Эггси бы лучше залез в душ и завалился спать в каком-нибудь из пустующих номеров - не то, чтобы он не хочет видеть Терри, или знакомиться с её спутницей (если эта героическая женщина действительно настолько героическая, что вытерпела и не сбежала с острова, спасаясь от его колкой и циничной тётушки), ему вообще лень говорить и в тягость проявлять эмоции. Но к миссис Или он не зайти просто не мог – во-первый, потому, что он сентиментальный дурак, а во-вторых потому, что кто-то должен был дать ему ключи от какого-то из номеров. Он уповал на то, что на ночь глядя Илиана не будет настаивать на трогательном воссоединении, отложив это до утра – но ошибся.  
Дверь открывает не Терри, а симпатичная женщина лет, может быть, тридцати пяти – улыбается ему, вопросительно, но так, по-хорошему, дружелюбно, смотри на Или и та поясняет коротко:  
-Младший Анвин.  
Симпатичная мисс, видимо, действительно оказавшаяся той сумасбродной героиней, терпящей его тётушку, распахивает глаза, складывает губы в симпатичное удивленное «о» и всплеснув руками, смешно частит словами:  
-Ой, а я-то думаю, кого он мне напоминает, - смеётся, - не догадалась спросонья! Вы проходите, я сейчас Терри растолкаю, они спят мёртвым сном, замучали друг друга, бедные.  
Эггси улыбается – ему нравится эта женщина – потому что сразу видно, что она хорошая. Но он не совсем понимает, почему «они», поэтому, когда героическая спутница его тёти, имени которой он всё ещё не знает, убегает вглубь дома, интересуется этим у Или.  
-Они воспитывают дочь, - коротко поясняет та, а Эггси удивлённо вылупляется на неё. Уточнить ничего не успевает – потому что тут в прихожей уже появляется Терри, миссис Или сдаёт его в лапы этих женщин и ретируется, сославшись на то, что у неё, вообще-то, ещё полно дел.  
В эту ночь и на несколько следующих дней Эггси остаётся в их доме.  
Подругу Терри зовут Артемисия – то ли в честь Артемиды, то ли в честь правительницы Галикарнаса – но лично Эггси склоняется к первому варианту, потому что на воинственную правительницу эта мисс похожа меньше всего. У Арти есть пятилетняя дочь – и когда, на следующее утро после своего внезапного появления на пороге отчего дома (то есть, отчей гостиницы), Анвин впервые видит её – то немножечко выпадает в осадок. Мироздание определённо поставило своей целью хорошенько повеселиться за его счет. Агния – так зовут это дитя, оказывается вида совсем не греческого, у неё рыжие кудрявые волосы, карие глаза и куча веснушек и совершенно ясно, о ком думает Анвин, как только видит это совершенно очаровательное существо, которое глазеет на него в равной степени любопытно и подозрительно, выглядывая из-за спины матери.  
Впрочем, от подозрительности ко второму часу их знакомства не остаётся и следа –почти сверхъестественная способность Эггси ладить с детьми никуда не делась, и рыжий потомок какого-то залетного ирландца (да, Анвин был неприличен и сразу поинтересовался шепотком, почему этот греческий ребёнок какой-то не греческий) уже играет с ним в машинки, используя его руки, голову и плечи вместо трассы.  
Терри так ничего и не говорит о том, что он исчез в неизвестном направлении на два с лишним года, не спрашивает ни о чем – только разговаривает с ним чуть более ворчливо, чем обычно – значит, обижена немного. Эггси благодарен ей за отсуствие нотаций и расспросов, и ему немного стыдно – поэтому он то и дело лезет к ней с объятиями, и Терри, хоть и привычно воротящая нос от всех этих телячьих нежностей, оттаивает немного.  
А вот Арти наоборот заваливает Эггси вопросами при любом удобном случае – она вообще страх как любит болтать и Анвин даже не представляет себе, как они уживаются с его неразговорчивой Терри. Но кто-то там говорил про противоположности, да? Эггси всегда считал это несостоятельной чепухой – но, возможно, иногда это и работает. Больше всего вопросов, к счастью, так или иначе относятся к Терри или к истории семьи, происшествиям в гостинице и тому подобному – и Эггси охотно отвечает болтливостью на болтливость. Терри обзывает их канарейками. А ещё она смотрит на Арти совершенно влюблённым взглядом – Анвин и не знал даже, что она так может.  
У них он надолго не задерживается – за пару дней, не без помощи Терри, управляется с поиском жилья в городе, помогает починить кое-что в доме и в гостинице – и уезжает в своё новое жилище – первое, где ему предстоит жить в одиночестве, перед отъездом клятвенно пообещав приходить на семейные воскресные обеды.  
Его квартирка оказывается запрятана в глуби извилистых городских тропинок - вдали от шума главных улиц и набережных. Аккуратный трёхэтажный домик типичного для их острова вида – оранжевая черепица, белые стены, небольшой палисадник. Эггси обитает на третьем этаже - небольшая кухня, из которой можно выйти на балкон и глазеть на море, которое отлично видно из-за того, что все дома здесь ползут по склону вверх, комната, которая сразу и спальня, и гостиная, окна которой выходят аккурат на окна соседнего дома, тесный закуток прихожей, чулан, который успешно выполняет роль шкафа, ванная комната. Из мебели - маленький столик с парой стульев на кухне, которые отлично приживаются на балконе, кровать, пара книжных полок – и на этом всё. Ему, в общем-то, больше и не нужно. По большому счету ему и кровать не нужна – он давно привык спать на матрасе, брошенном на пол, но эта кровать – широченная, из светлого дерева, с резным изголовьем - покоряет его, и он решает её пощадить.  
За следующие пару недель, поглощенный жаждой деятельности и стремлением как можно меньше времени проводить без дела – потому что безделье невыносимо, Эггси находит себе сначала одну работу – устраивается в среднюю школу, в которой когда-то учился сам, а через пару недель начинает заниматься ещё и репетиторством – подтягивает по английскому языку старшеклассников, которые собираются уезжать в крупные города поступать в университеты. В школе же он преподаёт английский, а через месяц ещё и забирает себе литературу – потому что одна из учителей, которая учила ещё Эггси, уходит, наконец, на покой. Получается, что с утра он стабильно занят в школе – в день у него по пять-шесть уроков, а по вечерам два-три раза в неделю – репетиторством. Кроме этого есть ещё проверка тетрадей, родительские собрания, выгул детей по экскурсиям, музеям и библиотекам в целях их просвещения. В общем, без дела Анвин не сидит.  
Оно и к лучшему. Он, конечно, понимает, что отчасти эта его ненормальная, отчаянная активность – просто средство. Средство, обеспечивающее его возможностью быть максимально реалистичным, сухим, земным таким, простым занятым человеком – не витать в облаках, не оглядываться назад, не искать ответы на излюбленное «а что, если?», не вспоминать. Нет времени на эти глупости – нужно проверить тетради, нужно составить план урока, нужно придумать новые задания для репетиторства, нужно забрать Агни из детского сада и отвести её домой – а то Терри и Арти зашиваются в гостинице и не успевают.  
Анвин осознаёт тот факт, что попадись ему кто-нибудь, сведущий в вопросе психологических проблем – и этот потенциальный «кто-то» прямо с ходу ткнул бы его носом в тот факт, что он хватанул себе от жизни такой какой-то симпатичный депрессивный синдром – не слишком тяжелый, но и не очень приятный. К счастью, ни с кем, кроме других учителей, своих учеников и, условно говоря, семьи в составе Терри, Арти, Агни и Илианы он не общается – поэтому риск быть извещённым о своих психологических проблемах стремится к нулю. Тем более что он сам всё прекрасно понимает и чувствует и осознанно ничего не предпринимает. Пока что так удобнее, смиреннее, тише – пусть даже и такой он – не совсем он. Слишком спокойный, непривычно малоэмоциональный, такой, будто вывернутый в минимум громкости прежний Эггси. Строгий, но справедливый мистер Анвин для детей, трудолюбивый учитель литературы Гэри для коллег. Эггси в режиме энергосбережения. Который абсолютно ничего не собирается с этим делать – потому что это будет так же глупо, как тыкать палкой в пчелиный улей или топтаться по муравейнику.  
Хватает и того, что Иззи упорно продолжает сниться ему через ночь и от этого вот уж точно никуда не деться.  
Вот уж какие фильмы он всегда на дух не переносил – это те, в конце которых кто-то умирает и ты сидишь перед экраном и испытываешь всё разом – шок, расстройство, обиду на того, кто придумал, что всё будет так – и самое настоящее чувство потери, хоть на самом деле ведь и не умер никто.  
Вот уж чего он никак не ожидал – что однажды испытает это всё взаправду. Потому что в реальности это оказывается куда сложнее, больнее, тяжелее и обиднее.  
И ни в одном фильме не сказано ничего о том, как жить дальше тем, кто остаётся.  
Приходится изобретать самому.  
***  
Оказывается, что он совершенно не приспособлен к самостоятельной жизни.  
Например, он постоянно забывает есть. Готовить что-то только для себя одного ему как не интересно, напоминать, что надо бы поесть – некому, поэтому нередко случается, что он ест только один раз в день – в школе, да опрокидывает в себя кружек шесть-семь черного кофе в течении дня. Нормально поспать он тоже забывает – увлекается книгой, или фильмом, или работой – и нет никого, кто бы потормошил его и велел идти спать – поэтому он часто засиживается до утра, приход которого для него каждый раз - то ещё удивление.  
Его пуще прежнего похудевший и не выспавшийся вид заставляет Артемисию страшно негодовать и говорить, что невнимание к себе – это у них с Терри явно наследственное. Негодующая Арти – это очень мило. Она вообще мила – такая, готовая окружить заботой всех до одного, кто об этой заботе просит. И тех, кто молчит, ничего не просит, но нуждается – тоже. При этом она – неожиданно строга в роли матери, муштрует Агнию как только может – в пять лет ребёнок уже дисциплинированно читает по одной сказке в день, играет на пианино, знает названия всех планет и их спутников, ходит на рисование и гимнастику. Анвину остаётся только тихо сочувствовать и иногда выкрадывать ребёнка на все выходные к себе, где разрешает ей носиться по квартире, стоять на ушах и есть сколько угодно конфет. Ну и что, что у неё потом живот болит? Зато ребенок счастлив. Арти, конечно, ворчит, но и только – ей слишком уж нравится Эггси и ругаться она на него может только за то, что он снова выглядит как бледный призрак, потому что за всю неделю ни разу нормально не поспал и не поел.  
Так проходит время, наступает весна, все ветровки запихиваются поглубже в шкаф, светит солнышко, поют птички, Агния гоняет по набережной чаек, а потом чайки гоняют её, уроки теперь можно проводить не в классах, а в парке на территории школы. Анвина, вроде бы, немножечко отпускает – тяга к прокрастинации потихоньку сходит на нет, жизнь уже не кажется такой уж зловредной штукой, хочется натянуть на голову старую-добрую зелёную панамку – вот только теперь он понимает, насколько глупо в ней смотрится – и он этой идеи приходится благоразумно отказаться.  
Однажды за ним по пути с работу увязывается котяра совершенно жуткого вида – здоровый, черно-белый, мохнатый, весь в колтунах, с порванным ухом и сломанным когда-то хвостом – потому что кончик хвоста вместо того, чтобы торчать вверх, указывает вправо, ещё и зубастый – клыки у него были такие длинные, что выступали над нижней губой. Этот монстр часто ошивался возле школы – его, наверное, подкармливали поварихи – и иногда тащился за Анвином до набережной, а потом шел выпрашивать рыбьи головы у торговцев – но в этот раз он идёт с ним до самого дома. Ещё и на третий этаж взбирается и пялится выжидающе своими желтыми глазищами.  
-Ну и что? – спрашивает у него Анвин. – У меня нет еды. Даже молока нет. Ничего нет.  
Кот только мявкает на него и скребёт во входную дверь, наглец.  
-Нет-нет, не думай даже, - продолжает Анвин беседу, предпочитая не размышлять о том, что разговоры по душам с котом – это уже клиника.  
Кот упорствует. Открыть дверь и захлопнуть её перед носом у животного Анвин не может – слишком уж сердобольный он на свою беду. Поэтому приходиться впустить этого волосатого монстра в квартиру, сходить в магазин за едой ему, а заодно и себе, и выделить ему одну из своих тарелок и чашек. Кот оказывается вполне эрудированным, даже позволяет себя вычесать и избавить от колтунов, ни разу не царапнувшись. На следующее утро он выходит из квартиры вместе с Эггси, а когда тот вечером возвращается с репетиторских занятий – ждёт его у двери.  
Так у Эггси появляется мохнатый сожитель жуткого вида со скрипучим мявканьем.  
-У меня появился кот, - сразу же объявляет он Рокси, когда они в следующий раз созваниваются по скайпу. Когда он направляет камеру на кота, лицо Рокси в равной степени выражает недоумение, брезгливость и скепсис.  
-Ты где его откопал?  
-Он сам за мной увязался. Он только выглядит жутко, а на самом деле – очаровашка.  
Рокси – воплощение недоверия.  
-И как ты его назвал?  
-Хотел назвать Кошмаром, но ему не пришлось по душе. А вот имя Пушок ему явно понравилось.  
Рокси хохочет так, что у неё в уголках глаз выступают слёзы.  
Анвин корчит ей рожу и, обращаясь к коту, уверяет:  
-Она не хочет тебя обидеть. Она просто ничего не понимает в котах.  
-Вот уж точно.  
-Ничего-ничего. Когда ты наконец соблаговолишь приехать, он тебя очарует – точно говорю.  
Котяра согласно мявкает.  
К лету, когда в школе начинаются каникулы, а ребята, с которыми он занимался английским, разъезжаются сдавать вступительные, и он остаётся свободным как ветер на следующие пару месяцев и помогает в гостинице – как в старые добрые времена пять лет назад. Только пять лет назад никто и предположить не мог, наверное, что та скромная уютная развалюшка будет способна пережить такие наплывы постояльцев, какие случаются сейчас.  
Оказывается, она способна – и ещё как. В общем, помощь Эггси приходится весьма кстати – он весь день напролёт гоняется как заведённый – то что-то починить, то помочь Или, то сбегать за продуктами, то утихомирить Агнию или пойти разыскивать её в лесу, в который она сбежала, уведя за собой ещё пару-тройку детишек постояльцев – как Гамельнский дудочник какой-то, ей богу. Вечерами они сидят с Терри на крыльце её дома, попивают лимонад, или пиво, или ещё что-то покрепче – в зависимости от того, насколько тяжелый был день – предаются воспоминаниям о старых добрый веренах, когда все комнаты на третьем этаже пустовали и гулял там только сквозняк и Эггси, тайком лазающий на крышу, и обсуждали планы на будущее.  
Терри всё-таки спрашивает как-то раз где он пропадал, он рассказывает, что был в Индии и у него там случилась внеочередная несчастная любовь – не особо вдаваясь в подробности относительно второй составляющий повествования, касающегося любви и того, что с ней приключилось.  
-Это твоя несчастная любовь научила тебя пить? – иронично интересуется тётушка, прекрасно знающая о том, какова прежняя типичная реакция Анвина на алкоголь.  
-О нет, это случилось немного раньше. Помнишь Рокси? Так вот – она дьявол.  
Терри посмеивается тихо, Эггси, добавив себе театральности, тяжело вздыхает и допивает своё пиво.  
-Я точно сопьюсь, - заключает он.  
-У тебя не будет столько времени, - убеждённо отвечает Терри.  
В тот вечер Эггси возвращается домой позднее, чем обычно – солнце уже укатилось за горизонт окончательно, и пьянее, чем обычно – соображает он вполне четко, просто в голове такая приятная пустота, которая указывает на то, что он немного перебрал за разговором.  
На улице свежо, прохладный ветер приятно холодит после жаркого дня, и он решает пойти длинным путём, сделав крюк через набережную . Всё равно завтра никуда не нужно идти – у него принудительный выходной, а значит и спешить домой нет никакого смысла – кот так и так в загуле уже второй день, вряд ли он вернётся сегодня и будет ждать его под дверью.  
Он проходит мимо почты и вспоминает, что надо бы купить и отправить открытку отцу Изабель – Эггси пообещал, что будет отправлять ему открытки от её имени. Того, что отец узнает, что она умерла, Иззи боялась куда больше, чем собственно смерти – поэтому и уговорила Анвина на эту аферу. Она отправляла открытки отцу на день рождения – каждый год, из страны, где она находилась, без указания точного адреса места отправления и с каким-нибудь коротким посланием на языке, на котором в этой стране разговаривали. Это означало, что с ней всё в порядке. Эггси не знал, правильно ли он сделал, что согласился на это – но не согласиться не мог. И не выполнить обещание тоже. Поэтому он решил, что попробует в этот год, оценит свои ощущения и решит, продолжать или нет.  
В размышлениях о том, сколько открытка будет добираться из Греции в Румынию Эггси идёт дальше, выходит на набережную и направляется вперёд вдоль кафешек и магазинов, большинство из которых уже закрыты. Из мыслей своих, в которые уже умудрился забраться довольно глубоко, в реальный мир он возвращается лишь тогда, когда оказывается рядом с галдящей толпой греков. Капитулировать не успевает – вот его уже кто-то хлопает по плечу, называя по имени, вот у него в руке уже стакан с... жидкостью.  
На этом острове каждый мало-мальски значимый праздник грозит перерасти во всеобщую пирушку, в которую оказываются вовлечены все без разбора – и местные, и туристы (эти приходят в особый восторг от такого «местного колорита»). А уж если это свадьба – а Эггси подозревает, что вот сейчас он нарвался именно на свадьбу – так вообще пиши пропало, так просто ты не отделаешься. В общем, Эггси обреченно вздыхает и ступает в поток людей, здороваясь со всеми, кто ещё находится в здравом уме, поздравляет новоиспеченных молодоженов, которые традиционно веселятся меньше всех, выпивает предложенное под чутким надзором празднующих – отлынивать не положено. После этого интерес к его персоне убавляется и Эггси осторожно, по отработанной уже стратегии направляется в ту сторону, где толпа празднующих редеет, и вот, когда его коварный план побега уже близок к завершению, начинает играть музыка, толпа приходит в движение, его подхватывают под локоть и буквально сдают кому-то в руки.  
Весёлые греческие танцы, юху! Стоит ли уточнять, как Эггси всё это ненавидит?..  
Впрочем, руки, в которые он сдан, на редкость аккуратно и очень тактично обхватывают его плечи и сноровисто извлекают из эпицентра толпы, сместившегося к ним – что совсем неплохо. Анвин уже думает, что вот оно, спасение – сейчас его отпустят с миром! Думает целую секунду, а потом - вот потеха-то – обоняние Анвина срабатывает быстрее зрения, быстрее слуха, быстрее всего – и сердце у него уходит в пятки. Анис, грейпфрут и сандал.  
Иначе говоря – ка-таст-ро-фа.  
Он поднимает глаза.  
Гарри смотрит на него и ему требуется пять секунд на то, чтобы присмотреться в сумраке, и ещё пять секунд на то, чтобы понять, почему этот молодой человек, что смотрит на него чуть ли не с суеверным ужасом, кажется ему таким знакомым.  
Почему?  
Потому что эти ненормальные греки, прервавшие его неспешную прогулку по набережной, и нарушившие блаженную тишину, перемежаемую лишь шумом прибоя, только что сунули ему в руки Гэри Анвина собственной персоной.  
***  
Когда-то Гарри Харт сказал бы, что не имеет ничего против перемен.  
Сейчас же всё было по-другому. Тогда, лет пять-семь назад, он не понимал ещё, что перемены эти – они как снежный ком, одно цепляет за собой другое и вот, получи и распишись – от прежней, привычной тебе жизни не остаётся и следа – у тебя уже не уютная холостяцкая квартирка, а двое детей, каждый со своим характером, каждый со своими потребностями и своими тараканами в голове, у тебя уже не разгильдяйская работа актёра, одного из лучших в своём деле, которому ничего не стоит сыграть любую роль – а до зубного скрежета ответственная должность, и ты держишь на своих плечах репутацию одного из самых лучших театров Великобритании, и, возможно, мира. Вот ты вроде бы привык к своим иногда дофига странным отпрыскам, а тут одна заявляет, что замужем, а второго у тебя пытается отсудить его безалаберная мамаша...  
В общем, на самом деле, перемены – это стихийное бедствие.  
И вот опять.  
Четыре месяца назад Эмбер известила его о том, что беременна. Спасибо, хоть постфактум не сказала – а всего-то находясь на втором месяце. Харт, конечно, считал это очередным очень поспешным и опрометчивым шагом – благо, что Эмбер и не ждала от него особой радости – ей вполне хватило того, что отец покачал головой со вздохом и предупредил, что не будет нянчиться с мелочью, когда Эмбер придёт время сдавать выпускную работу. Ну ладно, будет. Но не слишком часто. И ещё сказал, чтобы никто и никогда не вздумал звать его «дедушка» в ближайшие лет... двадцать. И что это очень неразумно и ей ещё рано. Эмбер только со смехом обняла его и велела не ворчать. Сейчас его дочь ходила, с каждой неделей всё больше и больше напоминая симпатичный весёлый шар, что вовсе не мешало ей ни учиться, ни сдавать экзамены, ни заниматься работой, и у него скоро должен был появится внук.  
Ну бедствие же, не иначе.  
Понятное дело, что этим все не ограничилось. Спустя примерно месяц после новости от Эмбер, именно в тот момент, когда он в своей работе в театре дошел, наконец, до признания того, что да – вот оно, именно то, что он хотел сделать с этим местом и получилось у него это, без лишней скромности, идеально, ему звонят из правительства и предлагают новую работу. Не абы где, ясное дело, а в Совете по делам искусств. Не абы кем, а его председателем.  
Бедствие? Бедствие.  
Ещё и Инти, который, в силу того, что пару раз за обучение в школе «прыгал» через класс, в этом году вплотную занялся вопросом того, кем хочет быть, когда вырастет. То есть выбирал, куда ему поступать после школы. А так как круг его интересов был широк даже, пожалуй, черезчур, варианты немного колебались. Немножечко. Начиная от ветеринара и заканчивая инженером в космическом промышленности. И каждую неделю Инти приезжал домой с новыми идеями о своём будущем – пока что ни разу не повторился. И что-то подсказывало, что определится он нескоро. А у Гарри уже голова грозила сдетонировать.  
Бедствие, не иначе.  
В какой-то момент Гарри очень четко понимает, что ему нужно немного покоя. Что он попросту свихнётся, если не получит пару недель законной тишины и одиночества. Он вновь отправляется в Грецию в основном потому, что раздумывать ещё и о локации нет никакого желания, да и во времени он ограничен, поэтому он покупает билеты и улетает на следующий же день после появления острой потребности побега из места, где всем от него что-то, да нужно, оповестив Эмбер, Инти и своего новоиспеченного заместителя о том, что его не будет пару недель, только по прилёту. С тем, куда он двигается дальше, и с жильём он разбирается тоже прямо на месте, в Афинах.  
Остров, на который его доставляет паром, кажется подозрительно знакомым – но женщина, что сдаёт ему квартиру, уверяет, что острова Северных Спорад все на одно лицо, названия острова, на котором они почти семь лет назад познакомились с Эггси, он не помнит, поэтому Гарри решает не думать об этом.  
И вот, пожалуйста.  
Неспешная поздняя прогулка по набережной на исходе первой недели пребывания на острове заканчивается там, что напротив него стоит Гэри Анвин – не слишком на себя похожий, потому что очень уж... взрослый такой, но эти глаза зелёные – ну определённо его, и смотрит на Гарри так, будто он – как минимум Джек Потрошитель.  
А потом парень с глазами Гэри Анвина опускает взгляд, качает головой и смеётся.  
А потом с неба на них обрушивается невежливый ливень, который и не подумал даже предупредить о себе громом или лёгким моросящим дождиком.  
***  
Гарри смотрит на него ну очень удивлённо, а ещё – недоверчиво. На смену панике приходит какое-то не совсем здоровое веселье. А потом начинается дождь.  
Толпа с улицы очень шустро всасывается в кафешку и под навес, а Эггси интересуется у Гарри:  
-Надеюсь, ты близко живёшь?  
-Минутах в десяти, - отзывается Харт, всё так же пялясь на Эггси и не делая никаких попыток сдвинуться с места. Зачем-то ещё адрес называет.  
-Отлично, - кивает Анвин, - значит бегом – в трёх.  
Эггси обхватывает пальцами запястье Гарри.  
-Бегом – значит бегом, мистер Харт, - кидает он через плечо, прежде чем действительно стартануть с места.  
Хорошо, что Харт завел себе привычку бегать по утрам.  
У дома, расположенного по названному адресу Эггси лихо тормозит с пробуксовкой по мокрой брусчатке, Гарри поддерживает его под локоть, чтобы не шлёпнулся ненароком, они, оба уже мокрые насквозь и запыхавшиеся, взбегают по лестнице на третий этаж, Гарри открывает дверь, входит в квартиру – и тут вот Эггси, посмеивающийся себе под нос всё время, пока они гнались от дождя, серьёзнеет, замирает перед входом в квартиру, задумчиво смотря то на порог, то на Харта. Эггси колотит мелкой дрожью, он мокрый насквозь, с волос капает на плечи, капли щекотно скатываются по щекам и прохладный ветерок уже не кажется таким приятным –щиплет холодом и заставляет стучать зубами.  
Возможно, переступить этот порог – значит совершить непоправимую ошибку. Ещё одну. Возможно, не переступить его – значит совершить ошибку ещё более страшную.  
Анвин не знает. Анвин ничерта не знает, он просто человек. Маленький, глупый, ни на что не способный человечек. Вообще-то, он близок к тому, чтобы развернуться и убежать прочь, чтобы, добежав до дома, рухнуть лицом в подушку и совершенно по-глупому разрыдаться от осознания своей ничтожности и бесполезности, от своей тоски и страшного одиночества, которые никуда так и не делись после Иззи.  
Он очень близок к этому, но как только он собирается развернуться – его ловит голос Харта.  
-Эггси, не глупи, - тихо просит тот, и Анвина припечатывает к месту, - зайди.  
И он слушается. Кеды по-дурацки хлюпают, он стягивает их тут же вместе с носками и проходит вглубь квартиры следом на Хартом.  
Гарри молча выдаёт ему полотенце и халат – Эггси, которого швыряет из паники в грусть, из грусти в веселье и обратно в панику, снова добирается до стадии нездорового веселья, усмехается и уточняет у Харта, сверкая на него ироничным взглядом исподлобья:  
-Серьёзно, Гарри? Ты возишь с собой этот свой халат?  
Харт в ответ только плечами пожимает – ну да, а что в этом такого? Эггси качает головой, фыркает себе под нос и улыбается совсем по-дурацки, наверное, проводя ладонью по мягкой ткани халата, зависает так немножечко, размышляя о том, что, возможно, это всё одна большая и очень реалистичная галлюцинация, пока главный элемент этой предполагаемой галлюцинации не трогает его легонько за плечо неожиданно-тёплой ладонью, и не велит тихо:  
-Иди. Губы уже от холода посинели.  
Эггси кивает, разворачивается и идёт в ванную.  
Игнорирует очевидную необходимость залезть в горячий душ, чтобы уменьшить риск словить простуду – раздевается, вытирается и залезает в халат, который ему, конечно, велик. Халат опутывается вокруг него мягким теплом, Эггси вспоминает, что постоянно таскал его у Гарри, пока они жили вместе – ему нравилось мягкая ткань, то, что в этот халат можно обернуться пару раз, но больше всего ему нравилось то, что ткань пахла Хартом – но сейчас, увы, она пахнет только кондиционером для белья.  
Когда Анвин возвращается в комнату, Гарри, уже переодетый в сухое, берёт с журнального столика и протягивает ему кружку с горячим чаем, Эггси обхватывает её ладонями, игнорируя тот факт, что поверхность кружки больно жжётся, и, плюхается на кровать, рядом с которой остановился, тут же забираясь на неё с ногами и усаживаясь по-турецки. Гарри смотрит на него долгим взглядом, но не говорит ничего, берёт свою мокрую одежду и уходит в ванную.  
Эггси следует взглядом на ним, пока он не скрывается за дверью, потягивается и откидывается на подушку, аккуратно отпивая из кружки.  
За окном льёт сплошной стеной. Дождь здесь – редкое явление, зато приходя, они никогда не размениваются на мелочи. Эггси клонит в сон, он отчаянно, но безуспешно сопротивляется – засыпает где-то на половине кружки чая. Когда он проваливается в сон, где-то на краю сознания проскальзывает мысль о том, что Харт напоил его снотворным, и проснётся он связанный по рукам и ногам в багажном отделении самолёта, следующего в Лондон – но, если честно, эта мысль не вызывает ровным счетом никакой тревоги.  
Главное, чтобы в аэропорту ничего не напутали и его не отправили куда-нибудь в Зимбабве, а выдали в Харту в руки.  
Гарри почти не удивляется, когда вернувшись в комнату застаёт Эггси мирно спящим. Аккуратно забирает у него из рук кружку, задерживается взглядом на кольце, что висит у Анвина на шее, мимолётным и абсолютно инстинктивным движением проводит ладонью по его волосам – Эггси смешно ворчит и улыбается, вквозь сон умудряясь извернуться и потереться щекой о ладонь Гарри.  
Харт вздыхает, убирает руку и, поставив кружку на пол, садится на край кровати. Ему всегда казалось, что в жизни он совершил не так уж много ошибок, относительно которых можно было бы сказать – крупно напортачил.  
Эггси тянется к ласке даже сквозь сон. У него под глазами глубокие тени, он чуть хмурится во сне – так, что между бровями залегает складочка, и не выглядит больше, как тот беззаботный, светлый, добрый мальчишка. Гарри осознаёт, что за почти что три года могло произойти что угодно, Гарри осознаёт, что Эггси, в общем-то, так и не вышел с ним на контакт вполне добровольно, он осознаёт, что не должен чувствовать вины за то, что этот мальчишка, который, как раньше казалось, останется мальчишкой навсегда, выглядит слишком взрослым, поломанным жизнью, потерявшим что-то важное, смертельно уставшим от попыток делать вид, что всё хорошо. Что Эггси выглядит совершенно несчастным – пусть только во сне, но в этом-то и самое страшное – потому что во сне невозможно притворятся. Харт осознаёт, что не должен чувствовать вины. Но осознание это никак не помогает – он всё равно чувсвует себя виноватым.  
Смешно, но он даже и не задумывается о том, насколько ничтожен был шанс снова встретится, насколько близится к отметке невероятной вероятности этот вечер, произошедший сегодня.  
Он думает только о том, что, возможно, в случае с Эггси он действительно напортачил по-крупному.  
***  
Эггси просыпается не в багажном отделении самолёта, а в кровати. И даже не связанный. Какая скука.  
Он весело фыркает, чем привлекает внимание Гарри, расположившегося на другой половине кровати с книгой.  
-Доброе утро.  
-Время? – хриплым голосом интересуется Анвин. Потягивается, привстаёт на локтях и трёт глаза, сонным взглядом смотрит на Гарри, надеясь, что не улыбается слишком уж глупо.  
-Почти полдень, - бросив взгляд на часы, отвечает Гарри.  
-Ты спал со мной?  
-Подумал, что это не должно тебя смутить, - пожимает плечами Гарри, хочет спросить, голоден ли Анвин, но забывает о том, как воспроизводить какие бы то ни было звуки, когда Эггси – вот так просто и непосредственно подползает к нему ближе, и наваливается тяжелым, тёплым объятием. Слишком уж это... неожиданно.  
Потом Анвин молча отстраняется, сползает с кровати, сверкает обнажённым бедром, небрежно поправляет халат и как ни в чем не бывало интересуется:  
-У тебя есть что-нибудь съедобное?  
-Есть. Но чтобы получить завтрак, тебе сперва придётся умыться. Правила есть правила.  
-Зануда, - морщит нос Анвин, но послушно направляется в ванную.  
На этот раз решает не пренебрегать душем, переодевается в свою высохшую уже одежду и возвращается на кухню, где видит картину, которая снова наталкивает его на паническую мысль о том, что это всё – одна большая галлюцинация, а он окончательно спятил на почве своей депрессии, с которой ничего не делает.  
Гарри Харт готовит завтрак. Сам. И в кухне не пахнет горелым, не слышно четрыханий и проклятий в адрес яиц или ветчины, кухонные тумбы не завалены ошметками еды и кухонной утварью. Картина на грани фантастики.  
Эггси останавливается в дверной проёме, опирается плечом на косяк, скрещивает руки на груди и замечает с улыбкой:  
-Да вы, оказывается, не безнадёжны, мистер Харт.  
-Боюсь, омлет – по прежнему большее, на что я способен.  
Нетипично скромно для Гарри Харта. Настораживающе-скромно.  
-Не скромничай, - хмыкает Гэри, - тебе не идёт.  
-Ты так думаешь?  
-Я абсолютно уверен, - кивает Анвин, садясь на стол и присасываясь к стакану с соком, - сто лет не спал так хорошо.  
-Рад, что ты выспался, - отзывается Гарри, ставя перед ним тарелку с омлетом и гренками.  
-Ничего, что это случилось в твоей постели?  
-Когда я имел что-то против тебя в своей постели?  
-Когда выставил меня из дома? – совсем беззлобно фыркая, интересуется Анвин, уже похрустывая тостом. Вспоминает ненароком, что последний раз ел вчера с утра. А потом осекается, потому что то выражение, что мелькает на лице Гарри, определённо...вина?  
-Стой-стой, не думай даже, - спешно продолжает Эггси.  
-Не думать что?  
-Корчить виноватую рожу, - Харт явно хочет возразить. Но Эггси – мастер в перебивании, поэтому он не успевает, - не нет, а да. Я вижу. Я совсем не обижаюсь. Потому что сам дурак. И Эмбер меня предупреждала и всё такое, - Эггси почему-то начинает нервничать (помашем ручкой вернувшейся панике) и поэтому тараторит, не давая Харту и слова вставить, - как там она, кстати? А Инти? А ты точно настоящий, а? Ещё вечером хотел спросить, но заснул. Можно подержать тебя за руку?  
Гарри, посмеиваясь, протягивает ему свою руку. Эггси вздыхает, срываясь на выдохе, цепляет поперёк ладони, гладит большим пальцем по костяшкам.  
-Не нервничай так, – просит Гарри с улыбкой, чуть сжимая его пальцы своими. – Настоящий?  
-Вроде да.  
-Сойдёмся на том, что мы оба идиоты?  
-О, ты готов пойти на то, чтобы признать себя неправым? – всё ещё немного нервно усмехнувшись, уточняет Анвин.  
-Вполне.  
-Тогда договорились, - кивает Анвин, отпускает наконец руку Гарри, потому что соображает, что держится за неё уже слишком долго для простой проверки на подлинность, и вообще эта сцена выглядит слишком пасторально и слащаво, принимается было за еду – очень вкусно, кстати - но посередине трапезы, вспоминает про кота и вскакивает из-за стола – даже Гарри, немного задумавшегося, пугает.  
-Что такое, Эггси?  
-Кот, - выдаёт Анвин. Недоуменный взгляд Харта подсказывает, что данная реплика требует пояснения, - у меня живёт кот. Он ушел гулять пару дней назад – с ним бывает. Но сейчас он, возможно, вернулся, и ждёт меня под дверью. Надо спасать кота.  
Гарри смотрит на него с некоторым сомнением – это очень похоже на выдуманный повод для спешной капитуляции. Но, в конце концов, капитулировать или нет – это сугубо личное дело Анвина. Поэтому Харт кивает, возвращаясь к еде.  
-Доешь хотя бы.  
-Доем, - кивает Анвин. Добросовестно всё доедает, даже стягивает с тарелки Гарри два тоста, догрызая последний из них, встаёт из-за стола, сгружает посуду в раковину, чуть тянет Гарри за рукав рубашки, и направляется в прихожую. Чертыхается, влезая в кеды, которые за ночь успели высохнуть до конца, примеряется, как бы одновременно грызть тост и завязывать шнурки, Гарри, наблюдая за этими метаниями, вздыхает, разворачивает Эггси к себе и, сам завязывает ему шнурки на кедах.  
-С каких пор ты стал таким нервным? – осведомляется он, пока Анвин неверяще наблюдает за тем, как Харт завязывает ему шнурки. Не забывая жевать, конечно же.  
-Жизнь, полная стрессов, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Анвин, - и только что в ней стало на один стресс больше.  
-Из-за кота? – хмыкает Харт.  
-Из-за мужика, что завязывает мне шнурки, будто мне пять. Это может перерасти в серьёзную сексуальную девиацию, знаешь ли.  
Эггси матерится про себя, мотает головой и разве что подзатыльник самому себе не отвешивает. Что за паршивый выбор темы для разговора?  
Зато Харт, похоже, оценил – смотрит лукаво, черт такой, и уточняет:  
-Вот как?  
-Ага.  
-Сообщи мне, как только это произойдет.  
-Ага. Мне пора за котом.  
-Не промокнешь?  
-Постараюсь.  
-Хорошо, - кивает Харт, - а не замёрзнешь?  
-Не замёрзну.  
-Хорошо, - ещё раз кивает, - иди уже.  
-Иду, - улыбается Анвин, - пока, Гарри.  
Анвин выбегает из квартиры молниеноснее Флеша и Ртути, потому что помедли он хоть мгновение – точно бы повис на Харте с объятиями, а потом, чего доброго, и поцеловал бы ещё. А к такому его расшатанная психика готова не была.  
Под дождь он не попадает, кот действительно обнаруживается под дверью – обиженным не выглядит, мявкает приветственно, трётся об ноги, пока Анвин открывает дверь, а когда путь в квартиру открыт, тут же семенит в сторону кухни, включая свою тракторную мурчалку.  
Эггси сообщает коту, что тот – прожорливый наглец, снимает кеды вместе с премерзко-влажными носками, шлёпает босыми ногами в кухню, наваливает коту в миску рыбы – щедро так, с горкой. Кот жизнерадоство чавкает и периодически мурзится на рыбу, явно представляя себе, что сражается со своей добычей, Анвин встаёт посреди комнаты и пытается осознать произошедшее.  
Это просто ёбаная катастрофа. Прошло почти три года, внутри уже как будто бы всё улеглось, он и думать забыл о Гарри – потому что о да, у него тут и поважнее проблемы появились (стать вдовцом в двадцать семь – а вам слабо?), но черт подери, как это работает вообще, когда думаешь, что всё, баста, прощен и забыт, а потом видишь эту рожу лукавую, с этими ямочками и взглядом иронично-внимательным и вот, пожалуйста - его так и тянет улыбнуться, начать прыгать на месте и хлопать в ладоши? Он окончательно поехал крышей, не иначе.  
Анвина снова настигает мысль о том, что если он поехал крышей, логично было бы предположить, что Гарри ему померещился. Поэтому он сейчас же испытывает острую потребность вернуться и перепроверить. Ему хватает сил и благоразумия на то, чтобы подавить в себе первый, второй и третий порыв. На четвёртый раз не прокатывает, потому что ему больше нечем себя занять, чтобы отвлечься – в магазин за продуктами он уже сходил, кота погладил, сунул вещи стираться, умял две булки, запивая молоком, достал вещи и повесил сушиться, сунул стираться себя – и где-то на этом моменте занятия кончились. Поэтому он забивает на всё – на вот этот занудный голос разума, но вот это осуждающее зудение логики, и на панически орущий инстинкт самосохранения тоже - и с обреченным вздохом идёт рыться в шкафу, одевается поприличнее – ну то есть не во вчерашнюю застиранную, но любимую футболку с растянутым воротом, что упорно сползает с плеча и драные джинсы, а в чуть менее драные джинсы и лёгкий джемпер вида даже черезчур приличного, предупреждает кота, что он вернётся поздно, и, возможно, пьяный – на что кот мяукает даже одобрительно, кажется – и ретируется из квартиры.  
Траектория его перемещений сложна и извилиста – потому что он решает зайти на почту за открыткой, а после того, как выходит из почты, передумывает идти к Харту и поворачивает к гостинице, потом передумывает обратно и возвращается, пока он мечется, небо опять успевает нахмурится и начинает капать дождь, поэтому он заходит в магазин, где руки тянутся почему-то к вину – и Анвин их не останавливает... На выходе из магазина он решает, что нужно вернуться домой и надраться в одиночестве, но быстро передумывает эту мысль, берёт себя в руки и идёт в сторону предполагаемой обители Гарри. В общем, на пороге квартиры, в которой проживает пока ещё шрёдингеровский Гарри Харт (Эггси всё ещё допускает, что это всё было не по-настоящему) он появляется немного промокший, с тремя бутылками вина и нарастающим чувством паники внутри.  
Но дверь открывает Гарри. Настоящий, взаправдашний. Смотрит немного удивлённо, чуть изгибает бровь вопросительно, когда Эггси суёт ему в руки жизнерадостно звякнувшую полотняную авоську, делает шаг назад, пропуская Эггси, и интересуется:  
-Не успел замёрзнуть?  
-Нет. Даже почти не промок.  
-Как кот?  
-Впущен в квартиру и накормлен, - рапортует Анвин. А потом соображает, немного погодя, и уточняет, с прищуром глядя на мужчину:  
-Ты что, думал, что это такая отговорка, чтобы слинять, да?  
Гарри кивает, приподнимая губы в лёгкой улыбке.  
-Ты точно идиот, - качает головой Анвин, проходя мимо Гарри в квартиру и утягивая за локоть его за собой – на кухню, - я бы выдумал причину поинтереснее.  
-Приму к сведению, - кивает Харт. Ознакомившись с содержимым врученного ему пакета, вновь с некоторым удивлением смотрит на Анвина. – Ты же, вроде бы, не выносил алкоголь ни в каком виде?  
-Я уже говорил про жизнь, полную стрессов? – хмыкает Эггси, уже занятый поиском бокалов. Они, конечно, находятся – в любой квартире в Греции, даже в съемной, вы всегда найдёте какие-нибудь ёмкости, предназначенные для употребления бухла. – А вчерашний день и ты – это просто вишенка на моём трёхуровневом торте из стресса. Так что разливай.  
Харт усмехается, мастерски откупоривает бутылку и наливает вино в бокалы.  
Первая бутылка уходит в абсолютном молчании. Эггси разглядывает Гарри и думает о том, что мироздание чертовски несправедливо к нему. Ведь он должен быть обижен на Харта – плевать, кто виноват, а кто прав, он должен быть обижен. И Эггси честно пытается раскопать внутри себя хоть капельку обиды – но находит только нежность – болезненную, колкую, сжимающуюся комком в солнечном сплетении и ни капельки не приятную – но нежность. Вот же блядство – хочется сказать вслух. Чтоб тебя черти драли – хочется сказать. Ненавижу тебя больше тушеной капусты – хочется сообщить.  
Но Гарри ловит его взгляд, смотрит чуть вопросительно с улыбкой, и Эггси дёргает головой – нет, ничего – допивает остатки вина в один глоток и придвигает Харту пустой бокал.  
В расход идёт вторая бутылка. Анвину уже нормально, вино вообще очень быстро превращает его во что-то невнятное, с желе вместо мозгов. Сидеть становится лень, поэтому он утягивает Гарри в комнату, где в наглецкую разваливается на диване, закинув ноги на колени к Харту,который, как всегда, сидит как приличный человек, с весёлой иронией поглядывая на Анвина.  
Когда тот снова протягивает ему бокал, Гарри всё-таки интересуется:  
-Не переберёшь?  
-Не, - убеждённо мотает головой Анвин. Гарри смотрит на него с сомнением, - точно, Гарри.  
-Ну смотри, - бокал возвращается в руки к Эггси наполненным, рука Гарри устраивается у него на колене и это... хорошо. Очень. Эггси вздыхает, прикусывает губу, оставляет бокал на журнальный столик и упираясь в Гарри взглядом, одновременно мутным и очень осмысленным, говорит:  
-Знаешь, что?  
-Что, Эггси?  
-Все говорят, что я люблю тебя.  
-Вуди Аллен?  
-Твоя рука на моём колене.  
-Вот как.  
-Не только Вуди Аллен.  
-А что ещё?  
-Всё, к нему не относящееся.  
-И как с этим быть?  
-Понятия не имею.  
Оба замолкают на некоторое время. Эггси тянется к бокалу, отпивает глоток и возвращает его на стол, снова цепляет зубами губу, уже поалевшую от укусов, Гарри зависает немножечко взглядом на этом действии, и Эггси улыбается – бес бесом – Харт даже предположить не мог, что он так умеет.  
-Когда ты успел стать таким испорченным? – интересуется Харт. Ему правда любопытно.  
-Когда ты успел стать таким дохрена тактичным? Ни одной попытки облапать, Гарри, ну что за безобразие?  
-За тебя явно вещает вино.  
-Ой, да поебать, - отмахивается Анвин.  
-Эггси, - качает головой Гарри, осуждающе хмурясь.  
-Иди нахер, - вещает Эггси (не вино!) и прерывает нравоучения на корню и самым эффективным способом – резко тянет Харта на себя за руку – потому что самому подниматься ему ой как лень – и затыкает его рот своим.  
Не целует – кусается, паршивец такой. Впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, лижет языком укус и снова – только ещё сильнее. Харт шипит, сжимает пальцы у него в волосах и тянет назад – Анвин сверкает на него шальным взглядом и улыбается – довольно и как-то немного безумно.  
-Спокойнее, - тихо, низко и вообще дохрена угрожающе командует Харт и Анвину кажется – черт подери, сейчас от одного только голоса этого встанет.  
-Скука, - хмыкает Анвин, ёрзая под Хартом, устраиваясь. Гарри сжимает пальцы, на шее сзади, делает больно и приятно – и Эггси, в общем-то, уже на всё согласен. Его трясёт мелкой дрожью – выброс адреналина, серотонина, ещё хрен пойми чего, чертов выброс здравого смысла из мозговых клеток и замена его чем-то искрящимся и горячим.  
Гарри всегда отлично понимал, как именно нужно делать, чтобы было лучше всего. И это, к счастью, никуда не делось. Он проталкивает колено между ног Анвина, тот с тихого «блядский боже» срывается на стон, трётся стояком о хартово бедро – совершенно бесстыже, абсолютно несдержанно и совсем-совсем охуительно. Между тем Харт задирает на нём джемпер, ведёт ладонью по рёбрам с нажимом, с ловкостью картёжника расстёгивает его джинсы и дёргает, стаскивая их ниже на бёдра. Анвина хватает только на то, чтобы охнуть пораженно – это вообще-то дофига больно, когда резинка трусов проезжает по головке члена. Другое дело в том, что он совсем не против.  
Целовать себя Харт не даёт – уворачивается мастерски, с видом таким лукавым, мол, «не заслужил».  
-Ну и сволочь ты, Харт, - шипит Анвин, смеётся и стонет, цепляется пальцами за его предплечье, когда ладонь Харта накрывает его член. Харт знает, чего хочет от жизни – знает и за себя, и – каким-то волшебным образом - за Эггси тоже, поэтому Анвин спускает очень быстро – то что надо, никаких сил и желания терпеть и тянуть не было, ей богу.  
-Если ты сейчас скажешь, что у тебя ни смазки, ни презервативов... – не потрудившись открыть глаза и едва отдышавшись, хрипит Эггси.  
-Нет, конечно. Я сюда не снимать мальчиков приехал.  
-Да как-то не сложилось. Вали в аптеку.  
-Мог позаботиться об этом.  
-Я не был уверен, что найду тебя здесь. Приходить в гости к предполагаемому призраку с презиками и смазкой в кармане – странно и как-то по-лоховски.  
-А с вином – нормально? – уточняет Гарри, очаровательно-бережно поправляющий на до крайности расслабленном Эггси одежду.  
-Ага.  
-Не понимаю твоей логики.  
-Это потому, что её нет. А вот в том, чтобы отправить твою аристократическую задницу в аптеку – есть.  
-Как скажешь.  
Когда Гарри возвращается, Анвин уже мирно спит - успел перебраться на кровать, стянуть джемпер, а вот снять джинсы и залезть под одеяло – уже нет. Не сказать, что Харт очень уж удивлён – литр-полтора вина и приличная дрочка отлично усыпляют.  
Харт хмыкает и думает про себя о том, во что он опять лезет – абсолютно добровольно, отчаянно и сломя голову – так, как никогда, вообще, даже в двадцать лет.  
Кризис среднего возраста, что ли?  
Или он был обречён на этого белобрысого малолетнего засранца, сопящего в его подушку с самой блаженной улыбкой, с самого начала?  
Кажется, люди называют подобное судьбой.  
А может, просто беспросветная глупость?  
Откровенно говоря, Харту плевать. Ему не хочется докапываться до истины.  
Опять же – впервые в жизни.  
***  
Проснувшись утром и обнаружив себя в постели рядом Гарри, первым делом Эггси думает о том, что ему не нравится эта новая тенденция - засыпать на самом интересном месте. Он сам виноват – нужно было стараться больше спать в последние полгода. Но с момента возвращения из Индии сон превратился в не самую приятную вещь – бывали какие-то кошмары непонятные, бывало, что ему снилась Иззи – и хорошо, если живой, а не мертвой, бывало, что он всё ночь ворочался в постели где-то на грани сна и бодрствования, и с утра вставал такой смертельно уставший, что лучше бы и не ложился вовсе. Но вот рядом с Гарри спалось спокойно, крепким, глубоким сном без единого сновидения.  
Эггси потягивается, вылезает из под одеяла, разворовывает холодильник на предмет сока – пить хочется страшно – и, собрав всю свою наглость в кучку, приватизирует ополовиненый пакет сока, ноутбук Гарри (тот же, что три года назад – вот же безнадёжный трицератопс!) и идёт отмокать в ванну.  
Когда на пороге ванной комнаты возникает малость взъерошенный со сна Гарри (и это чертовски очаровательно, кстати), Эггси заканчивает третью серию какого-то лёгенького американского ситкома. Да, он каким-то образом справился со своим внутренним снобом, которые сидел на его левом плече и уверял, что для человека, который наизусть может пересказать фильмографию Триера и Медема смотреть легкомысленные ситкомчики – недостойно до крайности.  
-Если ты утопишь мой ноутбук – я утоплю тебя. Доброе утро.  
-Ты такой душка по утрам, мистер Харт, - смеётся Анвин. – Не волнуйся, я аккуратно. Даже не скажешь, что брать чьи-то вещи, не спросив разрешения – неприлично?  
Гарри хмыкает и пожимает плечами.  
-Там всё равно ничего интересного, кроме рабочих документов.  
-Вот уже да. Даже ни одной порнушки не нашел, - соглашается Анвин с пакостными видом и сползает ниже, закидывая ноги на бортик ванной, - пойдёшь ко мне?  
-Зальём всю комнату водой. И ты занимаешь слишком много места, - отрицательно качая головой, говорит Харт.  
-Как хочешь, - через сладкий зевок тянет Анвин, устраивая ноутбук на полу возле ванны.  
Ближайшие пятнадцать минут ему есть, за чем понаблюдать – за умывающимся, бреющимся и причесывающимся Гарри, от утренней взъерошенности которого не остаётся и следа. Снова идеальный мистер Харт – и как у него получается? Эггси даже немножко неловко за себя становится – он-то лохматый, сонный, да ещё и с щетиной пробивающейся – ну совсем никакого лоска.  
Правда, Харта, взгляд которого он то и дело ловит в отражение в зеркале, всё более чем устраивает, судя по всему.  
-Вылезать будешь?  
-А ты меня покормишь?  
-Ты обнаглел.  
-Ага. Ну так?  
-Покормлю.  
-Тогда буду.  
Гарри подходит ближе и протягивает ему руку, Эггси смешно хмурится и ворчит:  
-Я тебе не барышня какая-то.  
-А кормить, доливать вина и ходить за тебя в апкету всё равно приходится, - отбривает Харт.  
-Вот гад, - посмеивается Анвин, всё-таки цепляясь за его руку.  
-Просто не хочу, чтобы ты навернулся. Я ещё помню тот раз.  
О да. Эггси вообще не дружил со скользкой поверхностью ванн и однажды здорово приложился затылком о бортик ванной в квартире у Гарри. Сам-то он забил на это недоразумение, из-за звона в ушах не обратив внимания на то, что его затылок вздумал здорово кровоточить. А вот Харт, в спальню которого от торжественно вывалился, не мог не заметить того, что у Анвина по шее на спину бодро стекает кровь.  
-Такая глупая голова – и так много крови, да, - кивает Эггси, переступая через бортик ванной и тут же оказывается закутанным в полотенце – даже не успевает напасть мокрыми объятиями на Гарри и промочить его одежду. Потому что тот и про эту его любимую пакость помнит отлично, гад такой.  
Гад, гад, невозможный гад – в приступе панического умиления думает Эггси, прячась в полотенце с головой – хитрый и коварный гадище. Если ему было плевать на дальнейшую судьбу Эггси после того, как тот послушно ушел из его квартиры, то почему он помнит все его привычки и любимые пакости?  
Не обольщайтесь, мистер Анвин, главное – не обольщайтесь.  
Харт хмыкает, ерошит его волосы под полотенцем и велит быть готовым к завтраку через пятнадцать минут.  
-У меня есть запасной станок, если нужно.  
-Намекаешь на то, что я мохнатый йети?!  
Бум! Взрыв и возмущённый взгляд из-под полотенца.  
-Нет, намекаю на то, что у меня есть запасной станок, если нужно.  
Чертово непробиваемое спокойствие и ироничная улыбка, спрятанная в уголках губ.  
-Иди уже, - бурчит Анвин.  
-Как раз собирался.  
На кухне Эггси возникает через десять минут, чисто выбритый и завёрнутый в бордовый халат Гарри.  
-Мысли одеться у тебя не возникло? – беззлобно подзуживает Харт, у которого что-то очень вкусно скворчит на сковороде. Черт, ну он теперь и готовить умеет! Раньше у него были хоть какие-то изъяны. А теперь? Может, он и пуговицы пришивать научился?  
-Мне лень. И я оделся.  
-Прокрастинатор.  
-Зануда.  
Гарри бросает на него взгляд через плечо и улыбается тепло. Это запрещённый приём. Анвин тает.  
Когда Гарри накрывает на стол, перед этим велев Анвину, испытавшему было порыв помочь, сидеть на месте, Эггси крутит в пальцах кольцо и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
-Оказывается, мне неловко от того, что за мной ухаживают, - удивленно делает вывод он.  
-Я знаю, Эггси, - отзывается Гарри. У Анвина это было в характере – заботиться обо всех и вся, при этом не требуя того же взамен, и даже не задумываясь о том, что ему самому иногда нужна забота. Он совершенно не умел принимать ответные жесты, так же, как не умел принимать внимание, комплименты и подарки.  
Сейчас Гарри вдруг думает, что вполне способен это исправить.  
Ну точно кризис среднего возраста, иначе откуда это отвратительная сентиментальность?  
-Как это получается – что ты знаешь, а я не знал?  
-Потому что мне виднее.  
Эггси получает поцелуй в висок, тарелку с вкусно пахнущей едой, и слабоумие на фоне счастья.  
К мытью посуды Гарри его также не допускает. Поэтому, пока Харт звенит тарелками и шкршит водой, Эггси разглядывает вид из окна кухни, привычно перекатывая в пальцах кольцо. Как только он не пытался избавиться от этой привычки вертеть его в руках – не получалось.  
-Как ты вообще додумался поехать на тот же остров? – хмыкает Анвин, который вдруг понял, что для благоразумного Гарри это как-то совсем неблагоразумно.  
-Честно? Я понятия не имел, на какой остров еду, потому что не запоминаю их названий. И они всё равно все почти одинаковые.  
-Вот и нет, - фыркает Эггси смешно. - То есть, это было... случайно? – недоверчиво уточняет следом.  
-Получается, что так.  
Гарри выключает воду, вытирает руки и становится позади, кладёт ладонь на плечо Эггси, с которого чуть сполз халат, гладит кончиками пальцев вдоль ключицы.  
-Офигеть.  
Анвин качает головой, улыбается и подаётся назад, упирается лопатками Харту в грудь.  
-Апкету-то нашел? – интересуется.  
-Нашел.  
-Ну так давай.  
-Вы совсем обнаглели, мистер Анвин, - сообщает Гарри, скользя прикосновением под отворот халата, бегло задевая пальцами сосок, оглаживая живот.  
-А вы не слишком-то против, мистер Харт, - с довольной улыбкой мурлычет Анвин в ответ, тянет за конец пояса, развязывая его, мягко и плавно качнувшись назад, вжимается задницей в бедра Харта.  
И где тот мальчишка, который приходил в ужас, стоило Харту достаточно четко обозначить намерение залезть к нему в штаны?  
Впрочем, без разницы. Так – определённо лучше.  
-Слишком громко думаешь, - смеётся Анвин, за что получает щипок в бедро, - так лучше, - кивает одобрительно, - не стоит шокировать соседей, ты не считаешь? В этих краях к подобным безобразиям не слишком-то привычны.  
-Тебе виднее, - справедливо замечает Гарри. Эггси разворачивается в его объятиях, в процессе давая сползти халату с плеч по рукам и шлёпнуться на пол, щурится лукаво, смотрит на мужчину и, обогнув его, направляется в сторону комнаты.  
Гарри смотрит взгляд даже несколько неверяще.  
Потому что, ну - это точно тот мальчишка?..  
Десятью минутами позже можно сказать наверняка – тот. Эта анвинова манера торопиться непонятно куда и увеличивающееся в лексиконе прямо пропорционально возбуждению количество мата отлично его характеризуют.  
-Эггси. Тише, - велит Харт, когда Анвин в очередной раз толкается бёдрами вперёд, навстречу пальцам, которые злонамеренно-медленно гладят между ягодиц.  
-Тебе нравится издеваться надо мной, да?  
-Немножко, - честно сознаётся Гарри, а его большой палец с нажимом скользит по промежности Анвина, от чего того выгибает дугой.  
-Ох, блядь, - глубокомысленно изрекает он, - Гарри, давай уже.  
-Терпения у тебя не прибавилось, - с улыбкой тянет Харт.  
-А у тебя – не убавилось. К сожалению, - огрызается Анвин, поджимает пальцы на ногах. Так дерзить с крепко стоящим членом – для этого точно нужен определённого сорта талант.  
-Мне стоит быть осторожнее?  
-О, как тебе больше нравится.  
Харт вздыхает, понимая, что ответа он не дождётся, давит на колечно мышц и через секунду скользит пальцем внутрь - возможно, чуть реще, чем следовало бы – потому что Анвин шипит и морщится.  
-Слишком?  
-Разве что слишком мало, - хмыкает Анвин.  
Ну да, действительно, а чего Гарри ожидал?..  
-Ты невыносим.  
-Спасибо. Ты опять не собираешься раздеваться?  
-Чуть позже.  
-Ну, хоть так.  
Когда Гарри добавляет второй палец, у Анвина магическим образом пропадает желание болтать. Он охает, прикусывает губу, ноги разводит шире в стороны, в спине выгибается – ну откуда он такой невозможно гибкий? Харт позволяет себе наклониться и легко поцеловать его в искусанные губы, Эггси проворно целяется в край его футболки и тянет вверх, улыбается довольно, когда Харт выпутывается из неё, напрашивается на ещё один поцелуй и, освоившись в ощущениях, видимо, толкается бёдрами навстречу пальцам.  
-Ещё?  
-Ммм, - согласно кивая, мычит Анвин.  
Гарри старается быть аккуратнее, но Эггси есть Эггси – сам толкается навстречу и сам же морщится болезненно, и обещает искусать Гарри, когда тот сжимает его бедро пальцами и впечатывает в кровать, пресекая попытки двигаться самостоятельно.  
-Как скажешь, - посмеивается Гарри в ответ.  
Эггси под ним ноет тихо, ему больно и хорошо, просто одурительно хорошо, дергается и подгоняет он скорее по дурной привычке, потому что на самом деле Гарри делает всё, как надо. Чуть разводит пальцы внутри, отчего Анвина простреливает острым наслаждением, которое разливается теплом по позвоночнику, щекочет предвкушением внизу живота – он стонет и сжимает член у основания, потому что ну черт возьми, это просто невыносимо – столько терпеть, но дотерпеть надо, потому что он полон решимости уж в этот раз довести всё до конца.  
-Тебе незачем терпеть.  
-Есть за чем. Я намерен кончить только с твоим членом внутри. Точка.  
Гарри смеётся и трётся носом о его щёку – невыносимо, просто невозможно нежно.  
-Давай уже, а? – жалобно тянет Эггси.  
-Уверен?  
-Больше всего на свете.  
Ну да, всё, как ожидал Анвин – это больно до искр из глаз. Но это совсем не страшно – и чего он боялся так долго? – достаточно вцепиться пальцами в простыни, уткнуться лбом Гарри в плечо, выматериться как следует, услышать тихий смех над ухом и получить поцелуй в висок – и всё становится вполне терпимо.  
Гарри входит до конца, останавливается, даёт время отдышаться – и себе, и Анвину, а потом начинает двигаться – медленно, короткими толчками. Эггси упирается затылком в постель, прогибается в спине, срывается едва слышными стонами на выдохе – прислушивается к ощущениям, осваивается, пропускает их через себя – он знает, как надо.  
Когда он открывает глаза и смотрит на Гарри – тот отвечает немного обеспокоенным взглядом, Эггси улыбается и качает головой – ничего, всё хорошо – кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, ведёт по спине вниз – очерчивая пальцами лопатку, с нажимом скользя по позвонкам, останавливает на бедре. Гарри толкается чуть реще – и ох, это чертовски, мозговыносяще хорошо – Эггси стонет и подмахивает бёдрами, а потом ещё, ещё и ещё. Водит беспорядочно ладонями по спине Харта, цепляет короткими ногтями кожу, стонет и стонет – так, что голова кружиться начинает и приходится заткнуть себя на время. А заткнуться получается, только сочно впепившись Харту в плечо зубами – тот шипит, а Эггси только урчит утборно и довольно, а когда разжимает зубы и проводит языком по укусу, заявляет севшим голосом, прерываясь на стоны:  
-Ты просто... ох, блядь... обязан кончить. Иначе я... блядский боже... очень, просто о-о-очень расстроюсь.  
-Сначала ты, - хмыкает Харт, и толкает в него почти на всю длину сразу – видимо, в качестве весомого аргумента. Эггси даже не стонет – верещит.  
-Протестую! – обретя способность связать звуки в слово, говорит.  
Нашли, о чем спорить, конечно – кому первому кончать.  
Спор решается сам собой. Гарри нагло пользуется тем, что он сверху – в три глубоких, плавных толчка доводит уже не помнящего самого себя от кайфа Анвина до оргазма – и кончает следом – потому что ну, это невозможно - Анвин, его стоны, этот вытраханный вид, то, какой он узкий - почти что слишком, то, как он выгибается дугой, когда кончает и сжимается вокруг его члена, и хватается пальцами за его плечи – да, это просто невозможно – не толкнуться последний раз, вгоняя член по основание, не словить эту сладкую предоргазменную судорогу по позвоночнику и не кончить со стоном, сжимая пальцы на его бёдрах.  
-Охуительно, - резюмирует Анвин, отдышавшись. С мокрыми волосами, прядями налипшими на лоб и виски, искусанными до алого цвета губами и совершенно осоловелым взглядом он представляет собой замечательное, до предела затраханное зрелище.  
-А ты боялся, - припоминает старые проколы Гарри.  
-Да ну, когда это было, - машет рукой Эггси. Подпозлает под бок к Харту, закидывает на него ногу и явно даже думать не хочет о том, чтобы встать и пойти в душ.  
-Рад, что ты справился с этим сам.  
-Я не сам. Мне помогали. И ты тоже, кстати, - сверкает неожиданно-строгим взглядом из-под ресниц, но в следющую секунду снова становится расслабленным и сонным, - я посплю ещё?  
-Душ?  
-Можно потом?  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает – но это так, для вида.  
-Хорошо, Эггси.  
-Анвин ворочается, устраивается поудобнее и прежде, чем закрыть глаза, сообщает:  
-Если я проснусь, и окажется, что это всё не по-настоящему, и ты – галлюцинация – я тебя поколочу.  
-Договорились, - со смешком кивает Харт.  
Он-то точно знает, что он – настоящий.  
Другое дело в том, что он понятия не имеет, что за хуйню творит.  
И это с ним тоже впервые в жизни, пожалуй.


	12. Runaways

Анвин спит столько, будто бы пару лет перед этим у него не было ни единой возможности выспаться. Харт, в общем-то, не имеет ничего против того, что тот спит по пятнадцать часов в сутки, как и не против того, что за эти несколько дней они были предельно ленивы и вышли из квартиры лишь дважды – чтобы дойти до почты и на обратном пути зайти за продуктами, и чтобы дойти до квартиры Анвина и проведать его кота, который и вправду оказывается настоящим и таким... гротескно-жутковатым. Харт совершенно, абсолютно не против днями напролёт существовать между постелью и кухней, но вот проблема - сам Анвин явно против этого.  
-Ты уже скоро уедешь – а я словил синдром ленивца, - ворчит в очередной раз после пробуждения, но потягивается в контраст бухтению - сладко-сладко, с тихим блаженным стоном.  
Драматизирует, в общем. Гадёныш.  
-Ну и что? – хмыкает Гарри, лукаво поглядывая на него.  
-Уедешь. Ты. Скоро, - прячась с головой под одеяло, глухо повторяет Анвин.  
-Ты можешь полететь со мной, - только и напоминает Харт. Снова.  
-Не могу, - бурчит, высовываясь из-под одеяла по острый нос, морщится досадливо - надумал там сам себе не пойми чего.  
-Не глупи.  
Анвин в ответ только фыркает, принимаясь выпутываться из-под одеяла.  
Он правда считает, что не может. Потому что это всё ещё кажется ему слишком нереальным. Потому что прошла прорва времени. Потому что у Гарри своя жизнь – с дочерью на шестом месяце беременности, с сыном, периодически дофига сложным для восприятия по причине одарённости, с театром и всей этой деятельностью, в которой Харт действительно шарит – иначе его бы не хотели заполучить в правительстве, даже закрыв глаза на то, что Харт – ну ни капельки не консерватор и любит всё делать по-своему, ни к кому особо не прислушиваясь – а это значит, будет ужасной головной болью.  
У Гарри как всегда всё схвачено, хоть он никогда ничего и не продумывает заранее.  
У Гарри своя жизнь, у Эггси – своя.  
Проблема только в том, что у Эггси жизни-то и не было вовсе. Только видимость – работа, которую он умеет делать, кот, который привязался к нему сам, друг, живущий в сотнях километрах от него, любимый человек, от которого осталось только кольцо, две фотографии и бесконечные, вытряхивающие всю душу сны.  
Он совершенно точно уверен в том, что будет в жизни Харта совершенно некстати.  
Он никак не может уяснить только, почему сам Гарри этого не понимает.  
Погруженный в свои не то, чтобы невесёлые – а вполне обыкновенные уже мысли, Эггси, завернувшись в одеяло, плелётся в сторону ванной.  
-Голодный? – догоняет его голос Гарри. Тот осведомляется скорее для проформы. Потому что – ну конечно голодный. Анвин всегда голодный.  
-Ага, - ожидаемо отзывается Анвин.  
-Прекращай, Эггси.  
-Что прекращать?  
-У тебя даже волосы на голове торчат не как обычно, а печально.  
-Иди ты, - фыркает Анвин, улыбаясь практически против воли. Ну вот, он хотел страдать и заламывать руки, а Харт опять всё испортил. – Сделаешь мне сендвич без корочек?  
-Куда же я денусь с тонущего корабля.  
-И снова – иди ты.  
-А кто тогда сделает тебе сэндвич?  
-Уел, - окончательно развеселившись, смеётся Анвин. – Так и быть, оставайся.  
Про себя он тихо проклинает Гарри Харта. Просто за то, что его не возможно не любить. Даже люто ненавидя в тот же самый момент.  
***  
-Тебе совершенно точно нужно возвращаться? – снова заводит старую песню Эггси через пару дней.  
Он лежит, развалившись поперёк кровати на животе и подперев подбородок ладонью и наблюдает за тем, как Харт собирает вещи. И злонамеренно отвлекает Харта от сборов своим ленивым голым видом. И прекрасно знает об этом, потому что сверкает своим самым хитрожопым взглядом из-под мокрой челки.  
-Совершенно точно, - кивает Харт, - будя моя воля, я бы сбежал куда-нибудь... в Новую Зеландию, но дочь, сын, работа, ответственность...  
-Будь они неладны, - подхватывает Анвин.  
Гарри только согласно кивает.  
Не то, чтобы его тяготила его работа, или его дети – он, конечно, бывает сволочью – но не до такой же степени! Но иногда да, иногда возникало острое желание послать всё к чертям и уехать куда-нибудь, где до него точно не доберутся. Но ведь у всех людей бывает такое, да?  
Хотя вот у Анвина, кажется, нет.  
Этот, кажется, хорошо устроился и вполне всем доволен – и от этого Харту было бы спокойно, если бы он не замечал, что мальчишка, порой задумавшись, не начинал выглядеть каким-то тотально-печальным.  
Жить со знанием о том, что Анвин вполне счастлив жить так, как живёт, Харту было бы гораздо легче. К своему собственному сожалению, и к своему собственному же счастью, не замечать того, что случаются моменты, когда Эггси за мгновение будто бы «потухает», Гарри не может.  
Но вопросов он не задаёт – потому что знает, что не получит правдивого ответа. Что единственным, что скажет Анвин, будет беспечное «да брось, Гарри, мне лучше всех».  
Через несколько часов они идут в сторону пристани, с которой отправляются паромы на материк. Анвин болтает как заведённый – его обыкновенная реакция на стресс. Чем больше он расстроен, или напуган, или смятен – тем больше он походит на неугомонную трёщетку. Харт только вздыхает тихо и просит мягко:  
-Эггси, спокойнее.  
-Спокойнее? Я спокоен.  
Харт улыбается и кидает на него недоверчиво-лукавый взгляд.  
-Точно?  
-Нет, - улыбаясь в ответ на его взгляд самой широкой своей улыбкой, сознаётся Анвин.  
-Беда с тобой, Анвин, - вздыхает Гарри.  
-Я знаю, ага, - кивает Эггси.  
Они идут нарочито-медленно и к пристани подходят, когда до оправления парома остаётся несколько минут – это чтобы не стоять и не выдумывать какие-то глупые напутственные слова. Потому что в конце концов, никакие слова и не нужны – достаточно того, как Анвин смотрит на этот паром. Как на главного врага всего сущего.  
На самом деле, паром-то ни в чем не виноват. Никто ни в чем не виноват, кроме самого Эггси. И об этом Анвин тоже вполне себе осведомлён.  
-Эггси. Пора.  
-Знаю, - морщит нос Анвин.  
У них остаётся пара минут.  
Эггси думает о том, что ему не стоило идти вместе с Гарри. Эггси думает о том, что сегодня ему стоит наведаться к Терри и остаться там – потому что оставаться одному не хочется совсем. Эггси думает ещё о чем-то, вроде того, что надо бы напиться вусмерть, но такими темпами он точно сопьётся, пока его не отвлекает мягкое прикосновение к запястью.  
-Ты вообще здесь? – осведомляется Гарри у него.  
-Не совсем, - честно отвечает Анвин.  
-У меня есть вопрос, на который тебе хорошо бы ответить положительно.  
-Вроде предложения руки и сердца?  
-Боже упаси, Эггси.  
-Тогда спрашивай.  
-Документы с собой?  
-Ну... да, - после секундного замешательства кивает Анвин, который с недавних пор приобрел дурную привычку постоянно таскать с собой паспорт. – А что?  
-Ничего. Пошли.  
-Куда? – ещё более недоуменно спрашивает Анвин.  
Гарри с самым будничным видом кивает в стороны парома.  
-Вы окончательно поехали крышей, мистер Харт, - резюмирует Эггси, оставаясь стоять на месте.  
-Немаловероятно. Боюсь, что ждут только нас.  
Это безумие. Чистой воды сумасбродство. Это просто... крышеснос! Анвину никакого словарного запаса не хватит на описание того, насколько неразумно то, что он действительно направляется вслед за Хартом, действительно поднимается вместе с ним на паром, действительно стоит рядом с ним и смотрит на то, как полоса воды между ними и островом становится всё шире. Когда домики становятся совсем уже игрушечными, он оборачивается к Гарри, смотрит на него всё ещё несколько недоверчиво, касается его предплечья, скользит прикосновением до запястья – вдруг всё-таки галлюцинация?  
Но нет. Харт всё такой же настоящий, как и неделю назад. Стоит, смотрит, улыбается задумчиво.  
-Ты псих, - сообщает ему Анвин.  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами – с самым беспечным видом.  
-И вот это – точно, как в кино.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Анвину, на самом деле, и нужно было только одно – чтобы хотя бы один, первый и единственный раз в жизни, когда настал момент принимать внеочередное очень-важное-решение, кто-то принял это решение за него.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что у Харта это получится.  
***  
Если бы у Эггси спросили, что ему нравится больше – опера или за полуночные крики внука Гарри, который в очередной раз проголодался, он бы не задумываясь выбрал второй вариант.  
Ну, не складывались у него отношения с этим видом театрального искусства. Ни в какую. Как бы он не пытался разглядеть в этих пышных тётечках и дядечках, басящих и пищащих на разные лады о муках выбора или о несчастной любви что-то ценное и значимое – каждый раз хотелось смеяться. Даже не так. Непреодолимо хотелось заржать.  
А громко хохотать в ложе, полной пафосных типов, от которых разит эстетизмом так, что того и гляди аллергическая реакция начнётся, не очень вежливо.  
Поэтому Эггси честно, стоически терпит. Ровно до антракта.  
Он не видел Гарри две недели и, возвращаясь домой, надеялся на отличный вечер – ужин, какой-нибудь хороший (а может, откровенно дрянной) фильм и много секса. Оперы в списке приятных вещей, которые можно сделать вместе с Гарри, не было, и быть не могло. Увы, реальность оказалась такова, что дома Анвина встретил уже запакованный в костюм Харт, который с видимым сожалением сообщил о том, что сегодня их ждет не сто первый просмотр «Ноттинг Хилла», а Королевская опера и облизанный критиками со всех сторон «Набукко».  
-Я знаю, ты на дух не переносишь оперу…  
-…но всё равно пойду с тобой, - со вздохом перебивает его Эггси, прицельно целует в уголок губ и идёт добывать из недр шкафа тот набор одежды, который обеспечит ему до зубного скрежета приличный, но всё равно классный вид.  
И кто бы мог подумать, что на Харта вместе с новой должностью, по логике не предполагающей особых разъездов, свалится куча командировок? За последние полгода не было ни месяца, чтобы тот не уехал куда-то. И хорошо, если этим «куда-то» оказывалась всего-то Ирландия или Франция – это близко и быстро. А вот Швеция или США – как в этот раз – вот это уже печально. Эггси соскучился, Эггси хотел секса, Эггси всеми фибрами души уже ненавидел эти совершенно обязательные культурные выезды, на которых во время антрактов нужно было с самым умным видом обсуждать с самыми жуткими английскими снобами самые заумные темы.  
Поэтому вот сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, как только занавес закрывает сцену бордовым полотном и в зале начинает светлеть, Анвин плавно поднимается, цепляет Харта за рукав, тянет за собой к выходу из ложи и дальше, по широким, мраморным, гулким и пока пустым коридорам – в сторону уборных.  
-Даже не думай, - поняв вполне очевидный замысел Анвина, тянет Харт.  
-Не думать что? – с самым невинным видом интересуется Эггси, бросая на Гарри очень уж озорной взгляд через плечо.  
-Никакого секса в туалете.  
-Кто знает, может, у меня получится тебя убедить?  
Этот засранец сверкает глазами, улыбается самой невероятной своей улыбкой – помесь веселья, азарта и предвкушения – и нагло пользуясь секундным промедлением Харта, утягивает его за собой в кабинку.  
Боже, храни того, кто проектирует туалеты в театрах. Они же просто созданы для быстрого перепихона, причем вполне себе комфортного – почти джентльменского.  
Быстрый джентльменский перепихон в Королевской опере. Превосходно.  
Эггси весело фыркает, впрочем, не особо отвлекаясь от проворного расстёгивания ремня и брюк Харта.  
-Эггси, - шипит на него Харт, впрочем, никак больше не выражая сопротивление.  
-Ммм? – с самым засранским видом тянет Анвин, в то время как его пальцы уже сжимают член Харта через ткань белья.  
У Харта, только что изображавшего праведника, перебивает дыхание и Анвин улыбается удовлетворённо и, деловито одернув штанины, опускается перед ним на колени.  
-Ты сдурел, - со вздохом резюмирует Харт. Не возражает – потому что Анвин, с этими своими горящими, голодными глазами и многообещающей улыбкой – самый лучший аргумент «за». Будь он неладен.  
-Ага, - согласно кивает Эггси, трётся щекой о бедро Харта, аккуратно стягивая вниз резинку трусов и коротко проводя сухими губами по головке, - это всё ты виноват.  
-Вот как, - ухмыляется Харт и упирается лопатками в стенку кабинки, наблюдая за Анвином – тот улыбается довольно – он любит, когда Гарри смотрит – облизывается и накрывает губами его член, медленно скользит по стволу, пока головка не упирается в горло, замирает на пару секунд, и обратно, с нажимом проводя языком, чуть щекотно задевая уздечку и лёгким, слитным движением обводя языком головку по кругу. Выпускает член изо рта, смотрит на Харта, облизывается, сверкает взглядом озорным.  
-Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, - шепчет тихо-тихо, почти что одними только губами.  
Харт дёргает головой – мол, поднимайся – думает между делом, что, должно быть, выжил из ума – теперь-то уж точно окончательно и бесповоротно, разворачивает довольно улыбающегося Анвина к себе спиной, прижимается губами к местечку на ухом, влажным щекотным касанием – и слышит судорожный выдох, и чувствует, как того перетряхивает сладкая судорога, и ухмыляется на тихое, хриплое проклятье в свой адрес, которое должно звучать укоризненно, но вместо этого звучит в высшей степени восхищенно.  
О, если бы этот мальчишка научился так же восхищаться оперой.  
Впрочем, нет. Не нужно.  
Анвин сам расстёгивает свои брюки, стягивает с бёдер вместе с бельём, настойчиво подаётся назад – Гарри кладёт ладони ему на бёдра, чуть сжимает пальцами, и Анвина окончательно ведёт – он тихо хнычет от нетерпения, потому что это, черт возьми, просто невыносимо хорошо – пусть даже секс в туалете – это не совсем то, чем Эггси грезил в отсутствие Харта.  
В конце концов – плевать где и всё равно, как. Главное – что это его руки, его губы и его эти невыносимо-ироничные взгляды. Его. Гарри.  
Гарри гладит по пояснице, Гарри, черт бы его побрал, как всегда тянет время, даже когда и времени-то у них почти нет, Гарри проводит подушечками пальцев по губам, Гарри шепчет тихо, злонамеренно задевая губами кожу чуть-чуть пониже уха:  
-Придётся быть тихим, Эггси. Ты вообще способен на такое?  
Анвин сверкает на него глазами – возмущенно и с вызовом, и Гарри тихо, бархатно так смеётся, а потом проводит влажными пальцами между ягодиц и с Анвина тут же слетает всё его негодование, и он едва не срывается с выдоха на стон, жмурится, прикусывает губу, вдыхает глубоко, откидывая голову и упираясь затылком Харту в плечо.  
У них чертовски мало времени, и Харт не тратит его на подготовку Анвина, тем более что тот, кажется, на этот раз сам обо всём позаботился. Вопрос только в том, когда успел.  
-Серьёзно? Ты планировал это с самого начала? – хмыкает Харт, а его пальцы замечательно так гладят внутри, расходятся в стороны, заставляя Анвина вздрогнуть и заныть сладко.  
-Нет. Но я никогда не переоцениваю своё терпение, - тихо отзывается тот, улыбаясь с самым блаженным видом.  
-Мудрым становишься, что ли? – хмыкает Харт.  
-Всегда был. Просто скрывался. Давай уже, Гарри. Не могу больше.  
И Гарри, конечно, выполняет просьбу – он же чертов джентльмен. Чертов джентльмен, да – входит сразу и на всю длину, слитно так, быстро и сладко, как надо. Замирает, оглаживает теплой ладонью по пояснице, касается губами виска – и Эггси улыбается, урчит довольно, ёрзает бёдрами. Кусает губы, когда Харт начинает двигаться - не церемонясь особо, быстро и размашисто – потому что это невыносимо, абсолютно невыносимо – выдерживать всю эту сладость, эту дрожь, что волнами по позвоночнику катится, эти горячие волны, что сходятся внизу живота в спазмы наслаждения – молча, молча, без единого звука.  
Гарри гладит по животу, скользит губами по шее, хвалит этой нарочито-мягкой лаской – молодец, мальчик – знает, что быть тихим для Анвина – это где-то на грани подвига. А затем, без перехода почти что, сжимает пальцы на его бедрах – сильно, как надо, так, что отметины будут ещё минут пятнадцать краснеть – и резко, быстро двигается, безнадёжно сбивается с дыхания, накрывает пальцами губы Анвина – именно в тот момент, когда тот думает, что всё, никакие чудеса не заставят его молчать.  
Эггси кончает долго, со сладкой дрожью и тихим, сдавленным стоном, Эггси улыбается довольно, когда чувствует, как зубы Харта смыкаются на его шее сзади, когда тот кончает – Гарри нечасто позволяет себе что-то такое... откровенно животное, а Анвин до одури любит, когда случаются вот такие моменты – когда всё-таки позволяет.  
-Ох, Гарри, - тихо тянет Эггси, после того, как они оба немного приходят в себя, - нельзя быть таким.  
Невозмутимый, собранный вид они обретают, к их чести, очень и очень оперативно – но к началу второго акта всё равно опаздывают.  
Эггси разваливается в кресле на удивление элегантно – и не придерёшься (тренировался - не иначе), пользуясь полумраком ложи, скользит пальцами по ладони Харта лёгкими прикосновениями и еле заметно улыбается, ловя на себе его взгляд.  
-Знаешь, похоже, всё же существует метод, способный примирить меня с оперой, - с самым невинным видом замечает Эггси, когда они покидают стены театра и неспешно направляются в сторону парковки. Эггси на ходу стягивает галстук (сегодня – первый раз, когда Харт увидел галстук на Анвине), пиджак, расстёгивает две верхние пуговицы рубашки и, кажется, только теперь обретает возможность вдохнуть полной грудью. Эггси куда уютнее чувствует себя в джинсах и толстовке, но ради Гарри – опять же, в очередной раз ради него – готов бороться с собой пару-тройку раз в месяц.  
-О нет. Мы не будем этого повторять, - хмыкает Харт, качая головой.  
-Ой, да ну?  
-Точно, Эггси, - для пущей убедительности Харт строго смотрит на него и пару раз кивает.  
И они всё равно повторяют. Каждый раз, когда оказываются в чертовой Королевской опере. Гарри каждый раз зарекается, как в первый, Эггси подначивает и весело смеётся, сверкает глазами хитро, пару раз они едва не попадаются, а заканчивается всё тем, что Харт решает, что больше они в этот театр – ни ногой.  
У Анвина в момент, когда Гарри сообщает ему об этом, ликующий вид победителя. Харт замечает, что это чертовски оригинальный способ отвадить его от оперы. Эггси с самым довольным видом кивает.  
Харт смотрит на него, и думает о том, до чего же этот чертовски хитрый засранец иногда невыносим. И совершенно великолепен со всей этой своей невыносимостью, странностями, повёрнутостью на кинематографе, привычкой отвечать на серьёзные вопросы цитатами из фильмов, травмой от потери, с которой он не желает справляться, даже несмотря на то, что он бы справился – потому что силы у него есть.  
Эггси отвечает ему вопросительным взглядом, приподнимает брови, присасывается к стакану с молоком и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони белый след, оставшийся над верхней губой.  
Гарри хмыкает, качает головой – мол, ничего, Эггси пожимает плечами и с самым невозмутимым видом стягивает с его тарелки тост.  
Гарри думает о том, что он впервые в жизни безнадёжно влюблён.  
И на это потребовалось всего-то... сколько там? Семь с лишним лет. И одно похищение, пусть и почти с добровольного согласия похищаемого.  
***  
Когда Эггси оказывается в Хитроу – шумном, суетном, с дождливым пейзажем за стёклами больших окон и снующими туда-сюда стайками азиатов – он снова начинает думать о том, что больше всего это похоже на галлюцинацию.  
Хотя разницы уже нет никакой. Галлюцинации это или нет – он в любом случае спятил.  
Потому что он в Лондоне, без единого пенни, одетый ну вообще не по погоде, без каких бы то ни было вещей, с человеком, от которого, фактически, сам сбежал несколько лет назад, потому что, черт возьми, влюбился в этого типа так, что до сих пор страшно.  
Да, он определённо не в себе.  
Гарри смотрит на тихо поражающегося с самого себя Эггси чуть-чуть иронично и любопытно, молча накидывает ему на плечи свой джемпер, когда они выходят из здания аэропорта и направляются к кэбу, наблюдает за тем, как он шатается по квартире, ходит тихим комком нервов и озадаченности из комнаты в комнату, протягивает ему свой телефон, как только Эггси просит об этом.  
Эггси прячется от слишком цепкого взгляда Харта на кухне, звонит Терри, ковыряя пальцем пятно на столешнице, сознаётся, что с утра ещё был в Греции, а сейчас уже - совершенно случайно, честное слово – оказался в Лондоне, просит присмотреть за котом и прислать ему документы и ещё пару кое-каких бумажек и фотографий, эхом вторит, что да, да, он в курсе того, что в последнее время он как воздушный змей на шквальном ветру, мотается из стороны в сторону и никак не может остановится. Обещает, что всё будет в порядке, просит придумать за него отговорку для Агни, не переживать и не ворчать слишком уж.  
Эггси оставляет телефон на кухне, возвращается в гостиную, сообщает Харту, что всё это – долбанный взрыв мозга и утягивает его за собой в спальню.  
С утра он просыпается с необыкновенно лёгкой головой, без привычного зудения мыслей внутри черепной коробки и с ощущением странного, непривычного умиротворения и думает о том, что, возможно, всё снова стало правильным.  
Что, возможно, Иззи была права.  
Ему всё ещё кажется иногда, что это – не по-настоящему, что это всё – не с ним. Гарри, покупающий ему кучу одежды, иногда абсурдно-дорогой, Гарри, ходящий с ним по театрам, напоминающий о том, что хорошо было бы поспать чуть дольше трёх часов и есть чуть чаще, чем один раз в день, Гарри, уезжающий в командировки и по возвращению - каждый раз, когда находит его в кухне, или в гостиной, или в спальне - смотрящий с таким облегчением, что ясно становится – ехал обратно и гадал – обнаружит ли он Анвина в квартире, или тот опять куда-то сбежит? Гарри, который готовит ему завтраки, Гарри, который так до сих пор не научился готовить омлет так, чтобы тот не пригорал, зато прекрасно научился каким-то волшебным образом понимать настроение Эггси, с которым у того до сих пор не слишком ладится – то вверх, то вниз, дурацкие, надоевшие американские горки, приправленные ночными кошмарами. Гарри, который, к собственному ужасу, подхватывает от Эггси привычку говорить цитатами из фильмов, чем привозит последнего в неописуемый восторг.  
Инти, подросший, окрепший такой, и всё равно болтающий как трещётка, восторженный всем на свете, витающий в облаках, и безнадёжно запутавшийся в собственных планах на будущее. Инти, безумно похожий на Гарри улыбкой и этими невозможными вихрами, которые, в отличии от своего отца, даже и не думает усмирять.  
Эмбер, похожая на шар на ножках – крайне активный такой шар, который умудряется и учиться (в Оксфорде), и работать (в Лондоне) и мотаться между двух городов до два-три раза за неделю. От неё Эггси достаётся большая куча язвительных реплик и такая же куча тычков под рёбра – что, в общем-то, вполне заслуженно. Зато, она абсолютно точно не обижается – Эггси видит. «В конце концов, у меня куча других забот. Главное, что ты вернулся, правильно?» - говорит как-то, в конце концов обнимая его, а не тыкая в бок.  
Иногда Эггси кажется, что это всё не с ним. В основном, наверное, потому что это слишком хорошо, так хорошо, что становится страшно.  
Потому что, как он уже успел узнать, всё хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться чем-то грандиозно печальным и иногда Эггси накрывает, и ему хочется сбежать снова, потому что всё это – отказаться от спокойной, тихой жизни на острове, когда в тебе всё только-только утряслось, кошмары всего-то по два раза в неделю и в груди не скребёт уже почти болью – кажется до ужаса глупой затеей. Но он никуда не уезжает.  
Раз за разом подавляет в себе этот порыв, раз за разом вспоминает Иззи – она-то наверняка велела бы ему расслабиться и наслаждаться, наконец, жизнью, раз за разом, находясь на грани тихой паники, натыкается на тёплый взгляд Гарри, брошенный украдкой на него.  
И ему становится понятно, в общем-то, всё.  
В том числе и то, что он ведёт себя как хронический идиот, теряя среди всех своих страхов, самое главное, саму суть. Вот этот самый взгляд.  
И он остаётся.  
***  
Гарри обнаруживает Эггси на кухне в компании сына Эмбер, с которым она приехала вчера вечером и сегодня, видимо, уже успела сбежать по своим бесконечным делам, оставив Анвина за главную няньку (не то, чтобы тот был против).  
Харту вообще давно уже казалось, что дети у Анвина – что-то вроде призвания. После того, как он в течении нескольких месяцев, что прошли после рождения Хьюго наблюдал за тем, как Анвин каким-то совершенно волшебным образом умудрялся успокаивать ревущего младенца практически за пару минут – он окончательно в этом убедился.  
Сам Эггси искренне не понимал, что в этом особенного и что такого невероятного он делает.  
-Все так умеют, разве нет? – озадаченно интересовался он каждый раз.  
И не верил, что нет, не все.  
Харт застаёт Эггси за глубокомысленной беседой с четырёхмесячным ребёнком. Кроме того, Эггси умудряется поить его молочной смесью из бутылочки, пить сок, одним глазом читать газету, а вторым – следить за завтраком, готовящемся на плите.  
-Твоя мама – слишком деловая, ты так не считаешь? – интересуется он у ребёнка. – Работа, учеба, встречи эти все. Того и гляди оставит тебя нам. Ты же не будешь против? Я вот не против.  
-Моё мнение не учитывается? – интересуется Харт, наблюдающий за этим монологом.  
-Ммм... нет? – поднимая взгляд на Гарри, с улыбкой отвечает Анвин. – А ты был бы против?  
-Я предпочел бы, чтобы моей дочери хватило ответственности воспитать собственного ребёнка самостоятельно.  
Эггси подозрительно щурится, потом хмыкает и говорит, качая головой:  
-Тебе нужно было пойти в адвокаты с этими твоими уклончивыми формулировками.  
Гарри только пожимает плечами, подходит ближе, ерошит волосы на и без того лохматой макушке Анвина.  
-Эмбер опять сбежала чуть ли не с рассветом?  
-Ага, - кивает Эггси, подавляя зевок и с ироничной улыбкой косится на Гарри, который качает головой с этим своим видом «всё как всегда» или «ну я же говорил», - брось, Гарри. Хватит ворчать уже.  
-С её замужеством я смирился примерно за два года. На то, чтобы смириться с этим – тоже уйдёт какое-то время.  
-Это, между прочим, твой внук.  
-Спасибо, я в курсе, - совсем ворчливо отзывается Харт.  
-Ты невыносим, - смеётся Анвин.  
-Но ты же меня терпишь.  
-Это потому, что я классный.  
-Вот как. Кстати, - Гарри лезет в карман халата, и протягивает Анвину кольцо, которое обычно висит у него на шее. Тот смотрит на него как-то испуганно, зачем-то – чисто инстинктивно, наверное – проводит ладонью по груди, там, где обычно болтается кольцо на нитке, забирает его с ладони Харта, выдыхает с облегчением.  
-Даже не заметил, - тянет тихо, - спасибо.  
Гарри только пожимает плечами, ещё раз ерошит Анвину волосы, и в очередной раз – ни о чем не спрашивает.  
-Надо придумать для него что-то понадёжнее кожаной нитки, - говорит только.  
Вечером, когда Эмбер и Хью отправлены обратно в Оксфорд, Эггси неожиданно заговаривает на эту тему.  
Они сидят в гостиной – Гарри отвечает на е-мейлы, которые благополучно игнорировал аж два дня, Эггси читает, правда, вот уже пятнадцать минут – одну и ту же страницу. В конце концов вздыхает, захлопывает книгу и выдаёт:  
-Оно обручальное.  
-Что, прости? – не отвлекаясь от написания письма, переспрашивает Гарри.  
-Кольцо. Обручальное. Типа.  
-И тебе понадобилось полгода для того, чтобы сознаться в том, что пока мы не виделись, ты успел пожениться и развестись? – всё-таки отвлекаясь от работы и поднимая вопросительный взгляд на Анвина, интересуется Гарри.  
-Я не разводился.  
-Ты всё ещё женат?  
Эггси неопределённо пожимает плечами. Гарри продолжает пристально смотреть на него внимательным взглядом.  
-Не знаю. Нет, наверное. А может и да, - Эггси вздыхает, морщится, трёт бровь. - Она умерла.  
Гарри изгибает бровь чуть удивлённо, потом отставляет ноутбук, Эггси пробирается к нему под бок, со вздохом утыкается носом в плечо, говорит глухо:  
\- Юридически это нигде не зафиксировано, вообще-то. Это было в Индии. Знаешь, у них брак – это на следующие семь жизней, так что я даже не знаю – может, всё ещё и женат, - Эггси посмеивается тихо и немного нервно.  
-Вот как.  
-Ага. Такие дела.  
-Скучаешь?  
-Ужасающе. Ты себе даже не представляешь, - хмыкает Эггси, - я надеюсь, что не представляешь.  
Гарри обнимает его за плечи, целует в макушку, прижимает ближе к себе.  
-А я-то думал, что с тобой случилось.  
-Жизнь случилась. Но с тобой, знаешь, стало куда лучше.  
Гарри никогда не отличался особой чуткостью, не был мастером утешений и, как следствие, не имел представления о том, что стоит говорить в таких случаях.  
-Что говорят в таких случаях? – интересуется он.  
-Я и так всё знаю, - улыбается ему Эггси, которому, к счастью, не нужны никакие слова. Потому что да – он и так всё знает, - хочешь, покажу фотографию?  
Гарри кивает.  
Той ночью они почти не спят – Эггси будто прорывает – и он говорит, говорит и говорит. Столько, сколько не говорил за все полгода, что они успели прожить вместе – потому что стал не слишком-то разговорчив. Говорит про Индию, про Изабелль, про их встречу, про тот их сумасбродный побег на юг, про совместную жизнь, и про безумную идею пожениться, про то, как было легко и просто, и про то, как радостно, и про то, как больно.  
Эггси выворачивает себя наизнанку, рассказывает Харту и то, в чем самому себе не мог сознаться, раскладывает себя перед ним на составляющие из боли, горести, радости, надежды, веры и ещё много чего. Просто доверяется – безоглядно и бездумно. Сдаётся.  
Засыпает с тревогой в груди, но – с лёгким сердцем.  
Харт же так и не спит до утра, задумчиво рассматривая фотографию, на которой Эггси, стоящий рядом с миниатюрной рыжей девушкой, выглядит таким незамутнённо, кристально счастливым, каким он никогда его не видел.  
И каким, наверное, никогда не увидит.  
***  
Проходит время, и Гарри с некоторым ужасом осознаёт, что они выглядят как вполне себе нормальная счастливая – о ужас! – семья.  
Эггси помогает Инти определиться с будущей специальностью – что Харту кажется задачей вообще нереальной, но Эггси-то всегда лучше ладил с его сыном - он скрупулёзно подбирает на удивление разумные доводы, безжалостно отсеивает все самые абсурдные страхи и терпеливо отвечает на самые глупые вопросы, попутно умудряясь посмеиваться и подшучивать над Инти, говоря, что таких глупостей он от него не слышал даже тогда, когда тот был ребёнком.  
Он ползает по квартире вслед за сыном Эмбер, потом, чуть позже, когда тот начинает неуверенно ходить – мельтешит за ним след в след, таскает его на руках, складывает ему еду на тарелке в веселые рожицы, цветочки или облачка, учит его произносить своё имя и имя Гарри. Харту иногда кажется, что Анвин кое-что перепутал и полагает, что Хьюго – его ребёнок. Ему вообще кажется, что это всё как-то... не слишком правильно.  
-То, что ты на дух не переносишь маленьких детей, не значит, что все особи мужского пола должны придерживаться той же стратегии, Гарри, - отмахивается Эггси со смехом, когда Харт задумывает поговорить об этом.  
Хью, в этот момент сидящий у Эггси на коленях, немного подумав, кидает в него игрушечного жирафа.  
-Видишь, даже ребёнок согласен. Просто ты – твердая печенька, а я... господи боже, зачем я только выбрал эту аналогию, ну да ладно, сам виноват – мягкий пончик. Ужас какой.  
Пять минут у них уходит на то, чтобы отсмеяться и успокоиться.  
-В общем, - резюмирует Эггси, - не беспокойся. Я не собираюсь красть у Эмбер ребёнка. Просто я привык видеть его по пару раз в неделю, а тут внезапно твоя дочь стала не такой уж занятой и теперь сдаёт нам его всего-то каких-то пару раз в месяц.  
-Меня это более чем устраивает, - хмыкает Харт.  
-Понятное дело, - фыркает Анвин, - ты даже не печенька никакая. Ты сухарик.  
Анвин достойно переживает знакомство с Эмили – первой и единственной женой Харта, матерью Эмбер, которая приезжает из Америки чтобы познакомиться, наконец, с внуком. Анвин начинает паниковать ещё за две недели до её приезда, но оказывается, что паниковать нужно было никак не ему, а Харту – потому что жизнь, и так превратившаяся из спокойной в очень и очень относительно спокойную, на неделю превращается в полнейший дурдом, потому что у них в квартире живут ВСЕ. Ну то есть совсем все – Эмили, Инти, Эмбер с мужем и Хью, и они с Эггси. В квартире круглыми сутками происходит какая-то активность, всё гудит как пчелиный улей, не переставая, и спрятаться от этого дурдома представляется возможным, видимо, только в кладовке – и, если честно, к исходу недели Гарри всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы забаррикадироваться там, в тихом уюте, среди швабр и рождественских украшений.  
В день приезда Эмили Эггси смотрит на неё подозрительно, косится исподтишка на них с Гарри, ревниво и недобро - эта женщина никогда не желала и слышать про личное пространство, поэтому при встрече виснет на шее у Гарри. Как будто ей всё ещё двадцать, ей богу – думает Гарри, а потом, сразу следом, думает о том, что это он превращается в старого зануду. Но острые взгляды со стороны Анвина продолжаются ровно полдня – Харт даже не успевает начать переживать, а к вечеру уже обнаруживает этих двоих в гостиной, катающихся по полу вместе с Хью, который от этого явно в восторге – судя по радостным визгам.  
В общем, следующие шесть дней Харт выслушивает потоки язвительных замечаний от этого тандема его, господи-боже, так уж и быть, нынешнего партнёра, и его же бывший жены. А также мирится с тем, что чулан, похоже – и вправду последний оплот спокойствия, что остался в квартире, что на кухне постоянный бардак и все плевать хотели на правило, по которому есть можно только в столовой, а никак не в гостиной или – того хуже – в спальне, что по всей квартире валяются игрушки, что по телевизору, который образовался в гостиной примерно год назад, через несколько месяцев после рождения Хью, постоянно крутятся мультики, безжалостно-яркие и бессмысленные, что нельзя выйти из комнаты и не наткнуться на Хью, который как чувствует и вылетает навстречу с радостным воплем «Гаййиии», близким к ультразвуковому. На самом деле, конечно, он больше драматизирует – если отбросить тот факт, что он отвык от такого количества крайне шумных соседей, с почти что каждым из которых он состоит в некоторой степени родства – всё не так уж и плохо.  
Они с Эмили, например, чуть ли не каждый вечер ударяются в воспоминания – она привезла с собой целых архив из старых записей и фотографий, закачанных на флешку – и Эггси в абсолютном восторге, не только от старых-старых фотографий с репетиций спектаклей Гарри, но и от детских фотографий Эмбер, где она – годовалый серьёзный человек с рыжими кудрями и огромными щеками.  
Эмбер только тяжко вздыхает и говорит, что нужно было сжечь все детские фотографии, когда была такая возможность.  
А ещё почти каждый вечер, за исключением тех двух раз, когда Харта всё-таки съедает работа, они ужинают дома всей семьёй – и кто бы мог подумать, что это может быть так... мило и уютно. Это, в общем-то, единственный час-полтора тишины и спокойствия, когда все сидят за столом и ведут негромкую беседу на вполне себе обыкновенные темы – как там жизнь в Америке, какого это – учить нынешних студентов, зачем Инти эта огромная модель Марса из папье-маше, что стоит у него в комнате и почему Хью, светловолосый и зеленоглазый, похож скорее на Анвина, а не на Эмбер или её мужа.  
Как бы не ворчал Харт, но когда все разъезжаются, в квартире становится как-то непривычно пусто и тихо.  
А меньше чем через неделю Анвин, сломя голову, улетает в Грецию, потому что Терри попадает в больницу.  
Отзванивается в тот же день, говорит, что ничего страшного – обыкновенное, в общем-то, переутомление, усугублённое тем, что у Терри слабое сердце – это наследственное. Говорит, что останется на несколько дней, посторожит тётушку, чтобы та после выписки не возобновила свою обыкновенную повышенную активность. Первую неделю звонит каждый день, рассказывает про то, как выросла Агни, как они всеми правдами и неправдами заставляют Терри делать то, что она не любит делать больше всего – бездельничать и отдыхать, рапортует, что тут всё ещё так тепло, что он даже купался, и, конечно, ноет, что скучает. А через неделю он пропадает. Не то, чтобы Харт предвидел что-то такое, но нельзя сказать, что он сильно удивлён.  
Хотя, ему казалось, что Анвину хватило этого года для того, чтобы окончательно увериться в своём желании остаться... Ну, или в своём желании сбежать обратно. Кто его знает?  
Харт, на самом деле, каким-то почти нереальным волевым усилием заставляет самого себя реагировать на это ровным счетом никак, и воспринимать как самую главную неприятность то, что теперь ему приходится периодически сидеть с Хьюго, который оказывается не таким уж и несносным. Насколько Харт может вспомнить, Эмбер, например, была куда более невыносима. А этот без всякий пререканий и разбрасывания еды по всей кухне ест, что дают, развлекает сам себя, гоняясь, ползая и катаясь по квартире, а утомившись, приходит, залезает на колени к Харту, который обычно занят работой, и так и засыпает, спрятав курносый нос в складках хартовой рубашки.  
Однажды, вернувшись домой, Харт обнаруживает в углу прихожей пыльные кеды и рюкзак, валяющиеся печальной кучкой. В гостиной обнаруживается куда менее пыльный, но ровно настолько же печальный их владелец, сидящий на диване в обнимку с книгой и виновато поглядывающий поверх неё на Харта.  
Гарри только хмыкает, качает головой, прикрывая глаза, подходит к дивану и ерошит волосы на макушке Эггси.  
-Мне пришлось нянчиться с Хью, к твоему сведению. И я остался без пары своих любимых рубашек, потому что ты так и не сказал, в какую химчистку их отнёс.  
Анвин улыбается, ловит руку Харта, утыкается носом в его запястье и вдыхает глубоко, закрывая глаза. Анис, сандал, грейпфрут – запах паники и спокойствия, запах катастрофы и уюта, запах Гарри и явный намёк на то, что Гэри до того запутался, что бесполезно надеяться на то, что удастся распутать этот клубок эмоций и чувств – легче бросить эту затею, расслабиться, и плыть по течению.  
По вот этому вот, всепрощающему и тёплому, взирающему на него так чуть-чуть снисходительно, но при этом ласково-ласково.  
-Я запаниковал. Опять.  
Гарри вскидывает бровь, как бы говорит язвительно «ох, да неужели?» - Эггси прямо явственно слышит эту реплику внутри своей головы.  
-Иди ты, - фыркает он, изворачивается, бодает Гарри головой в бок, - заберу я твои несчастные рубашки, - обещает со смехом.  
В тот момент Анвину кажется, что вернувшись, он принял единственно верное решение.  
Но остаться – вот так, чтобы навсегда – у него не получается.  
И дело только в нём – ему, почему-то, слишком тесно рядом с Гарри – и он не понимает, откуда и почему это ощущение, и чувствует за него вину, и раз за разом всё пытается и пытается избавиться от него – но всё без толку. Он долго мается этим, долго отмалчивается на вопросы Харта, долго упорствует, пытаясь разобраться в себе и убрать это ненужное – то, что мешает ему, наконец, жить нормально – вот только понимает, что без этого он жить нормально не сможет тем более.  
И в итоге сдаётся – выкладывает Гарри всё как есть – про то, что он скоро точно поедет крышей, если останется жить в этой квартире и в этом городе вообще, про то, что при этом он не представляет, как он сможет без них всех – без Гарри, без Инти, без Эмбер и Хью. Про то, что это грёбаное уравнение со всеми известными, чертова головоломка, лабиринт без выхода какой-то.  
Гарри – черт возьми, невозможно идеальный Гарри - как будто бы понимает всё, хотя на самом деле – Эггси точно знает – не понимает и никогда не понимал этого стремления Анвина всё бежать куда-то, непонятно зачем и непонятно от кого.  
-От себя, Гарри. От себя, - тихо говорит он, когда Харт спрашивает об этом. Они стоят в аэропорту, у стойки регистрации на рейс в Дели, Гарри весь, как всегда, выправленный и выглаженный, идеальный, а Эггси – в майке растянутой и самых драных своих джинсах.  
-Ты – просто воплощение высшей степени осуждения. И ладно бы за то, что я подло сбегаю, так нет – за мой вид, - смеясь, готовит Эггси, обнимает его крепко, мимолётно целует в уголок губ, - глупый человек, - говорит, улыбается. Гарри смотрит чуть насмешливо, но так нежно-нежно, так, что у Анвина в солнечном сплетении щекочет.  
Ему невыносимо сильно хочется остаться.  
Ему ужасно хочется поскорее сбежать.  
-Давай уже. Иди, - ворчит он, чуть толкая Гарри в плечо, - опоздаешь на своё нудное собрание.  
-Я всё равно всегда на них опаздываю, - с самым беспечным видом пожимает плечами Харт.  
-А я говорю – уходи, - собрав в бровях всю свою сердитость (сердитости нет почти, и получается неубедительно), тянет Эггси.  
-Хорошо.  
Гарри улыбается. Обнимает ещё раз. И уходит.  
Анвиново «люблю тебя» остаётся повисшим в воздухе молчанием.  
Прелесть в том, что Гарри и так всё знает.  
Через час Харт мучается от скуки на очередной планёрке, а Эггси в последний раз смотрит в иллюминатор на стремительно теряющийся в облаках Лондон, откидывается в кресле и прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь совершенно глупо и совершенно счастливо.


	13. El Faro

Эггси пишет ему письма. Конверты приходят пыльными и пахнут как-то странно – так пахло в июльском Лиссабоне, где Харт был ещё совсем ребёнком, в самый разгар дня, когда ни один приличный местный житель и носа не высунет из дома. Так пахнет жара - терпко, пряно и назойливо.  
У Эггси смешной корявый почерк, он часто сажает ошибки в словах – совершенно возмутительные порой, надо сказать – но Гарри напоминает зануде, сидящему у него внутри головы, что его мальчишка, вообще-то, дислексик – и смириться со столь вопиющей безграмотностью и халатному отношению к английскому языку становится чуть легче.  
Харт готов смириться, в общем-то, с чем угодно – лишь бы Анвин продолжал писать ему письма. Да пусть хоть на хинди будут. Он просто будет вешать их на стенку перед рабочим столом и любоваться.  
Письма приходят с разной периодичностью – и из-за того, что Эггси пишет их, когда вздумается – иногда три штуки за два дня, а иногда – одно за два месяца, и из-за того, что из Индии бумажные письма порой добираются по самым неожиданным траекториям.  
Но возможности получить регулярный доступ в интернет у Анвина нет, да и если бы была, он, по собственному признанию, предпочел бы вдохновенно изводить бумагу и мучиться в ожидании ответа. Потому что в этом есть что-то романтичное.  
«Глупый мальчишка», - с какой-то пугающей даже по силе нежностью думает Харт, когда читает это самое признание в очередном письме.  
Эггси, в общем-то, пишет об обыденном – для него. О том, как почти неделю жил без света, о том, как обнимался со слоном, о том, как пытался объяснить своим соседям, что такое сосиски, о местных театрах, которые обязательно бы понравились Харту, о смешных болливудских фильмах, которые бы ему точно не понравились, и о том, что в честь неугомонного солнца цветом кожи он теперь – почти что индус. Выпрашивает у Гарри, чтобы тот присылал ему фотографии и каждый раз требует досконального доклада о том, как дела у каждого из членов семьи – сколько зубов выросло у Хью, скольких преподавателей довёл до ручки Инти, и всё в таком духе. Так ответные письма Харта, которому, в сущности, и не о чем обычно поведать, получаются на удивление объёмными.  
В их письмах нет ни единого слова о чувствах, но все чувства эти – они между строк.  
Но, закономерно и предсказуемо это было с самого начала или нет, однажды их уже довольно длительная переписка прерывается. Эггси, последнее письмо которого было прислано из Джайпура, не отвечает на следующее письмо Харта и пропадает где-то в глубинах Индии.  
***  
Индия действует ожидаемо – захватывает, забирает себе, накрывает куполом, ловит, как бабочку в сачок.  
Эггси вдыхает пыльный городской воздух с характерным душком (канализационным, к слову, но это слишком не поэтично), Эггси щурит глаза от яркого солнца, Эггси чувствует это сбивающее с толку на первых порах ощущение абсолютной свободы.  
Стопка писем от Гарри исправно пополняется в течении примерно года. Эггси, успевший за это время четыре раза сменить локацию, хранит и перевозит письма с почти что маниакальной бережностью.  
Но однажды случается то, что случается - он просто не чувствует потребности немедленно сесть и начать писать ответ – что ж, такое бывает иногда, и Эггси не придаёт этому значения. Но ничего не меняется ни через месяц, ни через два. Свернутое письмо лежит в его записной книжке, постоянно так и норовит выпасть и потеряться, ежедневно попадается на глаза, служа назойливым напоминанием мнимого обязательства – ответить, ответить, ответить.  
И так и остаётся без ответа.  
Да, всё странно, всё очень странно, совершенно нелогично и возмутительно легкомысленно – но то, что связь между ними снова обрывается, вовсе не значит, что Анвин, вот так вот запросто забрасывает на самую дальную полку всё, что связано с Хартом – нет.  
Он помнит всё, он чувствует всё и не единожды не стремится избавится от этого. Это остаётся с ним. Гарри Харт, он же Жан Вальжан, он же Оливер Твист (на самом-самом рассвете своей карьеры) – остроумный гад с любовью к баснословно дорогим шмоткам и невыносимо скучной опере - в каком-то смысле тоже остаётся с ним.  
На этом моменте, на этом потерянном, всё-таки, письме, их пути, что до этого всё переплетались и переплетались, упорно и совершенно неожиданно, всё же расходятся.  
Эггси, по наводке Стивена разыскавший в Джайпуре кучку европейцев, развивших бурную волонтёрскую деятельность, всё колесит по Индии, не оседая нигде больше чем на полгода, наслаждаясь этой неприкаянностью, которая до абсурдного славно сочетается с тем покоем, что царит у него внутри. Здесь он на своём месте. Конечно, бывают такие дни, когда до страшного хочется, чтобы рядом был кто-то, Эггси не любит такие дни, но воспринимает их как необходимость – всё в мире должно находится в равновесии, и всё такое. Вот и его спокойствие иногда должно нарушаться такими короткими бурями со вспышками безысходности. Потому, что одна из тех, кого он до ужаса хотел бы обнять и ткнуться поцелуем в макушку, мертва, а второй – за тысячи километров, на собрании каком-нибудь или, может, в опере, и, наверное, уже и думать забыл о своём бедовом приятеле-беглеце.  
Харт действительно в основном занимается тем, что сидит на скучных совещаниях, ездит по командировкам и ходит по театрам, но не ставит себе целью предать тот факт, что Эггси Анвин присутствовал в его жизни, забвению. В конце концов, их общение, отношения их эти, которые развивались по довольно занятному и небезынтересному сценарию, не оставили после себя ни единого дурного воспоминания.  
Но со временем комната Эггси окончательно трансформируется обратно в комнату для гостей, все его вещи отправляются в коробки, а коробки – в чулан, а потом и квартира эта, в которой они жили вместе, продаётся и Харт, решивший сменить обстановку, переезжает в отдельно стоящий дом. Для него одного дом слишком велик – зато теперь можно выгнать разыгравшегося Хью на участок, а когда родственникам и прочим приближенным к этому понятию личностям взбредает в голову нагрянуть всем и разом – это больше не доставляет никаких неудобств.  
Через какое-то время у Харта практически случайно завязываются отношения с коллегой – лёгкие, приятные и ни к чему не обязывающие отношения двух взрослых людей с интересными беседами, походами в рестораны и театры, без необходимости думать о перспективах – она разведена, у неё двое взрослых детей и ей не нужно от Харта ничего сверх приятной компании – за ужином или же в постели, и Харт абсолютно солидарен с этим подходом.  
Жизнь входит в какую-то размеренную колею, Харту даже начинает казаться иногда, что он стал слишком уж скучно жить – но веселья быстро добавляет Эмбер, сообщающая, что месяцев этак через семь у Харта будет ещё один внук, и Инти, который по секрету взболтнул, что его, кажется, вербует МИ-6 – и вот тут Харт думает уже, что нет, к черту такое веселье, верните всё как было.  
Но обратно всё, конечно, не возвращается, потому что жизнь так не работает.  
На этом вся их история, казалось бы, заканчивается, их пути расходятся и их жизни начинают течь в совсем разных направлениях.  
У Эггси – Индия, зной и толпы ребятни, которых надо учить уму-разуму, короткие разговоры с Рокси и Терри, периодические грёзы о нормальной еде.  
У Гарри – Лондон, дожди, семейные хлопоты, которые неожиданно оказываются совсем не в тягость, спокойствие и размеренность.  
Ничего общего.  
Но вот Эггси, например, всегда очень любил повторять, что конец игры – это только начало, выхватив эту цитату из внеочередного засмотренного до дыр фильма.  
И кто бы, черт подери, знал, что это окажется правдой.  
***  
Иногда, когда Анвину надоедает, что все вокруг смотрят на него, как на музейный экспонат, и он начинает скучать по английской речи – он берёт перерыв и едет куда-нибудь на побережье, на один из курортов, популярных у европейцев. Устраивается в гостиницу – всё равно кем, хоть в бар, хоть на кухню, хоть в службу приёма – у него чертовски большой опыт, и он умеет всё - и отдыхает. Не телом, но разумом – так уж точно. В свободное время мотается по территории отеля, наслаждаясь тем, что окружающие не обращают на него ровным счетом никакого внимания, сидит в Интернете, часами отмокает в горячей ванне, запойно смотрит фильмы – в общем, наслаждается благами цивилизации по полной программе.  
Нынешнее место, в которое он во внеочередной раз сбегает от окружающей индийской действительности, мало отличается от предыдущих – популярный курорт, толпы туристов, куча словоохотливых постояльцев – ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
Он стоит за барной стойкой, аккурат под ласковым ветерком кондиционера и лениво протирает стаканы – его смена, в общем-то, уже закончилась, ему сонно и лениво, но уходить он не спешит – болтает со своим сменщиком, немцем по имени Кристофер, о жизни в Индии. Скользит взглядом по малочисленной уже публике, сидящей в баре – сплошь бедняги, которых мучает бессонница, зевает сладко, ставит на место стакан, который упорно полировал последний минут двадцать, и собирается уже идти отсыпаться – и взгляд, ещё раз мимолётно брошенный в зал, почти случайно цепляется за слишком знакомый профиль.  
Эггси весело фыркает и качает головой, издаёт нервный такой смешок и просит Криса:  
-Налей тому преступно-серьёзному типу в рубашке виски за мой счет.  
И удаляется из бара под вопросительным взглядом Кристофера, который в конце концов пожимает плечами и тянется за бутылкой.  
Гарри обычно приходит под утро и под конец ночных смен Эггси, садится за столик в углу, иногда – утыкается в ноутбук, иногда что-то читает, иногда просто смотрит в окно. Иногда заказывает кофе. Пару раз мимолётом смотрит на Анвина, а может, просто скользит взглядом мимо – но явно не узнаёт – своё дело делает приглушенный свет и, наверное, то, что Эггси сам себя-то иногда не узнаёт в этой форменной белой рубашке и с копной отросших волос, которые всё никак не соберётся отстричь.  
Каждый раз, уходя со смены, Эггси повторяет свою просьбу «налить вон тому, деловому, вискаря».  
-Кто это? – не выдержав, интересуется-таки Крис.  
-Понятия не имею, - с легкомысленной улыбкой врёт Анвин.  
Пару раз Харт приходит среди ночи.  
В одну из таких ночей Эггси, который уже расставил все бутылки по местам, протёр стаканы, поболтал с припозднившимися постояльцами и почти всем им уже успел пожелать спокойной ночи, усаживается на стул по ту сторону стойки, попивает воду с лимоном, раскрывает книгу, и читает, периодически отвлекаясь и поглядывая на Гарри – у того новые морщинки и седина в волосах, он как будто бы чуть похудел, но стал шире в плечах, выглядит невыспавшимся, но при этом не усталым. Хорошо выглядит. Обычно Эггси старается не пялиться слишком долго и слишком пристально – но в какой-то момент задумывается, видимо – и Харт поднимает глаза от ноутбука и они сталкиваются взглядами – он приподнимает бровь вопросительно, Эггси чуть улыбается, пожимает плечами и утыкается в книгу взглядом, тихо паникуя почему-то от мысли о том, что вот сейчас Гарри вполне мог бы его узнать.  
Но нет. Спустя пару часов Харт уходит, оставляя Эггси в гордом одиночестве засыпать над книгой.  
В следующий его ночной визит Эггси сидит и, уложив голову на скрещенные на барной стойке руки, смотрит «Трудности перевода» на телевизоре, что обычно пылится без дела в углу над потолком. Харта он сперва даже не замечает – тому, собственно, и не особо нужно его внимание – он занимает всё тот же «свой» столик, и утыкается в ноутбук, время от времени поглядывая на экран.  
Такси увозит главную героиню в аэропорт, начинаются титры, Анвин, потянувшись, задумчиво смотрит на бутылку виски, припрятанную под стойкой. А потом, не дав голосу разума времени на то, чтобы разораться, берёт стакан, наливает в него этого самого виски на два пальца, выходит из-за стойки, с решительностью ледокола подходит к столику Харта, и, поставив стакан на салфетку, сообщает:  
-Ненавижу конец этого фильма.  
Гарри смотрит на стакан с виски, Гарри смотрит на экран, по которому ползут титры, Гарри смотрит на Анвина, который салютует ему своим стаканом с водой, внутри которого бодро звякают ледышки. Внутри Анвина сейчас тоже всё стучит и трясётся. Гарри хмыкает, улыбается, прикрывает глаза и качает головой. Красивый. Красивый-красивый-красивый. Морщинки эти в уголках глаз, и улыбка, и всё-всё.  
И какого черта он постоянно от него сбегает? Идиот.  
«Чтоб его», - думает Анвин, - «чтоб его чтоб его чтоб его», - продолжает крутить он в мыслях, думая о том, что только что сделал то ли грандиозную глупость, то ли совершил самый доблестный подвиг в своей жизни. А может – и то, и то сразу.  
-Правильнее было бы, если бы человек, у которого есть жена и дети, остался бы с замужней же девушкой вдвое его младше?  
Анвин хмурит лоб, но потом утвердительно кивает.  
-А что, если бы она от него сбежала?  
Эггси удивлённо смотрит на него, открывает, а потом закрывает рот – потому что понимает, что ему и нечего на это ответить, хлопает глазами растерянно – в общем, выглядит, наверное, просто ужасно глупо. А Гарри, гад такой, смотрит на него этим своим донельзя ироничным взглядом, с хитрым прищуром и чуть улыбается уголками губ.  
И это, черт возьми, страшно глупо, ужасно нелогично и вообще – но Анвин опять, снова, как во все предыдущие разы, тихо млеет и снова чувствует себя Уильямом Миллером, безумно, безрассудно и безнадёжно влюблённым в Пенни Лейн, которая совершенно точно никогда не полюбит его так же, как он её.  
О, Харт не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, насколько страшно огромно, сильно и безумно то, что чувствует к нему Анвин.  
Ну и пусть. Он всё равно замечательный. Хотя бы потому, что улыбается своей стандартной, до зубного скрежета вежливой улыбкой, как обычно улыбается своим многочисленным знакомым в театре, протягивает Анвину руку и говорит:  
-Гарри Харт.  
-Гэри Анвин. Можно просто Эггси, - пожимает протянутую руку Анвин.  
-Присядете?  
-О, с удовольствием, - он плюхается в кресло , - поведаете мне о том, как вы оказались в этой глуши?  
-Одна очень настойчивая дочь, - с крайне правдоподобным тяжким вздохом отвечает Харт, - а что насчет вас?  
-Отдыхаю от глуши ещё большей.  
-Вот как.  
-Ага.  
До конца смены Анвина они успевают ещё раз посмотреть «Трудности перевода», потому что местное телевидение вызывает у Гарри, мягко говоря, культурный шок, а других фильмов на английском языке, записанных на диски, Анвин ещё не отыскал. То, что они оба после бара оказываются в номере Харта, получается как-то само собой. То, что они оказываются в одной постели, и Эггси проклинает всех известных ему богов вместе взятых, когда Харт усаживает его на себя сверху, ощутимо так кусает за голое уже плечо и сжимает пальцы на ягодицах – так хорошо, аккурат так, как надо, так, что Анвин стонет как заправская нимфоманка, наверное – это тоже получается само собой.  
Оно всё само.  
-Ты – моё кармическое наказание, - сообщает ему Харт на следующее утро. Анвин сидит на постели, водит пальцем по узору, выведенному на покрывале и поглядывает на Харта исподлобья своим фирменным кротким виноватым взглядом, - ради всего святого, убери это взгляд, - в конце концов не выдерживает Харт.  
-Какой?  
-Этот. Будто ты только что ненароком взорвал водородную бомбу над каким-нибудь мегаполисом.  
-Ну вот. А я-то думал, что разбил тебе сердце, - весело фыркает Эггси.  
-Я тебя умоляю, - с удивительным легкомыслием отмахивается Харт. Это даже немного обидно. Ну ладно. Не немного.  
-Это значит «нет»? – уточняет Анвин. Харт утвердительно кивает. – То есть как это – «нет»?  
Харт иронично смотрит на Эггси, который прямо-таки излучает своё праведное возмущение во все стороны. Улыбается, подходит, кладёт ладонь на макушку, ерошит волосы.  
-А ты что думал? Зная тебя, я не исключал возможность подобного исхода. Так что до шекспировских трагедий не дошло.  
Эггси задирает голову, ловит руку Гарри, трётся щекой о ладонь.  
-Знал, что я могу исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении?  
Кивок.  
-И всё равно не погнал меня подальше от себя сразу же, а наоборот утянул с собой в Лондон?  
Снова кивок.  
-А ты отчаянный, - весело хмыкает Анвин, от возмущения которого не осталось и следа.  
Шутка ли – такой разумный Гарри Харт, который, как оказалось, ради него – самого простого Гэри Анвина – вполне осознанно совершил ряд совсем неразумных поступков и принял пару совсем нерациональных решений.  
-Возможно. Но в очередной раз я на это едва ли решусь. Что б ты знал.  
-Приму к сведению, - с улыбкой кивает Эггси.  
***  
Гарри говорит, что не собирается больше идти на компромиссы. Гарри говорит, что не хочет снова в это ввязываться. Гарри говорит, что с него хватит.  
«Я слишком стар для этого дерьма», - подсказывает Анвин.  
Гарри утвердительно кивает.  
Эггси, в общем-то, готов его понять.  
Наверное, жизнь с человеком, который в любой момент может исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении из-за очередной своей глупой паранойи, или просто потому, что ему вот так вдруг захотелось – совсем не то, что нужно Харту.  
Если честно, Эггси и сам не уверен, действительно ли ему нужно, чтобы эта история вновь получила продолжение – не первое и не второе – или это так, потребность, которая возникла по застарелой привычке сбегать и снова возвращаться к Гарри.  
Несмотря на всё это, прежде чем вновь разъехаться в разные стороны, они проводят вместе ещё месяц – а это на три недели больше того срока, на который планировал задержаться в этом месте Харт, и на две недели больше, чем здесь планировал оставаться Анвин.  
А накануне предстоящего расставания до Эггси вдруг доходит, что вот это вот уже может быть и навсегда. И тут он понимает, что не хочет так. Совсем, совсем, совсем не хочет.  
И ему, если честно, плевать, просто по привычке это или нет.  
Итак, Эггси не хочет без Гарри, а Гарри не хочет с Эггси. Не самый простой конфликт интересов.  
Но – то ли у Анвина ни с того ни с сего обнаруживается способность быть до крайности убедительным, то ли Харт в этом своём упорном нежелании здорово лукавит. Так или иначе – Анвин выдумывает план. Со всех сторон гениальный, и со всех сторон совершенно безумный.  
Когда он, чувствуя себя, будто на экзамене, озвучивает Харту весь свой план в деталях, то получает вполне ожидаемую реакцию. Харт говорит, что индийские муссоны, очевидно, выдули из и без того дурной головы Анвина последние крупицы здравого смысла. Анвин говорит, что муссоны тут ни при чем и во всём виновать только он, Гарри.  
\- Но ты всё-таки подумай, - просит Эггси, - только попозже, - добавляет он немного погодя и лезет обниматься.  
До неотвратимо приближающегося момента расставания они не приходят ни к какому решению. Гарри улетает в Лондон, Эггси едет в Бангалор, где задерживается на пару месяцев. Там же он находится, когда ему на электронную почту приходит письмо от Харта.  
Очень короткое письмо.  
«Ладно. Черт с тобой.»  
Вот что он пишет.  
И Эггси снова чувствует себя самым счастливым и везучим засранцем в этой Вселенной.  
***  
В конце концов, тот план, что показался Харту безумным, таковым и оказывается. Прелесть в том, что то, что он безумен, не отменяет того, что он хорош.  
Да что там. Гениален.  
Конечно, возникает куча проблем и хлопот. Конечно, ничего не идёт как надо – напротив, всё, что могло пойти не так – идёт не так.  
Но так даже интереснее.  
Самое главное то, что в конце концов они осуществляют задуманное Анвином - спустя n-ное количество времени, несколько перелётов, множество эпопей со сбором вещей и кучу потраченных нервных клеток.  
Они снова, в очередной чертов раз, вместе. Надолго это или нет – ни один из них предпочитает не задумываться. Благословение это или проклятие – ни один из них не может сказать наверняка.  
Скорее всего, где-то между.  
***  
О том, что на Земле начался новый чудесный день, возвещало одурелое щебетание птиц, солнце, что упорно светило в правый глаз и Хью, который залез в кровать со стороны Эггси и теперь копошился у него под боком. Анвин со вздохом открыл глаза, бросил взгляд на часы - шел пятый час утра, покосился на ясноглазое маленькое чудовище, что смотрело на него из-под одеяла с самой счастливой улыбкой.  
Ещё раз вздохнув, он приложил указательный палец к губам, призывая Хью не верещать радостно – а то, чего доброго, разбудит Гарри – а что-то подсказывало Анвину, что тот снова полночи сидел и разбирал бухгалтерию и лёг не так давно. Собрав беспокойное и имеющее привычку вставать чуть свет дитя в охапку, он выбрался из кровати, ещё разочек тяжко вздохнув.  
-Брат спит? – интересуется он у Хью, уже переползшего к нему на спину, когда они выходят из спальни.  
-Ага, - отзывается тот, укладывая подбородок к Эггси на плечо, - хочу есть, - сообщает.  
-Кто бы сомневался, - хмыкает Эггси, - значит, пойдём есть.  
Пока Хью увлечённо копается в каше и рассыпает вокруг себя крошки от печенья, Эггси сидит, подперев щёку рукой, прислушивается к тишине, которая уже успела стать непривычной и изо всех сил старается не заснуть.  
После «великого переселения народов», к которому, в общем-то, и сводился тот самый гениальный и безумный план Анвина, прошло чуть больше трёх лет. Терри с Артемисией и Агнией сейчас жили в Уэльсе, во всё том же доме, где родились и выросли Терри и отец Эггси. Судя по всему, они развели там целое хозяйство – овцы, куры, кролики со всеми вытекающими. А ведь задумывалось всё для того, чтобы обманным способом отправить Терри на пенсию. О, как наивны были Арти и Эггси, когда думали, что уж в Уэльсе-то Терри точно не найдёт, чем заняться.  
Всем, что касалось управления гостиницей, теперь занимались Эггси и Гарри. Эггси вернулся сюда незадолго до отъезда Терри и остальных в Уэльс – тётушка убедительно просила его не превратить гостиницу в руины, на что Эггси, вполне справедливо возмутившись, ответил, что уж с этим он способен справится – он, в конце концов, почти всю сознательную жизнь помогал Терри. Впрочем, уезжая, тётя не выглядела такой же убеждённой в его силах, как он сам.  
Гарри приехал только через три месяца, когда Анвин уже почти что окончательно решил, что тот, всё-таки, передумал. Тем большей неожиданностью оказалось для него появление Харта на пороге теперь уже его дома. Харт, как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, пришел и спас Анвина не от дракона, но от кое-чего похуже – от пачки счетов, квитанций и налоговых деклараций, пояснив скромно, что по настоянию родителей параллельно с театральным получил ещё и экономическое образование и немного в этом разбирался.  
Эггси тогда, не веря своему счастью, наблюдал за тем, как Гарри, не переодевшись даже и бросив дорожную сумку в прихожей, разбирается в том бумажном хаосе, что образовался за три с лишним месяца.  
-Ты навсегда? – вырывается у Анвина, когда последняя квитанция ложится в положенную для квитанций стопку и Харт встаёт из-за стола.  
Тот смотрит на него задумчиво, чуть улыбается и отвечает:  
-Посмотрим, Эггси.  
Эггси готов поклясться, что в этот момент чувствует тех пресловутых бабочек в животе.  
Если честно – если бы не Гарри, с гостиницей точно случилась бы какая-нибудь экономическая катастрофа. Эггси ведь ни черта не смыслил во всех этих бумажках. Благо, что после приезда Харта ему больше не надо о них думать – Эггси их даже больше не видит. Гарри молча делает всё сам. Его даже просить не надо. И это невыносимо мило.  
В общем, Эггси следит за тем, чтобы всё работало, чтобы всегда были продукты, чтобы завтраки и ужины были готовы вовремя, чтобы все были довольны. А Гарри – за тем, чтобы на всё то, за чем следит Эггси, были деньги.  
И – дело идёт. Даже Терри, и та перестаёт переживать.  
Работать вместе с Гарри Эггси нравится. Жить вместе с Гарри – тем более.  
Но иногда Эггси всё же уезжает. Просто потому, что ему это нужно. Это не желание сбежать подальше непонятно от чего – это потребность. Харт немного ворчит, но мириться с тем, что в конце осени, как по расписанию, в Анвине просыпается это – и он с самым виноватым видом объявляется на пороге их комнаты уже с билетом на самолёт в Индии и с клятвенным обещанием вернуться.  
В конце концов, он всегда возвращается – похудевший, пропахший жарой и пылью, с тёмной кожей и выгоревшими в белый волосами. Счастливый и спокойный. И Харт думает, что готов смириться с этой анвиновой причудой. Ну, при условии, что тот не пропадёт в очередной раз.  
Но сам Эггси спустя пару поездок начинает ловить себя на новом, незнакомом ранее ощущении. Ощущении тоски, которая порождает в нём желание скорее вернуться обратно, вернуться к Гарри, вернуться домой.  
Это что-то, чего он раньше не испытывал. Первое чувство в его жизни, которое заставляет его стремиться не убежать от чего-то, а, наоборот, вернуться к чему-то (кому-то). Оно странное. Незнакомое. И оно очень, очень нравится Анвину.  
Из прошлой своей поездки он возвращается на месяц раньше запланированного, а этой зимой и вовсе остаётся, чем немало удивляет Харта. Впрочем, тот как всегда ни о чем не спрашивает.  
Сейчас, сидя на кухне и наблюдая на тем, как Хью скребёт ложкой по тарелке, старательно собирая остатки каши, Эггси думает, что всё равно расскажет ему – про то, как это странно – столько времени прожить, не зная, где твоё место, где дом твой, где тебе не надо, а хочется быть – а потом найти этот дом не в месте, но в человеке. В Гарри.  
-Всё, - деловито заявляет Хью, отставляя тарелку. Следы старательного поедания каши остались у него на носу и подбородке.  
-Умоемся и пойдём посмотрим, как там миссис Или?  
Хью, конечно же, утвердительно машет лохматой головой.  
До того, как просыпается Гарри, они успевают обойти гостиницу от кухни до мансардного этажа, завести часы, которые перестали ходить, нарваться на пожилую пару, которые умилились тому, какой очаровательный у Анвина сын (Анвин уже бросил попытки объяснять, что они, фактически, и не родственники даже), разбудить и покормить Тоби – младшего брата Хью, который, в отличие от него, мог спать чуть ли не вечность.  
Вообще, то, что их тихий домик, их личный оплот спокойствия, спрятанный за деревьями в ста метрах от суеты гостиницы, пару раз в год превращается в филиал детского сада, стало делом уже вполне привычным. Агния каждый год приезжает на лето, Эмбер сдаёт им Хью стабильно два раза в год, а теперь до поездок к ним дорос и его младший брат. Анвину это по душе, Гарри, понятное дело, ворчит. Но, если честно, Эггси подозревает, что это он так, для вида или по привычке.  
Потому что он выдаёт себя ну просто с головой. Вот, например, сейчас.  
Гарри находит Эггси и мальчишек через пару часов, на заднем дворе гостиницы – Эггси сидит и читает, дети ползают вокруг него с игрушками, а завидев Гарри, незамедлительно вскакивают и нападают на него шумной кучкой объятий. Анвин, подняв взгляд от книги, исподлобья наблюдает за тем, как Гарри тщетно пытается изобразить недовольство. Совсем тщетно. Потому что получается у него только улыбка.  
-Кто-то опять разбудил тебя чуть свет?  
-Пять утра. Бывало и хуже, - улыбаясь, отвечает Эггси.  
Гарри сгружает с себя детей обратно на землю, Эггси получает от него поцелуй в скулу и улыбается ещё более довольно и широко – если такое вообще возможно.  
-Никакого спокойствия с ними, - ворчит.  
-Брось, Гарри, - тянет Эггси.  
-Что бросить?  
-Притворяться. Ты без ума от них.  
-Вовсе нет, - фыркает Харт. – Что за глупости.  
А сам не может перестать улыбаться.  
Вот эти вот дети и Эггси – те люди, на обман которых у Гарри Харта не хватает никакого актёрского таланта.  
Через пару недель Хью и Тоби забирает Эмбер и Эггси и Гарри остаются вдвоём, обнаруживая вдруг, что это даже несколько непривычно – быть вдвоём, без риска обнаружить на утро в своей кровати двух дополнительных жителей и без необходимости ходя по дому постоянно смотреть под ноги, чтобы ненароком не наступить на какую-нибудь игрушку.  
Хотя, если рассудить, то обычно в это время Харт остаётся здесь и вовсе один, потому что Эггси улетает в Индию. Ему даже немного странно от этого – что его мальчишка (он не может перестать называть Анвина так, несмотря на то, что тот – уже давным-давно не тот двадцатилетний пацан, распевающий песенку Гавроша, сидя на крыше) остаётся здесь, с ним, когда дни становятся короче и с севера приходит холодный ветер.  
От этого ветра Эггси, упорно не желающий одеваться хоть немного теплее, тут же заболевает. Неделю он проводит в постели в состоянии скорее полумёртвом, чем полуживом – и только в середине второй недели своей болезни уговаривает Харта выгулять его до побережья за хорошее поведение – обещает одеться так тепло, как он только скажет, и терпеть уколы и гадкие лекарства ещё сколько угодно времени и даже не ныть.  
Приходится согласиться. Потому что Эггси совершенно не умеет болеть и даже в полумертвом состоянии ноет по страшному - его нытьё можно было бы использовать как психологическое оружие, Харт уверен.  
Поэтому он закутывает Анвина в свой самый тёплый свитер и ведёт на прогулку. Тот тут же тянет его по привычному маршруту через лес, на пустынное побережье к заброшенному маяку. Эггси улыбается, страшно довольный, чуть ёжится от порыва ветра, шмыгает носом и подлезает под руку Харту. Тот, чуть замедляя шаг, обнимает его за плечи, щёлкает по красному носу и задаёт вопрос, который интересует его уже довольно давно:  
-Не будешь уезжать в этом году?  
Эггси, сперва не сообразив, о чем говорит Гарри, смотрит на него вопросительно.  
-В Индию, - поясняет тот.  
-Не знаю, - пожимает плечами, - нет, наверное.  
-Что-то случилось?  
-Ты случился, - улыбается Анвин.  
-Я случился уже довольно давно.  
Эггси вздыхает, останавливается, садится на песок, утягивая Гарри за собой. Смотрит на него задумчиво, губу кусает. Харт смотрит в ответ, бровь изгибает вопросительно.  
-Меня тянуло туда, потому что мне казалось, что там есть что-то важное для меня. Так оно и было, в общем-то. И эту тягу было сложно преодолеть, да и невозможно почти. Да и не нужно было. И я поддавался. А в последний раз знаешь, что случилось? Я почувствовал то же самое, но я уже и так был там. Не понял сначала, в чем дело. А потом сообразил. Мне нужно было обратно. К тебе. Меня вдруг догнало осознание того, что мне есть, к кому возвращаться. Странное ощущение, - Эггси фыркает весело, смотрит на Харта, который отвечает ему самым задумчивым свои взглядом. Потом поднимает руку и указывает на маяк. - Ты для меня – почти что он.  
-Старая развалина? - уточняет Харт.  
-Любимая старая развалина, между прочим, - смеётся Анвин. Ну как тут оставаться серьёзным. – Но не только. Я никогда не знал, чего хотел. Никогда не понимал, что мне надо. Понятия не имел, в какую сторону двигаться. Я же совершенно потерянный человек - да-да, и не делай это своё лицо «чтозаглупостиЭггси». Но я тут недавно понял, что я всегда – ну то есть совсем всегда мог, запутавшись окончательно, вернуться к тебе. Ну, как большие и не очень корабли, заплутав в шторме, идут на свет маяка и заходят в гавань. И ты всегда бы принял меня. Всегда-всегда. Чтобы ты там не говорил.  
Эггси говорит убеждённо, но смотрит – всё равно с немым вопросом. «Ведь принял бы?» - спрашивает взглядом. Гарри улыбается и кивает утвердительно – принял бы, конечно. Куда бы делся.  
Анвин невероятным волевым усилием заставляет себя не раскиснуть от умиления прямо тут же, собирается, стараясь придать себе серьёзный, приличествующий разговору вид, и заключает:  
-Так вот. Чтоб ты знал. Ты – мой маяк и ты – мой дом. И раз уж все говорят, что я люблю тебя – значит это, наверное, чертова правда.  
-И ты созрел до признания этого факта только теперь? – интересуется Харт с самой ироничной своей улыбкой.  
-Ага.  
-В некоторых выводах ты невероятно нетороплив, мой мальчик, - тянет Харт, и смеясь в ответ на возмущённое сопение Эггси, прижимает его за плечи ближе к себе, целует в горячий лоб, - пойдём в сторону дома. Ты всё ещё на больничном.  
Эггси кивает и поднимается на ноги следом за Гарри и не без его помощи – у самого Анвина из-за болезни, и ещё из-за разговора произошедшего, наверное, чуть кружится голова и мир вокруг плавно качается. Но Харт держит его – крепко и надёжно, надёжнее его собственных ног и надёжнее закона всемирного тяготения. И самое прекрасное в том, что ему и не надо даже ничего отвечать на это столь запоздалое и неуклюжее признание Эггси.  
Потому что – ну черт возьми, всё же и так понятно.  
Он любит этого мальчишку, который почти на двадцать лет его младше, который был абсолютно невыносим в своей неспособности понять, что ему нужно от жизни, в своих извечных паранойях, в своих внезапных исчезновениях, и который был совершенно превосходен в своей вере в людей, в своей способности видеть удивительное даже в самом обыкновенном, в своей доброте и в своей открытости этому миру – всему целиком.  
Эггси для Гарри – неиссякаемый источник вдохновения.  
Самый удивительный, самый феноменальный человек, какого он когда-либо встречал. Почти что мифологическое существо.  
А Гарри для Эггси – маяк.  
И самая постоянная величина во всём этом безумном мире.


End file.
